Freeing Death
by mystiquewitch
Summary: Sequel to The Order of Phoenix kidnaps Annabeth Chase. As Harry is trying to find all Voldemort Horcruxes he's sent on a quest with someone he dosen't like, to free the god of death. And save the one person he cares about the most.
1. Chapter 1 : We go to a cave

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.

Chapter One: We go to a cave.

Percy's pov.

The night was dark and crisp. But it wasn't all that cold since summer was finally here. I could smell salt and hear the sound of rushing waves. There was a light chilly breeze blowing softly; as we came flying through the sky and landed on a high outcrop of dark rock, the water foaming and churning below. I looked behind me to see a towering cliff; sheer drop, black and faceless. A few large chunks of rock, such as the one where we now stood: looked as if they had broken away from the cliff at one point in time. It was a bleak, harsh view, the sea and the rock unrelieved by any tree or sweep of grass or sand.

I slid off Blackjack. Riptide already in sword form and hanging from my side, (Just incase I needed it) as my good friend, Harry Potter landed next to me on his hippogriff named Buckbeak. He climbed down from him and came to stand next to me. He was wearing the jean jacket Aphrodite gave him during his quest to save Hera. He also had on a pair of expensive designer jeans and light green dress shirt. Aphrodite had kept her promise to the poor boy and bought him a whole new wardrobe. Harry had refused to wear them at first. Then all his old clothes had mysteriously disappeared.

"What a great place to take kids." Harry snorted. As he twirled the skull ring he wore around his finger.

My other good friend Nico di Angelo landed next to Buckbeak. He was on Reaper. Which is a Theastrals: a winged skeleton horse thing, you can only she if you've seen death. I don't know where he got him, but it crept me out.

Nico slide of him and came to stand on the other side of me. He had on his aviator jacket. Black jeans, and a black t-shirt with a skeleton riding a motorcycle.

"Harry," Nico said, looking around me at Harry. When Harry looked at him he nodded to the ground looking amused and I looked down to see bones had popped up around Harry's feet and was shaking and bouncing around.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled, putting his hand down then reached back up and started fooling with his camp neckless. It had one clay bead and the drachmas his dad gave him in the underworld. It still kind of blow my mind that only six mouths ago Harry had been killed and Piper's voice brought him back to life. His dad and surrogate mom or whatever he called her, had told Harry where two of Voldemort's Horcruxes was hidden and after a lot of digging Nico found what cave they were talking about.

Nico beckoned us over to the very edge of the rock where a series of jagged niches made footholds leading down to the boulders that lay half-submerged in water and closer to the cliff. It was a treacherous descent. The lower rocks were slippery with seawater. I could feel flecks of cold salt spray hitting my face. And of course I loved it.

_"Lumos,"_ said Harry, as we reached the boulder closest to the cliff face. A thousand flecks of golden light sparkled upon the dark surface of the water a few feet below where Nico crouched, the black wall of rock beside him was illuminated too.

"You see it?" Nico asked. Harry held out his wand to look. We saw a fissure in the cliff into which dark water was swirling.

"I hope you two don't mind getting wet." Nico said.

"No," Harry said.

"I can't get wet." I said.

"Then let us take the plunge." Nico said dramatically. Then after taking off our jackets: we slid from the boulder, landed in the sea, and began to swim: with a perfect breaststroke, I left Nico and Harry behind and swim toward the dark slit in the rock face. The water was icy: I loved it.

The fissure soon opened into a dark tunnel that I could tell would be filled with water at high tide. The slimy walls were barely three feet apart and glimmered like wet tar in the passing light of Harry's wand. A little way in, the passingway curved to the left, and I saw that it extended far into the cliffs.

Then I came up on steps that led into a large cave. I climbed up them. Harry and Nico right behind me. Water streaming from their soaking wet clothes, as they emerged, shivering uncontrollably, into the still and now freezing air. They both had glared at me and my dry clothes. Then Harry held his hand out and said some spell that dried Nico's clothes, he then did the same to himself.

Harry was standing in the middle of the cave, his wand held high as he turned on the spot, examining the walls and the ceiling.

"Yes, this is the place." Harry said.

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"I can feel the magic." Harry said, simply. I raised my eyebrow.

"Okay," I said.

Harry finally stopped and looked at Nico. "So where to?" He asked. "You're the one that came and looked this place over."

Nico nodded. "This is merely the antechamber, the entrance hall," He said. "We need to penetrate the inner place."

Nico walked to the wall of the cave and ran his fingers a crossed it.

"Here, right through here the entrance is concealed." He said. "I never got past this part."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I can sense that two pieces of the same soul once went through here." Nico explained. "But never could get to the other side. Most be somekind of wizard magic blocking it."

Harry frowned and walked over to it. He felt around it and mumbled words I couldn't understand. For the past few mouths; Harry had been reading any magic book of any kind he could get his hands on. Everytime I would go to his and Sirius's appartement (which was down the hall and around the corner from mine.) If he wasn't out somewhere with Piper or gone with Nico, he would be in his room going through some old magic book. Sometimes Sirius would be helping him. He was also studying to become something called an animagus. But he wouldn't explain to me what that was. Said he would show me if he learned how to do it.

"Oh surely not." Harry suddenly said, frowning real deep.

"What?" I asked.

"I think we need to make a payment to get pass." Harry said, reaching in his pocket for something.

"What like a drachma or a gallon or whatever it is you wizards call them weird coins." I asked.

"Galleon," Harry corrected. "And no, Voldemort is too crude to want money." Harry said. Pulling a knife out of his pocket. It was the same one he used to kill Lycaon. "The payment is blood."

"Blood." I said. Watching him open his knife. I was to sickened to realize what he was about to do.

"I said Voldemort was crude." He then sliced the palm of his hand wincing a little. I felt even sicker as I watched one of my best friends blood drop to the cave floor. Harry then held his palm up to the wall.

The blazing out line of an archway appeared in the wall: The blood-spattered rock with in it simply vanished, leaving an opening into what seemed total darkness.

"After me, I think." Harry said. He then relight his wand and walked through the archway. Nico and me on his heels.

An eerie sight met our eyes: We were standing on the edge of a great black lake, so vast that I could not make out the distant banks, in a cavern so high that the ceiling too was out of sight. A misty green light shone far away in what looked like the middle of the lake. It reflected in completely still water below.

Harry set off around the edge of the lake, and Nico followed him close behind. I followed Nico, our footsteps made echoing, slapping sounds.

"Be careful." Nico said. "Do not step into the water."

"You feel it too?" Harry asked.

"Feel what?" I demanded.

"There's something in the lake." Nico said. Then he turned around and looked at me. The green light making an eerie shadow on his face. "Something not alive, and dangerous." The way he said that sent chills down my spin.

On and on we walked, but the view did not vary: on one side of us, the rough cavern walls, on the other, the boundless expanse of smooth, glassy blackness in the very middle of which was the mysterious greenish glow. I found the place and silence oppressive, unnerving.

"Are you guys sure the Horcrux is here somewhere?" I asked.

"Yes, pretty sure or it at least was here at one time." Nico said.

Harry nodded silently agreeing with Nico as in frowned in thought.

"We just have to figure out how to get it." Harry said, frowning even deeper.

"Couldn't you just try one of those summoning charm thingys?" I asked. Nico snorted, but Harry looked thoughtful.

" I guess it wouldn't hurt to try." Harry said. "But something tells me it isn't going to be that easy." He handed Nico his lit wand and raised his hands.

_"Accio Horcrux."_ Harry called out.

With a noise like an explosion, something very large and pale erupted out of the dark water some twenty feet away; before I could see what it was it vanished again with a crashing splash that made great deep ripples on the mirrored surface.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Something meant to stop whoever tried to retrieve the Horcrux." Nico said. "Something not very pleasant."

"Like what?" I asked. Nico shook his head.

"It'll take too long to explain." He said, and I looked back at the water. The surface of the lake was once more shining black glass: the ripples had vanished unnaturally fast. I didn't like the feel of this lake or the water, it felt all wrong: almost as if it was dead. There wasn't even any life to it. No fish, nothing.

"Now what?" I asked. "Do we go into the lake?" I hoped not, for the first time in my life I did not want to go in the water.

"Only if we're very unfortunate." Harry said.

"But, isn't the Horcrux in the bottom?" I asked.

Harry shook his head. "Somewhere in the middle I think." Harry took his wand back from Nico and held it up. "I can feel the magic, but how to get there without touching the water."

I frowned. What we needed was a boat, but no boat was around. Then I felt this tingling sensation in my hands. Almost as if something was calling me.

I stepped forward and handed Harry my sword. "Stand back you two, I think I sense something."

Harry took my sword and him and Nico stepped back. I felt around the air letting my senses guide me. Into my hand caught on something. I couldn't see it, but it felt like a chain. I griped it with both my hands and pulled. Immediately a thick coppery green chain appeared out of thin air and began to slide through my fist like a snake coiling it's self on the ground with a clinking sound the echoed noisily off the rock walls, pulling something from the depths of the black water. I heard Harry gasped as the ghostly prow of a tiny boat broke the surface, glowing as green as the chain, and floated, with barely a ripple toward the bank where we stood.

"I knew there was a reason I kept you as a friend." Harry teased, stepping up by me and holding Riptide out for me to take.

"Thanks, I feel real loved." I said, taking my sword out of Harry's hand. We did that a lot. Harry, Nico and I. We teased one another. I don't know way. We just did.

"So, is the boat safe?" Nico asked.

"Yeah, it feels safe to me." I said. Harry nodded."After all Voldemort would have to have a way to get across, without disturbing what lays in the lake." He told Nico. Then I realized whatever laid at the bottom of the lake, not only Nico, but Harry also knew what it was. I felt a little angry that they wouldn't tell me.

"I do have a right to know what that is?" I said. Harry and Nico shared a look and Harry sighed.

"We know, Percy." Harry said. "But I don't think you would believe us if we told you. But once we get on the water you'll see."

"How are we all going to fit on this boat?" Nico asked.

I frowned the boat was pretty small. "You and Harry are both tiny, so I'm sure you two can squeeze in on one side and I'll get on the other."

"I guess that will work." Harry said. "Just make sure no one touches that water. Not even you, Percy."

Harry stepped forward and carefully climbed in the boat. Nico followed behind him and the both of them squeezed on one side. It was a tight fit, but they manage to make it work. I climbed in last and sat across from them. I barely fit. My knees even touched Harry's.

"This is going to be a comfy ride." Harry joked, as the boat jerked forward and begin to move on its own.

Ever since he moved in with Sirius. Harry was in a munch better mood then he use to be. More of joken and cheerful moods. Not that old broody mood he use to be in all the time. Some of it was rubbing off on Nico to. Since he spent most his time with Harry, helping him with his Hades powers or whatever you wanted to call them, Nico was less grumpy then he us to be. Less glummy. He even joked some. Now if only we could get him to wear something other than black.

I shook myself of my thoughts and looked down in the water and nearly jumped out of the boat my knees smacked painfully into Harry's.

"I just saw a hand." I yelled out. "A human hand."

Harry looked at me. "I said you wouldn't believe us if we told you." He was rubbing his knees. "Blimey, are your knees made of steel? That hurt."

"You're saying Voldemort has dead bodies down there." I demanded. Ignoring his remark about my knees.

"Yes, but we don't have to worry about them right now." Nico said.

"Right now?" I asked. I sure didn't like the sound of that.

"As long as you don't touch the water they won't do anything." Harry said. That really didn't reassure me.

"There is nothing to fear from the dead, Percy." Nico said.

"It's the living that will hurt you." Harry mumbled. I knew he was talking about his ex-family. The Dursleys

We rolled on in silence into finally the greenish glow got brighter, and the boat had come to a halt, bumping gently into a small island of smooth rock in the center of the lake.

"Remember not to touch the water." Harry said, climbing out of the boat. Nico went after him. I got out last. The island was no bigger then my bedroom, an expanse of the flat dark stone on which stood nothing but a stone basin where the green light was coming from.

Harry approached the basin a frown on his face. I followed along with Nico and peeped inside. The basin was full of emerald-green liquid.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm not sure." Harry answered, looking it over. Harry begin to unbuttoned his selves and rolled them up. He stretched the tips of his fingers to the water.

"Hang on." I said grabbing his arm. "Maybe you shouldn't touch it."

"I can't." Harry said. "See." and no matter how hard he pushed some invisible barrier stopped him an inch from it. "You try." He said. I did and couldn't touch it. Then Nico tried and he couldn't touch it.

"Then how are we going to get it out." I asked.

Nico shrugged, but Harry pulled out his wand. He raised it and made complicated movements over the surface of the potion. I didn't know what the heck he was doing. But Nico and I stayed silent as he worked. I knew Sirius had been teaching him different ways to detect magic and figure out what kind of spell was on what, and how to break it if he had to. Maybe this was one of them.

Harry has done a lot of studying and training lately. He was now almost as good as I was with fighting monsters, and there was hardly a spell he hasn't learned. And now Piper was visiting her dad. So Harry was spending must his time training and learning spells. If he didn't keep busy he would be in a bad mood.

"I'm pretty sure, the Horcrux is in here." Harry said. Lowing his wand. "But how to get it? "

_"Lumos,"_ Harry lit his wand up again and looked closer into the basin. Then almost absentmindly, Harry handed me his wand and made some weird twirling motion with his hand and a crystal goblet appeared out of nowhere and fell into his hand.

"What is that for?" Nico asked.

"I believe the only way to empty the basin and retrieve the locket is by drinking the potion." Harry said.

"What?" I cried. "No, man. You can't do that. What if it's poison?"

"I doubt it would work like that." Harry said. "Voldemort would want to question whoever reached this island, before he killed them. So more than likely it will just." He gulped. "Make the drinker suffer."

"Then let me drink it." I said. "With my Achilles cures it may not be all that bad on me. And we know it couldn't kill me."

Harry shook his head. "Your Achilles cures is why you shouldn't drink it. What if something happens. With your strength and stuff we need you able to fight."

"Maybe there is some other way." I tried. "Maybe we can just take the basin with us and figure it out at your place, Grimmauld place, or even camp."

"I doubt it could be moved off this rock." Harry said.

"Then let me drink it." Nico afford. Again Harry shook his head.

"No, you can control the dead better than I can." Harry said. "You might be needed. I'm sure once the Horcrux is gone from the basin. The bodies in the lake will probably know it. Besides I'm not letting anything happen to you two."

"What about you, man." I said. "Think about Piper." Hary smiled at the mention of his girlfriend. "Do you think she will want to return from LA only to be told something happen to you. Piper will kill us"

"I told you it isn't going to kill me or anything." Harry said. "It's the only way. Besides, what about, Beth?" Harry raised his eyebrow at me. "She would kill _me_ if anything happened to _you_."

Harry and my girlfriend Annabeth were pretty close. She thought of him as a little brother. She met him before I did. And Harry had called her Beth for so long, here latly I've caught myself calling her that.

"See, I should drink it." Nico said. "I don't have a girlfriend to kill either of you if I get killed." He said that with amusement in his voice and I knew he was making fun of Harry and I. We looked at each other and rolled our eyes.

Harry then turned to Nico. "I need your word on something." Nico hesitated a moment then nodded.

"This potion will no doubt stop me from getting the Horcrux, it might paralyze me, cause me to forget why I'm here, or create so much pain I am distracted, or render me incapable in some other way. If this happens I went your world, that you will make sure I keep drinking even if you have to force me."

"Harry," Nico said. "Maybe, Percy's right. They might be some other way."

"Nico, you know how immoprtian it is to get the Horcrux. I have to do this." Harry said. Their eyes met for a long moment before Nico nodded.

"Okay, I give my world to make sure you keep drinking no matter what." Nico said.

Harry then turned to me. "Percy, since Nico will be making sure I drink the potion. I need you to grab the locket once the basin is empty. Can you do that?"

I looked Harry right in the eyes. They had turned a pale shade of green. That was the only way I could tell he was scared out of his mind of drinking the potion. I also knew he just came up with the excuse of why Nico and I couldn't drink it. For we won't have to go through whatever Harry will once he starts drinking that stuff. I suddenly wished Piper was here. She could stop Harry from drinking it.

"Percy, please." Harry pleaded.

"Fine," I sighed. "But I don't like this one bit."

"Neither do I." Harry mumbled, taking a long deep breath. He reached the goblet in the potion. I hoped and prayed it wouldn't be able to touch the liquid like his hand couldn't. But it did. The goblet filled with the potion almost at once. Harry then raised the goblet to his mouth.

"Wish me luck." Harry said. Then downed it in one drink. I was terrified of what the potion might do. I raised Harry's wand up to get a good look at his face.

"How do you feel?" I asked. Harry shook his head, eyes closed. A look on his face like he just drunk some Mountain dew with a week old gym sock in it. He then plunged the goblet back in the basin without opening his eyes and refilled the goblet. and drank once more.

In silence Nico, and I watched Harry drink three more gobletfuls. Then halfway through the fourth goblet he staggered and fell forward against the basin. His eyes still closed, his breathing heavy

"Harry, buddy." I said. "Can you hear me?"

Harry did not answer. His face was twitching as though he was deeply asleep, but dreaming a horrible dream. His grip on the goblet was slacking, and the potion was about to spill from it. Nico grasped the cup holding it steady.

"Harry, can you hear me?" Nico asked.

Harry panted and then spoke in a voice I did not recognize. He sounded frightened. And that scared me more than anything. Because, no matter what danger we were in. I have never heard Harry sound frightened. Even when he fought the giant Porphyrion.

"I don't want...Don't make me..."

I stared into the pale face of one of the best friends I have ever had. And for the first time did not know what to do to help him. I was almost paralyzed with fear. I wished I had knocked that goblet out of his hand the first time he filled it.

...don't like...want to stop." moaned Harry. I caught Nico's eye and we both stared. Nico like me has never heard Harry sound scared before. He sighed looked back at Harry and pushed the goblet farther to Harry's lips.

"Harry...you can't stop." Nico said. "You've got to keep drinking, remember? You told me you had to keep drinking." I could tell by the look on his face he was repulsed by his own actions as he tipped the goblet and forced Harry to drink.

"No," Harry groaned, as Nico lowered the goblet back into the potion. "I don't want to...I don't want to."

"Nico, maybe you shouldn't make him drink anymore." I said. Nico ignored me and with a shaky hand he made Harry drink more.

"Make it stop... make it stop." Harry moaned. Nico filled more.

"Here this will make it stop." He lied, giving Harry more.

Harry screamed the noise echoed all around the vast chamber, across the dead black water.

"No...no...no..please.. don't." Harry cried. I wanted to knock the goblet out of Nico hands, but was too shocked to move.

"It's okay," Nico said, loudly his hands now shaken so bad he could hardly refill the goblet: the basin now half empty.

"It's not rea,l Harry. I swear it isn't real. You're safe. Percy is here, I'm here... Take this now." Harry shook his head and backed away from Nico. "Come on, Harry, here drink." Harry backed away and covered his mouth with his hand.

"Do it or I'll...I'll make Piper drink it." Nico said. I stared at him. My mouth open. "You remember her don't you, Harry? Your girlfriend. Sweet beautiful Piper. You don't want her in this same pain do you?" Harry shook his head so fast I thought he would snap his neck. "Then drink or I'll have Piper drink it.

Harry snatched the goblet out of Nico's hand and drained it as if it was nothing more than Cherry Coke. He then fell to his knees, shaking uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry, " Harry cried. "I didn't mean to...It's all my fault...I'm so sorry."

My eyes went wide and Nico and I looked at each other. His mouth silently open.

"What is...what's he talking about?" I asked. Nico shrugged looking paler then usual and went back and filled the goblet again.

"I'm sorry..I'm sorry." Harry cried. "Please, I didn't know..I didn't know...It's my fault."

"Here, Harry, this will help you." Nico said. He tipped yet another mouth full into his mouth.

Harry begin to sob. And kept on saying he was sorry. And that he didn't know that would happen. I had know idea what he was talking about. I couldn't think of anything Harry could have ever did that would be that bad.

"Don't take...don't take it." Harry screamed out. "I'm sorry..I'm sorry...My fault."

Nico wordlessly filled the goblet back up. I really wish I knew what Harry was talking about. What didn't he want someone to take and what was he sorry about. What was his fault.

"Last one, Harry, I promise." Nico said, quietly. Putting Harry through this most be getting to Nico. They were very few people he trusted. Or even called his friend. And Harry was one of them. I would even say he trusted Harry more than he did me.

I glanced into the basin to see he was right. It was now empty and a gold locket was glittering up at me. I grabbed it and put it in my pocket and turned back to Harry in time to see him drain the last goblet.

"No...no..I didn't know...I didn't know." Harry was sobbing none stop now. I really wanted to help him, but didn't know how.

"What the Hades is he talking about?" I demanded.

I finally learned to walk again. And I went to Harry got down beside him. I put my hand on his shoulder. It was shaken real bad.

"It's alright, Harry." I said. I didn't know what else to say. I looked at Nico he was just watching Harry sadly. I got this feeling he knew what Harry was taking about.

"Water!" Harry suddenly screamed out. "I need water."

We looked around but the only water we had was the lake and we couldn't touch it.

"Please," Harry begged, his voice cracked and was shore from all the screaming he did. Tears was falling down his face.

"Fuck it." I cursed and snatched the goblet from Nico's hand and went over to the bank. I dropped Harry's wand into my jean pocket and dipped the goblet into the lake and filled it. If my buddy wanted water he was going to get water.

"Nico, come get this!" I yelled. Because as I brought my arm out of the water a white hand grabbed me and pulled me toward the lake.

Nico jumped up ran over drew out his sword and sliced its hand off. I jumped back before anymore could grab me.

"Get that to Harry." He ordered holding up his sword, as the dead begun to climb up on the rock. He sliced and slashed. The bodies turned to black dust.

I went back to Harry and handed him the water, his hands was shaking so bad I had to help him hold the goblet. He drank it all down in one.

"More," he cracked and I ran back over and got him some more. Then ran it back to him. His hands wasn't shaking as bad now, so I left his side to go help Nico. Since I wasn't a son of Hades, the only way I could stop any of them was to slice off their heads.

We weren't paying attention to Harry and didn't see when a dead dude had reached up and grabbed his leg and pulled him toward the lake.

"Percy, look." Nico yelled. I turned in time to see Harry's head going under the water. I took off running and as I willed myself to stay dry; I jumped in and without having to hold my breath I went under.

At first I didn't see Harry anywhere, but then I looked down and saw they had almost made it to the bottom with my friend. I swum as fast as I could. I holding out Riptide, I then swum up to the two holding Harry, and slashed their hands off. Then their heads I grabbed hold of Harry's arm and swum toward the top.

I was stopped mid swim when a dead dude grabbed Harry's arm. Suddenly I was playing tug-of-war over Harry with a dead guy. Which made me drop my sword. I wasn't worried with that though. Riptide would return to my pocket soon.

Harry's eyes suddenly flew open and he choked on water, and I willed an air bubble around both our heads he looked at me wide-eyed.

"Fire," he said. "Fire, is what they are scared of."

"Sorry, I'm not Leo." I said. Even in his weaken state Harry rolled his eyes at me.

Then one dead guy grabbed my ankle and pulled me out of the bubble making me give a girly yelp. They were now pulling me toward the bottom. I knew I couldn't drown, but it was still unnerving to be dragged at the bottom of a lake by dead people. To top it off the one I could see clearly looked somewhat familiar. Like he favored someone I knew.

I looked up to see Harry swimming down to me. When he got to me he grabbed his wand out of my pocket, pointed it at the bodies, and he most of thought a spell because he couldn't talk outside of the air bubble, but suddenly fire came from the end of his wand, and the bodies backed away, we took off swimming toward the bank. When we climbed back onto the rock the dead started climbing after us. And garbed Harry and I.

Nico ran forward and stabbed the nearest one. It burst into black dust. Then he turned and did the same to the next one.

Harry stood and twisted his wand into a sword, and begin to stab the dead. Like Nico ever dead dude he stabbed turned to black dust. He looked almost wild with his eyes glowing green and his pale face, and messy black hair. But he was weaken again I could tell, and he stumbled a couple of times but kept going.

Riptide now returned to my pocket. So I pulled it out and helped my friends.

After what seemed like hours the last body had been turned to dust and Harry collapsed from a combination of over doing it and the aftereffects of the potion. I caught him so he wouldn't hit his head on the rock, and lowered him gently to the ground.

"Is he going to be okay?" Nico asked. He too looked tried, but I knew he could hold up till we got back to Harry's place where Sirius and my mom was waiting on us to get home.

My mom most be going out of her mind with worry. Sirius too. We hadn't told them the truth about where we were going. Harry wouldn't let us. He knew Sirius would stop him from coming. So we told them we where going to enjoy the warm day and hang out. But we had been gone all day.

"I..don't know, Nico." I said. "Lets just get out of here."

"Here I'll help you with him." Nico said, and he put one of Harry's arms around his shoulder and I put the other around mine.

"Lets get him home, Sirius will know something to help him." I said. Nico nodded.

"Yeah, he knows a lot about magic and stuff." Nico agreed

Harry opened his eyes and they were a very light green color. A color I hadn't seen his eyes turn before. Almost a yellow-green. He moved his feet on his own, but he was still very weak.

"My throat hurts." Harry moaned. His voice cracking, and his teeth were chatting from being soaken wet. "Do me a favor. Don't...don't mention any of this to Piper." He swallowed. "She'll kill me."

"I swear Harry when you're better I'm buying you two cheeseburgers." He may have gained some weight, but I thought he could gain some more. He was still to skinny.

Nico snickered at my words as he helped me get Harry into the boat. I climbed in after them. This time I stayed standing so Harry had room to rest.

I don't know how we did it, but we traveled through the cave holding onto Harry. When we go to the entranced it had closed it's self so I had to take Harry's knife out of his pocket and since I couldn't hurt myself, and I didn't want to put Harry in anymore pain. Nico let me cut him and he touched the wall as I helped Harry stay standing. He seemed to be getting even weaker. And his breathing was heavy.

When we got to the first water we came across, I lifted Harry up and threw him over my shoulder so we can swim back across. He protested weakly. Which I ignored. I kept Harry on my shoulder as we climbed back up the blounder.

_"Whoohoo," _ Blackjack cheered when he saws me._ "You're alive boss. " _Then he noticed Harry on my shoulder. _"Oh, no he's okay isn't he."_

I knew Blackjack liked Harry, because he was nice to him and would sometimes groom him when he was at camp.

"I don't know, Blackjack. He drunk some kind of nasty potion." I said, helping Harry onto Bukbeack's back and made sure he wouldn't fall off. Nico tossed me Harry's coat. I hadn't even notice he had picked it up when we grabbed our jackets. I handed it to Harry and with shaky hands he put it on.

"Did you get it?" He asked. Then rubbed his throat like it had hurt him to talk. I nodded and patted my jacket pocket. He smiled weakly at me.

I then climbed back on Blackjack and together we took off toward New York. Glade to leave this creepy place behind us.

_A.N. That was the first chapter in. Freeing Death. Hoped you liked it. And I hoped my spelling and grammer got better. Sorry it took so long to post. And I don't know when I'll get the next chapter up. It won't be to long. Maybe a week or so. _


	2. Chapter 2:We got the wrong locket

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.

A.N. Not much happens in his chapter so I went a head and posted the next chapter too.

Chapter Two: We got the wrong locket.

Harry's POV

I don't remember how I made it home or how I didn't fall off Buckbeak. The last thing I remember was taking off right after Percy helped me up on Buckbeak. I then blacked out. And the next thing I knew I was waking up in my living room on our red leather couch with Sirius standing over me glaring down. He looked both worried and mad. And my pet lion Marauder was licking my face.

"Water." I choked ou,t pushing Marauder away. "I need some water." My head was killing me and my throat felt as if it was on fire.

"Are you sure you don't want a potion instead." Sirius asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Dad," I groaned. I knew he was going to be mad that I didn't tell him where I was going.

"I thought I was." Sirius said. "But you don't seem to think I have a right to know where my son is going. And you lie to me about it. What if you had got yourself killed."

"Sirius," Someone that was standing off to the side said. "You have every right to be mad at him. I'm just as mad at Percy, but wait into he's not sick to yell at him."

Sirius sighed and ran his hand through his hair. I looked over to the side to see who it was, and saw Sally Jackson, Percy's mum standing there. I turned back to Sirius.

"Would you please get me some water." I asked. "My head is killing me and my throat burns."

"You wouldn't feel that way if you didn't go around drinking unknown potions." Sirius said. But his glare had soften and he went over to the small kitchen area to get me a glass of water.

The living room in our apartment wasn't too big. But it wasn't what you would call small. We had enough room for a couch. And matching chair and love seat. There was also a small wooden coffee table. We had a fireplace. Next to the fireplace sat a book shelf. Not much hung on our walls: over the love seat hung a Gryffindore banner. Over the fireplace hung a tapestry with the Potter family crest. On either side of the big window behind me hung two pictures. One was of Sirius, my dad and Lupin. When they were in their seventh year at Hogwarts. (Taken by Wormtail so thankfully he's not in it) The other was of Ron, Hermione and I. Taken in second year.

On the mantel sat three picture: My parent's wedding photo sat in the middle. The one on the left of that picture was of me, Piper, Annabeth, Percy, Jason, Nico, and Leo. Taken at camp. And the one on the right was a picture of Me and Sirius right when we first moved in here.

On the book shelf was a few magic books. On the very top of the shelf was glass figures of: a stag, a doe, a dog, and a wolf. On the second shelf sat a picture of me and Piper. On either side of the picture sat glass figures of a dove and a hawk. On the third shelf was glass figures of an eagle, an owl, a skull, a horse, and a hammer. They were Sirius's idea. He said we would add one for everyone that becomes close to us.

There was a little kitchen area connected to the livingroom it was like one big room. Separated only by a few cabinets, and a counter. No walls or anything.

While Sirius was getting my water. I looked around. The only other person here besides Sirius and Ms. Jackson was Nico. He sat in Sirius's leather chair that matched the couch watching me silently.

"Where's Percy?" I asked.

"He went to camp to get you some nectar." Ms. Jackson answered. "None of you had any."

"Sit up, pup." Sirius said. As he came back over and I sat up and he handed me my water. I drunk it all down in one drink. It felt smoothing on my throat, but it still burned and my head was still hurting.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"You've been here an hour, and was already out cold when Percy carried you in here." Sirius said. Sitting down next to me. "Before that I don't know." He ruffled my hair. "You really scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry," I said. Sirius gave me a one arm hug as the door opened and Percy came walking in. followed by a worried looking Annabeth. She walked right over to me and hit my arm as hard as she could.

"Och," I said, rubbing my arm. "Why did you hit me?"

"Because, Piper isn't here to do it." Annabeth said. "How stupid can you get. Going around drinking potions when you don't even know what they are."

I looked to Percy for help and he just smirk as he handed me a flisk of nectar.

"Don't look at me." He said. "She already laid into me for not letting her know. It's your turn." I glared at him as I took a drink of the nectar. My throat stopped burning at once and my headache started fading away.

"You can't keep things like this from your girlfriend." Annabeth said, now glaring at Percy.

"Or your parents." Sirius and Ms. Jackson said at the sametime. Sirius turned to Ms. Jackson and winked. She blushed right down to her roots.

Sirius has changed a lot since we moved here. He cut his hair up to his shoulders, he shaved his beard off. And the haunting look in his eyes was gone. He looked almost like he did in the picture of the Potter wedding. Just a little older. But he had his handsome looks back. His dark gray eyes was once again dancing with mischief. A smile hardly ever leaves his face. And he dressed like a muggle biker. Always wearing jeans and t-shirts. Mostly Harley-Davidson t-shirts. And black leather motorcycle boots. He had this leather wallet that had a small chain hanging from it that went up and hooked to the belt hoop on his jeans. And he wore a black leather Harley-Davidson jacket wherever he went.

"Did you say you had the Horcrux?" Annabeth asked Percy. He nodded.

"Let me see it." Annabeth said. Holding out her hand.

Percy pulled it out of his jacket pocket and drooped it in her palm. She looked it over frowning.

"It seems so normal." She said. "Like there isn't a piece of Voldemort soul in it."

"I still can't believe someone that's suppose to be such a big bad Dark Lord can be such a sissy." Percy said.

Percy and Leo thought it was funny. That Voldemort kept a diary, and made Horcruxes out of a locket, a ring, and a diadam. (Girly crown is what Percy and Leo called it.) We hadn't found any of the other things yet. But Nico was digging around trying to find out where they are. Voldemort has also used a goblet and his snake Nagini to make two more Horcuxes.

"Percy," Ms. Jackson said. He just grinned at her. And I laughed a little at what Percy said.

Annabeth sat down next to Percy and was still looking at the locket and frowning.

"Something Wrong, Beth?" I asked her. She looked up at me then back down at the locket.

"It's just you would think you would feel it." Annabeth said.

"Feel what?" Percy asked her.

"I don't know. Magic, his soul or something." Annabeth said."Or at least it should make you feel all eerie when you hold it."

"Beth," Percy said. "Maybe its becaues you're not a child of Hades."

"Here, Nico, see if you feel anything." Annabeth tossed the neckless to Nico he caught it and immdently frowned.

"This isn't the Horcrux." Nico said. "Percy, are you sure didn't hand Annabeth the wrong locket."

"Yeah, because I carry around girly lockets." Percy said, rolling his eyes. "That was the locket that was in the basin. It has to be the right one."

"It's not." Nico said. "I sense no soul in it." Nico turned to me. "Harry, do you." Nico tossed the locket to me and I caught it.

Before I looked at it I said. "You're the son of Hades. Not me. I'm just his great-great-great-grandson. If you can't feel a soul in it. I'm not going to."

I might have a "gift" from Hades through the Potter bloodline. I could banished people, monsters, and giants to any part of the underworld. I could also make skeleton appear out of the ground like Nico. But he was much better at sensing death and souls and things like that.

I looked down at the locket and I didn't need to not sense a soul to know it wasn't the right one.

"Nico's right." I said. "This isn't the right one." I held it up "There isn't a snake S on the front." I stood up suddenly mad. "Damn it" I threw the lock across the room. "All of that was for nothing. I drunk the potion for nothing. I feel like hell and it was all for nothing."

"Calm down, kiddo." Sirius said.

"Calm down," I yelled. "How the bloody hell can I calm down." I walked around the coffee table and to the other side of the room. I begin to walk back and forth. I was just so mad. We went to the cave and I had to drink the potion and it was all for nothing.

"I agree with Harry," Percy said. He too looked mad. "How can we stay calm. We went to the cave. Harry drunk the potion, and it was for noting. He suffered for nothing. We were attacked by Zombies for crying out loud. And it wasn't even the real locket all a long. This is bullshit."

"Percy, watch your mouth." Ms. Jackson said.

I kept walking back and forth. Trying to keep my temper down. I walked past the locket then picked it up. Thinking I might throw it again. But it popped open and a note fell out. I picked it up to read. But couldn't make it out. The handwriting was too fancy.

I handed it to Sirius. "Whats that say it was in the locket."

Sirius took the note, and frowned. "It says someone found out about the Horcrux and they took it to destroy it. Hoping when Voldemort meets his match he will be mortal again. And it's signed RAB."

"R.A.B." Annabeth said. "Who's RAB?"

"Don't know any RAB." I said. Trying to think.

"I do," Sirius said. "My brother Regulus.

"The one that was a Death Eater?" I asked.

"That,s the only brother I had." Sirius said."This is his handwriting, and he always signed his letters R.A.B. instead of using his full name."

"But what did he do with the Horcrux." I asked. "Did he destroy it."

"And how do we find out." Percy said. Frowning then his eyes widened. "Sirius, did your brother look like you?"

"Yeah, somewhat. Had the same eyes and the same hair." Sirius said. "Why?"

"Because, when I was down in the lake." Percy said. "There was this one dead dude that grabbed my ankle and he looked somewhat like you."

"So, if Regulus is in the bottom of the lake then the real Horcrux is down there." I said. "He wouldn't have made it off the island. So we have to go back." I didn't like that idea one bit.

"No, maybe not." Ms. Jackson said. "It took all three of you to get that locket. So he might have had help from somebody, and that somebody might of took the Horcrux."

"But who could that have been." I asked, sitting back down. "And did they destroy it? If not where is it?"

"Good question." Percy said. I glared at him.

"We're no closer than destroying Voldemort then we were months ago." I said. "I thought if we got to destroy the locket it would be at leat one Horcrux down. But now it's not the right locket. Now we don't only have to find the other Horcruxes, and we find a way to get to the snake and now find out what happened to the real locket Horcrux."

"Maybe we should find the others first then come back to this one." Percy said.

"It'll still take too long maybe even bloody years." I said. "And by then Gaea will be full awake and then we would have worse things to worry about then finding parts of Voldemort's soul."

Annabeth's eyes suddenly widen and she jumped up real fast making Percy look at her like she had lost her mind. And Marauder took her spot and laid his head in Percy's lap.

"It was there." Annabeth said.

"What was where?" Percy asked. Petting Marauder on the head.

"At Grimmauld place." Annabeth said. "I touched it. We all touched it."

"Touched what." Percy demanded. "Wise Girl, you're not making any sense." Marauder moved off him and curled up in ball to go to sleep.

Annabeth ignored him came over and sat down on the coffee table in front of me.

"Remember last summer when we were at Grimmauld place." She said. "We were cleaning out this old wardrobe and I found a gold locket. It wouldn't open. Remember everybody tried to open it."

"I remember that." Sirius said. "It had a snake on the front I believe."

"Bloody hell." I cried, remembering it. "We threw that away. Along with everything else."

"Now, how are we going to find it?" Percy demanded.

"Hang on." Sirius said. "Kreature kept a lot of that stuff. Maybe he kept the locket. I'll talk to him the next order meeting I go to."

"I hope so," I said. "If it was even the right locket."

"One way to find out." Nico said. "I could go to the underworld and see if I can find him and ask."

Next to me Sirius shivered. And I smiled a little. Whenever Nico talked about talking to the dead it crept him out.

"That would be a good idea." I said. "If you can find him try to get the whole story."

"I'll go now." Nico said. Then he disappeared into the shadows.

"That boy is creepy." Sirius said. "I like him. But he's creepy."

"You just have to get use to him." Percy said. Shrugging.

"It's getting pretty late so I think Percy and I should go on home." Ms. Jackson said. Percy turned to Annabeth.

"Would you like to spend the night, Wise Girl." Percy asked. "So, you won't have to travel back to camp so late. You can take Blackjack back to camp in the morning. Harry and I won't be coming to camp for a couple more days."

"Right when Piper will be coming back from her dad's." I said. Smiling. I missed her so much right now. Sure we talked a lot through the magic mirror I had Leo make her. Being demigods it wasn't a smart idea to use phones, and her dad being a muggle wasn't a good idea to owl her. Besides Hedwig was at camp being used by Jason to send Ginny Weasley letters.

"You're welcome to spend the night." Ms. Jackson said. "But if you do. Percy, that means you sleep on the couch. And no sneaking off to your room once you think I'm a sleep. I don't want to wake up tomorrow morning to find you not on the couch like last time Annabeth spent the night."

"Yes, ma'am." Percy said. But he had this mischievous look in his eyes and he was smirking.

All three of them said goodnight then left. I went on to bed not long after that. I wasn't feeling very good. But it was hard to fall asleep. I tossed and turned. I couldn't shake this weird feeling I had got all of a sudden. A feeling that something was wrong. Something to do with Piper.

_A.N. Hope the chapter was all right. Sorry it was short, but I had to get them finding out the locket was fake out-of-the-way. The Next chapter starts it going toward the main plot of the story. And you find out way Harry will be willing to go on a quest with someone he can't stand._


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter

A.N. Warning there is a little violence in the chapter. Not much, but I thought I would warn anyway.

Chpater Three: I get kidnapped by six idoits and a moron

Piper's POv

My eyes flew open as I woke with a start. I just had a weird dream. In it: Harry, Percy, and Nico was at somekind of cave. Looking for one of Voldemort's Horcrux. They swum onto this island where Harry drunk this green poiton. Then started screaming. Then they were attacked by what looked to be dead bodies. It looked like a seen out of :The Night of the living dead.

I rolled over trying to forget about it. But then I remembered something Percy once told us about demigod dreams. I groaned and rolled over then sat up.

"Harry," I groaned again. Realizing what I had just dreamed must be ture. And what was it Harry had said to Nico and Percy. Don't tell Piper she will kill me.

"You got that right babe." I mumbled out loud. Climbing out of bed.

I got up and went into my bathroom. Washed my face off , pulled my hair back in a ponytail. (I was wearing it long now) Then brushed my teeth. I went back in my room. Put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Then packed my bag. I was going to go to New York right now. And smack Harry upside the head.

I looked up at the clock. It was just 12:00 in the morning, but I'm sure I can get a flight to New York. I went over and sat on my bed grabed a pen and paper. I then picked up the phone and called the operator, and got the number to the airport. I had planed on leaving tomorow evening to go back to camp anyways, but I would of been on my dad's jet.

I got one that left at 3:00 a.m. I paid for it with the credit card my dad had gave me to take back to camp with me incase I needed something. I hadn't really planed on ever using it. But I had to see if Harry was alright. I hung up the phone and put on my hiking boots then stood up.

I grabed the chocolate frog card I had leaning up against my lamp. It was of Harry. I looked for a mintue at his smiling face.

"Once I make sure you're alright. I'm going to kill you." I said to it. Harry just stayed smiling up at me. Then After a minute he disappeared from sight. I sighed and put the card in my back pocket.

I grabed my wallet and my jacket then put my wallet in the pocket. I then grabed my bag and walked down to my dad's room taped a note to his door telling him where I went then heading outside to wait for the cab I had called. It was now 12:45. I hoped I made it to the airport on time.

Finaly the cab pulled up in front of the big gates in front of my dad's houes. I opened the door and climbed in the back after tossing in my bag and jacket.

"The airport please." I said to the driver. He looked at me in his rear view mirror.

"I know you from somewhere" He said. "I just can't place where. A little young to be out this late aren't you. You can't be more then fourteen or fifteen?"

" I Just turned sixteen." I said. Then in a smoothing tone I said. "Can we go now. I have to catch a flight. It's an emergency."

"Sure thing." The driver said then he pulled away and headed toward the airport. He kept glanceing at me in his mirror and saying "I know, I know you."

I just guessed he saw me on TV when I had went to a movie premiere with my dad. It was a movie he had just got done fliming right before he had been kidnapped by a giant. It was just now coming out, and my dad asked me to go to the premiere with him. He had never asked me to go to one before; I gave in and went. And of coures the press was all over it. And now people knew I was Tristen McLean's daughter. He's daughter that had came out of nowhere. So of coures someone dug up all the trouble I've been in. From all the schools I've got kicked out of to the time I "stole" a BMW. I'm known as the Troubled daughter of Tristen McLean. I can't even leave my dad's houes without the press following me around. Asking what wilde thing I'll do next. They've even made up stuff to make me look a lot worse.

As we got closer to the airport. He suddley narrowed his eyes. "I got it. You were one of the kids that got me fired."

"What?" I demanded. "I have never got anyone fired before."

"Yes, you did from the last cab job I had." He said. "In Walnut Creek. I had to move here to find another job."

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about." I said.

"You should." he said. "I drove you and some of your friends: A creepy boy all in black, a black haired boy that needed to brush his hair, another black hair boy with a weird eye color, and a hot blonde girl. I drove you all up to Mount Diablo. My cab started actting up. By the time I got back down from that mountian my car was totaled. My boss blamed me, and I got fired."

"You're the driver that took us to the mountian." I asked. Finaly remembering. He was the one that drove: me, Harry, Nico, Annabeth, and Percy up to Mount Diablo. So I could rescue my dad. Percy ended up making an earthquake that split the mountian into. Killing the giant Enceladus with help from his dad Poseidon.

"I'm sorry," I told him. "I didn't know."

"But of coures you don't remember me, being the daughter of such a big movie star," He said. "I had wondered where you got so much money. I thought maybe it was drug money. But I guess you big movie star kids don't care about us little people. I had to spend that whole wad of cash moving here, becaues I couldn't find a job anywhere else. I should just stop the car right now and make you get out."

And suddley he slammed on his brakes. I thought maybe he was going to make me get out. Into I noticed the people standing in the middle of the road.

"What the hell?" The driver said. Then he honked his horn. I leaned forward to look at who was in the road thinking maybe it was some press, but then I gasped. Standing right in front the cab was three people in long black robs and skull mask. Death Eaters.

The driver rolled down his window. "Hey, get the hell out of the road."

The one in the middle rasied his wand. Pointed it at the driver and yelled. _"Avada Kedavra"_ A green light crashed through the winsheld and hit the driver in the chest; he fell over dead.

I pulled my dagger out and locked both doors. As they begain to walk toward the car. I didn't know how I was going to fight off three wizards by myself with just a dagger.

Then to make it worse I heard a lound bang like a gun shot and four more death eaters appeared behind the cab. One of them walked to my side of the car. Took his mask off and peeped in the window at me. I knew at once who he was. With his white blonde ponytail and cold pale gray eyes. It was Luicus Malfoy. Even through I was scared out of my mind I couldn't help but smirk when I saw his face. One side had this nasty looking scar going from his temple all the way down to his chin. I was happy to know that it was my friend Percy Jackson that did that to his face.

I backed as far as I could into the other door as Malfoy pulled out his wand stepped back and pointed it at the door and it was blasted away. He then pointed his wand at me and yelled out.

"S_ilencio_." And to my horror when I opened my mouth to speak nothing came out. His spell had took away my voice. Now I didn't even have charmspeak to help me.

I backed away. as he reached out to grabed me. I stabed at him with my dagger. And it caught his arm and I made a big gash in his arm.

"You filthy muggle.' He cried. Blood dripping down his arm. "You will pay for that."

He crawled into the car rasied his hand, and back handed me across the face, so hard my head flew back and hit the window. Making my dagger fall from my hand, and before I could grab it, Malfoy picked it up and sliped it in the pocket of his robs.

I rubbed the back off my head, and glared at him. If Harry had been here when he did that. Malfoy would be dead right now.

The door I was leaning aganist was suddley blasted off and someone grabed me from behind. I would of screamed if I could. But I did hit, kicked and clawed at anyone that tried to help the guy hold on to me. I then brought my leg back and kicked him between the legs. He fall to the ground holding himself.

"Muggle bitch." He cried out. As I took off running. The others threw spells at me, but they all missed.

"Catch her." One yelled. I kept running. Then turned down an ally tying to lose them, but with a loud bang one appeared right in font of me. And I stopped in my trakes. And turned to go back out of the ally and two more was there.

Three more death eaters appeared, but I still wasn't going down without a fight. I kicked, hit and clawed again. I got one in the face with my nails when his mask fell off and I brought blood.

"Enough." Malfoy yelled. He gave us all a glare the scar on his face making it seem more sinster. "Are you not wizards? Use your magic idoits." He pointed his wand at me.

"_Crucio._" My mouth opened in a silent scream as I fell to the ground. I hated that cures. Voldemort had put me under it once. Though Malfoy's was nowhere as near as strong or painful as Voldemort's. But it was still unbearable. And he kept it on me for a good ten mintues before lifting it. By the time he stopped I was to weak to fight them. As one Death Eater stepped forward and lifted me up and carelessly tossed me over his shoulder.

Next thing I knew I was being carried onto a boat. And tossed on to the floor. All the Death Eaters climbed on and then the boat took off unnaturally fast. Must of been magic, becaues before I knew it we were reaching the Death Eaters destination.

I looked to see us coming up to an island that was soild black rock. The only thing on the whole thing was a tall black stone bulding. Surrounded by a black stone wall with a large iron gates. It looked to be in bad shap. The stones looked to be crumbling. The bulding it's self looked to be the size of the Empire State Bluding, but wider, and square. And had four tall towers coming out on top. It looked like somekind of prison. With thousands little windows with bars. There was also somekind of drak shapes flying all around it that I couldn't make out. And the closer we got to it the colder it got.

They docked the boat and got out. When a death eater tried to grabed me. I fought him off. And tried to run, but two other guys grabed me. I struggled, and tried to get free.

"Stop now, girl." Malfoy said. Pointing his wand at me. "Or I swear I'll hit you with the killing cures right here. Right now."

I stopped struggling and a big beefy Death Eater grabed my arm and pulled me toward the bulding. As we got closer to the gates. I noticed that the shapes flying around the bulding was dark cloaked figuers and as I looked closer at them I realized they were Dementors. I looked at the prison then back up at all the dementors flying around. And figuered out were they had brought me. Azkaban the wizard prison. The place where Sirius Black spent twelve years of his life for something he didn't do.

I jerked my arm out of the beefy guys grip and turned to look at Malfoy. "This is Azkaban. Why did you bring me here?'

Malfoy didn't answer he just gave me a hard push forward and I fall to the ground. Ripping a hole in one of my pant legs.

"Get up," The beefy Death eater grabed my arm and jerked me up. And pulled me along.

When we got up to the iron gates they opened by themselves. And when we walked through them I suddley heard screams from the prisoners with in. It sent chills down my spin. And it only got worse once we got to the front doors. Thay also opened by themselves. And I was pushed inside. Once everone was in, the large doors shut with an echoing bang. Making me jump.

There was no hallways. just one big space. With rolls and rolls of cells going all the way to the top of a roofless ceiling. Where dementors flew in and out. And into the cells. The only way up to the cells was to climb up an old stone stair case that looked as if it would crumble the moment someone stepped on it. And the only sounds I could hear was the prisoners screams.

The weird thing about it was. There was small lights coming from a few of the cells and down to a large spire in the very middle of the room. It looked a lot like the one that was Porphyrion being reborn. Which led me to believe it was another one of Gaea's giant childern. But that wasn't the worse of it. The worse was sitting in front of the spire. On a small platform sitting in a green and silver throne: That had snake shaped arms. And snake heads for legs. Surrounded by Death Eaters. Some with mask on some without, was Voldemort. On the right side of his throne stood Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Lucius," Voldemort called when he saw us. "I see you brought our guest. Bring _it_ forward."

Malfoy kept pusing me in the back all up to the plateform. Then he pushed me so hard I fell down at the foot of the steps. Voldemort only gave me a brief glance then turned to his Followers or what I called them his puppets.

"My faithful death eaters. I would like you to meet, Piper McLean." Voldemort said. Like I was nothing more then a guest at a dinner party. "The girlfriend of Harry Potter."

His puppets looked at me. Some glaring, some sneering. Some with no emotion at all on their ugly faces.

"She is the one that did this." Voldemort pointed to his face and I was glade to see that he had a long scar running across his cheek were I had cut him with my dagger last time I saw him. It wasn't as big or gruesome as the scar Percy gave Lucius Malfoy. But I was still happy to know I was the one that gave it to him.

Everone mumbled and whispered. A few Death Eaters spit at me as I stood and glared at Voldemort.

Voldemort turned his attention back to me. "I'm going to lift the cures Lucius put on your voice. I need information from you. Do not try and charmspeak me. It will not work. And if you try you will be sorry." He waved his wand and I felt the cures leave me.

I took a deep breath. Then spoke in the most smoothing voice I could make.

"Please, just let me go." I said. Using my chearmspeak.

"Yeah, let her go." A death eater said.

"She's pretty I say let her go." Another said.

Voldemort stood up. he rasied his wand. _ "Crucio."_

The spell that hit me was ten times worse then when he had it on me at the Minstry. Then it had felt like my bones was on fire. Now it also felt like I had a hundred blots of electricity running threw my body.

I screamed and fall to the floor in pain. My body was twitching, and jerking like I was being electrocuted.

Finaly what seemed like forever the cures was lifted and I laid panting and breathing heavy. My body still twitching. All around me the death eaters were laughing, and the prisoners was screaming.

"I warned you demigod." Voldemort sneered. "Try your fancy talk again and the next time I will kill you. Now stand and answer my questions."

I didn't stand I was too weak. In too much pain. So I stayed laying on the floor. My eyes closed.

"I said stand." Voldemort shouted. "Wormtail, come make our guest stand."

I heard heavy footsteps as someone came walking over. I then felt two hands on my arms. One was a sweaty warm hand. The other was a very cold hand. The person lifted me up and I stood me on my feet. I opened my eyes weakley as I tried not to fall back down. The guy holding on to my arms. Was short and fat and reminded me of a rat. I knew who he was. He was the reason Harry had no parents.

"Now, Piper, I have a few quetions for you." Voldemort said."Give me the answers I want or you will suffer." He rasied his wand as if he was getting ready to threw a cures. "Since you are the closest person to Harry Potter. You would know everthing about him. His weakness, his powers, his strengths. Now why don't you tell me all about him."

The pain was starting to go away. And my body was no longer twitching. I lifted my head so I could look Voldemort right in the eyes and said.

"No." With the worse glare I could make in my weaken state. And some of my hair had falling out of my ponytail and was in my face.

"No," Voldemort asked. Amusement all over his face. "I most warn you. It is not wise to tell Lord Voldemort no. Now tell me what is Harry Potter's biggest weakness."

"Go to Hades." Was my answer. He could cures me all he wants, but I will not tell him anything he could use against Harry. He would have to kill me first.

Voldemort shook his head. "I did warn you." He pointed his wand at me: My screames almost drowned out those of the prisoners. I fell back down on the hard stone floor. I was once again twitching. He didn't leave the spell on me as long as he did before. But after three times I didn't think the twitch would ever go away.

"Stand her up, Wormtail." Voldemort ordered. Wormtail once again grabed me and stood me up. He was holding on to my arms real tight. I could feel my arm under his sliver hand bruising.

"Now, Piper I warned you to behave yourself." Voldemort said. "You are to answer my questions. You are Harry Potter's lover. You would know his weakness more then anybody. So unless you want to be in more pain you will tell me. How can I beat Harry Potter?"

Instead of answering this question I did something that was unlike a daughter of Aphrodite. I jerked my arm of the rat's grip. I took a step forward. Stood on my tippy toes and spat right in Voldemort's face.

"How dare you." Bellatrix yelled. "How dare you. A filthy muggle disrespect the Dark Lord."

"It was easy." I said. Bellatrix yelled out in rage She pointed her wand at me. And for the fifth time that night I was hit by the torture cures. But Bellatrix's cures wasn't as powerful as Voldemort's or did it have the electricity to it. But it was stronger then the one Lucius had on me.

"That is enough Bella." Voldemort said Lazily as he sat back down on his throne. "It won't do any good to kill her before my plane works out." He watched me a mintue then smiled pointing his wand and I was once again screaming. My voice was starting to get hores.

"You know Piper." Voldemort said While the spell was still on me. "You answered my question anyway. By refusing to answer me. No matter how much pain you were in. You showed me that Harry Potter's greatest weakness is you. If you will go through this much pain just to keep him safe imagin what he would do just to save you. Now I know my plan will work."

Finaly after twenty mintues he took the spell off. I was laying on the floor unabable to move. I lifted my head the best I could and looked at Voldemort.

"You're all going to pay when Harry finds out about this." I said weakley.

The Death Eaters laughed as I layed on the floor moaning in pain. My body had quit twitching but my hands was shaken. This time Voldemort did not make Wormtail stand me up.

"My lord." Bellatrix Lastrange stood there looking at Voldmort as if he was Zeus himself or her lover. That thought made me want to get sick. So I closed my eyes.

"May I ask what you have planed for her?" She asked.

"You may." Voldemort said. "Oh, it's a good plan. As you all know. Gaea's son Alcyoneus is being reborn by drianing the life and magic out of the crimals who are still here." He- pointed-to-the-lights-coming-from-the-cells. "But they are not enough to bring him fully back. She needs someone real powerful. Someone with the blood of Hades running threw his vines. That is willing give their life to bring him back."

Voldemort paused and smirked down at me, before he went on.

"Hades's son would be the better choice of coures, but Gaea wishes to get revenge for the death of Porphyrion. So that means she would need Harry Potter. Now the rule Piper McLean plays in all this is simple. We will use her to lull Potter here then he will exchange his life to save hers."

I looked at Voldemort in horror. My heart ponding aganist my chest. I knew this plan would work. Harry would give up his life to save me in a heart beat. I tried to hold back my tears. I couldn't live without Harry. I couldn't. If he gave his life for me (Again) I might as will be dead too.

"My lord." A death eater asked "Are you sure this plan will work? "Potter, may not be willing to give his life for the filthy muggle."

"You doubt me Rodolphus." Voldemort yelled. He then hit his own Death Eater with the same cures he has been pitting me under all night. But he only had it on him for a mintue.

"I did not doubt you my lord." Rodolphus said. As he got off the floor. "I am sorry."

"I know this plan will work.". Voldemort said. "Potter, has already dead for her once. Hasn't he Bella?"

"Yes. my lord." Bellatrix said. "He threw himself in front of the killing crues you threw at _her._" She nodded at me with a disgusted look on her face.

"Thats right," Voldemort said. "If Thanatos hadn't already been captued at the time Potter would be dead right now. But there will be no coming back from the dead this time. And the best part. Knowing Harry Potter he'll bring his most powerful friends to help save her. Such as Percy Jackson and my little brother, Jason Grace. With the three most powerful demigods here to save the weak little daughter of Aphrodite. There will be no stopping the attack Geae has planed on Camp Half-blood."

Voldemort stood and walked to stand in front of me. He got on his knees so he could look me in the eye. To my disgust he ran his long white hand down my cheek. I tied to pull away, but he grabed a handful of my hair.

"Such, a weak little thing," Voldemort sneered. 'But what else would you be; being a child of the goddess of _love_." He said Love as if it was a nasty swear word. "Your mother Aphrodite will be the first Olympain destoyed when I kill my father and take his place as king. Along with all the other weak gods: Hera, Hermes, Artemis, Athena, Demeter, Apollo, and Hestia."

Voldemort let go of my hair and ran his hand down my cheek again. Then around my neck and to the two necklesses I was wearing. One was my camp neckless: it only had one clay bead. With a picture of a peacock.

He lifted it up and let it drop, then took hold of the neckless underneath it. It was a small silver chain, with a little silver dove with a small emareld for an eye and a lily in it's beak. My birthday gift from Harry. Voldemort ripped it off my neck and stood.

"You're sick." I told him.

Voldemort sat back down on his throne. "Lucius, I believe I told you to get her dagger."

"I did my Lord." Lucius said. Malfoy walked up the platform, kneeled at Voldmort's feet like he was somekind of god then pulled my dagger out of his robs and handed it to him.

Voldemort waved his wand and a small box appeared and fell on his lap. He then wrapped my neckless around the dagger and laid it in the box. He then waved his wand and it was suddley wrapped with green wrapping paper and a silver ribbon. Now he pulled a quill from his robs. And wrote on a name tag. He said out lound what he was writing.

"To: The-Boy-Who-Lived. Just thought I would send you an early birthday gift. Your dearest enemy Lord Voldmort." Once he stopped writting a soild black owl flew over to him. He tied the small box to him. Then the owl took off.

"Harry will make you pay." I said. Thinking of the reaction Harry will have once he got that box. If he even opened it that was. He might just toss it in the trash once he saw who it was from. "He'll make you sorry you ever laid eyes on me."

Voldemort just sighed like he was getting board. "Wormtail, get _that._" He-pointed-at-me. "Out of my face I grow sick of looking at it."

Wormtail reached a sliver hand out and grabed hold of my wrist and jerked me up off the floor. I tried to pull away from him. But he tighted his hold on me and I yelped out in pain as I felt my wrist brake.

I jerked my arm away and held my wrist to me. "I know who you are." I told him. "You're the one who betrayed Harry's parents. He already hates your guts. You just wait into he sees you have hurt me. You will be sorry." Wormtail said nothing but I could see the fear in his eyes. Good he better be scared.

"Enough of with the empty threats." Voldemort waved his wand and my voice went out again. "Don't need you trying to charmspeak my death eaters. Wormtail take it away."

I was to weak and in to much pain to try and fight as Wormtail dragged me away with my good arm. And up about six flights of stairs. Toward the very top.

When Harry saved me they'll all be sorry. I know Harry would give his life for me. But as I thought more on Voldemort's plan the more I find something wrong with it. Harry would do anything to save me that was ture. But though he may not act it sometimes. Harry is smart. He'll know once he died Voldemort would kill me anyways. And Harry wouldn't die and unleash a giant on his friends. I had faith in my guy. He would find away to save me and stop Alcyoneus from rasing. Once Harry gets here he'll destory this prison and ever death eater, monster, or giant in it.

Wormtail led me to a cell on the very top of the prison. He opened the cell door and threw me in. I landed on my swore wrist and it hurt like hell. I grabed hold of it and stood and turned as Wormtail slammed the door shut then hurried off.

I looked around and to the right of me in the next cell was this guy who was chained by his ankles to the floor. I knew right away he had to be a god. From the power coming from him even though he was weak. And could braley lift his head to look at me. He wore nothing but a soild black tunic tied at the waist, and was handsome. With black hair and gold eyes. He also had black wings sticking out of his back. He looked almost like an angel or cupid. Most be Thanatos. The god of death.

I turned away and looked around the cell still holding my broken wrist to me. It was colder in here then it was down on the ground floor. Wind blow in from a the winodw. It had bars on it but no glass. There was no bed or blanket of any kind. Just the drity hard cold floor. I glanced out the window but I was so far up all I could see was the sky; if I listened past the screaming I could barley hear waves hitting up against soild rock.

I sat down in the coner and tried not to cry. My wrist hurt like hell, my hands were still a little shakey, and my head was killing me. My hair had fallen out of it's ponytail, and I had bruises all over my arms from the rat's stupid silver hand.

No matter how hard I tried I could not block out the screams and cries. And worse of all was the nasty smell. It smelled like death. Like when dead bodies have sat around for days it was gross. Voldemort had mentioned draining the life, and magic out of the prisoners. I guess they just left them laying in the cells once they dead. The thought made me want to be sick.

I don't know how long I sat there just staring through the bars out into nothing. When suddley the screams got much louder, and it got much colder. I closed my eyes and leaned up against the wall when it got even colder. Then a shadow came over me. I looked up and to my horror saw a dementorr. My mouth opened in a slient scream as it came at me.

Harry had told me once that dementors make you relive your worse memories. Well it made me relive mine. Over and over as long as it stood over me. I heard Harry dieing. And I could hear myself begging for him to come back to me. And long after it had left I could still hear it. I didn't know how Sirius could of stood twelve years in this place. I don't think I could stand another twelve mintues.

I layed there on the floor shivering and cold. I couldn't take it anymore and I started to cry. I knew Harry would save me. He promised me once nothing could keep us apart. Not even death. And Harry has never broke a promise to me. So I wasn't worried about that.

I sat up and pulled the chocolate frog card out of my back pocket. And looked at Harry's smiling face. I loved him so much. And I knew he loved me just as much. He'll save me then bring this prison down on all them.

It begin to get colder again and the other prisoners started screaming more.

"Harry, please hurry." I thought holding the card to my chest. "I can't take much more of this.

_A.N. I picked the gods Voldemort would want to get rid of by who I thought he would see as weak. And Of no help to him. And I thought he would judge that by what they were the god of and not how powerful they could be. Plues Hera is Harry's mother so thats two things against her in Voldemort's mind. And could you really see him wanting to keep around the goddess of love. So I hope I did all right with pickingt he gods he would see as week. I've started a little on th fourth chapter. it should be up somtime time next week._


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer: I don't own Percy or Harry

A.N. Sorry, I know I said I would have it up sometime this past week. But I have been real bussy. And hadn't had the time. And sorry if this isn't a very good chapter. The action should start picking up soon. And I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can.

Chapter Four: I return to camp.

Harry's pov

I was now sitting in the back of a cab. I was on the right. Percy was on the left. In between us laid, Marauder with his head in my lap. And his tail in Percy's. He's gotten a lot bigger since Hera gave him to me. When I first got him he was real tiny even smaller then a normal lion cub. But now at seven months old his head was a little past my waist and when he stood on his hind legs he was tailer then I was. And was growing faster ever day. He weighs around 200 pounds. I think it had something to do with feeding him milk from Hera's cows.

He was the most friendly lion on the plant. He was nothing more then a gaint size cat. He mostly laid around and slept or ate. And sometimes he would play with this giant ball of yarn. But don't let that fool you he was a lion after all and did have a vicious side to him. Like if someone tried to hurt me.

I leaned up agaisnt the door watching out the window and running my hand through Marauders mane. I was worried. Ever since the other night when I had that weird feeling that something was wrong with Piper. I have tried to get a hold of her, but she won't answer her mirror. I was scared something happend to her. I should of got her dad's number before she left so I could call her on the phone. I've tried to tell myself she might of lost the mirror or it stopped working or maybe she was just always out with her dad or somewhere she couldn't answer my calls. When I get to camp; I'll ask Chiron if I could leave so I could go to LA and find her.

"Hey, Shorty," Percy said. "You're alful quit over there. Something up?"

"No," I said. "Just thinking." I watch out of the corner of my eye as Percy's look went from concern to worry. I guess me not snaping at him for calling me shorty made him realized something was wrong.

"You're worried about something I can tell." Percy said. "Did you have a dream?"

"No, don't worry about me, Sea Monkey," I said. Trying to give him a reasuring smile. And using the nickname I gave him. "I'm just fine."

Percy opened his mouth to argue but then he closed it and looked out his window. He knows how stubborn I am. And he knew he wouldn't get an answer out of me. I don't really know way I didn't tell him my worries. I guess to speak them out loud would make them true. I didn't want it to be true. I wasn't going to except my gut feeling into I got to camp and saw for myself Piper wasn't there. She was surpose to be back today. I just prayed to ever god I could think of that she was.

"Trouble with love, sonny?" The cab driver said. I looked over to see him watching me from the rear-view mirror. He was an old man. Short gray hair and, sky blue eyes.

"No, me and my girlfrriend gets along fine." I said.

"Let me give you some advice my friend." He said. "You'll be going on a junrney soon."

"What junrney?" Percy demanded. "What are you talking about?"

"Sorry, Percy Jackson." The driver said. "This dose not concern you. You will not be going with him."

Percy's eyes narrowed and his hand went to his pocket. "If it has to do with my friend it dose concern me. Who are you anyway?"

"Do you not know me?" The driver said. "We met on a train once. I believe I said you could call me Fred." He then winked at Percy. Who's mouth was open. He then turned back to me.

"Now as I was saying." He said. "You'll be going on a jounrey soon. To save a love one, free a god, stop a giant from rasing. You know the usual. Now the place you will be going you know all about though you've never been. "

"Look, umm.._Fred_." Percy said. "If Harry is going on a quest I should go with him. If what you say is true. He could use my help."

"No, Percy." Fred said. "Your place will be at camp. Trust me. Beside, it's not Harry's quest. He'll just be chosen to go."

"I'm not going on any guest." I said. "If Piper's not at camp, I'll be going to LA to look for her." Percy looked at me.

"Harry, is there something wrong with Piper?" He asked I didn't answer him.

"Heracleitus, Piper isn't in LA anymore." Fred said.

"How do you know my name?" I demanded. "Who are you? Where's Piper? And don't call me Heracleitus. Only Hera can call me that. And where the hell is Piper?"

Fred chuckled. "Sorry, Harry, I can not tell you where Piper is. But your gut feeling is right. Thats all I'm allowed to say."

"What?" I cried. "You can't just start telling me stuff. Then suddenly stop."

"You said you had some advice for Harry." Percy said. "What is it?"

"Just a tip really." Fred said. "The place where you'll be going. You'll need somone who can show you the way. But only three _people _will be allowed to go on this quest. So my tip is. _Padfoot_ knows the way."

I looked at Fred wide eyed. I didn't understand what he was trying to say. I was just shocked he knew Sirius's nickname. But before I could say anymore. We were pulling up in front of Half-blood hill.

"Well, my two favorite demigods we're here." Fred winked. I got out Marauder followed me. I threw my bag over my shoulder as I walked around the cap. I went to follow Percy who was already climbing up the hill.

"Hey, son of Hera." Fred called. I turned around. "I was told it's time for you to have this." He held out his hand and sittting in it was a small glass orb. My prophcey from the minstry. I suddenly knew who this was.

"Lord Apollo," I said. He put a finger to his lips and winked. Suddenly he turned into his handsome blonde hair, blue eye self. And the cab turned into somekind of red sports car. He dropped the orb in my hand.

"Remember what I said little step-brother." Apollo said. "And forget all that lord stuff. We're buddies." I stepped back to give him room to drive away. I saw both pity, and concern in his eyes as he gave me a little wave. Apollo then turned around and shot up in the air. It took only seconds for him to get out of sight.

"That was weird." I said.

"When are the gods not weird?" Percy asked. Making me jump a little. I hadn't noticed he had came back down the hill to stand by me. I chuckled at what he said then togather we walked up Half-blood hill.

When we got past Thalia's tree we went differnt ways. Percy went to find Annabeth, and I headed toward the Aphordite cabin to see if Piper had made it back. Like I said I wasn't going to except she was in danger into I saw for myself she wasn't here.

I knocked on the door: to my disgust Drew answered.

"What do you want?" Drew demanded. She didn't like me much. Last winter when me and my friends finaly made it back to camp after our quest. Drew had liked my little make over. And tried to hit on me. When I turned her down she went back to hating me like she did before. Sometimes I think she dislikes me even more. Use to all she did was make fun of my glasses and cloths, but lately she had gotten down right mean.

"Is Piper in there?" I asked. "Do you know if she's got here yet?"

"Who cares?" Drew said. "No one wants dumpster queen here." Drew didn't look like her normal self. She wore just plain jeans and a pink shirt with Aphordite Cabin written across the top in greek letters. Her hair wasn't fix in a fancy way, but just pulled back in a ponytail. She had bags forming under her eyes. And a thick bandage wrapped around her left arm.

"Don't call Piper that." I snapped. My eyes narrowing.

"I don't know what she sees in you." Drew sneered. "Are what you see in her for that matter."

"Leave him alone, Drew." Piper's half-brother Mitchell came to the door. "Or I'll tell Piper when she gets here."

"I'm not afaird of her." Drew said. But she went back in the cabin anyways.

Mitchell and Piper were pretty close. He was one of the only ones that had welcomed Piper into the Aphordite cabin when she first got to camp. Along with their sister Lacy. And was one of the only ones that didn't think life was one big fashion show. Or one that thought all they had to do was breake people's hearts. Use to the only thing the Aphordite cabin did was fix couples up then breake them apart. Or get someone to fall in love with them then breake their heart. Once Piper had took Drew's place as head of the Aphordite cabin she put a stop to all that. Or tried to anyway. Most the kids listen to her. But a few; the ones who followed Drew still did. There was one couple though none of them ever tried anything with. And that was Percy and Annabeth. Piper was the only Aphordite girl brave enough to go anywhere near Percy. They were all to scared of Annabeth.

"Hey, Harry, what can I do for you?" Mitchell asked.

"Piper's not back yet?" I asked. Ignoring the few giggling girls that were looking at me through the window and blowing kisses or winking.

"No," Mitchell said. "She should be here soon though."

I nodded. Not mentioning to him that I was sure Piper wouldn't show up, becaues she was in somekind of danger.

"When Piper gets here I'll tell her you're looking for her." Mitchell said.

"Thanks." I said. Then left.

I decided to go take my bag to my cabin before looking for my friends. I use to hate staying in cabin two. It had no bed, no bathroom, and worse of all no windows. So I slept outside. Into I found out I was a decsendant of Hades then when I was at camp I slept in the Hades cabin. It had windows.

But once Hera got done remolding her cabin for me. I loved staying in it. I had a four post bed. Just like the ones at Hogwarts. But instead of having red and gold covers and hangings I had ones that shimmered and changed colors. The statue that use to be in here of Hera had been moved to the outside to replace the one Zeus hit with lighting last summer. There was to large shelves on either side of the room packed full of books about magic and ancient greek. ( So far Annabeth has read more of them then I have) I also had a desk. And a small bed that matched mine sat on the other side of the room from Marauder.

The new bathroom in the cabin was huge with a tub just like the one in the perfect bathroom at Hogwarts. And the best part about the whole thing was it now had windows and lots of them. On either side of the door there was two lage stain glass windows. I could see out but you couldn't see in through them. And on either side of the cabin was two large windows. I kept open to let frash air in.

The moment I walked in I heard a little chripping and looked over to see Goldie the little Snidget my dad had gave Hera was flying around his cage. Apparently happy to see me. I smiled and went over and refilled his food bowl. Then used my wand to give him frash water.

I then walked over and sat my bag down on the bed. I sliped the prophcey in it. Then sat on the side of my bed. I picked up the picture I had of Piper on my night stand. It showed her from the waist up and she held Marauder when he was still a tiny cub. Holding him up to her face and making his tiny paw wave at the camera and she was smilling real big. I looked at it for a mintue. And sliently promised her I would find her no mater what.

I sighed and sat the picture back down. And got up. Marauder immdently jumped off his bed and followed me out the door.

I went to cabin One, but Jason wasn't there so I walked to the Hephaestus cabin looking for Leo. His half-sister Nyssa told me Leo and Jason was up at the big houes. They had just got back from picking up two new demigods. So I went there. I needed to talk to Chiron anyways.

When I got to the big houes I saw everone out on the porch. When I say everone I mean: Jason, Leo, Annabeth, Percy, Chiron in wheelchiar form, the two new demigods Nyssa mentioned and to my surprise, Nico, and Clarisse.

The two demigods looked somewhat familiar to me. A boy and a girl. The boy was a tall black boy, sixteen or seventeen hard to tell with his height. He had high cheekbones and long slanting eyes; he was in black jeans and a green t-shirt. With a picture of a sliver snake. He had a scowl on his face. And looked as if he wanted to be anywhere but here.

The other was a girl. A little shorter then Nico with waist-length dirty blonde hair and sliver-grey eyes. She wore brightly colored wizard robs, and was sitting at the table next to Chiron reading a upside down magazine called the Quibbler.

I noticed the boy was looking at me like he was trying to figure out way I looked familiar to him. I did look a lot differnt since I left Hogwarts. No glasses, my hair was a little longer, and my bangs now covered my scar so much you couldn't even tell I had a scar on my forehead unless I showed it to you.

"Hello, Harry." Chiron said when he saw me. "Nice to see you back." He smiled and I smiled back at him.

"Hello sir." I said. "Good to see you too."

"Hey, buddy." Jason patted my back in greeting. Annabeth smiled at me, Nico nodded, Clarisse sneered, and Leo ruffled my hair making my bangs raise up. The tall boy's eyes widen when my scar came into view.

"Stop," I told him and quickly hiding my scar with my bangs.

"I thought you might know our two new demigods." Chiron said. "They came from Hogwarts."

"They look familiar." I looked at the tall boy again. He was sneering at me. It suddenly clicked in my head who he was. He was in Slytherine. Always hung out with Theodore Nott. His name was something Zabini. There was rumors at Hogwarts (I don't know if they are true or not) that his mum was a black widow. She kept merring old wizards who all die mysteriously. Leaving her piles of gold.

"Thats Blaise Zabini." Chiron said. "He's been claimed by Ares. and This young lady is Luna Lovegood. She hasn't been claimed yet."

Luna peeped at me over her upside down magazine. And stared. She didn't seem to need to blink like normal people did. When to lowered it more I noticed she had a wand tucked behind her ear. And wore a neckless of butterbeer bottle caps, and what looked like radishes for earrings.

"You're Harry Potter." Luna said.

"I know I am." I said. Leo snickered. "Aren't you a Ravenclaw? A friend of Ginny's I think. I remember seeing you two togather some."

"Oh, yes. Ginny is very nice." Luna said smiling. "She use to talk about you all the time." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jason glaring at me. And Leo snickered at him.

"Well, that was into she came back from Chirstmas break." Luna went on. "Then all she talked about was a boy name Jason Grace." Now out of the corner of my eye I saw Jason blush and Leo out right laughed at him. Percy even smirked a little. Annabeth smiled, Clarisse sneered and Zabini rolled his eyes.

I stepped up on the parch. "Chiron, I was wanting to ask you something."

"Yes" he said. I took a deep breath hoping he would let me. If not I would just have to sneak out of camp somehow.

"I would like permission to leave camp, sir." I said.

"Uncle Harry you just got here." Leo said. I ignored him in favor of watching Chiron who was studying my face.

"May, I ask way you would like to leave?" Chiron asked.

"Sir, I think there is something wrong with Piper." I said.

"Why do you think that?" Annabeth demanded. Her Piper have become like best friends. So she would be worried about her.

"Is it becaus she hasn't got here yet?" Jason asked. He too seemed concerned.

"No, it's not just that." I said. "I haven't been able to get a hold of her, and the other night I started getting this bad feeling that something is wrong. I would of just went right to LA looking for her, but I didn't want to believe something was wrong. So I waited into I saw if she showed up today. And she didn't. Please sir let me go look for her."

"Maybe you can't get hold of her becaues she's been infected by Wrackspurt." Luna said. Making Leo jump. Percy look at her like she was crazy, and Annabeth frown."

"What's a Wrackspurt?" Percy asked.

"They're invisable, and fly in your ear and make your brain go all fuzzy. You have to becarful they can be anywhere." Luna laid her magazine down and begin to bat the air like she was batty away flys that only she could see.

"What is she talking about?" Percy asked Annabeth.

"As far as I know there is no such thing." Annabeth said.

"Yes, they are." Luna put her arms down and snapped. "You're just like Hermonie Granger. You don't want to believe in something unless a book tells you it's true." I wondered how she could tell so much about Annabeth just by looking at her.

Annabeth's eyes flashed. "Come on you can't really believe that they are such things as little creatues that fly in your ear and make your brain go fuzzy. Thats crazy"

"Maybe not Annabeth?" Nico said. He was watching Luna smiling just a little as if he found her amusing, and then turned to Annabeth and Percy and smirked. "Maybe thats what is wrong with Percy instead of his head being full of kelp.

"Ha , Ha. Very funny." Percy said.

"I thought it was." I said. Percy glared at me.

Luna suddenly brust into loud laughter. Everone stared at her like she was crazy. "Instead of his head being full of Kelp. Thats funny." She said. Then laught a little more. Then suddleny jumped to her feet.

"It's time for dinner." She said. She barley got that out of her mouth when the horn blow.

"How did you know that?" Percy demanded. Luna just smiled in a dreamy way. And said.

"I may not know who my mother is, but daddy always said the Lovegoods were all descendants of Apollo. We tend to know things others don't."

"So, you believed in the in the gods before coming here?" I asked.

"Oh, yes." Luna said. "Daddy, and I believe in a lot of things."

"You kids better run along to dinner now." Chiron said. "Luna, you'll be at the Hermes table since you haven't been claimed yet. Maybe you will be at the campfire."

"What about my reguest." I asked. "Can I go looking for Piper?"

"We'll talk more about it at the campfire, maybe someone like one of her siblings have heard from her."

I was going to argue but Annabeth grabed my arm and pulled me along.

"Come on, Shorty." Annabeth said. "You need to eat something. You can argue with him at the campfire."

"How can I eat when Piper is missing." I demanded but followerd her anyway.

"Don't worry, we'll hellp you find her." Percy said patting my back.

"Yeah, man." Leo said. "Piper's are friend. We care about her too."

When we reached the dinning area. I went to sit with Nico at the Hades table. Hera didn't have a table so I could either sit at the Hermes table or at the Hades table with Nico. I choose to sit with him becaues I didn't feel like talking much to anyone and my friends at the Hermes table would want to joke around.

I sat there for ten mintues picking at my food when Nico finaly spoke to me.

"It was his houes-elf." He said. I looked up at him confussed. "The one Regulus Black took with him to the cave."

"Kreature," I said. "He took Kreature." Nico nodded.

"I found Regulus in the Fields of Asphodel." Nico explained. "If he hadn't down so many bad things he would of went to Elysuim dieing the way he did. But it a least stopped him from being in the Fields of Punishment. Anyway, I talked with him. He said he took Kreature becaues Voldemort had used him to help hide the locket and he knew where it was."

"Slow down." I said. "Kreature helped Voldemort hide the locket?"

Whenever we were around a lot of people when we talked about Voldemort's Horcrux we called them by the ojects they were. We didn't think it would be good if a lot of people knew about them. It might somehow get back to Voldemort we were trying to find them.

"Yes, Regulus, said, Voldemort had said he needed a houes-elf. Regulus being new wanted to please Voldemort. So he afford Kreature, but Regulus said he soon saw that the man he once saw as a hero was nothing more then a heartless killer. He admited to being against muggle-borns and muggles. But he also said he never thought they should be killed or treated as nothing more then animals. He just wanted muggl-borns to stay out of the wizadry world. And as he learned more of who Voldemort really was, and what he was made to do. He started wishing he never became a death eater. And then when he found out about the Horc...I mean the locket he orderd Kreature to take him to it. He got to the Island, he wrote the note put it in the fake locket then drunk the potion. When he was done Kreature switched them then left with the real locket; then Regulus was dragged down in the lake. And drowned."

"So, Kreature is the last one to have the locket." I said pushing my uneaten food away. "So the locket we threw away last summer really was it."

Nico nodded. "But like Sirius said the other night maybe Kreature kept it."

"I hope so." I said. "Becaues if not.." I let my words hang.

"We have no way of ever finding it." Nico said. "We would have to search ever grabage dump in london or maybe even England."

"Any luck findiing any of the others?" I asked. Nico shook his head.

"I didn't have time to look." Nico said. "I wanted to let you know what I found out as soon as I could. And it took me a whole day to find Regulus."

"We know where the ring is." I said.

"Yeah but we can't get to it." Nico said. "Remember: me, you and Piper went to try and the whole town had been taking over by monsters. Too risky right now."

"I couldn't go anyways." I said. "I'm going to find Piper reather Chiron says I can or not."

"I'll go with you." Nico said. "Maybe when we find her, you and Piper can help me in finding the other ones." I nodded. Then leaned in somemore.

"I got an idea." I said. "Maybe if we got all of us to go to Little Hanglton. We could get to the ring."

"As in all of us. You mean, me, you, Piper, Annabeth, Percy, Leo, and Jason. Don't you." Nico asked.

"I do." I said. "With us seven we should have a chance. We can get Annabeth to make a plan."

"I guess." Nico said. "But we'll worry about that later. Right now we need to find the locket."

"Yeah, but not into I find Piper." I said.

We fell into silance. Then not long after that Chiron stood up.

"All right everone before we go to the campfire I would like to announce. We have two new demigod friends. First there is Blaise Zabini son of Ares. and Luna Lovegood. Who hasn't yet been claimed. Treat them both nicely. Now you all can go down to the campfire.

We all got up and headed out. I walked beside Nico as we headed down. We sat next to each other. Maruder laid on the ground in front of my feet. Not to far away Jason sat with Leo and his siblings from the Hephaestus cabin. Not far from them Percy and Annabeth sat togather. I noticed Luna sitting with the Hermes kids and when I looked toward the Ares kids, Clarisse sneered at me I sneered right back. Finaly my eyes fell on the Aphordite kids. Piper's sister Lacy waved at me, and Drew glared.

"Hya, Harry," Somone said sitting on the other side of me. I jumped a little not expecting anyone to and looked over to see a familiar blonde kid.

"Colin," I said in shock. "What are you doing here."

"Me and Dennis are childern of Athena." Colin said. He pointed over to Annabeth and Percy; I noticed little Dennis Creevey had joined them and was chatting with Percy. I could tell my friend was trying to keep an annoyed look off his face, but was falling.

"We heard all about Percy Jackson." Colin said. "He's kind of like the Harry Potter of the demigod world. Dennis is excitd about him finaly coming to camp." I looked back over at my friend. Percy was now hiding is face in Annabeth's shoulder. While she was bitting her lip to stop herself from laughing. I smirked. I knew just how the Creeveys could be. And it looks like Dennis has replaced me with Percy.

As Colin chatted away on my left the Apollo kids got up and started leading a sing along. After that Chiron came over and talked a little, and we made smores. Then finaly Chiron got around to mentioning Piper.

"Before we call it a night." Chiron said. "Someone has brought something to my attention. It seems that a camper of ours may have gone missing. Piper McLean of Aphordite cabin. She went to visit her dad and was surppose to be back today, but didn't show. And a close friend of hers, Harry Potter is worried something might be wrong. Now has anyone here seen or heard from Piper lately?" At this Chiron looked toward the Aphodite kids they all shook thier heads. And Drew stood up.

"Chiron, if Piper can't make it back on time maybe she shouldn't be head counselor." Drew said. "It makes the rest of Aphordite cabin look bad." A few Aphordite and others kids agreed. And some like Mitchell and Lacy portested.

"I see no reason to remove Piper as head counselor." Chrion said. "But if you feel strongly about it. I suggest you challenge her when she gets back. I believe thats how she became head counselor. She challenged you." I smirked at that. Piper had never told me about challenging Drew. I guess becaues I never thought to ask her how she became head of the Aphordite cabin.

Drew opened her mouth to say something, but then cried out and grabed her hurt arm like it was suddenly hurting her.

"Are you hurt child?" Chiron asked going to her and reaching for her arm.

"Don't touched me." Drew snaped jerking her arm away. Everone grow silent and looked at her wide eyed. Shocked that a camper would talk to Chiron like that. After a few seconds Percy stood.

"Don't snap at Chrion like that." Percy demanded.

Drew glared at Percy then ran off into the drak somewhere. Most likely going to her cabin. Before anyone could say or do anything else there was a loud bang and a big flame and then a guy stepped out of the fire. He was about fourteen feet tall. Had on jeans, t-shirt, boots sunglasses and had a buzz cute. He glared at me then at Percy. I knew right away who he was.

"Lord Ares." Chiron said. He bent his front legs and kneeled. Most the campers copyed him. All but me, Percy and Nico.

I looked down at Collin. "Don't kneel to him." I Said.

"But, Harry," Collin said. "He's a god." He rasied a little then got back down. Like he was trying to decid if he should listen to his hero, or kneel to a god.

"Kids smart." Ares said glaring at me. The flames behind his sun glasses glowing. "You should listen to him."

"I'm not kneeling to you." I said. "You voted to kill me, and you ordered your kids to make my life at camp miserable. So I'm not showing you any respect."

"Harry" Annabeth cried. And the Ares cabin yelled at me and threatened to beat me to a plup. Ares's eyes glowed behind his glasses He lifted up the giant spear he had in his hands and pointed it at me. Marauder jumped to his feet and started growling at Ares.

"Don't think becaues you're Mother's favorite, punk." He said. "Dosen't mean I won't gut you like a fish." Making Marauder roar. Colin jumped up and glared at Ares.

"Hey," Percy cried he took a step toward us and Annabeth grabed his arm. But I was studying Ares's face. He was jealous of me. I don't know way or of what. But I could see it in the look on his face, and the tone of his voice. There was somthing about me he was jealous about.

"You're jealous." I said. Smirking. I knew it wasn't a good idea to be a smart mouth when a fourteen foot god had a giant spear pointed at your throat, but I couldn't help it.

"I'm not jealous of anything. You little runt." Ares said. I snorted.

"Yes you are." I said smirking. "I guess I'm not the only one that inherited Mother's jealousy."

"You're asking for it punk." Ares growled.

"Lord Ares." Chiron said. He looked fearfuly at me. "Was there something you needed?" I think he was trying to get the gods attention off of me.

Ares lowered his spaer. "Yes, Zeus has granted me permisson to come here for two reasons. One though gods can not help they can sometimes give worrings. And I warn you that Gaea had planed an attack at camp for this friday."

Chiron went a little pale and the campers started talking all at once.

"Quit." Ares thundered. "I know it's only four days away but you shouldn't have to worry much. Unless someone invites the monsters into camp. You're only problem would be chasing them away from the border. But then agian with as many monster heading your way they might just break through. And they are being led by a giant. And there is still the little thing of them not staying dead. So that means your only chance would be if someone was to free Tanatos which brings me to the second reason I'm here." He turned to Clarisse.

"Girl come here." He ordered. Clarisse stood and walked to her father. "I'm sending you on a quest. I'm sick of nobody staying dead. So you and two others well travel to a place in the far in the North sea and free Thanatos and stop Alcyonus from rasing. Got me?"

"Yes, my lord." Clarisse said.

"And as a reguest from, my lady." Ares said. "One of those two shall be him." And to my shock Ares pointed at me.

"What?" I demanded. "I'm not going anywhere with her. Why would I go on some quest when I have to find Piper?"

"Why, you little punk." Ares said. "I'll tell you why. One my lady wants you to. Two, Voldemort happens to be where Thanatos if being held and a wizard will have to be there to help fight him and his followers. And three becaues I say so."

"So what if Voldemort is there."I said. "I'm not the only wizard here. Your new son over there is a wizard tell him to go. I'm going to find Piper."

"You're crazy Potter." Zabini said. "I'm not fighting the Dark Lord. He'll kill me."

"Backing down from a fight." Percy said. "Very unchlid of Ares of you."

"But very Slytherin of him." I said. Zabini glared at me.

"Not jumpy at the chance to play the hero." Zabini said. "Not very Gryffindore of you."

"Why don't you go crawl back to you're Slytherin friends." I told him.

"Knock it off the both of you." Ares ordered. "He's not going. You are runt, and thats finale."

"No I'm not." I said. Thunder roared and ligthing flashed across the sky.

"Thats my warning." Ares said. "I most be going now. Just remember Thanatos is being held at a prison on an island far in the North Sea. Thats all I can tell you." He-turned- to- Clarisse." And girl make sure you take runt with you. As for the other person. I don't care pick who ever you want, but no Percy Jackson or Jason Grace. They'll need some powerful demigods here." With that Ares vanshed in another flame.

Chiron turned to me. "I'm sorry Harry, but your search for Piper will have to wait into you come back from your quest."

"No," I said. "I'm sorry sir, but I have to find Piper. She could be in danger. I couldn't stand it if she..if she."

"I know how you most feel, child." Chiron said. "But I god has ordred you to go with his daughter on a quest. You have to do it."

"I don't have to do anything, but find Piper." I said.

I barley got those words out of my mouth when a soild black owl came out of nowhere and dropped a box wrapped in green wrapping paper, with a sliver ribbon around it at my feet. Then took off as fast as it came. I looked down at the box. Not wanting to touch it. It gave me a bad feeling.

"What is it?" Annabeth asked. Nico bent down and read the tag out loud.

"To: The-Boy-Who-Lived, Just thought I would send you an early birthday gift. Your dearset enemy Lord Voldemort." After he got through reading it. I grabed Nico's arm and pulled him away.

"Don't touch it." I snaped. "It might be curesed."

I then pulled out my wand and bent down and tapped it. I also said a few spells Sirius had tought me to detect magic. I found nothing on it. So I stood.

"I can't senes anything, but maybe I shouldn't risk it." I said. "Knowing Voldmort it's probably just a muggle's finger or hand. Or something just as gross. He's way of letting me know he's still out there."

Everone started at it. No one moved.

"I think it should be open." Chiron said. "Just to see what he's up to more then anything else."

"But what if it's got somekind of cures on it?" I asked.

"I doubt it dose." Jason said. "You're pretty good with that kind of stuff. So if you can't find one then there isn't one. And if they was it would of hurt Nico when he touched it."

"We can have Percy open it." Annabeth suggested. " Just incase a cures will go off once it's open. It couldn't hurt him."

I shrugged. "Fine with me. If he wants to." Percy came over picked up the box went back over to Annabeth. Everone watched as he took off the ribbon then wipped off the wrapping paper. He then took off the top and looked inside.

I watched as his eyes widened and looked up at me, then over at Annabeth. Like he was afaird to show me what it was.

"Whats in there?" I asked.

He didn't answer and he wouldn't even look at me now. I got a very bad feeling. Annabeth finaly looked in it herself and her eyes widened.

"Whats in the bloody box." I demanded. Annabeth sighed.

"Show him, Percy." She said. Now I had a really bad feeling. If Annabeth called Percy by his name and not Seaweed brain. It most be bad.

Percy slowly reached in the box, then slowly pulled something out. I stared in horror as he held up Piper's dagger with the neckless I got her for her birthday wrapped around.

I stumbled back and almost fall. Nico caught my arm and lowered me to sit.

"He has her." I said staring at the little silver dove dangling back and forth. "He's got Piper."

I felt tears falling down my face. I was just so upset, so angry. I didn't know what to do. Voldemort has Piper and it's all my fault. If he wasn't after me he would never have took her. She might even be... no, don't think like that. And it's not your fault I tried to tell myself. It's Voldemort's.

I sat there a good five mintues silently cring my heart aching from fear Piper might be...and from anger at Voldemort for daring to lay his filthy hands on my girl. He was going to pay for this big time. I wipped my eyes and suddley jumped to my feet. Those closest to me took a step away as magic flowed from my body. I looked at Clarisse.

"I'm going on this quest." I said. "And Nico is going with us." I was so angry she didn't even protest. "I'm going to save Piper beat Voldemort to a plup while you free Thanatos, and Nico can stopped Alcyoneus from rasing becaues Piper is the only reason I'm going. I don't care what Ares or his lady wants. And if I have to go with you we're taking someone I can trust with us."

I turned to Nico. "When I save Piper, and you guys do what you have to do. Then we'll come back here. If it's not too late and help camp fight. When thats done we're going to find and destory you know what. So I can kill that snake face prat and send his ass to Tartarus where he belongs. Nobody..I mean Nobody messs with my girl. Nobody."

I then walked off toward my cabin before I got so mad I hurt somebody without meaning to. Marauder followered me. I opend my cabin and sat down on my bed and put my face in my hands. Not to long after that there was a knock on the door. And without me inviting anyone in. The door opaned. And Percy and Annabeth walked in.

"Hey buddy." Percy said coming over and patting me on the back. "You okay?"

I rasied my head up and looked at him. "What the bloody hell do you think? My girlfriend has been kidnapped maybe even killed by the most evil man to ever live. Do you think I'm okay."

Annabeth sat next to me on the bed and put her arm around my shoulder. "Harry, I don't think he has killed Piper. If he had he would of sent you something alot more sinster then her weapon and neckless. I think he wants you to come rescue her. I think its a trap of somekind."

I nodded that did make since. "But I don't care if it is a bloody trap. I'll just have to be careful going in and saving her. But I can't not go."

"I know that." Annabeth said, pulling her arm away. "Just becarful when you do."

"Here." Percy said laying Piper's stuff next to me. "Annabeth and I figured you would like to hang on to those so you can give them back to Piper. I tossed the box they came in in the campfire."

"Thanks." I said. Picking them up and looking at them.

"Come on Seaweed brain, " Annabeth said standing back up. "Harry, could use some time alone to think." Annabeth give me a huge and a peck on the cheek. And to my shock Percy gave me an one arm hug then ruffled my hair. Like an older brother might do to his younger brother when he was trying to cheer him up.

"Don't give up hope." Percy said. "Annabeth is right about one thing. You are a lot like me. So that makes Piper your Annabeth. And if there is one thing I know for sure about myself. It is; if Annabeth was in danger. I would save her no matter what I had to do. I have before."

I gave him a questioning look. He just patted my shoulder. "I'll tell you the story sometime." I nodded.

"We'll be sure to be up to see you off." Annabeth said. Then her and Percy left. I looked down at the dagger in my hand and suddenly someone else was in my cabin.

"I thought they would never leave." A familiar voice said. I knew who is was without even looking up.

"Mother," I said. "Their my friends." I look up and sure enough there stood Hera queen of the gods. She had on a dress that shimmerd and changed colors like a peacock. (Much like the covers on my bed.) Gold bands on her arms. Her hair was down for once. And a crown sat on top of her head. She came over and sat down next to me. And like always started running her hand through my messy hair.

"I know darling," Hera said. "But I needed to talk to you. And I don't have much time." At hearing Hera's voice Marauder jumped out of his bed and came running over to us. He then tried to jump up in her lap but she pushed him away.

"We'll have none of that." Hera waved him away. Marauder went back to his bed and laid there pouting. She then turned back to me.

"I can not get invovled in this, but I can help you guess on where you need to go and who can help you find it." Hera said. I said nothing just waited for her to go on.

"On your ride to camp I believe Apollo gave you a little hint right." Hera said. I nodded.

"He said. _Padfoot knows the way._" I told her. "But I don't understand what it means."

"I believe your brother told you a little more about where it is." Hera said. I looked at her confussed before I realized she was talking about Ares.

"Don't call him my brother." I said. "And yeah, he said something about going to a prison far in the North sea."

Hera noded. Then said. "Don't get sassy with me, Heracleitus. Ares is my son too. Like it or not you two are brothers. I wish you would get along. You get along more with your step-brothers then your real brothers."

"Sorry, Mother." I said. I knew not to make her mad. I might be Hera's favorite son, but there was only so much of my smart mouth even she could take. Besides I should show my mum more respect then that. "But you got to admit he was the one that started all this fighting between us. I don't know way he hates me so much. He targeted me before I even knew who he was."

"I know sweetheart." Hera said. She put her arm around my shoulder. "Your brother is jealous. You where right about that." I looked at Hera like she has grown two heads.

"Why would a god be jealous of me?" I demanded. "With the life I have. I don't understand it."

"Lets just say Ares use to be my favorite." Hera said. My eyes widen. Hera was saying Ares was jealous of me becaues she now favored me over him. "Don't seem so shocked. It dose happen sometimes. Posedon's son Triton hates Percy becaues their dad favors him. Zeus's immortal kids could care less who he favors. But a lot of the time a god will favor a demigod child and one of their immortal childern become jealous."

I wanted to tell Hera that maybe she shouldn't favor me. Are any of her kids. But didn't. I know I should of but I have never been favored by a parent before and it felt good. So I changed the subject back on the quest.

"So, I have to go to some prison, that is far to the North Sea, and somehow Sirius knows the way there." I said. Then my eyes widened. "Azkaban," I jumped up. "That...that..bastard took my Piper to Azkaban." Hera nodded and came over to me and wrapped her arms around me in a motherly hug.

"Him, and Gaea have took over the prison." Hera said. "Their draining the life and magic out of everone left as a prisoner to rase her son the giant Alcyones. And before he can fully come back to life he needs someone with Hades's blood running through his vains to willing die to rase him."

"So, thats way they took Piper." I said. "They're going to use her to make me give up my life to save hers. I'm not stupid. The moment I did that they would kill Piper anyways. And I won't unleashed a giant on my friends. I can't do that." I pulled away from Hera and sat back down. "I have to fine a way to save Piper and stop Alcyoneus. from rasing."

I heard Hera sigh in relief. I guess she thought I would march off to Azkaban and give up my life for Piper. Well she was right. If it came down to it. If I saw no other way I will. I'll just have to get them to swear on the river styx not to kill her after I'm dead. But that was only if I couldn't find another way. I would do anything to keep Piper safe.

"So, I have to go to Azkaban." I said. "But unless you've been or work for the minstry, nobody knows where it is."

"Yes, and I believe you happen to know somebody who has been there." Hera said.

"Yeah, but only three people can go on this quest..." I stopped suddenly realizing what Apollo was trying to say.

Hera smiled. "I believe you finaly got it." She came over and gave me a hug. "Now, that you know what you have to do I best be going. Before Zeus finds out I left. You probably won't see me no more tell your birthday."

"My birthday?" I asked. Looking up at her. She smiled.

"Yes, I will have to bring you your birthday gifts." Hera said.

"You don't have to get me anything." I said going red.

"Nonsens." Hera said. "You are my son. I'll do as I please." With that she was gone. And I sighed. Then grabed my bag and dug out my mirror. I needed to make a call. I took a deep breath. After all it was a lot to ask him to do. If he would. But he is my dad now. And he would do anything for me. I didn't want to have to ask him. But it was the only way to save Piper we could search and look for Azkaban oursleves, but we didn't have time. I took another deep breath and looked into the mirror.

_"Sirius Black,"_ I called.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own. Percy or Harry.

A.N. Sorry it took so long. I kind of got stuck on what to write. Then I've been real bussy. And a couple days ago I was almost done going over it. And for some reason it didn't save. So I had to start all over again. But I finaly got it. Hope you like it. And there is a little action in this chapter.

Chapter 5: My quest has a rocky start

Harry pov

I didn't sleep at all that night. I tossed and turned. And I couldn't get the thought of Piper being in Azkaban out of my head. When I did sleep. I dreamed of Piper being in a dark cold cell staring at a chocolate frog card of me. I couldn't believe she had held on to it. Shows how much we love each other. I had to do everthing I could to save her. I had talked to Sirius and he agreed without hesitation to help me. So I had to meet him down by Thalia's tree. So I could let him into camp.

Since I wasn't going to get anymore sleep. I got up and made one last check. That I had everthing I needed in my bag. Then jumped in the shower. I didn't take too long. I wanted to get going. As soon as I could. When I got out I wrapped a towel around my waist. Then walked out of the bathroom. I then went over to my dresser full of cloths. Aphrodtie had put in here. And picked out a pair of black jeans and dark gray shirt; with a picture of a skull in a wizard hat. I got dressed. Then I looked into the mirror above the dresser. I ran my hand through my wet hair. As I thought of everthing I had seen in my dream. How Piper had looked.

Her hair was messed up. She was holding her arm in a way that told me it was broken. She had these finger print looking bruises all over her arms. And a hand print looking bruise on her face. She had bags under her eyes. And she was already getting the haunting look in them. She wasn't going to last much more. And right before I had wroke. A dementor had come in the cell. And I heard what she hears when a dementor is near. My death. She heard when I had dead last December. (But since Thanatos was kidnapped I had been able to come back.) I couldn't believe it. My death was her worst memory.

I looked up into the mirror and I didn't recognize my own face. There was so much anger in my look. Magic just flowed off me. I stared for a few more seconds. The image of Piper running through my mind. Then suddenly not even realizing I was doing it. It was like my fist had a mind of it's own; as I put it right through the dresser mirror. I also let loose some magic. And the mirror just exploded. Glass and frame went everwhere. As it made this loud glass shattering sound. Making Marauder jump up out of his bed and roar.

My cabin door flew open and Annabeth and Percy came running in. Annabeth had her dagger out and Percy had Riptide uncapped.

"What is it ?" Annabeth demanded looking around. "What happened?" She looked around and saw my hand. Then the shattered mirror and her eyes widened. "Harry, what did you do?" She made her way over to me. Putting her dagger away as she did so. She took my hand. Which was pouring blood, and even had a piece of glass stuck in it.

"I'm fine." I snapped, jerking my hand away. Then walked over to my bed. I pulled the piece of glass out and threw it on the floor. Then ignoring the blood pouring from it. I put my shoes on.

"Hey, man, you don't have to talk to her like that." Percy said. Capping Riptide.

I sighed. He was right. I shouldn't be taken this out on Annabeth. She didn't kidnap Piper.

"Sorry, Beth." I told her. Then explained to them everthing that happen since they left my cabin last night. And my dream and the shape Piper was in.

"Azkaban," Annabeth said. "They locked her up in Azkaban."

"Voldemort and Gaea has taken over the whole prison." I said. "Their draing the life out of the prisoners still there. To help raise Alcyoneus. And they need someone with Hade's blood. To willing give their life to bring him back. Thats way they took Piper."

"No," Annabeth cried. "Harry, you can't do it."

"Do what?" Percy asked. Looking from me to his grilfriend. I didn't answer him. I just looked down and watched my hand bleed.

"Harry, you can't just give up your life, and let Alcyoneus raise." Annabeth said. "They have to be another way."

"What?" Percy cried. Catching on. "Harry, they would kill Piper. Once you were dead anyway."

"I know," I said. "I have to somehow sneak Piper out of there before I fight Voldemort. Then help stop Alcyoneus from rasing. I just haven't figured out how yet. But if it comes down to it. I will die for Piper. I will just have to make them swear on the river styx to leave her alone." I sighed. "It's not like. I'm likely to come back after this quest. Unless I can talk Thanatos into not taking me. Into we have won this war."

"What are you talking about." Percy said. He walked over and sat on the bed next to me. "Way wouldn't you come back?"

"Remember what happened last December?" I asked. Annabeth gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. Percy just looked confussed. "I am suppose to be dead right now. And once Thanatos is free. He'll want to take me back to the Underworld."

"Maybe not." Annabeth said. Almost fearful. "Harry, you said yourself. Your dad told you he thought Hades wanted you to live. That he sent him and Lily to show you the door. Thanatos works for Hades. So maybe he'll stop him from taking you."

I shrugged. Hoping she was right. I didn't want to die. But if I had to. I had to.

"Harry," Percy said. "We may only be cousins, but you're the closest thing to a human brother I have. I don't want you to die."

"Thanks." I said. "I guess you can be a cousin. I actually like. Even if you are one of them annoying family memebers. The ones everone wants to avoid. "

Percy rolled his eyes. "Very funny." I smiked at him. And he pushed my shoulder. In what he thought was a playful way. But then had to grabed my arm. To stop me from falling off the bed.

"Here," Annabeth said. She came over and grabed my hand. Took out a flask of nectar and poured on it. The cut closed up and the bleeding stopped.

"Is Nico and Clairsse ready?" I asked. Reaching over and picking up my bag.

"Nico, is." Annabeth said. "He's down at the lake. Waiting for you. Chiron got hold of a boat. You guys can use. And Clarisse went to visit Recheal in her cave."

I nodded. "Do me a favor and go tell them. I'll be there in a minute. There is something I have to do first."

Annabeth nodded grabed Percy and led him out. When they got out of sight. I turned to Marauder.

"Hey, buddy, I'm going to be gone for a few days." I told him. "You can't come with me. Okay." I walked over and patted him on the head. "I'll get Leo to look after you." Marauder climbed back in his bed, and laid their pouting. He hated when I went anywhere, and didn't take him with me.

I walked toward the door. But suddenly stopped. When I heard a voice behind me say.

"Fine leave me with Fire boy. I like him better anyway." I turned around and stared at Marauder. He was now laying across his bed licking his paw.

"Did you just...did I just... Did I hear you say something? I asked. Marrauder lifted his head and gave me a look. One that suggested he thought I was stupid.

"No, it was the Snidget." He said. Rolling his large golden brown eyes. I stared at him. Then I remmebered how Annabeth could hear Hedwig or any owl's thoughts. And how Percy can hear horses, sea creatures, and Blackjack.

"How come I haven't been able to hear you before now?" I asked.

"I was too young. I just learned how to let you hear me." Marauder answered. Then stretched, and yawned. Like he was getting board.

"So, is lions the only thing I can hear?" I asked Marauder shook his head.

"Any animal sacred to my Queen: peacocks, cuckoo birds, cows, hawks and lions. You can hear them all. My prince."

"Don't call me that." I demanded. "Way would you call me that?"

"You are my queen's son. Are you not?" Marauder said. "Your mother is the _Queen _of the gods. So technically you are a prince."

"Then wouldn't Jason be?" I asked. "His dad is the king of the gods."

"To eagles or any other aniamls sacered to Zeus. Yes he would be their prince. As you are mine." Marauder said. "Even though. I do like your nephew Leo better."

I rolled my eyes. Even my own lion calls Leo my nephew. "You're just saying that. Becaues you're mad about me not taking you with me."

"And your point." Marauder asked. I just shook my head. Of all the lions. My mother could give me. I had to get one with a smart mouth.

After petting him a little more. I left and headed toward Thalia's tree. I saw the big black dog before he saw me. He was laying just on the other side. Two pieces of parchment was next to him. And when he heard foot steps. He lifted his head. When he saw it was me. He jumped up and braked.

"Hey, Padfoot." I greeted him. He ran over and sniffed of me. Then looked at my hand. Which was still covered in blood. He wined. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine." I told him. "Just cut my hand on a broken mirror. Annabeth healed it for me." Sirius gave me a look. Like he knew I wasn't telling him the whole truth. Then went back and picked up the papers he had dropped and brought them to me. "What are these?"

I unfolded one of them. And saw it was a map. Not a normal map. But a wizard map. I could tell this by the fact the water was moving. And a little ship was floating around. Sirius looked around and saw no one was watching. And took his human form.

"This is a map that shows the way to Azkaban." Sirius said. "Tonks took it from the minster. It's also inchanted. So when we're on our way. You just tap the little ship. And tell it where you want to go. He'll start moving in that direction; you just make sure you go the same way it dose. So it should be easy to find. I remember. But I haven't been in so long. I thought this would help. Plues it'll be kind of hard to explain as a dog."

"I'm sorry about that. But no one can know who you really are. At least not into we get there." I said. Sirius just waved away my apology.

"Now this here." Sirius rolled up the map. Took the other parchment and unfoldded it. It was a blue print of a tall bulding. With four towers sticking out on top. And hundreds of little windows. It sat in the middle of an island surrounded by a large stone wall.

"Is that Azkaban?" I asked, amazed. Sirius grined and nodded.

"Tonks found this by accident. When she was looking for the map." Sirius explained. "Said it was like it suddenly just appeared there. Said she started smelling this storng perfume. Turned around thinking she would see somebody. But instead found this laying on the minster's desk. Like someone just laid it there. She thought it would come in handy."

I nodded. It would. Now we can see how Azkaban is laid out. And figure out away to sneak in. I smiled at what he had said. Seems like Aphordite was doing what she can. To help her daughter. I also thought of what Ares had said. His lady wanted me to go on this quest. It wasn't into Hera had left last night. That I figure out way. I had forgot just who his girlfriend was. Aphordite wanted me to save Piper. I didn't know if it was becaues she thought it was romantic. Or if it was becaues she knew I would do anything to save her. Or maybe she just knew once I found out Piper was there. I would want to go. Maybe a little of all three. But I was just glade she had asked for me to go.

"Both of these will help a lot." I said. Sirius nodded. "We need to get going now. So if you'll take your dog form. And I'll allow you into camp. I think I can do it. Annabeth told me how once. I just hope I do it right."

Sirius nodded then turned into a dog. I stepped back in the camp side of Thalia's tree and said.

"I, Harry Potter give Sirius Black premisson to enter camp." A second later Sirius was appearing on this side. I smiled glade that I was able to do it. Turned around to head to the lake and bumped into someone. I backed up and looked to see who it was. And there standing right in front of me. With his arms crossed. And his hundred eyes narrowed at me. Was Argus head of camp security. And by the look on his face. I could tell he saw Sirius as a human.

"Hey, Argus." I said. I deicded to get right to the point. "I know you saw Sirius. But he's a good guy. So please don't tell anybody. He's going on the quest with me. To help me out."

Argus looked down at Sirius. Who was looking at him curiously, and then looked back up at me. He still didn't seem too convinced.

"It was mum's idea. For him to go with me." I said.

Argus's look stoftened at that. Since Hera kind of made Argus (Long story not getting into it) he had a soft spot for her. I hated playing the I'm Hera's son card. But becaues of it. He had a soft spot for me too. Plues he kind of watched me grow up. Hera use to send him to Privet Dr. To keep an eye on me. He use to chase away Dudley's gang. When they were after me. And buy me ice cream. Plues on the night Voldemort had killed my parents. Hera had sent him to get me from the ruins. But Hagrid had already beat him to it. If he hadn't. I would of grew up at camp. And Chrion would of raised me.

"Don't tell anyone okay." I said. "Sirius is a good guy. Hera even let him adopt me."

Argus sighed then nodded his head. Then his eyes fell on my hand. Which was still covered in blood. And all hunderd of his eyes widen.

"I kind of had a little accident with a mirror." I explained. Argus rolled his eyes. Making me feel a little dizzy. He watched as I held my clean hand over the bloody hand. Then said a little spell that cleaned the blood off. "I'm fine now. Annabeth poured nectar on it."

Argus just nodded. Then again he never spoke. I don't even know if he can.

"I better go. See you when I get back." He nodded again. Then moved out of the way so I could get by.

"About time you got here." Clarisse said. As I made it to the lake.

"I had something I had to do." I said. I could already tell we were going to do nothing but fight.

"Harry, were did the dog come from?" Annabeth asked looking at Sirius curiously. None of my friends knew of him being able to turn into a dog.

"Padfoot here knows the way to Azkaban." I said. "He's going to show us the way. He even brought me a map and blue prints of the prison."

"A dog did all that?" Leo asked. I nodded and looked around at who all was here.

There was Chrion, who was looking at Sirius pretty much the same way Annabeth was, Jason who was standing by Percy, Nico, Clarisse, and to my surprise and looking as if she had walked down here by mastake, Luna Lovegood.

"Padfoot, here is a little smarter then a normal dog." I said. Sirius braked at me. I smirked down at him. "Don't worry we can trust him. He's an old friend of my dad's,"

"But, I have never seen Sirius with any dog." Annabeth said. I just shrugged and gave her a mysterious smile. I didn't lie to my friend. Sirius was an old friend of my dad's. My birth dad. James Potter.

"Well, if you want to take a pet with you. I don't know any rules against it." Chrion said. Still looking at Sirius weird. "We were just about to hear what Recheal's prophcey said." He turned back to Clarisse. "Now child what did she say. You know this is important.

"It didn't even make any sense." Clarisse said.

"They never make senes. Into the quest is over." Percy said.

"Then way do we have to go through hearing them?" Leo asked.

"I don't care." I said. "Tell it or don't tell it. Just hurry up so we can go."

"Now child the prophcey." Chiron said.

Clarisse took a deep breath then said. "Faraway, the prison stands. When you free death. You will hold the life of the chosen one in the palm of your hand. An old foe will drew his last breath. The dog and rat have their final fight. Geae's son will raise with all his might."

I looked down at Sirius. He looked up at me. "The life of the chosen one?" I asked.

"What chosen one?" Percy asked. "And chosen one of what?"

"And who is the chosen one?" Leo asked.

I didn't say anything. I knew who the chosen one was. Me thats what the wizard world has labled me. Ever since my fight with Voldemort at the minstry. So Clarisse is going to deicde my fate. And if Alcyoneus raises. Then I most die. Maybe Clarisse will have to kill me. In order for me to give my life to raise Alcyoneus. I don't know. Like Percy said prophecys never make senes.

"But if Alcyuenus raises. Then that means..." Annabeth said. Looking at me fearfuly.

"It'll be okay, Beth." I told her. "I have to do. Whatever I have to do. To save Piper. But like Percy says prophceys don't always mean what you think."

Annabeth just nodded. And Percy took her hand. He too looked sad. I didn't want to die as much as they didn't want me to die. I hate the thought of leaving my friends. To fight this war on their own. And leaving Piper's heart broken. But if it came down to it. I had no choice.

"I think you kids should be on your way." Chiron said. "Go a head and say bye to your friends."

I shocked my friends by giving them a hug. Before I went. But if I didn't come back. I wanted to show them how much I was thankful for them being there for me. And when I got to Percy. I whispered in his ear.

"If it comes down to it." I said. "Make sure everone knows I'm real sorry. But I had no choice."

Percy and I locked eyes for a moment. I knew he understood what I was saying. To let everone know I was sorry. For unleashing a giant on them. He opened his mouth. Like he was going to say something. Then changed his mind and nodded. He was in love too. He knew what it was like. And we both knew if he had to. He would do the same to save Annabeth. People were right about that. Percy and I were a lot a like. Which means he also knew. I was going to do everthing I could to save Piper. Without having to die to do it.

"Don't worry, Harry." Luna had came up to me. "It'll all work out." I smilied at her. Then huged Annabeth.

"See you when you get back, Nico." Luna said. And to my shocked see stood on tip toes and kissed his cheek. Nico turned red. Then smiled at whatever she whispered in his ear.

After Leo agreed to look after Marauder while I was gone. We all climbed on the boat and waved bye. As we pulled away. It was a small little orange motor boat. With no seats. We all had to seat in the floor of the boat. But it was roomy. So I shouldn't get too claustrophbic on them. That was the last thing I needed. I need to have all my attention on saving Piper.

The first day went fine. Nothing happened. The sea was calm. Not a cloud in the sky. And when we ate. I didn't only burn a little of my food for my mother. I gave some to Poseidon too. Asking him to keep the sea calm. So we could have a safe journey. I don't know if he answered my prayers or if he was just in a good mood. But I was thankful to him.

We spent most our time sitting in the bottom of the boat. Going over the blue print. Trying to come up with a plan. I came up with a few good ideas. But still couldn't see how to sneak in and get Piper. Before comforting Voldemort. Nico had suggested useing my cloak. But it was too risky. What if I bumped into someone or they noticed Piper was gone. Before I got her out the door. The only entrance in or out. Was the front entrance. The best way would be apparating into her cell. Grabing her and apparating right out. But like Hogwarts. No wizard could apparate in or out of Azkaban. If they could they would of been break outs all the time.

I took first watch that night. As Nico and Clarisse slept. She had been no help either. Her only plan was to run in and attack everone in sight. I thought of sending Sirius in to get her. While we ran in and fought everone. Nobody would pay any attention to a stray dog running around. But then they knew of Sirius's animugs form. Plues Wormtail knew what he looked like. Besides they would see her coming back down the steps with him. Unless he covered her with my cloak. But with him going up and coming back down where Piper is. They would figure out what was going on. I couldn't think of anything. I guess I would die after all. Unless I beat Voldemort in battle. But with Voldemort's Horcrux still out there how could I beat him. It's going to be hard enough fighting him to free Thanatos. I had to get Piper out of there. Once I refussed to die. Voldemort would kill her on sight.

Nico wroke up around three in the moring. And said he would take over the watch. I let him. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep. But I curled under my jacket. On the bottom of the boat anyway. Using my bag as a pillow. Sirius laid down behind me. Trying to help me keep warm. It did get pretty cold out in the ocean at night. I laid there trying to think of a good plan. Wishing Annabeth was here. She'd come up with one. Maybe I could call her on my mirror later if I had to.

I laid there for a while when my eyes begin to drop. And I fall alseep. I don't know how long I was out of it. But I once again dreamed of Piper. And it was horrible. I could do nothing but watch as Bellatrix took out a dagger, and cavered. Filthy Muggle into her arm. As Piper screamed and tried to fight her off. Bellatrix finaly left and Piper laid on the stone floor bleeding, and crying.

I didn't see anymore. I was woken by someone hitting me. I opened my eyes to see, Clarisse standing there. Her hand raised. As if she was getting ready to hit me again.

"Are you bloody mental?" I demanded. "What are you hitting me for?" The sun was just raising as I stood up. And sliped my jacket on. "Have you lost your bloody mind."

"Come look." Was all she said. Then led me to the front of the boat. Where she had kept watch. During my sleep at some point. She took over watch for Nico. I saw him curled up in a corner. Under his jacket.

"What was so important, that you had to beat me a wake?" I said following her. She pointed up at the sky. Faraway at what looked like a large cloud or maybe shape in the sky. I couldn't tell.

She slammed binoculars in my hands. So hard it stung. "Och" I cried. Then mumbled bitch under my breath. She heard me. But choose to ignored it. I looked through the binoculars. And what I saw nearly made my heart stop.

The shape wasn't a cloud. It was a dragon. And not just any dragon. For what I could tell. It was a Hungarian horntail. And it was flying right toward us.

"Bloody hell." I cried. "Thats a Hungarin Horntail." Clairsse looked at me funny.

"It's a dragon." She said.

"I know. But the breed it is. Is called Hungarin Horntail." I said. "I've been up close and personal with one once. Not very friendly."

"What dragon is?" Clarisse demanded.

I shrugged. "Lets just hope it dosen't come over here."

"I'll just kill it if it dose." Clarisse said. I rolled my eyes. As Nico came up beside me.

"Kill what?" He asked. I handed him the binoculars. He looked through them and swore.

"It's a Hungarian Horntail." I told him. He looked over at me funny. Then looked back into the binoculars. "How do you know what kind it is?"

"I can tell by it's black scales, bronze horns, and spiked tail." I said. "When you have friend like Rubeus Hagrid. You tend to learn about dragons. Besides I've had to get pass one once. The worse dragon there is."

"Thats real comforting." Nico said. Sirius braked. I hadn't even noticed he had came over here.

"Lets just hope it dosen't come near us." I said.

I didn't get my wish. It took into the sun was all the way up to reach us. We all had our weapons out just incase. When the thing flew above use. But before we could fight. It opened it's mouth. I knew what was coming. I grabed my bag.

"Get off the boat." I yelled and jumped over board. As the dragon blow flames at the boat. It flew off and we had to swim all the way to shore.

We came up on a beach. There was no trees or anything just a small rocky hill. That led up to a store. That was black and blood red. It had two huge display windows. With weapons hanging in it. And what looked like large rocks surrounding it.

I heard a yelp looked over and saw Nico taking of his jacket and stumping on it. It had been on fire. I looked around and didn't see the dragon anymore.

"My spear." Clarisse cried. "I lost my spear." She turned to me. "Thats the second weapon you cost me."

"Me, how the boody hell is it my fault." I said. Glaring at her.

"It just is." She snapped. Taking a step toward me.

"If you want to fight. Then come on." I said.

"Guys, stop." Nico said. Stepping in between us. "We have to find out where we are." He turned to me. "The map is in your bag isn't it?" I nodded and handed him my bag. He took the hint and got in it and pulled out the map. Laid it out on the beach and looked. "Okay, this island is not on the map."

"What?" I said getting down and looking. He pointed to the little boat. Which was stopped at where our boat was burning. Then he traced with his finger. Over to where our island should of been. And nothing was there, but water. "Must not be a muggle or magical island then."

Nico glanced up toward the store. "Must be a god up there then." I nodded. He rolled the map back up and stuck it in my bag. "Come on, if it's one of the friendlier gods. Maybe they'll help us."

I scowled at the way the bulding looked. "Lets hope it's not Ares." Clarisse glared at me. I ignored her. I turned to tell Sirius we were going up to the store.

"Come on Padfoot lets..." But I didn't see him anywhere. "Padfoot." I called looking frantically around "Padfoot." I looked out into the ocean. I didn't see him anywhere. The only thing I saw was the burning boat.

"No," I cried. I went toward the water, but Nico grabed me. "Padfoot... Padfoot... Dad." I cried out.

"I'm sorry Harry. But I didn't see him get off the boat." Nico said.

"Get a grip." Clarisse said. "It was just a dog."

I turned and went right to Clarisse. I grabed her by her shirt. Even if she was taller then I am.

"Don't you ever call him just a dog again." I snarled. "Ever." Then I shoved her so hard she fall down. She jumped back up and came after me. But Nico stepped in between us again.

"Stop." He said. "Lets just go on up the hill. And see if we can find someone that can help. Maybe they have a boat we can use." I grabed my bag. Gave Clarisse one last glare and followed Nico. Trying to keep tears from falling. If Sirius was dead. It was my fault. Maybe we can find someone to help us search for him.

When we finaly made it up to the bulding. I noticed. The things. I took for large rocks was stone statues. In battle. Some was stabing others. Some was laying with weapons sticking out of their chest. One guy had an arrow stuck in his eye. There was even some people dieing in such gruesome ways. I'm not even going to tell you. Trust me. You don't want to know.

"I think. Maybe this was a bad idea." Nico said. Looking around at all the statues. "Who the Hades buys statues like that."

"The real question is." I said. "Who would make statues like that?"

The front door to the place was the color of blood. The weapons hanging in the windows was: swords, battle axes. drouble headed axes, daggers, and spears. Most had stains on the blades that looked like blood. Some looked to be made of some kind of bone. (Hopefuly Animal)

When we opened the door and went in. The inside was no better. There was weapons of all kinds: Spears, swords, axes, daggers, guns, bombs. And most had blood stains on the blades and some looked to be made of bone. Just like in the window.

There was armour and shelds of all kinds. A coat hung behind the counter. That at first look. I thought was a fur coat. But as we got closer. I noticed. It was human hair. All colors: blonde, red, brown, white, black, and gray.

"Well, what do we have here. A family reunion." Someone said.

I tuned to see a women coming from the back. She was tall and thin. With long wild blood red hair. She was dressed in all black leather. A black leather shirt that tied up in front. Real tight black leather pants. And tall black leather boots. She had black sunglassed on. And her nails looked as if she used someone's blood to paint them. A sword hung from her said. The blade was covered in old and new blood stains; the hand looked to be made from someones thigh bone.

"Umm, hello." I said. The women made me feel uneasy. I didn't know who she was. But I knew I didn't like her.

She reached up and took her glasses off. And her eyes wasn't nothing but bloodred flames. When I looked into them. I saw battles: people killing each other, fighting. screaming. People deing, or in pain. And people torturing each other. A shiver ran down my back. And I blinked and the images were gone.

"Well, if it isn't my new baby brother." She laughed. A laugh that both sent chilles down my back and made my teeth chatter.

"Umm.. what did you say?" I demanded. I could swear she had just called me her brother.

"Hasn't mother ever mentioned me?" She asked in a mocking voice. Raising one blood red eyebrow. Then let out that laugh again. "Dosen't suprise me. She always did like Eileithyia and Hebe more then me. I seem to disgust the other gods. For some reason."

"Who are you?" Nico asked. He even seemed to be unnerved by the women. And he spent most his time with dead people.

She walked over and got behind the counter. And leand on it with her head in her hand. And used her other hand to tap on the glass counter with her nails.

"I'm known as a lot of things." She said. "But my most famous, being, Enyo goddess of war and discord. I'm known to accompany my twin brother, Ares into battle. Along with his sons, Phobes and Deimos."

"I didn't know Ares has a twin." I said. "One Ares was enough."

She laughed and said. "I'm nothing like my brother." Her eyes turned for a moment to patch black flames. "No, I am much worse."

The way she said that sent chiles down my spin. Her flame eyes burned brighter. I believed she was carzy.

"Unlike my brother. I don't take sides in battles. No I fight whomever or whatever is near me." She stood up straight and held her arms out at her sides. With her palms up." My job is to make as much carnage and bloodshed as I can."

"Then what are you doing out in the middle of nowhere?" Clairsse demanded.

"Watch it niece." Enyo said. "What I'm doing here is my business. But I believe you came in here for help. I can do a little. But not much. I do have a gift for each of you. And a boat you may use."

"Why would you help us." Nico demanded.

"Becaues, if you no longer have a way. On your quest. You will not have the battle. That awaits you at Azkaban." She said. "And I really want to see that happen. All the blood that will shed. Now for your gifts."

She walked out from behind the counter and away from us. Then came back carring a leather jacket and tossed it to Nico. "Since you no longer have a jacket. There you go." She then went back behind the counter. "I think it suits you. It's made from Hellhound hide." Nico raised an eyebrow. Then sliped it jacket resized it's self to fit him.

"Now, for you niece." She reached into the glass counter and brought out a spear. It's end was made from somekind of bone.

"This is made from Cyclops bone." She handed it to Clarisse. "It'll kill anything. Do put it to good use. You can't battle without a good weapon." She now turned to me. "And you. My baby brother. Oh how mother adores you. It pisses Ares off. But I like you. All the carnage you could make. If you wanted to.. Oh how I loved to watch your little seen in the graveyard. Not bloody enough, but I enjoyed it." She reached behind her and ran her hand down the hair coat.

"Like my coat?" She asked. "It's made from the hairs people who crossed me.." She stuck her hand in the pocket and pulled out a small vile full of blood and came back over. "This is gorgan Blood. Bood from one side of a gorgan will kill you. Blood from the other side will heal anything. I never remember which side is which. But I'm sure. This is from the good side." She put the vile down on the counter. "Take it you'll need it."

"Why would you just give us that?" Nico asked.

"Becaues, I will not have two of my best fighters die before the big battle even happens." She said. "Be sure to only give the first person only half. So you'll have some to give the next person."

"Who are you talking about?" I asked.

"I can not say." She suddenly grabed my hands and pulled them to her. Making my side hit the counter. "These hands are such powerful weapons. The magic that flows through them. All the power. Oh the damage and blood shed these could do. To bad you have such a good heart." She said that last part as if she felt sorry for me. And let go off one of my hands to rub the palm of the other. "Hades wishes to allow you to use a powerful weapon of his. To kill Voldemort with. But so far both Zeus and Posiedon refusses to let him. But if they do. That weapon in these hands. Oh, the carnage it could make."

I jerked my hands away from her. As Nico asked. "What weapon?"

Eyno ignored him and smiled at me. "But you don't need a weapon to kill someone. Do you? Your hands are powerful enough to kill anyone. Just look at the way you killed Quirrell."

"I didn't kill him." I said. "He dead becaues.."

"Don't believe Dumbldore." She snapped at me. "You killed Quirinus Quirrell your self. You didn't know at the time. But you sent him to Tartarus. Oh how I loved watching that. And then Cedric dieing in that graveyard." She smiled. "Your a lot like me. You make carnage, and bleedshed wherever you go. People drop like flies around you. Thats way I like you so much."

I flinced. Too stuned by what she was saying to say anything. Could I have really killed Quirrell. I knew Cedric's death was my fault. She didn't have to tell me that.

"Thats enough." Nico said. "Leave him alone." He picked the vile up off the counter and put it in my backpack. "You said you had a boat we could use. Where is it."

"Around back." She said Looking At Nico amused. "But right now your friend is back."

My heart leaped. I hoped she was talking about Sirius. But when I looked out the window. I saw the dragon. My heart then snuck. Then I felt anger. That thing killed Sirius. It killed my dad.

I watched as it flew by and shot flames out of it's mouth and sat some of the gruesome statues on fire.

"Thats it." I said." Twisting my wand into a sword."This things done ticked me off. It killed my da..dog. I'm killing him." I went out the door just as more flames came down. Then it landed a few feet away. Watching as Nico, and Clarisse came out behind me.

"You're dead." I said. Then marched toward him. He opened his mouth and I had to duck behind a large rock. To avoid getting burned.

"How can you kill something you can't get near?" Nico asked. He had followed me. Then had to duck behind the same rock I had. Then we had to run to the other side of it. When he flew to our side and shot flames at us.

"It's toying with us." Nico said. That made me even Madder. I looked behind the rock in time to see, Clarisse trying to sneak up beside it. It turned around real fast and slamed it's talon down on her. Then lifted up it's head a blow a jet of flame up in the air. With a load roar. As if in warning. It looked back down at her and snarlded.

"Hey, let her up." I yellled. Coming out from behind the rock. The dragon looked toward me. Shot another flame, but this time I was ready for it, and raised my hands. I yelled the sheld charm. The fire stopped just inches in front of me. I needed a way to get close to it. So I could kill it. But how.

I looked around my eyes fell on the all the weapons in the display window. Then a plan hit me. I held out my hands toward the windos. They broke. I then made a lifting motion with my hands. The swords and other weapons rose. I then made like a waving motion, and thrust out my hands, toward the dragon. Who had opened it's mouth. As if it was about to eat Clarisse. But at that time the weapons went through one wing and into it's side. It roared in pain and flapped it's wings. Blood flew everwhere. But it couldn't take off. Becaues I had nearly severed one of the wings.

I then trust my hands back out. And ropes shot up out of the ground and wrapped around it's mouth. So tight he couldn't open it to blow fire. Then ropes wrapped around it's legs holding it still; making it let go of Clarisse. I then made robes tie around it's tail.

I then took off running at it. I grabed hold of one the spikes on it's tail. In under to climb up on it. Then used the spikes like foot holds in a moutian to climb up on to his back. He tried to shake me off; I did stumble once, but held on. As I walked up his back to the nap of his neck. I then raised my sword.

"This is for Sirius." I said and drove it right through the side of his neck. He roared in pain once. Then fell down unmoving. Blood poured out of it's neck. Making a large puddle.

I stood then jumped off back on to the ground. Nearly falling. When I sliped in some of it's blood. All three of us was covered. Fron head to toe in blood.

"What did you interfere for?" Clarisse came over and demanded. She was covered in drit and mud. Along with blood. She had a cut above her eyebrow that had blood running down her face. And some cuts on her arms. But other wise was okay. "I had it. Right where I wanted it?"

Next to me Nico snorted and I said. "Sorry, didn't realize you wanted in it's stomache."

"I was about to kill it." She snapped. I rolled my eyes.

"Please, you were about to be eatting." Nico said. "Harry, saved your life. You should be thanking him."

"Bravo...Bravo." Enyo suddleny clapped. Walking toward us. "You killed that thing so grumesomely. I knew you had it in you." She squealed sounding a lot like Aphordite. "Now what are you going to do with him?" She asked pointing to the body of the dragon. "You slayed him. It's yours for the taken. You can make a furtune off of just selling it's hide. Wizards would go nuts. Do you know how hard it is to find boots or jackets. Made from Hungarian Horntail skin. They are so hard to kill. And the bones make such good weapons."

I went over to the dragon and jerked out one of it's large bronze horns. Then walked back over to Eyno. "Tell you what. Since I destroyed your store. Keep it. Just have me a jacket made from some of the hide. You can do whatever you want with the rest."

Eyno's eyes lit up. "Why, thank you." She studied me a moment. "I shall keep your friends company for you. Way don't you walked around back. There is something there you might want to see." I raised my eyebrow at her. Then as I dropped the horn in my bag. I took off walking around to the other side. Of the island. The first thing I saw was an old looking ship tied up on a dock. I guess it was the boat Eyno said we could use.

I then looked around and walking out of the ocean being helped on the beach by no other then Tyson, Percy's half-brother. Was Sirius.

"DAD," I cried running toward him. When I almost got there I dropped my bag on the ground.

Sirius raised his head and looked at me. I was happy to see he was a wake and alive. But his head was bleeding pretty bad.

"Harry," He cried happily. "I thought you were dead." He had a smile on his face. Then he's smile dropped. When he saw me covered in blood.

"I thought you were dead too." I said. Smiling and coming to a stop in front of them. "Don't worry this isn't my blood." I then turned to Tyson.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"Daddy, sent me to help." He said. "On the way I found Padfoot. He was hurt and swiming around looking for you." I rememebered when we had first met Tyson. Sirius had told him to call him Padfoot. Becaues Tyson couldn't say Sirius.

I explained to Tyson about our quset. He already knew some of it beacue Posiedon had told him. He was real mad about Voldemort having Piper. He adored her almost as much as he did Annabeth.

"Did you say Lord Posiedon sent you to help me?" I asked shocked. I had only met Percy's dad once. When I was on Olympus last winter. When the gods voted on if I got to live. Or if they were going to kill me. Poseidon had voted to let me live. He seemed like an okay god to me. But I never thought he would help me. Other then answering my prayer. To keep his waters calm. While we were on our quest.

"Daddy, heard you pray to keep the ocean calm." Tyson explained. As I went and got my bag. Then got some healing potion, out of the wizard first aid kit. I keep in it at all times.

"He deicded to do more. Then that and sent me to help. He likes you. You saved Percy's soul from a dementor, and saved his life from that giant spider. And you are friends with me. Even though I'm a monster."

"Don't call yourself that." I said. Handing Srius the potion. He drank it down in one drink. And I took the vile and droped it in my bag.

"But, I am." Tyson said. "I'm a monster."

"Technically, yeah." I told him. "But you act more human. Then most humans I know."

Tyson smiled at me. "You are kind, cousin."

"Pup, do you mind telling me how you got covered in blood?" Sirius asked. "And where are the other two. Don't tell me you killed that Ares girl."

I smiled at Sirius an shook my head. "No, dad. Nico and Clarisse is just fine. There are around the other side. And both covered in blood too. It's the dragon's. It came back. And I killed it."

Sirius looked at me shocked. "You killed it?"

"I had to." I said. "It would of burned us all up." Now that I saw that Sirius was okay. I was feeling a little bad for killing it. But I didn't have no other choose.

"I'm just glade you're okay." Sirius said. As I used a cleaning spell. And cleaned the blood off of me.

After Sirius's head healed. And he was feeling better. I expalined to Tyson about Sirius having to stay a dog for now. And he couldn't tell anybody about it. Becaues only three people can go on the quest. Since he was a monster he didn't count. But I did tell the truth. Tyson might be a monster. But he acted more human then a lot of humans I know: Voldemort, Death Eaters, Vernon Dursley. Just to name a few.

Soon Sirius had to turn back into a dog. And Nico and Clarisse came down to us. Clarisse didn't seem to happy about Tyson coming with us. But didn't say anything. She did own me after saving her life.

after I used a spell. To clean the blood off the other two. We got on the ship and took off. I had a feeling though. This wasn't going to be the last stop we were force to make. Before we got to Azkaban.

_A.N. Sorry, the prophcey is sucky. I'm not good with them. The next chapter will be in Piper's POV. And won't take as long to post. Becaues I aready written it out. I just have to go over it._ _The story will mostly be in Harry's pov. I may or may not do a pov from one of them at camp. I haven't deicded yet. And only a few of Piper's just so we know whats going on at Azkaban. I don't really want Harry to dream of everthing thats happening there._ _And I hope I did okay with Eyno. She wasn't in any of the Percy Jackson books. So I tried to make her as close as I could get to what I've read about her._


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter

Chapter 6 : Someone moves into the cell next door

Piper's POV

I have lost track of how long I've been here. Two, maybe three days. I don't know, the last few days have been a nightmare. Whenever Bellatrix Lastrange was here she had to touture me. And between her and the dementors, I now had some gray in my hair. I have barley slept, they didn't feed me, (I wouldn't eat food they gave me anyway) but they did give me a little water each day. So I wouldn't die on them. My broken wrist was killing me. My other arm where Bellatrix cut into it stung like crazy. And they still kept that silance spell on me, so I couldn't talk unless I was being toutured. Then they took it off to hear me scream. And I don't think I'll ever get the screams and smell of this place out of my head.

The only thing that kept me going was the card I still held of Harry. He'll save me I dreamed about him being on his way. I just wished he would hurry up and get here. I didn't know how much longer I could last. Or how much more I could take.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard footsteps coming toward my cell.

Not again. I thought. Can't she go one day with out torturing me. What I wouldn't give to have my dagger right now, I would just love to run it through her, she'll pay for this; I vowed to kill Bellatrix Lastrange the first chance I got.

The footsteps stopped right outside my cell door. I didn't have to turn away from the wall to know it was her. As the cell door was unlocked, then flew open. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the pain I knew was about to come, but for once she didn't curse me. Shocked, I turned to her, she was staring at me with a mad glint in her eyes.

"The Dark Lord, wishes to see you." She said. I backed away as she walked over to me. I didn't understand way Voldemort would want to see me, he hasn't sent for me before. The last time I laid eyes on the snake was when I first got here.

Bellatrix grabed a hand full of my hair, and draged me over to the door. I stood so I wouldn't get dragged across the floor. I tried to fight her, but couldn't do it; with only one good arm. And I didn't really have the energy.

Bellatrix led me down the stairs by my hair. Calling me names the whole time. When we got up to Voldemort's throne she threw me down at his feet. I refused to look up at him, but I could feel him snarling down at me.

On the way over here I had noticed that there was fewer lights coming from the cells, and into the spire that was Acyoneus then they had been before. I guess some of the prisoners had dead. And Thanatos was now chained up next to the plateform Voldemort's throne was on.

"I believe, you may know our...guest, Severus." Voldemort said to the guy standing to the right of his throne. I knew that name. I looked up, and there standing above me was Severus Snape. He was suppose to be a good guy. I had yelled at him back in December when he had acuesed Harry of hiding, while everone else was risking their life to fight Voldemort. Now here he was, right next to the man he had claimed to be risking his life fighting agasint.

He looked down at me like he was trying to place where he has seen me before, and when I glared at him for a split second I saw shock and disbelief, and maybe even a little panic cross his face, before he changed it, and snarled down at me.

"Yes, My Lord." He said. Making me want to be sick. "That is the girl Potter is with. Is it not?"

"You are correct, Severus." Voldemort said. "And Potter is at this time, on his way to save her. But it's not going to do him any good, after he gets here, he'll have to give up his life to raise Acyoneus, to save her. And when he dose that, I'm not letting Piper go. I'll keep our agreement, and not kill her. But Gaea has plans for her." Voldemort looked down at me. "She has deicded to give you to her son as his bride. In the old stroies about the giants. They had wanted a goddess to make their queen. But since most of them are going to be destroied. Gaea has deicded to give each of her sons a demigod. And he wants you. Who better then the girl of the one that gave his life to raise him."

I covered my mouth with my hand to stop myself from really getting sick. There was no way in hell I was going to marry some giant. Gross.

"Her other son, who is at this moment is on his way toward Camp Half-blood; with hundreds of monsters. He has chosen Annabeth Chase for his bride. He wants to keep the favourtie son of Poseidon as his little pet on a chain. He thinks it funny, and loves the idea of making him have to watch as he marries the daughter of Athena."

If I had my voice I would tell him they were all sick. And if that other giant thought he was going to get anywhere near Annabeth, he was dead wrong. Percy would rip his heart out, just like Harry will destory this giant for even thinking of taking me as a bride. I will not marring him. The thought alone was enough to make me sick.

"The reason I brought you down here." Voldemort continued. "Is my faithful spy here, has gave me some useful imformation, and I believe he deserves to be rewarded." Voldemort turned to Snape. "I believe you owe her for her smart mouth a few mouths ago." Snape looked at Voldemort, then back at me. I noticed he had this look in his eyes like he was trying to figure out a way out of this. That got me thinking. Voldemort had said he was his spy. Maybe he was doing a little spying for Dumbledore also.

"Well, Severus, what are you waiting for." Voldemort demanded.

"Nothing, my Lord." Severus said. "I was just thinking how I wish, it was Potter instead."

He pulled out his wand and stepped forward, he ponited it at me.

"Hang on." Voldemort said. "I almost forgot." He waved his wand and the silance spell was lifted. "It's more fun when it screams." Severus nodded. Then turned back to me.

I saw the regret in his eyes as he said._ "Crucio."_ I screamed out. Wondering how many more people was going to put me in this pain. But there was something else too; I had a feeling it wasn't as painful as he could of made it. Like it was all for show.

After two mintues Snape stopped the spell when someone came running in.

"My lord," he said rushing over and kneeling at his feet. "I have news my lord."

"It better be good news." Voldemort snarled.

"It is my lord." He said. "We have cought an Order member. Malfoy is bringing him in now it's a Weasley." Voldemort smiled.

"Good." Voldemort looked at Bellatrix. "Take her back to the cell. We'll continue this later." She nodded, grabed my hair and draged me away once again. As Voldemort waved his wand, and my voice left me.

I was back in my cell maybe five mintues when I had to cover my ears. The screams of the tortured Order memeber was drowning out what was left of the screams the prisoners was making. After almost an hour I heard footsteps as death eaters draged a nearly unconscious man to the cell next to mine.

He looked familiar to me. He had long red hair that fall out of a ponytail, and he wore fadded jeans, and a t-shirt with some wizard band on it and boots that looked to be made of some kind of lizard skin. The death eaters tossed him in the cell then left. He sat up slowly his body still in pain from the tortue he had got. He turned his head and looked at me, and his blue eyes widened.

"Piper?" He asked. I looked at him shocked for a mintue. He might of looked familiar, but I hadn't thought he would know me. "You are Piper, Harry Potter's girlfriend. Right." I nodded. "Shit, that means Harry is on his way here then."

I wanted to ask who he was he looked familiar, and seemed to know Harry pretty well. He swore agian then turned back to me.

"You don't remember me do you?" He asked. I shrugged and shook my head. "I'm Bill Weasley."

It clicked in my head then. He was Ron Weasley, Harry's use to be friend's older brother. I hadn't known who he was, becaues I had only saw him one time. The night we had first went to Grimmauld place. After we had fought the death eaters and Voldemort at the minstry. He had told his mom to leave us alone, we weren't her kids. When she kept going on and on about how we were too young to fight in a war.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "You're not speaking."

I pointed at my throat and shock my head. It only took him a mintue to figure out what I was trying to say.

"They put a silance charm on you." He said. I nodded my head. "Don't worry I know Harry pretty good. He'll come and save us." He leanded closer to the bars and beokoned me over to him. I went and he lowered his voice.

"He might be getting some help to." Bill whispered. "Snape, is Dumbledore's spy. Once he leaves here he'll go straight to headquaters and let the Order know, they have me, and you. Once Dumbledore knows you're here, he'll know Harry will soon come here to save you, and he'll send some help."

I doubted that but didn't say anything, I couldn't if I wanted to, but something told me, Dumbldore wouldn't send any help. Which I didn't think the rest of the Weasley's would be to happy about.

Bill talked a little more. Turns out he was taken right after he had left work. He was on his way to visit his girlfriend, when he was cought, then dragged here. He said it had only been a matter of time before someone from the order was caught, and the fact most his family was in the order, there had been a big chance one of them would of been the one took. He was worried though, about how his mom was going take the news he had been cought.

He then pulled a roll of pachment and quill out of his boot and had me write down way and how I was cought. It was a little hard with one broken wrist, even if Harry had been teaching me to write with a quill. I'll take a pen any day. But I explained everthing from when I was kidnapped endding with just a few mintues ago, then handed it to him through the bars.

"So, that's what all the lights was about." He said, when ran that part. "I had wondered, they are gross everone of them. Sick twisted people." He got through reading and rolled it up. "Why did they put a silance charm on you?" He asked. I took back the parchment and explained about my charmspeaking and being a daughter of Aphrodite.

"Oh," Bill said, after reading it. "Well, it was a smart move for them, if you think about it." I glared at him.

"Okay..okay, it wasn't." He laughed. "I can see what Harry sees in you." He suddenly got this worried look on his face. "I just hope my girl understands why I didn't show up. If someone lets her know, I'm sure she will." He then pulled out this real pretty diamond ring, and showed it to me. He had planed to ask his girlfriend to marry him tonight.

I nodded in agreement. She should anyway, if she cared about him at all she'd be worried when he didn't show up for the date, unless she was use to him notting showing up for dates.

Bill talked just a little bit more about his girlfriend then laid down and tried to get some rest when the pain in his body started getting to him. He had said he was taken becaues they wanted imformation about the order. But he hadn't given them any.

I went back over to my corner and laid down. Once again holding Harry's frog card. And wishing he would hurry up.

I had soon fell asleep, but wroke up not long after to screams and knew what was coming before the shadows did. I turned around and faced the wall. I had learned it wasn't as bad if you didn't face them. In the cell next to me. I could hear Bill screaming; I covered my ears trying to drown it out. After the dementor left I held Harry's card up to my cest and silently cried.

_A.N. Sorry, it's not very long or very good, but I wanted to show a little of what was happing to Piper, and yes I have a reason for Bill being there. No Dumbldore won't send any order to help, but Harry will get help. I'm not bashing Dumbledore with not having him send help, but just think about Dumbldore never really sent help to Harry, not really. And if you think about it, the way Dumbldore talks in the the orer of the pheonix after the whole minstry fight, it sounds like the order went to help Harry on their own, before Dumbldore even knew anything about it._

_Next chapter might be Grimmould place, I'm not sure. But it might be a while before I get it up. I have a chapter almost finshed, but I don't know if it'll be the next or the one after that. If I do one with people at Grimmould place I might wait to post it with another chapter. I don't know yet. And Harry will most likely get to Azaban soon._


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter

Chapter 7: I make a new friend, a very large friend.

Harry's pov.

As we were on our way again I sat in the far corner away from everbody. What Enyo had told me about Qurrell I couldn't get out of my head. Had I really killed him without knowing it. I was also thinking about what she said about people dropping around me like flies. She was right, people always did seem to either get hurt or die when ever I'm around. So maybe I would just disapear after this quest. For nobody else will die on my acount. I'll go look for Voldemort's horcrux myself.

I sighed, and once again Sirus was giving me a worried look. Maybe I shouldn't let what Eyno said get to me. Everthing came down to Voldemort, so once he was gone maybe my friends will stop dieing around me. I pulled my knees up to my chest and put my head on my knees. I could ignore what she said about everone dropping like flies around me, but I couldn't get what she said about Quirrell out of my head. Did I really kill a guy, I didn't like the thought one bit. Yeah Quirrell might have been working for Voldemort, but it was still someone's life.

I couldn't even bring myself to look at the others. I was nothing but a murderer, I was no better then Voldemort. I closed my eyes, I could hear Clarisse, and Nico talking. Nico was worried about me, and Clarisse thought I was being a baby, and needed to get over it. I tried to shut out their voices, the last thing I heard before falling asleep was Tyson telling Clarisse to leave his cousin alone.

When I dreamed this time I didn't dream of Piper or what was happening at Azkaban, instead I dreamed I was on Olympus the only ones there was the big three: Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon. They were arguing with each other on raither or not to let me use some powerfull sword of Hades to destory the Horcruxes, and take out Voldemort. Hades wanted to let me use it, and Zeus said he didn't trust me, I was powerful enough without having the sword, and Poseidon was just worried it might somehow fall into the wrong hands. I had no idea what they were talking about, but if this sword could kill Voldemort I hope they let me use it.

My dream changed. I was now watching Voldemort reading some book. Which was weird I never took him as the reading type, but before I could see what book he was reading thunder roared waking me up. My eyes flew open and the first thing I noticed was the sky had turned almost black with storm clouds. I got up, and walked over to the other two, as the wind was blowing real bad.

"What's going on?" I asked. "When did this strom get here?"

"It just rolled in." Nico said. "Do you notice something weird about it." he pointed up at the sky, just as lighting flashed, then down at the ocean. I got what he was talking about immediately.

"The ocean is still calm." I said. "It's barley moving at all." I watched as the sea just moved in little tiny waves, even though the wind was blowing hard, and rain was begining to fall.

"This strom is coming from Zeus." Nico said. "And Poseidon is keeping the ocean calm." He now had to yell over the sound of the wind. Which was now blowing so heavey the boat was lifting out of the ocean.

"What the boodly hell is wrong with Zeus now." I cried, which wasn't a smart thing to do with Zeus already angry about something. But I couldn't help it, Zeus was the king of gods he shouldn't act like such a big baby sometimes.

There was a loud crake of thunder, and more lighting flashed, rain was now puring down, soaking us all. Sirius was howling and braking.

"I guess Hades or Poseidon said something to tick him off." I said. "When I fell alseep, I had a dream the three of them was on Olympus arguing over rather or not to let me use some sword of Hades to kill Voldemort with."

"But my father dosen't have a sword, he uses a staff," Nico shouted. Then he looked at me wide eyed like he just thought of something; the wind was blowing his shaggy hair in his face. "Unless...no they can't mean that sword."

"What sword?" I demanded. But Nico didn't get to answer me, at that moment thunder boomed and lighting came down hitting the boat, then the wind blow real hard and I went flying out of the boat.

The next thing I knew I was waking up to someone wipping my forehead with a wet cloth. I opened my eyes to see a pretty women who looked about to be in her twenties. And I was laying down on the softest bed I had ever laid on, and my head was on the softest pollow I had ever laid on. The light in the room was turned on and when I opened my eyes I was in what looked to be a hospital room.

"Thats it Harry," The women said in a soft voice. "Wake up now." I finaly turned my eyes to the women wipping my forehead. She was one of the most beautful woman I had ever seen, with waist long black hair, she had in a braid pulled around so it was falling down her front. Her eyes was a sky blue; I've seen eyes like that on only four other people: Jason, Zeus, Thalia and the sixteen year old Voldemort that came out of the diary.

"Where am I?" I said. "Who are you? What about my friends, and my dog, have you seen my dog?" I sat up real fast, which wasn't a good idea, becaues it made my head spin.

"Just calm down." The women said. She wore a simple white dress and shoes. She was tall, and thin. And when I looked at her closer, I noticed she favored both Zeus, and Hera. She had Zeus's eyes and nose, but Hera's high cheek bones, and mouth. "Most of your friends are out front, but the daughter of Ares is being tended to, she got hurt, and your dog is there". I looked over to where she pointed; which was on the other side of the bed, and saw Sirius still in dog form sitting in a chair watching me, when he saw me looking he braked.

"Your friend Clarisse is hurt pretty bad, she's in another room resting right now, not even ambrosia and nectar seem to be helping her." She said. "But the ones I have working for me is not use to treating posion wounds, they are only use to things that come with child birth."

"But everone else is just fine." I asked. She nodded and stood up she had been sitting on the edge of the bed. "We need to leave, I still have to save Piper."

"That's going to be hard to do." She said.

"Why?" I demanded. She motioned for me to follow her. I got up and did, Sirius right behind me. We walked down a long hall where we past rooms with all kinds of creatures in it like: Naiads, Dryads and harpies, and some I couldn't even tell you what they were, some were sleeping, some held babies in their arms, and I even saw some dryads dress like nures helping a female centaur give birth to a baby centaur, I looked away from that room the moment I looked that way feeling sick.

The women opened another door and I walked into what looked like a waiting room. She then led us over to a big window. I looked, Right outside; where we was, the country road wound north and south, grassy hills stretched to the horizon, and dozens of trees surrounded us. But it was what she was showing me that made my jaw drop. The whole ravine was full of monsters-column after column marching north. I watched in disbelief as several dozens: earthborn, inferi, cyclopes, dementors, and acromantula. A mixer of both magical, and mythologcal monsters marched by. Followed by a giant with snake hair, and carring a large Trident. I had a sicking feeling at where they were heading. And a little far away from the end of the line was a large dragon looking snake thing. It had no wings and didn't blow fire like a dragon.

"Where is everone?" I asked. As lighting flashed across the sky.

"They were in here they most be in the back cheeking on Clarisse." The women said.

"If I had my bag, I got some gorgons blood in it." I said. "What is that" I pointed at the dragon thing.

"That's a draken, I don't think it's with them tough." The women answered. "It's almost like a dragon, but it's much bigger, and older, some can fly or blow fire, but that one is not one that can. It's not much more then a very large nasty snake."

"Really," I said thinking hard. "And it's not with them, it looks to be heading this way."

"Whatever you're thinking I wouldn't do it." She said. "Even if it's not with them, it's still a monster. And is poisonous, and eyes can paralyze you."

"What happen to Clarisse anyway." I asked. Looking away from the window to the women.

"She got bit by one of the acromantula." She answered. I winched then went over and sat in a chair and put my head in my hands. Enyo was right everone I get near gets hurt. And if Clarisse dies it'll be one more person who died while I was near.

"Do not listen to our sister, Harry." The women said like she had read my mind. "Clarisse will most likely die, but it's not your fault." Sirius wined in agreement.

"Who are you?" I asked. She smiled. And sat down in the chair next to me.

"I'm Eilethyia, goddess of child birth." She reached over and laid her hand on mine. "Harry, what happen to Clairsse is not your fault.

"Is my bag in here?" I asked. "I could save Clarisse, I don't want someone else to die around me. It's like I'm curse or something."

"Sorry, cousin." Tyson said As he came into the room. "I dropped your bag carring Clarisse, it is outside with the monsters."

"It's okay Ty," I said useing the nickname Piper had given him. "You didn't mean to." I stood up, and went over to the door. Just as Nico walked into the room and came over and stood by me. Rain was coming down hard and it was thundering, and lighting was flashing.

"Where are we anyway?" I asked looking around. The room looked like a doctor office waiting room, with magazine racks, and paplets about child birth, and on being a good mother, and carring childern. chairs surrouned the walls and even in front of the windows. And right next to the the door we had came through was what looked like a nures area, a little room with a counter, and filing cabinets and a computer. Sitting behind the counter was a girl that was green with long green hair. She was going through a file and typing things into the computer . I hadn't notice her before.

"Your are at my mid-wife birthing center." Eileithyia said. "I don't only help humans in child birth, I help all mothers. And babies. Sometimes if a mother of a demigod is having trouble giving birth she turns up here, and some of the goddess come here to give birth to their demigod childern."

"Oh," I said. The green girl looked up saw me watching her and her cheeks turned a darker green, then turned away and giggled.

"That's Maple." Eieithyia said. "She works behind the counter cheeking in the new mothers and she lives in the big maple tree out front. "Maple, this is my brother Harry." Eieithyia then said to her. Maple looked up at me her cheeks turned a darker green again.

"Hello," She said then giggled again and went back to her work.

Just as the door opened a girl that looked like a teenager, but with long seaweed looking hair, and ocean blue eyes walked out still holding the door open. She had on jeans and a blue t-shirt that read. Eileithyia's birthing center across in pink letters.

"My lady, the demigod girl isn't doing so well." She said. "I was sent to get you."

"I'll go cheek on her." Eileithyia said then followed the girl to the back.

"Is Clarisse really that bad?" I asked. Maple looked at me.

"I'm sorry, but yeah." She said."I don't think she's going to last much longer from what I've seen." I sighed. I may hate Clarisse, but I don't want her to die. I looked back out and watched the monsters march. I needed to get to my bag. I needed the gorgan's blood. One of the people Enyo, was talking about most of been Clarisse.

"Don't worry," Nico said. "Maybe she'll somehow pull through."

"Maybe." I said.

"Harry, did you see the nursery." Tyson asked. "It's full of babies, I saw a cyclops baby, and the nures let me hold this baby satyr, but then I sneezed and she yelled for me to get out before I made all the babies sick."

"Thats nice." I said as I turned back to looking out the door. "What about you Nico did you hold a baby?"

He gave me a look that said what do you think. Which I guess was a no, Nico didn't seem like the type who would like to be around crying babies, human or monster. I didn't want to go look at a bunch of monster babies either, but being here I couldn't help but picture Piper holding a baby in her arms. A little girl with her hair and my eyes. I smiled at the thought. Then shook it out of my head. I had other things to worry about right now.

The line of monsters had thined some, most had already walked by, and the ones by the giant was pretty far down the line.

I made up my mind right then and there. "Maple, be truthful, there is no chance Clarisse is going to make it is there?"

Maple shook her head. "Sorry, but from what I've seen. No and we don't really know how to tend to her, we've been given her nector and ambrosia, but none of that is working the spider bit was poisonous and she has a high fever."

I nodded my head and checked my pockets. Damn my wand wasn't in it. I most of lost it. The only thing I had was Piper's knife, it'll just have to do. I couldn't just let Clarisse die, she may not be my friend, but it's not right.

"Where is my wand?" I asked. Checking my pockets over again.

"I put it in your bag when you dropped it when Eileithyia and Nico was helping you up here." Tyson said. I sighed and nodded. My eyes then fell on Nico's sword hanging from his side. I know only a child of Hades could use it, but I wondered if that counts for anyone with Hades' blood. I just have to find away to go out without Sirius stopping me.

"How long dose she have?" I asked.

"I don't really know about these kind of things." Maple said. "Maybe ten mintues, maybe an hour. Even a day, I don't know."

I nodded. It should give me enough time to grab my bag and back.

"Hey, Tyson where about did you drop my bag?" I asked.

"Across the road, just down the little hill." Tyson answered. I looked and was glad to see there was a bunch of trees around that way, and a lot of shadows I could hide in.

I watched the monsters pass, Sirius had come to stand by me, and watch. I had to make my move now if I was going to. I knelt down and patted Sirius's head, as I did so I whispered. _ "Stupify". _And Sirius dropped like he had been hit over the head; before any of my friends could ask what was going on. I grabbed Nico's sword, and ran right out to the monsters.

Well, not really. I did run out of the center, and stopped and hide behind Maple's tree, and watched, waiting for my next move. I gripped the handle of Nico's sword, and ran over to the next tree. I watched as earthborns walked by just inches from me. Then one stopped and sniffed the air then turned toward me.

"Yay-son." It said. Walking around the tree, I waited into it was right in front of me, then stabbed it in the chest with Nico's sword. It crumbled to dust, but started reforming immdendlty, so I took off, trying to hide in the shadows as I ran past a few spiders. Then got down behind a big rock, as a large line of monsters was now passing, I prayed to the gods, that I wouldn't be seen as the monsters marched past. A crake of thunder made me jump a little.

A few of them past, it was pretty dark out, and raining real hard. So I was able to hide in the shadows, as I ran by. I was wondering what stopped them from smelling me, I thought maybe the storm and rain. but then as I had almost made it across the road. Then stopped behind another tree. A few of them stopped and sniffed.

"I smell demigod?" I heard a cyclops say. "A familiar demigod." I looked around the tree a little. My heart nearly stopped when I saw what cyclopes it was. It was the same cyclopes that: Jason, Leo, Piper, and I fought last year on our quest. The mother cycolps and her two sons.

"I smell Hera." one said. "I smell Hera's son, he is near."

"Your nose is broke." His brother said. "I smell noth...wait a mintue I do smell the son of Hera." I had to duck down to stop him from beeing seen as his eyes looked toward me. " I know he's smell anywhere, he smells like Hera, magic and death all togather." He took a step my way. His brother behind him, but to my relief their mother grabed them.

"You smell nothing the son of Hera is on a quset, so it will be easy to pick off his friends." Their mother said, "and destroy his home while he his not their." She then yelled. "Here that Jason, Leo, Piper we are coming to get you and destroy you, then hunt down Harry and destory him too." They then marched on yelling insults about me and my friends. I waited into they were out of sight before I took of running again.

When I made it to the other side and lighting flashed I saw our boat had been blasted to nothing but fire wood. We would have to find another way to Azkaban.

I saw my bag laying on the ground and went for it, but when I got out from behind the tree, I had hide behind after I ran across the road. I found myself surrounded by inferi. Four of them all around me.

"Okay, this is not good." I said out loud. I rasied Nico's sword very slowly, then stabed the one right in front of me, he brust into black dust, I then swung around real fast and put Nico's sword threw the one behind me, as I pulled Piper's dagger out and threw it at the one to my right, then held out my hand and let magic out of my palm knocking the one on my left out of sight. I then summoned Piper's dagger back to me, cought it in my hand, and took off running. I sliped a little on some mud and feel down to one knee, but jumped up just as fast and ran on.

Finaly I got to my bag, picked it up, got my wand out of it, and stuck it in my back pocket. I didn't have time to look for the gorgon's blood. I needed to get back to the center, so I put my bag over my shoulder and took off back up the hill. I thought I would have it easy now that the monsters had past, but as I got to the top of the hill to go across the road I was stopped in my trackes as suddenly fear came over me. And the air was suddenly freezing even though it was a summer night.

Than I heard Piper's screams in my head, and I dropped Nico's sword, and fell to my knees. A dementor hovering over me. I tried to make my patronus, but couldn't for the sound of Piper's screams.

It lowered it's hood and came closer, I laid there helpless as it opened it's mouth to suck out my soul. It was just inches from my mouth now, and I couldn't move, I couldn't get my hand up to my mouth to cover it. But as the dementor got closer there was a real loud rumbled of thounder and a lighting blot came from the sky and went right though the dementor, and it brust into flames right in front of me.

I laid there in the pouring rain on the ground watching the dementor burn, trying to figure out what just happened, I think Zeus just saved me. I wasn't sure, but it couldn't of been a coincidence. I looked up at the sky as a flash of heat lighting lit it up.

"Thanks," I said up to it, and there was a roar of thunder, I smiled a little to myself, before I stood. And picked up Nico's sword and my bag and countued toward the center.

I got to the road, and once again was stopped in my tracks, but not by a dementor this time; but by what I saw. The center was surronded by acromantula. I had a sudden flash back of the forbidden forst at Hogwarts. I sure could use the Weasley's car now.

A couple of them turned and headed my way and a backed up real slow. gripping Nico's sword. Thunder roared and lighting flashed, as rain came down harder, making it hard to see.

Then one jumped at me, I held up Nico's sword and put it right through it. It bust into dust right over my head, but luckley the rain washed any that got on me off. Then another jumped and I stabed it, but stumbled and fall dropping Nico's sword; it slide across the concrete out of reach. But I still had Piper's dagger and pulled it out, but as I rasied it up the spider brust into dust without me touching it. And there behind it stood Tyson.

"Nobody hurts my little cousin." Tyson said. And I stared up at him holding up a large stick. He then hit the other two with it and they turned to dust. And without a word he lifted me up and threw me over his shoulder and then picked up Nico's sword careful not to touch the blad and handed it to me, then took off running toward the center.

"Tyson, you can put me down." I said.

"No, you will run off again." Tyson said. As he ran through spiders bashing them with his stick. when we got to the door without taking me from his shoulder he opened it and walked on in. Maple (Who had come out from behind her counter) shut the door and locked it as a spider banged up against it. That was when Tyson finaly put me down.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Sirius yelled coming over to me and making us jump. He had woken while I was outside, and was not in his dog form and looked madder then I had ever seen him. "You just run out there in the middle of hundreds of monsters. For what? I can't believe you did that, and you knocked me out. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Calm down." I said. "I needed my bag for..."

"I will not calm down." Sirius yelled. I felt someone taken Nico's sword from my hand, and looked to see it was Nico himself, he glared at me with such an evil glare that I flinced a little.

"Do you know how dangerous it was for you to take my sword?" He asked in a low quite voice. "What if just having Hades' blood was not enough, and you had accidentaly cut yourself. And I couldn't come out and help you becaues you took my only weapon, without asking." Nico took a breath. "And way the hell didn't you tell me Padfoot was Sirius? One mintue a dog is right in front of me the next it's suddenly your dad. He scared me half to death."

"I couldn't tell you becaues he wouldn't of been allowed to come." I said. Sitting in a chair and opening my bag to find the blood. "And I'm sorry I took your sword, but I couldn't go out there with just Piper's dagger, not with that much monsters," I looked at Sirius. "I'm sorry I knocked you out dad, but you wouldn't of let me go. And Clarisse needs the blood or she's going to die."

"You should of talked to us." Tyson said. Just as I found the little vile and pulled it out. "We could of made a plan. Annabeth says, you should always have a plan."

"If anything you could of sent Tyson out." Sirius said. "He could of blended in with the other monsters. They were so many of them, that they wouldn't of noticed an extra cyclops among them."

"I guess." I said. That did make better senes then just me running out there.

Eileithyia came walking back into the room. "Did you get it?" She asked I held the vile of blood up. She took it from my hand.

"Only give her half." I told her, she nodded and went back into the back where Clarisse lays dieing.

A loud noise made me jump we looked out the door to see the large draken had finally made it to us, and the giant spiders were surrounding it wanting to make it their dinner. We all watched in a little amazement and a little horror as they jumped it, but the draken wasn't going down easy it was fighting back with sharp teeth and a spiked tail. And large clawed talons. Tt swatted half of them away and out of sight. But it was too many for the draken soon it would be over run.

"We have to help it." I said. Feeling alittle bad for it, plues if what I was thinking worked. We would need another ride to Azkaban.

"We need to what?" Nico asked. He had a look on his face like he thought I was crazy as lighting lit up the sky for a split second making it better to see the fight.

"My little cousin is right." Tyson said. "We have to help it. It is the right thing to do."

"But that's just a monster." Nico protested. "Why risk your life for it?"

"Nico," I said gently. "If that was Mrs. O'Leary out there would you go help her?"

"Yes, but thats different." Nico said.

"How, Mrs. O'Leary is a monster isn't she? A hellhound." I said. "Why risk your life helping her?"

"For one she's Percy's pet and for two it would be the right thing..." Nico stopped for a second. "Okay...okay I see your point."

I nodded. "So are you two going to help me? If not I'll go by myself."

"I'm going too." Sirius said. "There is no way I'm letting you go out there and face down a bunch of giant spiders without me with you."

I sighed. "Fine, but you taking these." I pulled my wand out of my pocket, twisted it into a sword, then held it out to him. "Don't look at me like that, I have Piper's dagger, and my magic, but you're only use to spells and there isn't many that can kill an acromantula, with me I can let loose just raw magic and blast them away if I had too."

Sirius stared at me a second then took my sword. We then all took a deep breath then walked out of the center and into the strom to save a draken.

I led them right up to the fight holding a tight grip on Piper's dagger. The rain had slowed some, but the wind had picked up. Thunder still boomed over head, and lighting light up the sky ever once in a while.

I went up to the nearest one and stabed it right in the side. It reared back. squealed, then brust into dust. That got the rest of the spiders attention, and they ran for us instead of the draken, and the fight was on.

I stabed whatever spider came at me, jumping on rocks or rolling across the ground, if I had to to get a better shot. I even blasted some with magic sending them hunderds feet away, but they were a lot more then I had first thought. And the ones we killed begain to form back before we could even kill another one.

Not far from my right Tyson was hitting spider after spider over the head with his giant stick, and even knocking some out of sight with his other hand.

Nico was doing a good job of sliceing and stabing them with his sword. For once he hadn't rasied any skeletons to help him. I guess he figured bones was pretty most useless when it came to fighting giant spiders who wanted to make you their dinner.

Sirius was doing a better job then I thought he would with a sword, stabing, spider after spider. He most of had some sword fighting training at some point. But then one knocked him down my sword flew out of his hand. He rolled over on his back just as the spider opened it's mouth to make my dad he's dinner.

I took off running toward him, I jumped on to it's back much like the time I saved Percy from one of thses things, I held on to it's neck with one hand and stabed it through the head with the dagger in my other hand it screamed and brust into dust.

"Thanks Pup," Sirius said getting to his feet. "You okay?" He asked I nodded summoned my sword to me then gave it back to him.

"Be careful." We said to each other at the same time. Then went back to fighting.

At some point a spider had got the better of Nico, but before I could get to him, Clarisse came running out of the center and put her spear right through it's neck cutting off it's head. Then ran over to another one without even saying a word. I guess gorgon blood works fast.

After about two hours we had finally killed all the acromantula and we stood there panting and breathing heavy. Then the dust started spining around going to reforme the spiders again, but suddenly a big gust of wind blow and picked the dust up and carried it all away.

"Just one more monster to kill." Clarisse said and sneered in the at the draken. When a flash of lighting lit up the sky I noticed Clarisse still had a big bit mark on her shoulder that had scared, and she looked weak if you looked into her eyes, and tired, but other then that she seemed okay now. As she took a step toward the draken.

"No, wait," I said to Clarisse as she took another step toward it rasing her spear. "I want to talk to it."

"You want to what?" She demanded, looking at me as if my head had suddenly fell off.

Sirius was also looking me and then it seemed to click it to his head what I was meaning. He didn't know why I wanted to talk to it, but he knew how I was going to try.

"How are you going to talk to a giant snake?" Clarisse demanded.

"Just trust him," Sirius told her forgetting that he was still suppose to be a dog. "He knows what he's doing."

"Who the Hades are you?" Clarsse demanded narrowing her eyes and gripping her spear. I took a step in front of Sirius incase she decided to attack him.

"Clarisse, this is my dad, Sirius Black." I told her.

"You're dad?" She said. "How did he..." She shook her head. "Never mind. Look if you want to try to talk to the thing be my guest, but don't come crying to me when it eats you."

"I'll try to remember that." I said rolling my eyes, then I took a step toward it. It lifted it's head up and looked and me with narrowed eyes. I slowly walked up to it. Held up Piper's dagger then slowly knelt down and sit it on the ground. Slowly straighted back up then walked close enough to it that it could open it's mouth and swollow me whole if it wanted, but instead it just watched me.

Now up close to it I noticed it was a pretty creature, with deep blues eyes, bluesh-green color hide, with purple diemond shape patterns going down it's back, it's tail had silver spikes that looked real sharp, her head and face looked like a dragon with little silver horns sticking up, and it's body looked like a snake into you got to the spiked tail or if you looked at the legs with dragon like taolons with large sharp claws.

We stared at each other for a long moment, and for a while I couldn't bring myself to move or look away. I couldn't even raise my hand if I wanted to. But then it blinked and I was finaly able to move.

I took a deep breath then said in parseltongue. "Are you hurt? and do and do you have a name?"

"What the Hades are you hissing for?" Clarisse demanded.

"He's spaeking in parseltongue" Nico said in a shocked voice.

"What?" Clarisse demanded.

"Just watch" Sirius told her. Clarisse turned to him as if she was going to say something, but then to my shock she blushed as his dark gray eyes looked at her. She scowled then turned the other way. I turned my attention back to the draken.

It had telted it's head, It didn't answer back at first leaving me wondering if it was close enough to a snake to understand, but just as I was lossing hope it answered.

"I am fine thank you for asking." It had a female voice, so it was a girl. I should of figured that, it looked like one. "So, you did come out to save me?"

"Yes," I answered.

"Why?" She asked.

"It was the right thing to do." I said. "You hadn't hurt anyone, and was just passing by, beside I can't stand those spiders."

"Yes, they are quit gross aren't they." She asked. I laughed at that. She just seem so girly to be a hundred foot long snake. Her voice was even a little snobish. She lowed her head to look closer at me then sniffed. "Why would a demigod want to save a monster all they have ever done was try to hunt me down or kill me, if they came across me by accident. I have never once hurt or done anything to be attacked anyone unless someone attacked me first, but yet they want to attack me anyway."

"I'm sorry," I told her. "But it's just in some demigod to attack any monsters they see. It may not seem right, but most monsters will kill us without blinking an eye."

She nodded her giant head. "I guess I see your point, but I hate all that fighting, it's too bloody and gross. And humans do not teast good too tough and not enough meat." I snorted at that. "I am just so sick of being attacked, I was just passing by and those things attacked me. And your friend over there wants to run me through with her spear. But you it was your idea to come out and save me wasn't it, Little talker."

"Yeah," I said. "But a lot of my friends won't judge you it I say you're okay, my friend Percy has a hellhound for a pet."

She snoted at that then said "Draca"

"What?" I demanded.

"You asked my name, it is Draca." She said.

"Oh," I said. "It's pretty."

"You saved my life I guess I do owe you something." Draca said.

"You don't have to but there is a small favor I need." I said.

"It wouldn't have anything to do with killing the daughter of war over there would it?" Draca asked hopefuly. I grined at her. I was beging to really like her.

"As tempting as that is..No." I said.

"Pity," Draca said, sounding desapointed. "But I do own you something name it. "

"Anything?" I asked just to be sure.

"Anything?" She agreed. just what I was hoping for. "I think I have come to like you, Little talker."

"Can you swim?" I asked smiling.

_A.N. I have decided not to show Grimmould place, but the next chapter might show what is going on at camp. And they won't be to many chapter left to this story. I'm running out of things to write and I want to get to the Horcrux huntting. So in a chapter or two depending on if I show camp, Harry will finaly reach Azkaban._


	8. Chapter 8

disclaimer: I don't own Percy or Harry

A.N. Sorry this chapter took so long, but I couldn't get it right and got stuck on it. But finaly I got it done.

Chapter 8: Finaly we make it to Azkaban.

Harry POV

We spent the night at my sister's center, I slept in the room I had woke up in. I had showered and changed my clothes. I put on a pair of dark blue jeans and a dark green t-shirt. (I had brought extra clothes with me) And now it was early morning and as far as I knew I was the only one up right now. I was sitting in a cafeteria eatting a bowl of cereal, and going over the blue prints of Azkaban. The sun was just rising casting a yellowsh-orange glow over the tree tops outside.

"At least you're up." Someone said and I looked up to see Clarisse tossing a bag into the seat infront of me, and then she sat down. (So maybe I wasn't the only one up.) She too had showered and changed, her brown hair was wet, and she now wore a blood red t-shirt with Ares Cabin written across the top. And a pair of blue jeans.

"Hey," I said. She glared at me.

"I just wroke di' Angelo." Clarisse said. "He wasn't to happy about it."

I snorted and went back to looking at the blue prints and took a bit of my cereal.

"Tyson, won't get up either." Clarisse went on.

"Did you try to wake my dad?" I asked, and Clarisse's face turned red, and mumbled something about leaving it up to me to do.

I looked up at her as I was about to put another spoon full of cereal in my mouth, and rised my eyebrow.

"What," she demanded as a naiad sat a bowl of cereal in front of her. I shook my head and smirked as I stuck the spoon in my mouth. If I didn't know any better I would say Clarisse has a little crush on Sirius. She ignored my smirk and turned to the naiad.

"I didn't say I wanted any cereal." She said, looking down at the weat cereal in degust. "I'm not even hungry."

"Sorry, but Eileithyia said you all had to eat something. before you leave." She said.

"Whatever." Clarisse said, waving her away. The naiad looked offened but kept her mouth shut and stormed off flapping her long seaweed looking hair behind her.

"You didn't have to be rude." I told her. "She's just doing her job."

"I don't care, I just want to go." Clarisse said. "We have a quest to finsh."

"I know that." I snapped. "And I also have a girlfriend to save."

Clarisse studied me for a moment before lowing her eyes to the bowl of cereal infront of her and pushed it away.

"What happen to your dog?" She asked. I looked up at her confussed for a moment then burst out laughing. Clarisse still didn't know Padfoot was Sirius. Clarisse just stared at me like I was crazy. But before I could tell her anything Nico came walking in and pulled a chair over from another table and sat down in it. He had what looked like a hand print on his face; he too had showered and changed. Now wearing black jeans, and a black t-shirt with a sliver skull and cross bone.

"What happen to you?" I asked, dropping my spoon in my bowl as the naiad came over and sat a bowl of cereal infront of him.

"Clarisse's wake up call." Nico explained. Then looked down at the cereal and turned green like he was going to be sick and pushed it away mumbling something about hating cereal and Demeter.

"Are you okay?" I asked. "You look like you might be sick."

Nico didn't answer but instead picked up the bowl of cereal and sat it on another table and turned back around.

"I'm fine now." He said. I just gave him a weird look and looked back at the blue prints.

"We should make it to Azkaban today," Nico said. "So we really need to come up with a plan."

"We don't need a plan." Clarisse said. "All we have to do is go in and attack."

"And get killed." Nico said. Rolling his eyes. Clarisse opened her mouth to say something, but I cut across her.

"Maybe Clarisse is right." I said. Making both Nico and Clarisse stare at me in surprise. "But even if we did just run in and attack we still need some kind of plan. But maybe an attack is what we should do. It will take them by surprise."

"I think you have been hanging around Clarisse too long." Nico said.

"No, it's a good idea." I argued. "My plans never work out anyway."

"But we just can't run in and attack, they out number us." Nico said.

"But they don't have a draken with them." I said. "And I'm pretty sure I can get her to help."

"Why didn't you tell me you spoke parsletounge?" Nico demanded suddenly. "We talked about parsletoungs once before and you never once said you were one."

I sighed dropped my spoon in the bowl and pushed the rest of my cereal away. "Way, do you think?" I asked. "You know what wizards think of people who can speak to snakes."

Nico nodded but still didn't look happy about me keeping it from him.

"Come on I'm sure there is things you never told me." I said. "I was just afaird I would loss my friends. It's happen before, when I was in my second year at Hogwarts the whole school, but Ron and Hermione thought I was the one attacking the other students becaues they found out I was parslemouth."

Clarisse snorted. "You're stupid if you think, Prissy would turn on you just becaues you can talk to snakes." I ignored her. Instead I watched Nico taking in what I said.

"I guess I can see your point." He finaly said. "But Harry I have no room to talk about anyone my father is Hades."

"I know I should of tursted you guys, but I'm just use to people turning on me for the stupidest things. You think last winter is the first time Ron has ever turned on me?" Nico shook his head. "Look, if it makes you feel any better you're the first one to find out, none of the others know."

"What about, Piper?" Nico asked. I shook my head.

"Never told her." I said. Looking down. Thats the only thing I've ever kept from Piper. I've always been too afaird that she would be degusted with me and dump me.

"You know Piper wouldn't dump you over that." Nico said. As if reading my mind "Your demigod friends won't care. Not all parslemouths are evil. It's just becaues a few were, the wizards suddeny think all parslemouths are."

"Forget all those wimps." Clarisse said. "Being a demigod is a lot better then some wizard."

I glared at her and went back to the blue prints. "I think we should just run in and attack, we have to plan a way that Piper dosen't get hurt in the cross fire, and I think we would take them all by surprise if a draken was to go crashing through the front of Azkaban."

Clarisse suddenly grined. "I like how you're thinking."

Nico glares at her then turned back to me. "Harry, think about it. We need to plan.

I looked up at him and smiled. "I think you're hanging around Annabeth to much." Nico rolled his eyes at me. As Sirius now came into the room.

"There you kids are." He said walking over and sittting down across from me next to Clairsse. Her face immdently turned red. And the naiad sat a bowl of cereal infront of him. He had showered and changed like the rest of us had, and was wearing black jeans, and a black Harley-Davidson t-shirt. Unlike the rest of us his hair wasn't wet. Leaving me to believe he used a dry charm on it.

"Thank you little lady." Sirius said and winked at her. The naiad's face turned red and she giggled. And I noticed Clarisse glare at her.

"Excuse me ma'am." I said to her. "May I get something to drink?"

The naiad giggled at my manners. "Sure, anyone else want anything." They all said they did and she hurried away.

"I see you looking over the blue prints there, are you guys planing?" Sirius asked. I nodded and told him what I came up with.

"Just wing it then." Sirius said nodding. "That's my favorite kind of plan."

"Am I the only one that thinks we need an actual plan." Nico demanded.

"I think I should get out my mirror and see if Annabeth is still at camp, and hasn't died." I said. "I think you're challenging her spirit." Nico rolled his eyes at me again. He seems to do that a lot. "We'll have a plan. We'll come up with an attack plan don't worry, I'm not that stupid."

Nico snorted at that as the naiad now sat glasses of soda pop in front of us.

"Oh, by the way. I saw Tyson." Sirius said. "He's in the nusrey and won't come out."

Nico rolled his eyes took one long drink of his soda; emtying half the glass and then sat it back down. "I'll go get him." He said and got up and left.

We sat in silance for a while as I drunk my pop and looked over the blue prints. I was trying to learn the lay out by heart so I would know right were to go to get Piper. Which is the first thing I was going to do once I got there.

"I'll be right back kiddo." Sirius said standing. "I'm going to go find the restroom." I nooded and Sirius got up and left.

"How is he your dad?" Clarisse asked. "He looks nothing like you, besides you both having black hair, and you're both wizards and are.." She suddenly stopped and turned red. "Anyways he looks nothing like you."

I looked at her over my glass and rised my eyebrow. "Both of us are what?"

"Nothing, just answer my damn question." Clarisse demanded. Her face turning even redder.

I rised my eyebrow even higher. "What no please Uncle Harry?" I teased her.

"What?" Clarisse yelled. "You're not my uncle, I'm not Valdez, I won't start going around calling you uncle. The gods don't have DNA so you don't count as an uncle.

I snickered it was so easy to get Clarisse all worked up. "Calm down I was just kidding." I took another drink of my pop. "I'm adopted."

"What?" Clarisse demanded.

"That's way I don't look like Sirius." I said. "He's not my birth father. He was my real dad's best mate. He just adopted me this past winter, before that I lived with my surrogate mum's sister and her family. Which we hated each other."

"Oh," Clarisse nodded and took a drink of her pop. "But what about your real dad."

"Dead," I said. "Both him and my surrogate mother was killed by Voldemort when I was one." We both fall silant for a while "Thats how I got this." I pulled my bangs back and showed her my scar. "It's from him trying to kill me." Clarisse looked at my sacr then look down at the table. I covered it back with my bangs.

"Who is Quirrell?" Clarisse suddenly asked after a long moment.

I stared at her for a moment, and I could tell by the look on her face she wasn't going to drop it, so I sighed and sat down my pop.

I took a deep breath then told her all about my first year at Hogwarts, from the time Hagrid came and got me from the hut on the lake, to meeting Ron and Hermione on the trian, to Halloween where we fought a troll, to finaly my fight with Quirrell. And how he just turned to dust after touching me. When I was done I looked down refussing to look at her, ashamed of what I did. Now that I knew I had killed Qurrell it bothered me made fell like somekind of killer. We both where quite for a long moment.

"Harry," Clarisse said, for the first time ever useing my name. It made me look up at her. "If you really did kill him, it's not your fault it's his. You had ever right to portect yourself at any cost. You fought him becaues he was trying to hurt you. Do you feel bad about the spiders we killed last night?" I shook my head. "Then don't feel bad about Quirrell's death, if he hadn't been doing what he was, he wouldn't of died, just remember that. You couldn't contral what you were doing anyway, you hadn't known then what you could do, so don't feel bad."

I looked down at my now emity glass and was silent for a while, Clarsse too turned away. I think she was just as shocked as I was for her trying to comfort me.

"I wish they all would hurry." I said, changing the subject. "I would like to leave already."

"Yeah," Clarisse ageered. "Today is the last day we have if we want to make it back to camp in time to help with the monster attack."

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, plus I don't think Piper is going to last much longer at Azkaban."

"You know snakes is one of my father's animals." Clarisse said. "Venomes snakes anyway."

"Just one more reason to hate being parslemouth." I said. And Clarisse actully laughed. Then stopped when she realized what she was doing.

I gave a little smile at that. And folded up the blue prints and put them into my bag. As they all started coming back in.

"Everone ready." Sirius asked.

"Been ready." Clarisse grumbled and got up and grabed her bag.

I stood also and grabed hold of mine. I just wanted Piper back and hopfuly in time to go help camp with their attack.

"I will miss the babies." Tyson pouted I smiled and patted him on the back. I saw Clarisse roll her eyes. Me and her were not friends now, nor did I think we'll ever be, but as we looked at each other at that moment. I knew she didn't think of me as her enmey anymore. She didn't like me and I was far from ever likeing her, but I didn't hate her anymore, we were not friends, nor enmies. I guess you can say we were just two people on the same side of the war.

"Hang on," I said. Just as an idea poped in my head. Everone stopped and looked at me. And I smiled. "What if we do it bother ways." I asked. "What if we have a plan and run in and attack." I then explained my plan to them. They all agreed.

We all headed out and I thanked the naiad and I laid a few coins on the table. Before following the others out. We walked down the long hall, Nico and Clarisse arguing the whole way down. Intill we got to the door leading to the waiting room and walked through. I noticed Eileithyia was standing by the counter chatting with Maple. She looked up when the door gently shut togather.

"Harry," She smiled."I was hoping to see you before you left." She came over, and put her arm around my shoulder. "May I have a moment alone with my brother?" She asked the others.

"Umm..sure." Sirius said. "Come on kids, lets go wait outside." He told Nico and Clarisse, who both glared at him for being called a kid. But followed him out anyway, both knowing not to refuse a goddess.

Eileithyia led me over to one of the chairs and sat me down she then pulled another chair infront of me and sat down in it. She was silent for a moment.

"You were born here, did you know that?" She asked. I looked at her surprised and shook my head. "Yes, I remember it like it was yesterday. It was a real slow night only a couple other mothers was here, and there was this huge storm going on outside. I was standing over by the counter talking to Laurel, the dyaid that worked behind the counter back then. When the door bursted open and Hera came in with a man and women. The women, who was Lily was having trouble giving birth to her baby, which later I found; she was carring Hera's child, and was just the surrogate mother." Eileithyia paused. " Both you and Lily nearly dead that night. Mother was frantic, she thought she had lost you, but both you and Lily pulled through. When I held you I couldn't help but adore you. You were such cute baby, with a head fall of messy black hair, and those bright green eyes. The whole center had to hold you, even some of the other mothers stopped by to take a look. I knew then you had Hades blood in you. I wondered what mother was thinking. What she had planed" Eileithyia pulled something out of her pockett. It looked to be some kind of picture.

"When I held you I didn't realize the pain you would go through in your life. I knew demigods didn't have good lives, but your life was way beyond curel. I don't think mother even realized how your life was going to be. You have a right to be happy for once. Which is way I'm going to tell you somthing to help you out later when the time comes, so you won't be heart broken." She paushed again and handed me the picture she pulled out of her pocket.

I looked down at it a little surprised. It was a muggle picture. Of Lily laying in a hospital bed. In what appaered to be the same room I slept in last night. Standing on the right side of the bed was James. Both him and Lily was smiling from ear to ear. Looking as if that was the happiest day of their life. What was the most shocking part of the picture was, Hera standing on the left side of the bed, and in her arms was a baby with a head full of messy black hair and wrapped in a blue blanket. She too was smiling real big as she looked not at the camera but at the baby in her arms.

"I took that picture the day after you were born." Eilethyia said. I looked up at her and went to hand it back but she shook her head. "It's yours keep it. After all they are are parents." She reached out and gently took a hold of my wrist. "Heracletius, listen to me very closely. I can only tell you this once, so remember Hades owes you a favor."

"What?" I demanded. "How dose Hades owe me a favor."

"You'll understand when the time is right." Eilethyia said. "I can't interfere directly; I can only tell you this. When the time is right...not now.. and not soon...but not too long away. But when the time is right you'll know when that time is. Believe me..but when the time comes ask your friend Nico about a soul for a soul and rememeber what I said about Hades oweing you a favor."

"I don't understand what you mean." I said. Eilethyia stood grabed my arms gently and pulled me to my feet. She then put her hands on my cheeks.

"You will when the time is right." Eileithyia said. "I'm no seer, but I do sometimes talk with Apollo. And he showed up here last night when he learned you were here. He knew this would be the only chance he had to get someone to warn you. A lot of the other gods thinks Apollo is an idoit, jokes around to much and cares about no one but himself. But that is not true. I for one knows he cares deeply for his childern and those that he thinks of as friends. And can be smarter then he lets on." Eileithyia took a breath. " You are my brother, and I care deeply for you and do not wish for you to suffer that kind of pain, it's not fair. Your life has been painful enough. Apollo has taken a liken to you and sees you as a friend, so he told me of what is to come. I do not want to scare you." She added noticing the fear in my eyes. "But just remember when the time is right ask Nico about a soul for a soul."

"But how will I know when it is the right time?" I asked.

"Believe me little brother you'll know." Eilethyia said. "Do not worry, it's not anytime during this quest, but it.. it is not yet set in stone. It can be changed and after this war you can be happy, Just remember that."

I nodded and sliped the picture into my bag, and she let me go and led me to the door.

Eileithyia suddenly smiled. "And if it all works out the way I hope. I could be be visiting you and Piper in about three years."

I opened my mouth to ask what she meant, but the door opened and Nico came back in.

"Are you two about through?" He asked. "Clarisse is driving me crazy."

Eileithyia and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes. "Childern of Ares can be so impatient." She mumbled and I smiled. I put what she had said to me out of my head as I followed Nico out the door; I did wonder about the soul for a soul and what Nico knew. I had this feeling when I asked him he wasn't going to be to happy about it.

"About time, Brit." Clarisse said. I rolled my eyes. And passed her to walk over to Draca who had been watching us.

"Are you ready to take us now?" I asked her in parsletounge.

"Yes," She said, "But dose the daughter of Ares really have to come with us?"

"Afraid so buddy." I told her. "It's kinda her quest."

"Fine, just make sure none of them get any mud on me while climbing on."

I snorted then turned to the others. "She's ready to take us now, just don't get any mud on her."

Draca laid down on her belly so it would be easier for us to climb on and we did so. Me being the one sitting behind her head.

"Draca, if you don't mind there is one more favor I need to ask you." I told her.

"Of coures," Draca said standing. "Anything for my new friend."

"Thank you." I said. "I don't know how I could ever repay you for all your help."

"There is no need, little talker." Draca said. "You saved my life, I have no dought those spiders would of killed me if you hadn't come back out."

"It was the right thing to do." I told her.

"And you gained a life long friend." Draca said. "Hold on tight now, little talker." I held on to her neck best I could as she walked down toward the ocean. Then she got in it. She swum like a snake across the water. On the way there I explained to her what I wanted and she quikly agreed anything for her little talker, she had said.

After that we didn't talk anymore. As we made our way to Azkaban. It took all day, but just as the sun was sitting over the herizon casting a redsh-orange glow over a rocky island. The feared prison came into view.

When we got closer I leaned forward and talked to Draca

"Nico and I will be jumping off soon." I told her.

"Are you sure, Little talker?" She asked. And I'm pretty sure I heard concern in her voice. I couldn't help but smile a little.

"Yeah, someone will have to take care of them." I pointed up a head where there was dozens of dementors flying all around. Along with about seven death eaters; the whole island was light up from the death eaters castinh their patronus, trying to keep the dementors away from thim.

"All right, but you tell that friend of yours that if anything happens to you I will hold him responsible." Draca warned.

"Draca, you will not hurt Nico if anything happens to me." I said. "It won't be his fault."

"Whatever." Draca said.

"You know to be a giant snake." I said. "You're such a drama queen."

"I'm not a giant snake." She argued. "I'm a draken, and I'm not a drama queen either."

After that we all sat there in silance into we came up on the the island. I leaned forward and wispered to Draca.

"Draca, remember what I said." I told her. "Once me and Nico jump off give us ten mintues before crashing through the bulding. The others well jump of a few mintues after we do"

"Nico and I." Draca said.

"What?" I asked.

"You are suppose to say Nico and I." Draca said. "Not me and Nico."

I rolled me eyes. "Whatever." I couldn't believe I was getting lectured on grammar by a giant snake.

Finaly we reached the island and I looked behind me at Nico we both nodded and stood. Then at the same time we jumped into the water. Then swum to sore.

We snuck up over to a large wall all the death eater and dementors was on the other side. We stood on either side of the gate. Nico and I both looked at each other then nodded.

I pulled out my wand twisted it to the left, it grow into a staff. Nico drew his sword and togather we slammed the ground. It started shaken as more then a dozen skeletons formed. I then waved my hand and wizard robs appeared on five of them. We then sent them marching though the open gates.

"POTTER," a death eater yelled. "I see Potter and his friends are here." I smiled it seemed my little plan was working

"Is that skeletons." Someone yelled. Then spells begin to fly as the death eater tried to curse the skeletons thinking it was us. But as they were doing other spells it went dark as their patronus fadded away. Just what I wanted. They were now being attack by both skeletons and dementors. Now we could take them by surprise and hopefuly take care of all the death eaters out here before going inside.

"NOW," I yelled. And Sirius, Clarisse and Tyson came out from their hiding place. We all ran through the gate our weapons held up.

I put my sword through the first dementor I saw, then use my patronus to blast another one away. I also stuned a few death eaters, but I mainly fighting the dementors. That was me and Nico's job, keep them away from the others so they can fight the deather eaters.

Just a few feet away Clarisse was doing an easy job off fighting off death eaters without needed magic. She was good at avoiding whatever spell they through at her or blocking it with a sheld she had brought with her. She rolled and dodged out of the way of spells. And would bash death eaters in the head. Sometimes their own spell would bounce off her sheld and right back at them.

Not far from her I saw Tyson knocking dementors left and right with his big stick like you would a baseball. And any spell a death eater through at him would just bounce back off his tough skin.

Sirius was laughing as he fought death eater, after death eater winning ever duel that came at him. He looked as if he was having fun. He even chased off a few dementors with a large silver dog patronus.

Nico wasn't even paying any attention to the death eaters, he was taking out dementor after dementor with his sword. Rolling and sometimes jumping over rocks to get to them at one time he used the back off a falling death eater, that was just getting back up, as a spring broad to jump in the air and put his sword right though one. He had this wild look in his black eyes.

Me, I would put my sword through a dementor with one hand and blast a death eater with magic out of my other hand. I jumped, dodged, jumped over or rolled under them. We were really kicking their buts, and it was just five of us to their ten death eaters and dozens of dementors.

Then just as we took care of the last demetors and the death eater had run to take off inside Azkaban, the ground started to shake we all got out of the way and found something to hold on to as Draca went running by and didn't stop as she ran right through the front of the prison.

The whole front of the prison was no more and old stones laid everwhere. I glanced at everone to make sure we were all right. Clarisse actully had a smile on her face, she was really injoying this battle. So was Sirius, sometime I wonder if Azkaban didn't make him a little crazy or if he just liked acting like he was.

"Everone ready?" I asked they all nodded. I pulled out the knife Sirius gave me a couple years ago, the one I used to kill Lycaon with and handed it to Clarisse. She would use it to unlock Thanatos chains after fighting her way to him. We all stood side by side. Held our weapons up. I could hear screams coming from inside as Draca was destoring the place. I smiled I had told Draca to find Piper's cell rip the door off and get her. With Piper in Draca's hand, Voldemort would't have anything over me, and I can make him pay for kidnapping Piper. I may not be able to kill him yet, but I was going to hurt him.

"Remember." Sirius said. "If Wormtail is here, he is mine."

"And Voldemort mine." I said. With that we all begin to walk toward Azkaban. Where screams and shouts was being heard. Bangs and sounds of the bulding being destoried. After I had Piper back and Clarisse set Thanatos free. I had deicded to give Sirius a late father's day gift, by making sure this prison was no longer standing by the time we left.

_A.N. I just wanted to let you know nothing is going to come with Clarisse little "Crush" on Sirius. J.k. put a lot into the fact he was suppose to of been very handsome before Azkaban and since I have gave Sirius his looks back, I thought it would be kind of funny if even someone like Clarisse fell for him and blushed ever time he was near her. And in case you were wondering after he saves Piper and helps with the attack at camp it will not be the end of the story. Harry will be sent on one more quest before it ends. That way the story won't be too short. And I should have the next chapter up in the next few days._


	9. Chapter 9

disclaimer: I don't own Harry or Percy.

Chapter 9: I get Piper back

Harry's pov.

We all walked side by side into Azkaban having to step over or climb over the rubble that was once the front entrance. We walked half way in and stopped. I looked around and couldn't see Voldemort anywhere. I saw Thanatos chained to the floor by both his ankles next to Voldemort's throne. Draca hadn't got Piper and I realized way right away. I saw Piper standing by Voldemort's throne, Bellatrix behind her holding her in a tight grip with a dagger at her throat. If Draca had grabed her she could of made Bellatrix cut her. And right in front of Piper stood a line of death eaters blocking my way to her. I will have to fight my way though.

I reached in my pocket and pulled out my knife that Sirius once gave me; the very knife I had killed Lycaon with. I reached over and sliped it into Clarisse's hand.

"Your job is to free Thanatos, thats what Ares wanted you to do." I told her. "So, fight your way to him don't worry about anything else or anyone else into you get him free." Clarisse nodded her head. And I turned my attention back to the death eaters.

For a moment nobody said anything and nobody moved. We just stood and stared. Waiting for each other to make the first move.

"Why, are you just standing there, fight them." Bellatrix yelled. And that was all it took for one death eater to step forward and throw a curse my way, I ducked, then raised back up and thrust out my hand and let loose raw magic, it hit him right in the chest sending him flying back ten feet.

Now the fight was on, the rest stepped forward throwing spells at everone of us, but we all ducked, dodged or blocked them with ease. One death eater threw a spell at me, but it hit my sword sending it flying out of my hand. I wasn't too worried about that. I didn't really need my sword at the moment, but it did make me a little mad and I raised my hand and sent a stunner at him. More and more came after me. Throwing whatever spell they could think of, I just dodged and rolled, their spells just went right past me. And I would hit them right back with a spell of my own or just magic and they would be thrown back.

I looked to see how my friends was doing. I saw Clarisse taken out death eater after death eater, by either bashing them in the head with her spear or her sheld, which did a good jop of stopping any curse thrown at her. She was doing as I asked and fighting her way to Thanatos.

Tyson was bashing death eaters with his big stick and Nico was doing just as good as Clarisse was with dodging spells and taken out death eaters, he would disappear into the shadows, then reappear behind one, taking him by surprise.

Sirius was doing the best though he waved his wand, sending spell after spell, hitting each death eater he pointed at . I noticed him looking around then his eyes fell on where Piper was standing and his face split into an almost evil looking smile. I looked to see Wormtail standing next to Piper watching the fighting, his eyes darted from fighter to fighter, as if he was scared. They then fell on Sirius and the way he was looking at him, he gave a very girly scream turned into a rat (making Piper yelp) and ran off.

"You're not getting away from me this time, rat." Sirius yelled he turned into his big grim looking dog and went chasing after Wormtail, he jumped right over the line of death eaters that was standing infront of the platform blocking me from Piper and landed on to the platform, making sure to knock Bellatrix down as he ran by.

As my attention was on them someone hit me from behind, with a spell knocking me down. I cried out as I felt something sticky on the back of my shirt, I reached behind me, my shirt had been cut open and I now had a nasty cut running across my back. I was stunned for a moment and turned on to my back, the death eater that had hit me was now standing over me, he rasied his wand and pointed it right at me, but before he could get a spell out, Nico appeared out of the shadows behind him and stock his sword right through the guys back, his eyes went wide, before he fell to the ground and moved no more.

I looked up at Nico wide eyed, his black eyes was flashing with anger. "Nico, I can't believe you just..."

I was cut off by Nico reaching down and grabing my arm and pulling me to my feet.

"You're the closet thing to family I have." Nico said. "I already lost Bianca, I won't lose anyone else." And with that Nico ran off to fight someone else leaving me wondering who Bianca was.

Then the air suddenly grew colder and I heard Piper scream, I looked to see four dementors surrounding her. I thrust out my hand, my silver stag flew from it and jumped over the death eaters and onto the platform knocking the dementors away.

I looked up at Draca. "Go outside and make sure no more dementors come in here." I told her she nodded turned around and ran threw the side of the bulding and outside. With that I turned my attention to the line of death eaters blocking me from who I came her for and it was time to take them out.

I walked right up to them and then held out my hand my sword flew from somewhere behind me and right into my palm.

"Now, how are we going to do this?" I asked. "Are you going to move so I can get to my girl, or do I have to go through everone of you?"

Before any of them had a chance to answer there was a sudden sheft in the air, it became a little thicker and hard to breath, then right behind the death eaters, where Piper stood, Voldemort appeared as if out of nowhere. As if he had been hiding there all this time.

"Heracleitus, you finaly made it." Voldemort said. I flinced when he used my whole name. How dare he call me that. Hera was the only one with the right to call me by my full name. Well if he was going to use my real name, I will use his.

"You might as well hand Piper over to me, _Tom_." I said. And thunder rumbled across the sky, but not by Zeus, it seemed Voldemort has gotten good with his demigod abilties. "I'm not giving myself up to let Alcyoneus rise. I will fight you for Piper and believe me you will lose."

Voldemort threw his head back and laughed. "Do you think I care about that." He said. "No, that was Gaea's plan, I only went along with it to get you here, so I can kill you once and for all. Gaea dosen't need a giant to take out the gods. No I can and I will do it myself. I will kill my father Zeus and become king of the gods, and whatever god dosen't wish to follow me will be taken out also."

"You do realize we are talking about gods, not some defenseless muggles." I said. "Immortal beings, taken them out isn't going to be easy, if at all possible. Zeus and I may not get along, but I will admit he would destory you with one blast from his master blot."

"How dare you." Voldemort sneered. The air thicked, thunder roared across the sky and lighting flashed. Voldemort then turned to Piper, raised his hand and lighting came down from the sky went through his hand and hit Piper sending her flying across the platform and landing at the end with lound smack. Where she laid barley moving.

"STOP," I yelled taken a step forward, but as I did the death eaters took a step toward me. I glanced frantically at Piper she was moaning in pain and holding her back. "Get out of my bloody way or I'll kill ever last one of you." They looked taken back for a mintue but still didn't move.

_"Don't just threaten them, do it." A _very familar voice was suddenly in my head saying._ "If you want to get to Piper, do it. You have it in you. I know you do, deep down."_ I shook my head. Closing my eyes.

"Get out of my head." I thought back to her. "I'm not going to do anything you tell me to." She laughed.

_"Oh, you will, come on just let your magic take over." _ Eyno said._ "Let it out, just think of ever last thing you've been through to get her and now these punks are stopping you from reaching your girl. She could be hurt."_

"I can save her if you just get out of my head." I told her, but I must of said it out lound becaues now everone was staring at me like I had gone mad.

_"Come on then, show them you can take ever last one of them out with just one shot." _Eyno said. _"It's all there in your hands, all that magic and power don't let it go to wast. Did you know Gaea had planed to hand your girl over to Alcyoenus to merry, haven't you noticed what they have on Piper, what she is wearing. They were going to give that nasty giant your girl when you were dead."_

I shook my head and looked at Piper then narrowed my eyes. Eyno was telling the truth, Piper was wearing a wedding dress. It was a creamy color with long lacy sleeves and tyed up in the back. A lacy vile laid next to her, as if it just fell from her hair. I could feel my magic stirring wanting me to let it loose, as if it had a mind of it's own. I was still fighting not wanting to kill anyone or get too worked up. I had to keep my head to save Piper.

Then Voldemort decided to do something to piss me off. He smirked at me, then turned to Piper, he held his hand palm up then slowly begin to close his fingers. Piper gasped out and grabed her thoart gasping for air. Then it hit me what he was doing. Jason was able to contral the air enough to fly. Voldemort was going beyond that and contraling all the air around him, like Nico can shadows. And he was using that ability to suck all the air right out of Piper so she couldn't breath. He was killing my girlfriend right infront of me.

That was when I lost all thought and contral over what I was doing. Anger flowed through me and I begin to shake. An emerald green light started glowing from both my hands. And then up my arms. Before long my whole body begin to glow. My head was down so I didn't noticed everone had stopped what they were doing to watch me. Even Voldemort had stopped and Piper was taken deep breath and gasping, breathing deeply.

The light around me was turning darker, it was now a dark forst green, like my eyes get when ever I get real mad. They went past that color into it was black. The shadows around us begin to dance, I couldn't contral what I was doing, it was like my magic did take over me, I wasn't in contral of myself anymore, it was like watching someone else through their eyes. As I slowly raised my head back up, and opened my eyes. The death eaters all took a step back looking real scared. If I was able to look in a mirror at that time, I would see way. I was surrounded by patch black light, and my eyes had turned to patch black, I mean my my whole eye balls, there wasn't even any white left to them.

It was like watching somebody else's hands as mine shot out and the shadows flew around the death eaters. They screamed as they attacked them. I could hear there robs ripping and them yelling, on top of Eyno laughing like crazy inside my head.

"Harry," I heard Nico''s voice calling me, but I didn't answer him. Instead I twisted my wand into a staff and slammed it down on the ground, the ground begun to shake and a crack appeared infront of the death eaters, I watched as skeleton hands reached up and grabed hold of their legs and pulled them down into the ground. I could hear them ripping them apart as the crake closed up.

_"I told you, you had it in you."_ Eyno laughed._ "I am going to enjoy watching you."_

I looked up at Voldemort and he sneered down at me. He suddenly reached into his robes and pulled out a sword. It had a green handle, with a long silver blade shaped like a snake's tail. He raised it up thunder rumbled and lighting came down through the sword and stayed there making the sword crakle with electricity.

I raised my sword and waited for his next move, he just stood there watching, so I deicded to move first. I rushed up on to the platfrom swung my sword, but Voldemort was quick and easily blocked my blade with his before it hit his face. We just stood there for a moment our blades hitting each others and glaring. I then moved back swung around and went for his side, but again he blocked me. I then moved back and acted like I was going for his left side, and when his blade went that way, I suddenly changed, swung back around and got him on the right side. (A move Percy taught me) Voldemort gasped out in both pain and anger, he swung his sword real fast; before I could do anything he got me on the right leg. I yelled out falling down on one knee holding on to the cut in my leg. It not only hurt, but alsogave me a shock. He had cut through my pants to my leg which was now bleeding pretty bad.

"You ass hole." I said glaring up at him. "These were my favorite jeans."

While my attention was on my leg, Voldemort thought he would finish me off; he came at me with his sword up ready for the kill, but doing as Nico taught me, I fadded into the shadows and came back out behind him, the moment he turned around in surprise, I got him on the other side with my blade. He backed up in pain. Bleeding from both sides now. I knew I couldn't kill him yet, not with all his Horcruxes, but I was hopeing to hurt him enough he would have to flee.

I took the chance to look down at Piper, who I was now standing above. She gave me a weak smile and I returned it, before turning my attention back to Voldemort. He was looking his side over, anger flashing through his scarlet eyes.

"Hey, Tommy boy." I said, gripping my sword tight. Voldemort look up at me and sneered. "You own me a new pair of jeans."

"You're not the only one with tricks." Voldmeort said, ignoring my remark. The air then grew thicker and then Voldemort seemed to disappear into it, I looked around to try and see where he went, when I heard Piper scream.

"Behind you." I turned around and ducked just in time as Voldemort tried to take off my head with his sword. What I didn't noticed was Bellatrix had got back to her feet and hold out her wand.

"_Expelliarmus,"_ She yelled and my sword went flying out of my hand.

"You bitch." Piper yelled, she jumped to her feet and made to go after Bellatrix, but Voldemort raised his hand and folded his finger again and Piper feel to her knee gasping for air.

I took a step toward Voldemort, but before I got to him, Tyson came from out of nowhere and knocked Voldemort to the ground. He then sat on top of him, legs on either side and pounded into Voldemort face. I just stood there in shcok as I watched Tyson beat the crap out of Tommy boy.

"You leave my cousin and friend alone." Tyson said as he hit Voldemort again.

Then there was a roar of thunder and lighting came down and hit Tyson sending him flying, he hit a pile of rubble and rolled off to the floor where he laid unmoving.

I took a step toward Voldemort when suddenly I cried out in pain as something went through my side, I turned my head thinking I would see Bellatrix standing there, instead I saw Wormtail, he had cuts all over his face and arms, and his head was also bleeding. I looked down to see the same dagger Bellatrix had to Piper's thoart was now in Wormtail's hand with the blade sticking in my side. I wondered were Sirius was as I fell down to my knees, dagger still in my side, I could hear Piper screaming my name.

Voldemort now stood over me, sneering which wasn't too scary, with him having: a cut lip, bloody nose, a black eye forming and his face was black and blue.

I'm done playing around." Voldmeort said, and he rasied his sword the tip pointing toward my chest, but before he could stab me, I heard a sudden growl and Sirius in dog form had come out of nowhere and knocked Voldemort to the floor, then snapped at his neck. The air thicked again and Voldemort diappeared form under Sirius and reappeared next to Bellatrix on the platform. He grabed her arm then disappeared taking Bellatrix with him.

"Harry," Piper ran to me and got on her knees and wrapped her arms around me. She then screamed out when she saw the knife sticking out of my side. Sirius turned back human and came over to me. I looked down at it and winched.

"I'll be fine." I said, but my voice was shakey. Nico now came over and stood behind me. His eyes widen at the dagger, I tried to give him a reassuring smile, but he just kept looking grim. Piper tighted her grip on me and cried into my shoulder. I grabed hold of the dagger to try and pull it out, but Sirus stopped me.

"You might make it worse." He said. Then his grey eyes darkened. I noticed he had a cut on his cheek and lip was bleeding a little, his clothes were also muddy.

Piper's head suddenly lefted and she narrowed her eyes at Wormtail, who hadn't moved and was staring at the spot Voldemort disappeared from.

"How could you?" She screamed at him. "He didn't do anything to you." I saw Sirius' eyes narrow at that.

"Dad?" I said. But Sirius didn't listen he slowly stood and turned toward Wormtail. "Dad."

"You did this." Sirius demanded. "You stabed my son." Wormtail flinced. He looked from me to Sirius.

"You say Harry is your son, and he calls you dad." He sneered. "How do you think, _Prongs _would like it if he knew."

Sirius growled sounding a lot like his animgus form and ran forward and attacked Wormatail, they rolled around on the ground. Sirius pounding into him. They round to where Sirius was on top of Wormtail and was hitting him, but Wormtail brought his silver hand up and wrapped it around Sirius' neck. Sirius fell of him and on to the floor, Wormtail was now on him choking him with his sliver hand, and to my horror Sirius' face started turning blue.

"DAD." I yelled. I pulled the dagger out of my side and tried to stand to go help him, but before I could do anything, I felt Piper reached to my other side and take her dagger that I had hooked there, she turned to Sirius.

"Sirius, here." She cried and slide it across the ground to him, Sirius grabed it and brought it up and put it right through Wormtail's chest, Wormtail's eyes got big and his hand fell from Sirius' thoart and he fell off Sirius onto his side. His eye stared up unblinking. Sirius had finaly done what he had wanted to do since he broke out of Azkaban, he had killed Wormtail.

Sirius got to his feet and looked down at the unmoving body and ran his hand through his hair. He looked shocked by what happened. He then sighed and walked back over to me.

Without a word he bent down and helped me to stand, Piper put one of my arms around her shoulder and her arms around my waist to help me stay standing. Sirius looked my side over then nodded.

"It's not too bad, cut's not too deep."." He said. "So, you should be fine once we get you out of here." He then dropped down to look at my leg. Anger once again flashed through his eyes.

"Don't worry." I told him. "I got Voldemort good in both sides." Sirius grined up at me.

"Thats my boy." He said. Pride in his voice.

Nico pulled from the inside pocket of his jacket. a fask of nector. And poured some on my stab wound, it stopped bleeding and begin to close up. He also poured some on the cut on my back. I could feel the stinging going away as it healed.

"That should do into we can get back to camp." He said, then handed the fask down to Sirius. "Pour some on his leg wound, but don't get any on you unless you want to burn." Sirius rolled his eyes at Nico, took the flask and begin pouring the nector on the cut on my leg.

Then two things happened at once. First was the sound of a click echoing across the room, then Clarisse jumped up from her spot next to Thanatos and screamed.

"Finaly," As his chains fell from around his ankles.

Then the whole ground begin to shake and Piper tighten her grip around me to stop me from falling. And I held on to her tighter.

"What's going on?" Nico asked, as Sirius grab his arm to stop him from falling down. I looked toward the spire to see pieces of it crumbling away. And falling down with lound bangs. Clarisse jumped off the paltform and came over to us, almost falling a couple time, then when she was right up on us she nearly fall, but Sirius grabed her arm to stop her, which made her face go red.

"It's Alcyoneus," Thanatos said. He had followed Clarisse over to us and I couldn't help but think he looked more like cupid then death.

Just then a big rumble came, and the ground shook, the spire broke apart and Alcyoenus stood up and sneered down at us.

He was even uglier than the last two giants I have come face to face with, he had metalic golden skin, armor made from platinum links, precious stones glinted in his hair and he had an iron staff the size of a totem pole. His rust-red color dragon legs stumped on the ground. Making the whole prison shake.

He sneered down at me. "I guess you guys didn't noticed me sucking up all the magic, and energy you were useing to fight one another, I didn't need you at all." He raised his staff and hit the ground with it. The ground shook some and pieces of the bulding started crumbling and falling. Alcyoneus sneered at me once more.

"Now, I can kill you myself." He said. "And then make Piper McLean my wife."

Anger flowed through me as I felt something being put into my hand. I looked down to see Piper handing me my sword. I smiled at her then gave her a kiss. Before turing all my attention onto Alcyoneus.

I walked toward him, lemping a little becaues my leg wasn't fully healed. He laughed as I got closer and raised my sword.

"I took out your brother, and I am going to take out you too." I glared at him.

"Fighting for your girl are you?" He teased. "The very girl who is going to be my wife. You see Mother Gaea promised each of us any demigod we wish to merry, but Porpyhrion was greedy and still after all these enos he still wanted Hera and Polybotes has been promised the hand of a daughter of Athena, that Annabeth Chase."

I suddenly started laughing, I couldn't help it nothing was funny I know, but my side and leg was killing, Nico hadn't had enough nector to heal me all the way, and I was tired and starting to feel a little weak. But everone stared at me like I was crazy anyway.

"Harry," Piper said, and her voice calmed me down so I was able to stop laughing. I took a deep breath and looked back up and Alcyoneus.

"There is no way, Percy is going to let Polybotes, anywhere near Annabeth, just like I am not going to let you anywhere near Piper. We love our girls and both of us would die to keep them safe." I swollowed. "But you are going to be the one dieing today." I twisted my sword to the left and it changed into a staff, then I slammbed it down on the ground and the ground started to shake. Cracks formed on the ground around Alcyoneus, and Nico came to stand by me and slammbed his sword into the ground, helping me out. Shadows flew all around Alcyoneus' head and skeleton hands came up out of the ground.

"STOP," Alcyoneus cried trying to bat the shadows away, he then made an angery growl like noise and brought is hand down trying to grabed me, I jumped over his hand stabing him in the palm as I jumped over, he yelled in pain as gold blood poured from his palm.

"You'll regret that." Alcyoneus said. But before he could do anything, Clarisse came forward and stabed one of his ankles with her spear. He screamed in pain. Then Nico ran forward and got him in the other leg with his sword, then ran up his arm and sliced at it too. Now Piper ran forward and stabed him with her dagger in the same leg Clarisse had got him in.

I deicded to get in on the attention. I twisted my staff back into a sword and jumped on top of Alcyoneus' knee to his arm where I ran up it and raised my sword and sliced Acyoneus right across the eye. He scaremed in pain as I did a back flip and landed on the ground, but stumbled and Sirius caught me before I could fall and sat me up right.

On and On we went taking turns slicing and stabbing and whatever else we could do to Alcyoneus, Sirius even helped by hitting him in the eyes with spells, so he couldn't see an attack coming, but no mater how many times we cut him, it just wasn't enough we needed a god's help to kill him. And Thanatos didn't seem like he was stepping in any time soon. And I was now so tired I was surprise I could stay on my feet.

"It dosn't matter how much you hurt me." Alcyoneus said. "You still can't kill me without a god."

"He's right." Nico said coming to stand by me. He was breathing heavey and had sweat pouring down his face. "We need a god or goddess to help us."

I was about to close my eyes and pray to my mother for help when suddenly the ground shook, and the crack I had made opened up wider forming a pit like hole, shadows flew from it and surrounded Alcyoneus, but not like the shadows I had made, these were ten times bigger. Then two giant skeleton hands reached up out of the ground; grabbing hold of Alcyoneus' legs.

"NO, it can't be." He yelled.

Nico and I looked at each other. And he was grinning big. We both knew who was doing that. We nooded at one another, then took off running toward Alcyoneus, we went around the hole and on to the paltform, which was staring to crack open too, the whole place was falling apart. We ran around behind Alcyoneus, and as he twisted and turned to face us trying to get free of the giant skeleton hands, Nico and I jumped up on one of his knees at the sametime, then jumped up and togather we put our swords into his chest right into his heart. He yelled out and went falling backwords into the pit the hands dragging him under.

And of coures Nico and I fell into it too, but I grabed hold of the side with one hand and grabed Nico's hand with the other. I could hear the prison falling down and crumbling all around us, I could barley hold on, and just as my finger started to slip, someone grabed my hand. I looked up to see it was Tyson, he griped my arm and with one good pull, pulled us both out of the pit.

When I came up I fell right into Piper's arm, she put her head on my shoulder and I could hear her sob.

"Come on we got to get out of here." I heard Clarisse say. I nodded my head and gently pulled back from Piper. Who's eyes had suddenly widen.

"Bill," She said. As if she just remembered. I gave her a questioning look. "Bill Weasley, is still in one of them cells up there." She pointed to a forth roll of cells. I didn't even have time to think about way he was even here, but took off toward where she was pointing, I could hear Piper running behind me, as I ran up the stairs and to the cell I saw movement in, and there was Bill Weasley standing by the cell bars his eye wide as the ground crumbled under us.

"Stand back." I told him, and Bill took a step back as I thrust out my hand and spelled the door off. Bill smiled and stepped out of the cell, he opened his mouth to say something, but just then the landing crumbled out from under us and we went falling, but before we could hit the ground a large talon snatched us right out of the air. And sat us down outside as the whole bulding crumbed and was nothing left but a pile of rubble.

I fell down on my knees as Sirius stood behind be yelling and laughing his head off.

"Have you gone mad?" I asked him looking up at him as Piper sat down next to me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. Sirius just laughed somemore.

"Look at it Harry," Sirius shouted,"there is no more Azkaban." He then gave a whooo and laughed, and when he caught sight of Bill he said. "Hey there, Bill fancy seeing you here." Bill just shook his head at him. Looking as if he was trying not to laugh.

Clarisse, Tyson, and Thanatos came walking over to us. I noticed that Clairsse had what looked like a black I-pad stuck down in her belt.

I have already thinked Clarisse, but I must think you guys also." Thanatos said. "I thank you for saving me."

"How do you feel, cousin?" Tyson asked, sitting down next to me. I grined at him.

"I'm fine." I told him. "Cousin," He grined from ear to ear.

"Oh, here you dropped this." Clarisse said to Thanatos, pulling out the black i-pad. "Way do you have thing anyways?"

"I need that to find all the dead that have exscaped the Underwold." Thanatos answered.

"So, on this thing is a list of people who should be dead." Clarisse said and she turned it all and started looking through the names. I wasn't really paying attention to them at first, I raised my hand and used the last bet of strength I had to summon my sword from the rubble.

"Without that I wouldn't be able to see who I need to get and take back to the Underworld." Thanatos said. And as I twisted my sword back into a wand, I suddenly remembered something and I looked over to Piper who smiled at me before kissing my shoulder and laying her head on it. I wrapped my hands around her waist and held her close to me, thinking she was about to get her heart broken, any mintue now Clarisse would stop being nosey and hand that death pad back to Thanatos and he would see my name on it.

"Piper, you know I love you right." I said. Piper raised her head and smiled at me.

"Of coures I do." She said. "And I love you too." She reached up and we kissed for a mintue, before I pulled back turned so I was facing her. I put my hands on either side of her face. And she smiled at me. I glanced past her to see Thanatos now talking to Nico, not looking at Clarisse who stood beside him looking through the names, then she suddenly stopped her eyes widened and she looked right up at me. I knew right then she had read my name on that thing. And I pulled Piper to me and huged her tight.

"Babe," I said holding her. I wanted to tell her for it would be a little easier on her when Thanatos took me. But I couldn't find the right words to say, so I reached in my pocket and pulled out her neckless, I had got her for her birthday and put it back where it belonged around her neck. We then gave each other a long passionate kiss.

"I am so glad you didn't have to give your life up." Piper said. When we finaly got done kissing and now had our arms wrapped around each other.

"I don't know what I would do if I lost you." My heart broke right there. And I looked back up to see Clarisse was watching us, then she glanced over at Thanatos saw he had he's back turned toward her still talking to Nico, then she looked back down at the I-pad and pressed something. I don't know what, but she then tapped Thanatos on the back and handed it to him.

"Thank you." He said taking it out of her hands. "Before you guys go I just have to make sure none of you are on here." I felt Piper stiffen in my arms. I think she just remember about the minstry. But then Thanatos frowned.

"I could of swear that one of you was suppose to be on here." He said. I looked up at him surprised then over at Clarisse and rasied my eyebrow, she glared at me. "I don't remember which one, but I thought..." Then he shrugged " Most off been thinking of someone else, I better get going I got a lot of dead people to find." He said.

"Hang on." I said. "Thanatos, since Clarisse freed you dose that mean monster will stay dead now, and you'll cose the doors of death so dead people won't get out."

"Monster should stay dead now." Thanatos said. "As to closing the doors of me that will take someone a lot stronger, and more powerful then I am."

"Who, Hades?" I asked. Thanatos just gave me this weird look, and disappeared into a black light.

"Well isn't he a cheery god." Sirius said. He came up behind Clarisse and Nico and through an arm around both their shoulders. (making Clarisse go red.) and grined. "Well my little kiddies you did it. I knew you would."

"Get off me." Clarisse grumbled and step out from under Sirius' arm. Sirius grined at her red face.

"Are you feeling ill." He asked in a teasing voice. "Your face is really red." He reached out and tried to touch her forhead, but she stepped back her face even redder and glared. Sirius just laughed. "I think someone has a crush."

"I do not." Clarisse snapped. Sirius laughed and put his arm around her. "Sorry, but I am too old for you." I could tell he was enjoying teasing her. Clarisse got even redder and pushed Sirius away, he stumbled and almost fell, but he just grined at her. "Beside, I am already taken."

I looked up at him and raised my eyebrow. "By who, dad?" I asked. "You don't have a girlfriend."

"Sally Jackson," Sirius said. Nico who had been taken a drink out of a water bottle spit it out and looked at Sirius as if he just annouced his death wish. Tyson too was staring at Sirius his eye wide.

"What?" I asked. Piper was laughing into my shoulder.

"Yes, the woman is madly in love with me." Sirius grined. I gave Sirius a Yeah-right-look, and he added. "She just dosen't know it yet."

"Dad, unless your life wish is to be killed by a son of Poseidon, I wouldn't go there." I told him, getting to my feet then helped Piper up. I then put my arm around her shoulder.

Sirius just waved his hand. ."Percy won't hurt me, he likes me." I just shook my head, Sirius sure was an idoit sometimes.

"As amusing as watching Sirius plot his own death is." Nico said. "We better get a move on if we are to make it back at camp before the monsters get there." I looked and saw the sun was starting to come up.

I turned to Draca who had been standing watching us. "Think you can get us to camp?"

"Yes, as long as I am not attack when they see us." Draca said.

"Don't worry, I'll call ahead and warn Annabeth not to let anyone attack us." I said And Draca nodded. After helping Piper on to Draca's back, I had went over to where the others had put our bags when they had jumped off Draca. I got into mine and pulled out my mirror.

"Annabeth Chase." I said in it, it only took a mintue before Annabeth's face was looking up at me.

"Percy and I have been so worried." Annabeth said. "You haven't called at all since you have been gone."

"Sorry, I forgot." I told her. "It's a long story I'll tell you when we get back to camp, we are on our way now."

"So you did it." Annabeth asked. "You saved, Piper and Alcyoneus didn't rise."

"I did save Piper." I said. "But Alcyoneus rose, but we took care of him, me, Nico, and Hades."

"Hades?" Annabeth asked.

"I'll expalin later." I told her. "Right now I need to talk to Percy is he there." Before she could answer me the mirror was taking out of her hand and Percy's smiling face suddenly appeared there.

"So, you saved your girl." he grined.

"Yes, listen we are on our way back to camp." I told him. "We don't have a boat any longer so we will be riding in on a draken, so don't let anyone attack us."

"Did you just say a draken?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yes, Draca is very nice and won't harm anybody unless she feels threaten so tell everone, okay." I said.

"Draca," Percy said. Then shook his head."Sure, I'll tell Chiron, and he'll let the camp know."

"Speaking of camp has the attack happened yet." I asked.

"No, but there getting closer." Percy said. "Annabeth and I are standing at the boader now, the monsters are in view, they look no bigger then little dotes, from where they are, but we can still see them so they'll be here by this after noon."

"We'll try our best to get there soon." I said. "Maybe I can send some other help. I'll talk to Remus Lupin from his mirror and see if he can't get the order to come help."

"We can use all the help we can get." Percy said. "The hunter can't be here into this after noon."

"Okay, I better go now." I told him. "See you when I get to camp." I disconnected him then grabed my bag to stand. And turned around to see Clarisse standing behind me holding her bag. She sneered at me then went to walk away, but I gabed her arm.

"My name was on there wasn't it?" I asked she didn't even have to ask what I was talking about. But instead she pulled her arm away. tossed me my knife back and said.

"We're even, now." And walked away.

_A.N. Sorry if this chapter isn't very good and the fighting didn'tlast very long, but it's getting hard to think of ways for them to fight I haven't used aready, and sorry if Thanatos seemed I little o.c. _

_And I will be without the internet for about a week so I won't have the next chapter up into sometime next week._


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy or Harry

Chapter 10: Camp is attacked.

Percy's pov.

I leaned up against Thalia's tree watching, Annabeth walk back and forth. I had Riptide in my hand and kept nervously clicking it, turning it into a sword then trying it back. Ever time I did Annabeth glared at me. Next to me stood little Dennis Creevey chatting away, next to him stood, Jason sword in hand, and watching the monsters get closer. Leo was standing next to him, sledge-hammer in hand and tool belt around his waist. Mararuder standing by his other side. Then other campers mostly the Ares cabin was standing around waiting for battle.

On my other side stood Harry's wizard friends : Remus Lupin, Tonks, Arthur Weasley, and Kingsley Shakleblot. That Luna girl went over to stand with them. It was ticking me off that she was yet to be claimed.

"I can't believe he said draken." Annabeth looked over at me. "Are you sure he didn't say something else?"

"No, Bethy." I said. "He said draken."

"Don't call me, Bethy." Annabeth snapped. Walking back and forth again.

"You let Harry call you Beth." I pointed out. She stopped and glared at me.

"That is different." She said. "Beth, I can handle, but not Annie Anna, Ann, or Bethy." She made a face at Bethy.

"Aright, just chill, Wise Girl." I said, smiling a little. Annabeth had been going crazy ever since the monsters was first seen, and then after Harry's call.

"Don't tell me what to do." Annabeth snaped at me again, and I frowned. "I can't believe he would ride here on a draken, how did he even get a draken to let them?"

"Maybe he was hoping it would eat Clarisse." Leo said. I snorted at that, but Annabeth glared at him.

"Isn't a draken like a big giant snake?" Dennis asked.

"Yeah, kind of." I answered.

"Then there you have it that's how." Dennis said. Jason, Annabeth, Leo, and I looked at him.

"How what?" I asked.

"How Harry got the draken to let him ride him." Dennis said.

"Umm...how?" Jason asked.

"Don't you all know?" Dennis asked.

"Know what?" I asked. Dennis has done nothing, but follow me around camp since I got here, with a camera in his hand. He has become my very talkative shadow. And no matter what I do he won't go away.

"Harry is a parslemouth" Dennis said. "I thought he would of told you all since you're such close friends." He then frowned. "Then again he never even told Ron and Hermione, that's what Collin said anyway."

Dennis was too bussy mumbling to himself to realized we were all staring at him in shock.

"Hold up," I said. "Did you just say Harry was a parslemouth?" I knew what a parslemouth was, becaues Nico had brought it up once, when he was explaining to us what Horcruxes was, and I believe he said something about them all being dark wizards or something like that.

"Oh yes, Collin told me all about it." Dennis said. "You see in Harry's second year, which would of been Collin's first, they had this dueling club and the DADA teacher was teaching the kids how to defend themselves, againt someone who was attacking the students. Anyway, they had made the mastake of pairing Harry up with Draco Malfoy, and they soon got to fighting with each other. Then somehow Malfoy got this snake, Harry went up to it and starting hissing at it, shocking everone, then Ron and Hermione grabed him and led him out of the room, after he told the snake to attack a Hufflepuff muggle-born name Justin."

"Hold on, slow down." Leo said. 'Did you say Uncle Harry told a snake to attack some dude name Justin."

"That's what Seamus said last year." Dennis said. "When him and Neville got in a fight about Harry, when he was kicked out of Hogwarts. I asked Neville if it was true, but Neville swears Harry would never do such a thing. Then Collin yelled at me for believing Seamus."

"Hold up you lost me here." I said. "Who the Hades is Neville and who is Seamus?"

"Neville is friends with Harry, Ron and Hermione." Dennis told me. "And Seamus shares a dorm room with Ron and Harry. Well, when Harry went to Hogwarts. Seamus believed all the trash people were saying about Harry last year, about him lieing about You-know-Who coming back. He even went as far as to say Harry killed Cedric Diggory, and made up You-know-Who to cover it up, Seamus believed he killed Cedric over Cho Change."

"Who's Cho Change " I asked. "And who's Cedric Diggory?"

"Cedric Diggory was in the Tri-Wizard turnament with Harry," Dennis said. "He was killed during the last task, Harry said he was killed by You-know-who, when the minstry said Harry was lieing about him coming back people started saying Harry killed Cedric. Seamus believed Harry got mad over Cho Chang turning Harry down when he asked her to the Yull Ball and went with Cedric instead, and some say it was becaues they tied in the tri-wizard turnament and he wanted all the thousand galleon pize for himself."

"Thats bull, Harry would never kill anyone." I said. "And not over some girl or money. Besides Harry has a girlfriend, Piper."

Annabeth rolled her eyes at me. "Seaweed Brain, he's talking about before he met Piper. But you're right Harry wouldn't just kill someone, unless he did to save someone he cares about."

"Some people also said Harry was just insane or crazy is way he killed Cedric." Dennis said."No one knows what happened the night Cedric dead, Harry refusses to talk about it, he just came out of the maze draging Cedric's body with him, screaming You-Know-Who had returned and that Cedric had asked him to bring his body back."

"I still don't know what the hell you're talking about." I said. "What maze? And what the hell is a tri-wizard turnament, and who is Cedric Diggory."

Dennis opened his mouth to say something, but Jason suddenly talked over him.

"How about we stop talking about Harry when he's not here." Jason said. "He wouldn't want us to be talking about this anyway." Annabeth looked at him.

"You know what he's talking about don't you?" She demanded. Jason was silant for a moment.

"I do." Jason said. "When we were on the quest to save Hera, I over heard Harry telling Piper about it. He dosen't know I know though, they thought Leo and I was asleep."

"Man, I was asleep." Leo said.

"You know what happened." Dennis said. "The whole story?" Jason nodded.

"What happen?" I asked. Jason looked at me along moment then shook his head.

"I can't tell you." He said. "If you want to know ask Harry. Though I dought he would be happy if you did. All I will say is the Cedric boy was kill, and Harry blames himself, but it wasn't his fault." Then Jason glared at Dennis. "And Harry did not kill him."

I frowned thinking about my friend Harry, and I how I really didn't know that much about him, he never talked about himself or his life before camp. He didn't even tell me he thought something was wrong with Piper, I thought about his life with the Dursley's and wondered if they weren't the reason he thought he couldn't go to people for help. Not for the first time I wanted to go to Surrey and see how much Vernon Dursley liked being beat on.

"I know what you're thinking, Seaweed brain." Annabeth said. I looked over at her she was giving me her, I- know- what- you're- thinking- look. "Harry has his reasons for being so private about his life. He'll talk when ever he's ready to."

I nodded. "Wonder how Cedric was kill?" I thought about when Harry, Nico, and I went to the cave and what Harry was screaming after he drunk that potion, I wondered if Cedric was the person who Harry kept saying sorry to that night."

Annabeth kepted watching down the hill for any sigh of the hunters that was suppose to be here by now. I uncapped Riptide again and then caped him back.

"Would you stop doing that?" Annabeth snapped at me.

"I know you're worried Annabeth, I am too." I told her. "But you don't have to snap at me."

"Yeah," Dennis said. "Leave Percy alone." Annabeth glared at him, but he didn't back down, she turned back to me, and sighed and came over and stood between me and Dennis and then put her arms around my waist. I smiled and held on to her. We stood there in silance for a few mintues.

"Do you think we can take that many monsters?" Annabeth asked.

"We'll do our best, Bethy." I said, playing with her ponytail.

"Of coures he can." Dennis spoke up. "He's the hero of Olympus." We igonered him and Annabeth stepped back a little. I reached up and pushed a curl that had fallen out of her ponytail behind her ear and smiled.

"We have one good thing going for us." I said.

"And what would that be?" Annabeth asked.

"If Harry is done with he's quest then that means Thanatos has been set free, and so the monsters should stay dead." I explained.

"I guess you're right there." Annabeth said. "But I hope they can't get into camp." I saw Annabeth glance over toward Drew from Aphordite cabin and frown. Drew had been actting weirder lately, she still wore a banged around her left forarm, and snaped at any Apollo kid who alford to heal it for her, she stopped wearing make up and right now she looked as if she hadn't slept all week, there was bags under her eyes, she was pale as a ghost, and hadn't even brushed her hair today, she had just pulled it back in a messy tangly ponytail. As I watched her she kept holding onto her arm as if it hurt. And stared at the monsters, not taking her eyes off them.

"What do you think is wrong with her arm?" I asked Annabeth.

"What I want to know is way she hasn't let someone heal her or taken some ambrosia or nector." Annabeth said. Just as Drew grabed her arm again. "I think she is hiding something."

"I do too, but what." I asked. Annabeth shrugged.

"I don't know, but I think the only problem she has with Harry, is she likes him." Annabeth said.

"What?" I asked. Annabeth put her hand in mine, and smiled a little.

"Think about it, she has always made fun of him, even after his make over and Apollo fixed his eye sight." Annabeth said. "And her hatred for Piper grow after they got togather."

"But way would she make fun of someone she has a crush on." I asked.

"Piper told me after we got back from that quest, Drew had asked Harry out and he turned her down." Annabeth said.

"So did the rest of Aphordite, and some girls from Hecate along with a girl from the Nike cabin." I pointed out.

"I know that, but.. I think she liked him even before the quest, she just wouldn't admit it, becaues it would ruin her image." Annabeth made a face." I also think thats way she put Piper down for liking him, she wanted to chase her away from Harry." Annabeth said. "Drew is real big on looking good, and you remember how Harry looked before his make over: glasses, baggy clothes, and he was skinner then Nico's skeleton warriors. If she had asked out someone who looked like that, she would of looked bad in front of the rest of camp. Now think about how Harry looks now: no more glasses, clothes that fit, and his gain weight, so he no longer looks like Nico's skeleton warriors, and he's got muscles too, he even has a six pack. Next to you he's the hottest demigod at camp."

"Annabeth, I don't go around checking out guys." I told her. "And since when did you find Harry hot, and way have you been checking out his chest" Annabeth rolled her eyes at me.

"Don't go getting all jealous about what I said." Annabeth said. "I did say you were hotter, besides I am just going by what the other girls say, plus I've watched you two train togather, and you both end up taking off your shirts, and if you paid attention you would know, that you, Harry, and Jason are the three hottest guys here. Are so all the girls say." I blushed, couldn't help it, I didn't know so many girls thought I was hot. I didn't think I was all that good looking, It's not like I get asked out all the time like Harry and Jason did.

Shortly after that we put our minds back on the monsters that had gotten even closer. We'll worry about Drew later, right now we had more things to worry about.

I put my arm around Annabeth's shoulder and pulled her into a huge, my way of saying sorry for getting jealous, she smiled and reached up to kiss me.

"Gods, monsters are about to attack camp and all you two can do is make out." A voice said. We pulled apart to see Thaila and the hunters standing there.

"Thalia," Annabeth said and she went forward to hug our good friend.

"Hey kelp head." Thalia greeted me. She turned to Jason who had come over to her. "Hey, little bro," she gave him a one arm huge. "Look who I found." Thaila reached behind her and pulled out, to my surprise Grover who had been hidden in the mist of all the hunters. He was wearing jeans, but no fake feet, and a white t-shirt with the words, Best Lord of the wild ever, across the front.

"G-Man," I yelled out smiling. "Where you been man, I haven't seen you in like a year."

"Been bussy," Grover said. "Hey Annabeth." He gave her a hug." He looked at Leo and Jason. "Hello, I'm Grover."

"Leo Valdaz." Leo greeted him.

"Jason Grace," Jason said. Grover's eyebrows went up.

"Grace," He said then looked back at Thalia who was now tell her hunters what to do.

"Yeah, Thalia is my sister." Jason said.

"Another kid of Zeus." Grover asked.

"Haven't you hard any news lately." I asked. Grover shook his head.

"I've been out in the wild, with onIy natural spirits and other satyrs for company, haven't hard anything." Grover explained. "But Thalia told me about Gaea coming back and all that."

"So, you haven't hard about Harry then?" I asked. Grover shook his head.

"Who's Harry?" Grover asked.

"Harry Potter, he's a demigod Annabeth found in London." I told him. "He's got a britsh accent and everthing. You'll like him he's a real nice guy, but don't make him mad he's got his mother's temper." I smirked at that last part. "You'll never guess who she is."

"Who is she?" Grover asked, but as I opened my mouth to tell him, it suddenly grew real cold and I fault hopeless.

"Dementors," Annabeth hissed. I looked up to see them heading right for us.

_"Expecto patronum," _was yelled out and a bunch of silvery animals flew over and chase them off, but that wasn't the end of it, the monster had gotten close enough to fight now. Annabeth screamed as giant spiders came toward us. But there was also inferi, more dementors, along with orgs, cycoples, plues a giant at the very end.

It was time to take action and defend the camp, everone was all getting to where they were suppose to be and to my shock I saw the Hunters and Apollo cabin working toagther. They ran out front and started letting loose arrow after arrow, along with Chrion. Thalia ran forward to help. And Grover pulled out his pipes and begin to play them.

Soon the battle was on, I ran forward and put my sword right through one of the giant spiders and he turned to dust. I moved on to the next monster, a six arm org and put Riptide right though it, on and on I went taking out monster after monster.

Annabeth right beside me doing her fair share of fighting, Leo was not far behind us, his hammer on fire as he hit org after org, Jason was fighting a Cyclops, who kept trying to bash his head with a large club. After a little bit of playing around with him, Jason called down a lighting blot and hit the the cyclops, which was blasted to bits. Jason gave a cheer then ran to help Leo who had got sarrounded with orgs.

The wizards were throwing spells after spells, everone was battleing now. To my shock Luna was doing a pretty good job fighting monsters with both magic and a small sword. I heard a scream and saw Lue Ellen from Hecate being over runed by inferi, she was trying to use spells against them but it didn't work. Remembering something Harry told me I looked to Leo.

"Leo, I need your help, man." I yelled. Leo immediately bashed an org in the head wih his hammer, then came running over to me, and I led him to Lu Ellen.

"Harry told me once that the inferi are scared of fire." I said. "Do you think you could..." Leo grined and nodded. A fire ball then sparked into his hand.

"Lue Ellen, duck." I yelled. She listened and Leo threw his ball of fire, it hit the ground in front of Lue Ellen and the inferi burst into flames, and burned up into there was nothing else.

"Thanks, Leo." Lue Ellen smiled at him.

"Anytime, " He said. Giving her a large grin, and before I knew it they went off fighting monsters togather. I shook my head and went back to fighting.

After about two hours of none stop fighting we started getting tired, and the more monsters we killed, more appeared over the hill to take their place, everone was getting tried, and some campers had been hurt. The wizards were wearing themselves out useing a lot of magic to help fight off the demenotrs and inferi, and whatever else they could put down with a spell.

Just as I put Riptide through the last org, more came over the hill, along with more inferi, spiders, and dementors. The giant had gotten closer, but was still to far away to fight right now. The one good thing was they had yet to make it onto camp grounds.

"How many freaking monsters are there." I heard Leo ask. We all had retreated on the camp side of Thalia's tree so we could catch our breath, before fighting more.

I watched as some inferius came up to the other side of Thalia's tree. Then three more came up, they had their arms out infront of them, and if it wasn't for the orgs now appearing beside them, it would look like a seen from a zombie movie. And as I watched them one took a step onto this side of the tree followed by the others then the orgs.

"Bloody hell." I said, raising Riptide to get ready to fight. Annabeth looked at me amused.

"You've been hanging around Harry to much." She said, before pulling her dagger again.

The monsters just stood there a moment before they attack as the rest came charging onto camp grounds.

I took out orgs after orge, inferi, by cuting their heads off, but we left them mostly to Leo since he was the fire dude. We had killed what spiders was with them for now anyway, more could come.

Another two hours past since the monster entered camp and at first we had been winning, but now that everone was even more tierd, and was growing weak and some more of our campers had been hurt, (thankfuly no one was killed though) but now the monsters was starting to beat us.

The camp was getting destoryed, the pegasi had to flee when the stable had cought fire, more and more buldings were getting knocked down, and the tables were we eat had been knocked all around camp. And as I stabed another org. I heard a loud crash, looked toward the cabins to see three cycolpes destoying the cabins. They had already took out: Apollo cabin, Aphordite cabin, Nike cabin, and the Nemesis cabin, and I watched as one rasied a large club and took out cabin two, and then one of the others hit a another cabin which happened to be the Dionysus cabin.

I took a step toward them to stop them, but before I got there arrows starting flying in and hitting monsters left and right, someone yelled out "Dude that's not cool." I looked to see dozens of centaurs running passed Thalia's tree. Some where wearing hats with root bear cans atteched to them. The party ponies had come to help. And help they did as we were now beating the monsters. I ran into help, but the ground started shaken, the giant had finaly got here it was time to fight him.

Polybotes was the ugliest giant I ever laid eyes on, he was at least thirty feet tall-with scaly reptilian legs like a komodo dragon from waist down and green-blue armor from waist up. His breastplate was shaped like rows of hungry monstrous faces, their mouths open as if demanding food, his face was human, but his hair was wild and green, like a mop of seaweed, he was armed with a massive trident, as he got closer I saw him shake his head and snakes dropped from his hair.

I gripped Riptide tighter and got ready to fight him. I knew he would come straight for me, due to the fact Poseidon I was my father, so I ignored the monsters that walked in before him. The others could take care of them. I watched Polybotes look around, and somehow I knew he was looking for me.

"Hey, ugly." I yelled. Polybotes turned and looked at me. "If you're looking for me I am right here."

"You think you can beat me, Percy Jackson?" He asked. "I can not be destoryed! I will destory you."

I smirked. "Gotta catch me first." I yellled then took off running toward the lake.

"You run coward!" Polybotes yelled and took off after me. "Stand still so I can kill you."

I ran passed everone toward the lake, pass Leo who had set a giant spider on fire, passed Mrs. O'Leary who looked up curiousley with a inferi wiggling in her mouth, passed, Jason who was taken out org after org with his javelin, I jumped over the burnt corps of a giant spider and ducked under Marauder's belly as he jumped over me to tackle a giant spider.

Polybotes was closing in as I reached the lake and turned around to face him.

"Go on, then son of Poseidon!" Polybotes taunted. "Show me what you can do! Dose the water do your bidding, dose it heal you. Can you not fight without it."

That made me mad I thrusted out my hand that wasn't holding Riptide and a large watery hand shot out of the lake and toward Polybotes, who dodged the hit, but held a hand under the water as it flew by, it turned a dark green. He then flung some at me and I instinctively deflected it with my will. The liquid splattered the ground in front of him. With a nasty hiss, the grass withred and smoked.

"My touch turnes water to poison." Polybotes laughed. "Lets see what it dose to your blood." He threw a net at me and I dodged out of the way. I then suddleny thrust out my hand and sent more water into Polybrotes face. While he was blinded, I charged and stabbed Riptide right into his belly.

Polybotes roared back in pain for just a moment but then streighten up and laughed.

"Good try demigod," He laughed. "But I can not die, you alone can't kill me. I had wanted to keep you as a pet, but I've changed my mind. I'll just kill you and get it over with, and once you are gone I will marry the daughter of Athena."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You better not be talking about Annabeth,_ my_ Annabeth." I sneered.

"Soon to be my Annabeth." Polybotes said, givng me an evil grin.

I growled thrust out my hands and a large wall of water shot out hit Polybotes and knocked him back a few feet. And the ground shook as he landed on his back.

Polybotes got back to his feet and sneered. "How about I show you a few new friends of mine." Not long after he said that it suddenly grew cold, and I felt nothing but fear and sadness, as I feel to my knees, about a dozen dementors came toward me. I grabed my head with both my hands as I heard all kinds of things go through me head; when the minotaur attack me, my mom, and Grover, when the manticore took Annabeth, when Luke became Kronus, when Luke's ship blow up killing Beckendorf, then the final battle.

I soon fell on my back trying to block all this things, when the dementors came closer, I knew this was it, they were going to suck out my soul, leaving me worse then dead. But as my last hope left me, there was suddenly a bright light, and a large silvery stag jumped over me, followed by a large silvery dog, and the dementors fled, leaving me laying there shivering and feeling sick.

I closed my eyes and was about to pass out when I heard large footsteps drop from somewhere and come running toward me.

"Brother." A familiar voice yelled, lifting me to my feet and shaken me. "Brother are you okay." I heard Polybotes laughing, behind me and I opened my eyes to see Tyson's one big eye looking at me in concern. I looked over to the lake to see a large purple-blue draken, watching me curiously. On her back jumping off was Nico, Clarisse, Piper, and some red head, I knew to be a Weasley, along with Sirius.

Harry was grining down at me from where he stood on top of the draken's head, his sword in his hand, then he turned to the draken a hissed sounding like a snake. I watched as she hissed right back, then as he took a jump, she jerked her head sending him higher, Harry went through the air and right at Polybotes and put his sword right through the giants chest, Polybotes stopped mid- laugh and cried in pain as he tried to hit Harry, who landed on his knee then did a flip on to the ground.

He looked to Sirius, Clarisse, redhead, and Nico. "You guys go help the others, leave this guy to me and my surprise they listen to him even Clarisse. The only one who stayed was Piper.

Harry walked over to me. I noticed his shirt was ripped with bloodstains along with his jeans.

"Hey, Sea Monkey," Harry smiled. "Ready to get ride of this guy."

"Lets do it, Shorty." I said. Harry scowled, at that but said nothing as we both charged Polybotes, I jumped up on his right knee, Harry his left and we ran up his arms and at the same time we sliced each cheek, then jumped down, we didn't give him time before we attacked again, and on and on we went attacking different parts of the giant. Atfter about half an hour, Harry grow tired, he had opened up wounds he most of got fighting Alcyoneus; they were on his side, leg, and one was even on his back, right in the same spot my Achilles heal was. If it had been me I would be dead.

Since he was growing weak he didn't move in time as Polybotes brought his trident toward him, and the tip of the prong in the middle got him on the side right were he already had been hurt before, Harry droped to the ground holding onto it blood puring down his side, I ran to him to make sure he was alright, Piper was already there holding on to him crying, but Harry seemed okay to me and told me to finsh him off.

I turned back to Polybotes my eyes narrowed. As he threw his head back and laughed. " Demigods, can not beat me without the help of a god, I will leave this camp in ruins."

He tried to take a step toward me, but for some reason he couldn't move his feet. And the reason way soon became clear, as grabe vines grew up his legs and then to his arms trapping them in palce. Polybotes threw back his head and growled like an animal as the vines grew up his neck and then cover his mouth so he couldn't talk.

At first I just stood there wide eyed, shocked, before my feet begin to move. Polybotes looked down at me wide eyes in fear, and I smirked up at him took off running jumped on his knee then did a flip and drove Riptide right into his chest, right where his heart was. I then did a flip and landed on my feet.

Polybotes cried out in pain and then brust into dust. With him gone. I immediately ran back to Harry, and got down beside him. Piper was sitting behind his back her arms wrapped around him.

"You all right?" I asked him. He nodded and smiled up at me.

"We are tied again." He said. I raised my eyebrows in question.

"We now have killed two giants a piece." He laughed. Having Piper back has made him happy, even if he was laying on the ground bleeding all over the place.

"Umm..babe." Piper said to him. "Can you realy count Alyconeus, Nico helped you defeat him."

I raised my eyesbrows jokely at him. Harry rolled his eyes but was smiling.

"I helped so yes he dose count." He said. I gave him a look, and Harry sighed. "Fine, I guess you're in the led then, I'll just have to go out and find two giants to take out."

I laughed and stood then helped Piper get Harry to his feet. We both put one of his arms around our shoulders and helped him toward the others, I could tell by the quite that the battle was over.

"How about we do this." I said. "We can count Alcyoenus as half, so you have killed one and half giants and have killed two. I am still in the led."

Harry laughed. "Prat" he mumbled, as we made our way toward the others.

_A.N. Hope the battle was good, and I had suddenly realized something, I hadn't put Grover in the story yet, I had forgot all about him, so thats way I had him show up at the battle. Next chapter will most likely been in Percy's pov again, it'll show what happens after the battle, so it won't have any action in it._


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry or Percy.

A.N. Not much happens in this chapter, but you do find out who let the monsters in.

Chapter 11" Why dose everone try to kill me?"

Harry POV

My side hurt like hell as Percy helped me toward camp, along with my leg and back, but I didn't let my pain show, as Percy and I joked about who was in the led, and who had took out more giants. I didn't want to worry Piper after all she has been through this pass week, she shouldn't have to worry about me. Besides once I can get a hold of an Apollo kid, I can get them to heal me. But I was a little scared about how much blood I was losing from the gash in my side, Polybotes' trident didn't only reopen the stab wound from Wormtail, but it made it even deeper. I was just glad Piper hadn't thought to raise my shirt and see how bad it was. She would freak out is she saw it. I knew it was bad from the fact my shirt was soaked in blood and it hurt real bad.

I couldn't believe that Camp Half-blood was destoryed, well almost anyway, the arts and crefts bulding was knocked down, art suppiles littered the ground infront of it, the armory was also knocked down, with weapons laying all around, the pegaus stable was burnt to the ground. I looked toward the cabins, most of them were knocked down, all but the Aphordite cabin, the Hephaestus cabin, Ares cabin, Artemis cabin, Athena, Hades and Poseidon were all still standing, along with a few of the minor gods. I looked toward mine and Jason's cabins and groaned when I saw cabin two. Though Zeus' cabin was fine.

"Percy," I groaned.

"What is it buddy are you in pain?" Percy asked, worry in his voice. Yes I thought a lot of pain, but didn't say it.

"Look over at the cabins." I said. "Do I really see no cabin two?" Out of the coner of my eyes I saw Piper look.

"Sorry, Shorty, but yeah, cabin two is gone." Percy said. "I saw when the cyclops did it. I was too far away to stop him."

"Not your fault." I grasped, as Piper took my arm from around her shoulder it made pain shot through my side.

"You're in a lot of pain." She stated. I shook my head. "Don't lie to me, I can tell by your voice." She put the hand that wasn't holding my bag on her hip.

"Don't worry." I told her. "I'll be fine, love."

"Lets get you to the infirmary, they'll fix you up." Percy said. I took a step and pain shot through my leg and to my side; I stumbled then cures out as more pain went through my side.

"Percy," Piper said. Putting her hand on my back to stop me from falling. "Maybe you should carry him."

"What." I cried out. "I'm not going to be carried around like some bloody infant." I took my arm from around Percy's shoulder and stepped away from him, but then stumbled and fall. The last I remember was hearing Piper calling my name.

Next thing I knew I was waking up laying on a bed someone sat at my left side, running a hand through my hair and someone else stood on the right side of me. And something heavey was laying at my legs.

I moaned then opened my eyes. I was in the infirmary, laying on a bed with no shirt on. I was covered up. I could feel bandages on my side tied just a little too tight. Standing on the side of my bed with his arms crossed and glaring was Argus. The person running their hand through my hair was Piper, she no longer had on the ugly wedding dress, she now had on jeans and a camp t-shirt. The heavey thing at my feet was Marauder. He looked up at me when I stirred.

_"About time you wake up," _Marauder thought in my head.

I glared at him then raised my head a little to see who all was here, and saw all my friends, plues Lupin and Sirius sitting around on the hosptial beds, they were joking around, and actting like idoits, I watched as Sirius said something I couldn't hear, but it made Lupin hit him upside the head. And the others laugh.

"Whats...whats going on?" I demanded.

"You're awake." Piper said smiling. "We were all worried about you." She stopped running her hand through my hair to look down at my face.

"Yeah, I can tell." I said, Piper smiled at my smart mouth, and I tried to sit up, but pain shot though my side; I groaned and laid back down, Argus immediately handed me a glass of nector.

"Thanks," I said. Taking a drink then handing it back. I laid my head back down, and Piper begin to play with my hair again.

"How long have I been out of it?" I asked her. I decided to ignore my other friends for now, they hadn't even noticed I was awake yet anyway.

"Just through the night." Piper said. " You had lost a lot of blood is way you passed out, Will from the Apollo cabin sewed up your side, the gash was too deep to heal all at once, it'll take a couple of days." I nodded and closed my eyes.

"How is everone else?" I asked.

"Everone is fine, you're the only hurt one left in the infirmary." Piper said. "Chiron was in here a few mintues ago to check on you, but left becaues party poines were leaving, and he wanted to see them off."

I opened one eye and peeped up at Piper. "The what ponies?" Piper smiled.

"Party ponies." Piper said. "Thats what they call the centaurs that came to help. They call them that becaues...well becaues they like to party."

I reached my hand over and laid it on Piper's knee. "How about you are you all right?"

"I'm fine babe." Piper lended down and we kissed. I know I should let everone else know I'm awake, but Piper and I haven't seen each other in over a mouth, with her visiting her dad and then Voldemort kidnapping her.

"This seems familiar" I said, laughing a little. When I had first got to camp, I crashed my broom and ended up in the infirmary, where I woke up two days later with Piper feeding me ambrosia.

"The first time we met." Piper smiled, running her hands through my hair again.

"Did you know I had thought you said your name was Pepper." I laughed at the look Piper gave me.

"Pepper," Piper laughed. And we still ignored the others who for some reason hadn't noticed I was wake. She reached down kissed me again. Then helped me to sit up and I lean agaisnt the wall, Piper leaned into my good side with her arm around my shoulder and we held hands. The others didn't even look our way, they just went on joking around with each other.

"Maybe we should let them know I'm awake." I said to Piper she shurgged. As she did so Nico turned his head toward me, saw I was awake and watching them, he smiled and walked over.

"How do you feel?" He asked. Like always he was in black jeans, and black t-shirt, with a picture of a skeleton on the front.

"I'm fine Nico, what about you did you get hurt?" I asked.

"No, I'm fine." He said, then looked out at the others. "I'm surprised no one has noticed you awake."

"Yeah, some friends they are." I said, joking and Nico laughed a little. Then Leo looked my way saw me looking at him and his face lit up in a grin.

"Uncle Harry." He yelled. I rolled my eyes, but his shout made everone else look my way, Sirius jumped up and came running over.

"Hey, Pup, how do you feel." He asked.

"Just fine, dad." I said. Then everone came crowding around my bed, and asking how I was and how long have I been awake.

"I'm fine." I told them. "What about you all, any of you get hurt."

"We're all fine." Jason said. "So, what happen on that quest of yours, Nico won't say, and Clarisse seems to be avoiding us."

"Well, you guys did accuse her half-brother of letting the monsters in camp." Annabeth said.

"You did what" I asked. "Which one?"

"That Zabini guy." Jason said. "Percy, Sirius, Leo and I thought about how most death eaters was from Slytherin and then there was the fact the day he got here, Ares showed up and warned us about a monster attack. Clarisse had come in here last night to...what Sirius believes was to check on you, and we told her about thinking it was Zabini, she got mad and yelled at us for acussing someone from Ares, but we later found out is wasn't him."

"Did you say Clarisse came in here to check on me?" I asked rasing an eyebrow.

"Thats what Sirius believes." Percy said. "She didn't give a reason for coming in here. I just can't believe she would care enough to check on you."

"I do, Harry saved her life on that quest." Sirius said. "Maybe she thought she owed it to him, but I can't think of any other reason she would come in here, none of her cabin was hurt."

"Harry saved Clarisse's life?" Percy asked.

"Twice." Nico told him, then snickered at the look Percy gave him.

"Wait a mintue." Annabeth said. "Sirius, how do you know Harry saved Clairsse, and how come you talk as if you gotten to know her."

"I went on the quest with them." Sirius explained.

"Sirius, are you talking about when Harry first left on the quset," Annabeth asked. "Beacues the only one Harry took with him, besides Nico and Clarisse was a dog." She then frowned. "A dog that didn't come back with him but you did did."

I smirked at my friend. "I did say Padfoot was an old friend of my dad's. I just left out which dad I was talking about."

Annabeth looked at me confusion in her stormy gray eyes. "What...?"

"Harry's daddy is Padfoot." Tyson put in. He had been standing by Percy. "He was with him when I joined the quest."

Annabeth looked at Sirius he grined then before everones eyes turned into a big black dog. Annabeth's mouth dropped open.

"How did you do that?" Annabeth demanded. Once Sirius turned back.

"What I want to know is when Tyson joined Harry's quest." Percy said. Looking at his half-brother.

"Daddy sent me to help Harry." Tyson said. "After a dragon burnt up his boat."

Percy frowned. "Dad sent you help Harry?" He asked.

Tyson nodded, then added, "Daddy likes Harry." Percy smiled at that.

Annabeth on the other hand was frowning at Sirius I don't think she even heard what we said about Poisedon."How did you do that, Sirius, how could you turn into a dog."

"I'm an animagus," Sirius said. He then explained to them all what an animagus was.

Percy looked at me, "Isn't that what you told me you were trying to become."

I nodded, "Yes, Sirius has been helping me, but I just can't get the hang of it." I frowned.

"Don't worry, pup." Sirius patted my leg, "With me helping you'll get it."

"Umm, Sirius," Remus said. "Do you think thats such a good idea?"

"Why wouldn't it be, Moony?" Sirius demanded. "I'm an animagi, Prongs was one, way shouldn't Harry be."

"It's not that I think he shouldn't be." Lupin said. "But what about the law, and you have to have him registered, and everthing."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Moony, I think you have forgot one little thing, Harry and I live in America now, and I've looked up ever wizarding law in America and animagi here dose not need to be registered, unless they do some kind of crime while in animagi form."

"Besides," I added. "Sirius and my other dad was never registered, and if I got caught, so what it's not like Fudge could threw me in Azkaban." Sirius snickered at what I said.

"Umm, way couldn't he?" Lupin asked. Sirius out right laughed at that.

"Becaues, Remus" Sirius laughed. "There is no more Azkaban, Harry here made sure of that." Lupin looked doughful at Sirius then me.

"They're telling the turth, Mr. Lupin." Piper said. "Azkaban has been destoryed, it crumbled to the ground after Nico and Harry battled Alcyoneus, if you don't believe me just ask Bill Weasley."

Lupin smiled at Piper, "No need I believe you, Piper, and please drop the Mr. Lupin, just call me Remus." Piper nodded.

"You can also call him Moony if you like." Sirius said. "He dosen't mind." Lupin rolled his eyes at Sirius. But agreed that if anyone wanted to they could call him Moony.

"Lets get back to Harry saving Clairsse's life." Percy said suddenly. "I want to here all about it."

"It started when that dragon attacked us, it blow fire at us and our boat burned up." I explained. "We washed up on this island that wasn't on the map, Enyo was the only one on the whole place, she had this store that sold weapons, she gave Clarisse her new spear, Nico a jacket made from hell hound hide, and gave me a vile of gorgans blood and a boat to replace the one that burned."

Annabeth frowned, but Percy looked confussed.

"Who is Enyo?" Percy demanded. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Almost seven years at camp half-blood and you still don't know all the gods." Annabeth teased.

"I'm sorry, but there is just to many to rememeber them all." Percy said.

"Enyo is Ares twin sister." Annabeth explained.

"Ares had a twin?" Percy asked. "One Ares was enough."

Nico started laughing and when everone turned and gave him a funny look, he pointed at me and said. "Harry said the samething to Enyo."

"Harry, I'm starting to believe you and Percy enjoy pissing off gods." Annabeth groaned. Both Percy and I just smiled at her.

"Umm, just how many god have you pissed off?" Lupin asked me looking a little pale.

"Lets see, theres Ares, Zeus, Artemis," I started naming gods off. Annabeth frowned. "But Enyo didn't get mad about what I said, she was all. I'm worse then my brother I don't take sides in war, I fight everbody, my job is to make the most carnage and bloodshed that I can, or something along those lines."

"When did you ever make Artemis mad?" Annabeth demanded.

"That time I went to Olympus," I said. "She got smart about me getting smart with Zeus, so I got smart with her, she threaten to turn me into a jackalope and my mum threaten to turn her hunters into a herd of cattle."

"Oh my gods," Annabeth cried. "You're worse then Percy."

"Hey," Percy and I said at the sametime.

"I'm not that bad." I added. Percy glared at me but didn't get to say anything, becaues Leo suddenly burst into fits of laughter. He sat down at the foot of my bed next to Marauder and it took him what seem like forever to stop laughing.

"What was that about?" Jason asked, when Leo had finaly stopped laughing.

"I'm sorry," Leo said, trying not to laugh again. "But when he said Hera threatened to turn the hunters into cows, I pictured this cow with black spaky hair on top of it's head, and that silver thing Thalia wears on her head."

Percy, Nico and I started laughing at that, Annabeth rolled her eyes. And Jason said.

"That happens to be my sister you're talking about." But he was smiling and trying not to laugh himself.

"Okay, lets get back to Harry saving Clarisse." Percy said.

I swollowed then went on. "After our little chat with Enyo the dragon came back, we went outside to battle it, becaues it was burning the whole place up and if we didn't stop it, it would of burned us all up, plues I had thought it had killed Sirius, and was ticked off at it. Well, when we went out to battle it it trapped Clarisse under one if it's large talons, it looked at if it was going to eat her, so I jumped up on it's back ran up it to it's head and stabbed it."

"Okay tell me about the second time." Percy demanded.

I sighed. "I had this dream about Zeus, Poseidon and Hades on Olympus fighting with each other, then I woke up to this huge storm, lighting hit the boat Enyo gave us and we crashed, but this time we washed up next to Eileithyia's birthing center, which was surrounded by monsters, Clarisse got bitten by an acromantula and we had to give her some of the gorgons blood to save her."

"After you ran out in the middle of dozens of monsters to get your bag." Sirius said, glaring at me. "You even stuned me."

"He did what?" Remus demanded trying not to laugh.

"It's not funny, Moony," Sirius said, now glaring at his long time friend.

"He took my sword too," Nico added. Giving me that same evil looking glare he gave me when I had took it. I just smiled back at him.

"I couldn't let Clarisse die, besides it paid off, Clarisse ended up saving my life in return." I said.

"She did?" Nico asked frowning, "I didn't see her do anything that saved your life."

"She did," I said "I can't say how but she did." I told him, Nico frowned even more.

"I'm very greatful she did too," Piper said huging me, "And I thank you too Nico, you saved Harry from getting curse from a death eater."

Nico just shrugged. But said nothing. I smiled at him, like he said back at Azkaban he was family. I would of done the same for him.

"What I want to know is what my dad, Poseidon and Hades was fighting about." Jason said.

"Hades wanted to let me use somekind of sword of his to kill Voldemort with, but Zeus and Poseidon thought it was to dangerous, Zeus dosen't trust me and Posiedon didn't want it to fall into the wrong hands." I explained, but then frowned in thought, I had just remembered something, in my dream before their big fight started, Poseidon had suggested to Zeus to tell me of another sword that could help me, one that was better to use then Hades. I can remember Zeus saying something about thinking about it. He wanted to watch me some first, that was when Hades blew up and their big fight begun.

"You told me in the mirror that Hades helped you and Nico kill Alcyoneus." Annabeth said. I nodded.

"Yeah, he opened up this big pit and pulled Alcyoneus down in it, almost took me and Nico with him." I said. "Tyson pulled us out, so I guess I owe him a thank you too."

"No need, cousin." Tyson said. I smiled at him.

"I need to ask Chiron something." I said suddenly remembering Draca. "I've made this friend on my quest and.."

"The draken?" Percy asked. "She is still down by the lake, asleep right now."

"Her name's Draca." I said. "She's nice, not like other monsters or drakens and I was wondering if Chiron would let her..."

"Stay at camp?" Percy said, rasing an eyebrow.

"She has nowhere to go and is sick of being attack by demigods, but she won't attack anyone without being attacked first, she could help keep the camp safe." I added as an after thought.

Percy smiled and patted my knee. "So, what you're saying is shes like the Tyson of drakens." I laughed at that, and Tyson frowned at Percy.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that." I said. "Though she is a little snoby and likes to get onto you about your bad grammer."

"Sounds like Annabeth." Leo said. Annabeth glared at him and Percy smacked the back of his head.

"Och," Leo cried, glaring at him while rubbing his head. "Damn, Achilles jr. that hurt."

"Don't call me that." Percy scowled.

Leo turned to me. "Aren't you going to say something to him for hitting your favorite nephew?"

"You're not my nephew." I said. "Beside you were talking about his girl, I would of hit you too."

"I feel real loved." Leo said, still rubbing his head.

I shook my head and tighten my hold on Piper's hand, Lupin and Sirius looked at each other and smiled as if our playful fighting remided them of something.

"Where's my bag." I asked suddenly remembering something. Piper raised up some and reached over on the floor by the bed and picked up my bag.

"Thanks," I said taking it from her and she leaned back into my side, I opened my bag and begin to look around in it. I was looking for the horn I had took from the Horntail. When I took it I hadn't really thought about what I wanted to do with it, but as we left that island Azkaban use to stand on, I realized we left Piper's dagger behind, (most likely still sticking out of Wormtail's chest) so she'll need a new weapon.

"What are you looking for?" Jason asked. Watching as I begin to pile things out and lay it in front of me, where the hell was that damn horn, how could something so big get lost in my bag.

"Something I hope Leo can make something out of." I answered. Pulling my cloak out and laying it in front of me.

"Make something?" Leo asked, coming closer his eyes litting up. "What do you want me to make."

"Found` it." I said pulling it out. I looked at the pile of stuff infront of me. "Damn, I got to much stuff in this thing."

"How did you get so much stuff in there." Percy asked. Picking up the glass orb that held my porpchey.

"Magic." I smiled. Then turned back to Leo. "Do you think you can make Piper a dagger out of this?" Leo reached and took it and looked it over.

"What is this?" Leo asked, looking the horn over.

"A horn from the drgaon I killed." I said. "The one that had burn up my boat."

Leo smirked. "My Unlce the dragon killer? Now if anyone was to mess with me. I can threaten them with you."

I rolled my eyes, but decided to play along just this once. "So, how about it?" I asked, giving him my best smile. "Can you make your favorite Uncle a dagger out of that. Piper lost hers."

Leo raised his eyebrow, he had a look that told me he was going to pick on me. "Who said you were my favorite uncle, maybe someone else is." He said.

"Like who?" I asked

"Ares," He said, with the most serious look he could give.

I gave him a disgusted look then smirked. "Be that way than, I'll just favor my niece over you."

"What niece?" Leo asked. "Who are you talking about?"

I put on my own serious look. "I'm talking about Clarisse who else."

Leo and I looked at each other for a moment then burst out laughing, everone else raised their eyebrows at us.

"You two are so weird." Jason said.

"So can you make one?" I asked ignoring Jason's comment. "Piper needs a new weapon."

"Sure anything for my favorite uncle." Leo said, sticking the horn down in his tool belt.

"I'm not your uncle." I said, grining like crazy.

"So we're back to that are we?" Leo asked, mockingly shaking his head.

"Are you sure, babe?" Piper asked. "Thats rightfuly yours you were the one to kill the dragon."

I smiled at her. "Yes, I'm sure, love, you need a new dagger and besides I have nothing else to do with it."

Piper bit her lip, "I don't know if I feel right about taking it."

I reached up and gently pulled her bottom lip away from her teeth, "Stop bitting your lip you'll make it bleed." I gave her kiss. "And don't go feeling bad about taking a dagger made from the horn, it's a gift." Piper smiled at me and gave me another kiss.

"You two do realize they are other people in this room?" Nico asked. "Could you please stop being all sappy, I had enough of that on the way back from Azkaban." Piper and I turned red and I decided to change the subject.

"You guys had said you were wrong about Zabini." I said. "How do you know he didn't do it."

"For one he has no dark mark." Sirius said. "He's new so he dosen't really know how to let monsters in, nobody really explained nothing like that to him yet." Sirius shrugged. "Besides, I don't remember his mum ever having anything to do with Voldemort, she might be an evil git who is said to of killed her husbands for their gold, but she would never take orders from a man or bend down and kiss ones robs."

"You knew Zabini's mum?" I asked now folding up my cloak to sticking it back in my bag.

"She was about three years above us in Slythrine." Sirius said, then telted his head. "I think."

Lupin shook his head."She was only two years above us, Padfoot." Sirius just shrugged.

"Is it true she killed all her husbands for their gallaons?" I asked as Percy handed me my orb and I put it back in my bag.

"Thats what they say." Lupin said. "If it's true or not, no one knows."

"I bit it's true." Sirius said. Lupin rolled his eyes at him. Sirius would be Sirius nothing would ever change his mind about Slytherins.

Later that night I was sleeping in the infirmary, Chiron wanted me to stay one more night before leaving, so I was stock sleeping in here. Sirius and Lupin had to leave to go to an order meeting, Sirius said he would come back and check on me sometime tomorrow, and Piper was made to go back to her cabin so I was alone all but Argus he was standing watch. And Marauder sleeping at my feet.

I was a waken from a dreamless sleep by someone running their hand through my hair, but I frowned instead of smiling something told me it wasn't Piper. I slowly opened my eyes and as they got use to the dark and saw who it was I couldn't believe it.

Standing over me was a girl with long black hair pulled up in a tangly ponytail a pink Aphordite shirt and jeans. With a bandage around her left forarm she was fowning and yet to see I was awake.

"Idiots, they were susppose to kill her." Drew mumbled under her breath. " Geae said I would get evething I wanted."

I frowned it had to be Piper she was talking about my eyes fell to the bandage on her left forarm, wait a mintue left forarm. No way. Drew begin to run her hand through my hair again. But then stopped suddenly, and I had to close my eyes when she looked at me, so she wouldn't see I was awake, then I heard movement. I opend my eyes in time to see Drew raising a knife over her head and the blade was heading right toward my heart, I raised up and grabed her arm and stopped her. The movement made pain go through my side, but I ignored it.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" I demanded. I slowly stood, and pushed her away, then held on to my side, becaues the movemet made it hurt so bad I couldn't ignore it anymore. I could feel blood starting to come through my side too.

"I...I..can," Drew stumbled her face turing white, knife still in her hand.

"Where is Argus." I demanded. "He was in here watching me, he wouldn't of just left on his own." Drew pointed over to a chair. I looked and saw Argus, his head dropped back and he was alseep, all zillion eyes close. "What the bloody hell did you do to him?"

"I...I..charmspoke him to sleep." Drew said. Waving her arms nearly cuting her own face on the blade of her knife as she did so. "I don't see what the big deal is, it's just Argus."

"Just Argus." I yelled. How could she say that, he was a living being. "Argus happens to be my friend".

Drew came at me again knife rasied and I moved out of the way and she hit the side of the bed. I then stepped forward so quick Drew didn't realize I did into I grabed her arm and ripped the bandage off and there on her forarm for the world to see was the dark mark. I got so anger I tighted my hold on her arm and she flinced back at the look on my face.

"Har..ry, you're hurting me." Drew said.

"You want me to show you mercy when you just tried to kill me?" I demanded. "Come on I'm taking you to Chiron." I jerked her toward the door she tried to jerk her arm away.

"Let go off me." Drew said in a soothing voice. I looked back and glared.

"Are you trying to charmspeak me." I demanded. "Sorry, can't work, have you forgot who my girlfriend is? Piper and I spent hours one day, with her charmspeaking me so I could learn how to resist it."

It was true Piper and I did do that once. I had asked her to, she didn't want to, but I had wanted to learn to resist it incase we had come across someone like Medea again. I didn't want to fall under someone else's charmspeak and leave Piper without help again. I still beat myself up over when I had been charmed by Medea and Piper had to kiss me to break it.

Drew glared at me and tried to jerk her arm free when she couldn't get free she brought her leg up and kicked right in my sore side, I yelped in surprise and let go of her to grabed my side, Drew came at me with the knife again, but Maraude jumped off the bed landed infornt of me and gave a big roar.

Drew screamed then ran out the door with Marauder chasing her, I jumped up and ran after them both

I heard Drew let out anotherr big scream as Marauder caught her and I made my way to them, Marauder had her down on her back, he was standing above her growling into her face, his just inches from hers, she looked like she was about the have a heart attack.

"Marauder get back." I said, and grabed hold of his callor and tried to pull him back, but the only thing that happen was pain shotting through my side.

_"This thing just tried to kill you, my prince."_ Marauder thought._ "No way I' am letting her up."_

Who knew lions could be so stubborn. Ignoring the horrible pain in my side, I jerked on Marauder's callor and finaly got him off her; Drew tried to get to her feet, but I tackled her and held her down as Marauder let off another big roar.

The Noise woke everone in camp and cabin doors begin to slam open, demigods came running over from ever which way, weapons in hand. But everone stopped when they saw us and eyes widen in confussion. Then I heard the sound of clop..clop..clop as Chiron came running bow and arrow on hung on his shoulder.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Chiron demanded. I ignored him. As Drew tried to get away.

"Let go of me." Drew screamed. She got her hands free from mine and started hitting me, her knife was still in her hand. "Let me up."

"Way did you do it." I asked, grabing her hands to stop her from cuting me. "Way did you just try to kill me?"

I felt strong arms go around my waist and someone lefted me up off of Drew. I tried to get free of their hold, but they just held it tighter.

"Clam down, Brit." Clarisse said, into my ear. "Why in Hades are you attacking some Aphordite brat." Drew got to her feet and tried to make a run for it, but Marauder blocked her path with a big roar.

"I'm not attacking her." I said. Trying to pull free but Clairsse was stronger then I was. "She just tried to kill me."

Piper pushed her way through the crowd and came running over. "Harry, whats going on, ways your side bleeding through you bandages?" Clairsse finaly let me go, as Drew tried make a run for it again, but Marauder wouldn't let her, she would try to go one way, Marauder would hit her with his paw and give her a warning growl. Then would do the same if she tried to go the other way.

"Harry, what happen?" Piper demanded. Pushing some of my hair out of my eyes.

"I woke up to her trying to stab me." I said. "She also has the dark mark on her arm, shes a death eater." Mumbling went through the crowd, and my other friends came running over. Chiron came up to us.

"Is that true, child." He asked Drew, as my friends surrounded me as if they were blocking me from another attack. Annabeth even stepped a little infront of Piper as if she was shelding her.

"It's not fair she gets everthing." Drew suddenly screamed, pointing at Piper. "She took my place as head of Aphordite, she's favored by mother, she has the famous dad, everone likes her, she turned the whole cabin against me, and most of all she took Harry."

My eyes widen when she said the last part. "What?"

"Ever since you crashed your broom onto camp." Drew said. "I wanted you, I knew I could fix you up, make you good looking, but then you went on that quset with Piper and..and when you got back you guys were holding hands and kissing, she already took everthing else from me she didn't have to take you too."

Everone stood quite watching this seen unfold they looked from Drew to me and Piper. I could swear I heard Annabeth mumble "I knew it."

"But...but you've never liked Harry." Piper said. "You made fun of me after a kissed him the first time."

"I just actted that way to get you to not like him." Drew said.

She then raised her knife and came after either me or Piper I don't know which, but Clarisse jumped forward grabed her arm holding the knife and twisted it into she dropped the knife with a painful yelp. Clarisse picked it up before Drew could grab it again.

"If you like me then way did you just try to kill me?" I demanded.

"I couldn't stand to see you two togather anymore." Drew said. "You were the only guy to ever turn me down, so if I can't have you nobody should."

Piper let out a growl and ran at Drew she knocked her down and begin to pucnhed her all over. I was so stuned by everthing I couldn't move, I didn't even try to stop Piper from beating the crap out her half-sister. Percy had to step forwarda nd lift Piper off her. Piper tried to fight his hold, but of couse it did no good.

"You're crazy," Leo came forword, he stepped right infront of me. "You say you like him, but yet you tried to kill him. Man I would hate to see what you do to a guy you don't like."

"You can't go around killing people who don't want you."Jason added.

"Hang on," Percy said, letting go of Piper since she seemed to of clam down. "Dose this mean you let the monsters into camp."

"Gaea told me if I did I would get everthing I wanted." Drew said, getting back to her feet, Piper had busted her lip, so she now had blood running down her chin. "I did everthing she told me, and got nothing, Piper still gets everthing."

"Of coures, you idoit." I said. "Gaea tricked you, her and Voldemort, they played you and then you got nothing. If you hadn't been so mean to everbody then maybe you would still me head of Aphordite. And maybe people would like you."

"I just wanted you." Drew said. "You turned me down for her, so what better revenge then to join the one person you hate the most." She held up her left arm showing me her dark mark."I joined him to get back at you, not becaues Geae wanted me to, she just wanted me to let the monsters into camp."

"You can't just kill people becaues they don't like you." Annabeth said. "You can't take revenge on somebody becaues they are in love with someone else. Harry had a right to choose who he wants to be with."

Drew just glared at everone and said nothing more. A part of me wanted to curse her and another part of me couldn't help but feel a little sorry for her.

No one said anything else they all just stood there watching us like we were a love trangle on one of those soap operas, Aunt Petunia loved to watch while I did all the houes work.

"Come along child." Chiron said, taking hold of Drew's arm. "First thing in the morning, I'll contact the gods, see what they want to do with you." He led her away. And everone but my friends went back to their cabins, my friends led me back to the infirmary, where instead of getting someone from Apollo, I had Leo sew my side back up where the stitches had come undone.

A few days later, I was sitting on a piece of stone that use to be the throne the statue of Hera sat on that use to be infornt of my cabin. I was wearing loose fitting jeans and a light green t-shirt. Piper was sitting in my lap turned sideways, one of her arms was around my shoulder and my arms was wrapped around her waist holding her close to me. Marauder was laying down at our feet. We haven't left each others sight since I got out of the infirmary. I didn't want anyone to have the chance to kidnap Piper again, and Piper didn't leave myside beacues Drew got away before Chiron could hand her over to the gods.

"I love you." I whispered into Piper's ear.

"I love you too." Piper said. She was dressed in jeans that had a hole in one of the knees, and a tank top that had of all things a picture of a peacock on the front. Her hair was once again short, and choppy like when I first meet her, but it was not brown, Piper had it green, to match my eyes. And she had her eyes pink. Piper was like Tonks she could change her looks at will, just yesterday Piper had her hair red, and eyes blue.

Piper and I was taken a break, for the past few days me and my friends have been going through the rubble that use to be Hera's cabin. We were looking for anything of mine that had not been destoryed when my cabin was. Before we cleared away the rumble to rebuld my cabin. So far we had found my picture of Piper I had kept sitting next to my bed. The photo album Hagrid gave me, and a new one I had filled with pictures of Sirius, Lupin, and my friends at camp Half-blood, and we found my fireblot, and a few of the books Hera had put in the cabin. Thankfuly the first thing we found was Goldie who was just fine even if he was a little scared. Leo's half-sister Nyssa had made him a new cage and he was now in Hade's cabin, where I was staying at the moment. I could of went home with Sirius, but I wanted to help rebuld camp.

Annabeth had took a break from helping me too, she was sitting on the ground a few feet from us, she was wearing the samething she always wears, jeans and a camp shirt. She was sitting with her legs crossed infront of her, reading a book we had pulled out of the rumble, one that was about animagi.

Percy was sitting next to Annabeth frowning at her becaues he couldn't get her attention out of the book and onto him. He kept tugging on her hair or gently pulled her ear, she would just slap his hand away, notting even looking up. (Something I thought was funny) he wore jeans and a sea-green Poseidon cabin t-shirt. Tht had a picture of a trident on the front.

Jason was sitting a few steps away from me and Piper on the ground, he wore jeans and a blue t-shirt. He was reading a letter from Ginny Hedwig just brought him.

Leo was standing off to the side of all of us talking to Lou Ellen. I watched as he said something that made her laugh. He had on army pants, with his tool belt tied around his wasit. His jacket with many pockets, and a Hepheastus cabin t-shirt, that had a picture of a flaming hammer on it.

"They are so flirting with each other." Piper said in my ear. I nodded. I had only spoke to Lou Ellen a couple times since coming to camp half-blood. And that was in meetings at the big houes. She seemed nice to me though. She was a all right looking girl, not as pretty as Piper or even Annabeth, but she wasn't ugly, a bit too skinny, with green eyes and light golden brown hair, that fall to her shoulders, she had on jean cut off shorts, and a white tank top. I watched as she twirled a piece of hair around her finger as she said something to Leo. He smirked and held out his hands and fire sparked. Lou Ellen's eye lit up and she laughed.

Nico was standing by the rubble watching skeletons he had order to help us. He had a thoughtful look on his face, his shaggy black hair was in his eyes like always, he wore baggy black pants that had pockets on the side, and a black t-shirt with a skull and cross bones on the front. His sword hung on his side. he had been very quite the last few days.

Standing by Nico was Luna Lovegood, looking odd in muggle clothes, that didn't match, green shorts and bright orange camp t-shirt. And for some reason no shoes. Her dirty blonde hair hung down loose almost past her waist. Her wand behind her ear. She said something to him and he smiled a little.

"Well, looking here another family reunion." A voice suddenly said, making me groan. Beacaues who had spoke was my least favorite sister Enyo. She wore real tight black skinny jeans and a black top that showed off her belly, which had a small tattoo of a sword going through a human heart with blood dripping down. She still had on the same leather boots, and her bone handle sword hung from her side. She had a black leather jacket laying across her arm.

"What do you want?" I asked. She raised her eyebrow.

"Is that anyway to greet your sister?" She asked, shacking her head. That made Annabeth look up from her book, and Nico and Luna came walking over.

"You're Enyo." Luna stated. Enyo looked at her and grined.

"I told your mother you were smarter then she believes, way she is too ashamed to claim you, I don't know." Enyo told her. At this Annabeth frowned real deep, and Percy scowled, for some reason he was real mad that Luna hadn't been claimed yet.

"It's the nargels." Luna said. "They have gotten to her, I believe." I frowned wondering if Luna just might know who her mother is.

"I'll suggest that to her." Enyo laughed.

"What do you want, Enyo?" I demanded. She turned to me then her eyes fell on Piper.

"So, you're the spawn of Aphordite that my brother is crazy over." She looked Piper over, then turned back to me. "You could do better." Piper looked as if she had been slapped. I stood and glared at her.

"What the hell do you want." I demanded. Everone else just watched us. Enyo looked around at who all was standing there then turned back to me.

"Where's that good looking daddy of yours." She asked I felt my blood boil.

"Don't you go anywhere near Sirius." I demanded. Enyo just grined, and Percy came walking over.

"Don't worry, little brother, Sirius isn't gruesome enough for me." Enyo looked at Percy.

"Percy Jackson," Enyo said. "I finaly get to meet you in person," She glanced at Annabeth who had stood and was holding the book infront of her. She looked her over then turned back to Percy. "A son of Poseidon dating a daughter of Athena. You got guts, handsome." Her eyes traveled over Percy's body a few times pointly. He made a sick looking face, and Annabeth glared at Enyo came over and wrapped her arms around Percy. Enyo smirked and turned back to me.

"I brought you your jacket." She said holding up the leather jacket on her arm, I just gave her a confussed look.

"My jacket?" I asked.

"The one made out of some of the horntail hide." She said then tossed it too me. "Hepheastus made it. Only thing our brother is useful for, making things."

"Don't talk about Leo's dad like that." I demanded frowning. Eyno laughed. Leo glared at her.

"Hera's favorite child sticking up for Hera's least favorite." Enyo laughed. "Thats funny."

"I'm sure Hepheastus isn't mother's least favorite." I said giving her a pointed look which she just smirked at.

"There was one more thing I wanted." Enyo said. Her smirk dropping and a grin took it's place. "You owe me a favor."

"What?" I demanded."I don't owe you anything."

"Really," Enyo said. Her girn leaving her face as she took her glasses off and walked forward and stood right infront of me, Piper grabed my arm and held onto it, and Marauder gave Enyo a warning growl "Mother said the samething, and even father ordered me to leave you alone. But if it wasn't for me you wouldn't of got to save your little lover."

"Draca, is the reason I made it to Azakban." I said crossing my arms. "Not you."

"Well, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't of made it to Draca." Enyo said. "So, I'm the reason you made it to the spawn of Aphordite, don't forget that." She glanced around to everone. "I'll come to you for that favor when we don't have so many nosey heros watching." She sliped her glasses back on her face and her cocky grin returned. "And believe me brother you well do as I ask, or I'll never leave you alone into you do."

"You can't go around harassing, demigods." Percy Told her.

"I'm a goddess, handsome, I can do what I want." Enyo told him. She turned back to me. "I'll come see you soon."

"Please don't." I said as Enyo fadded away.

"So that was Eyno." Piper asked. I nodded. "Don't like her."

"Who dose," Nico put in. I didn't say anything I just stood there staring at the spot Enyo had just been standing.

"What the bloody hell did I get myself into." I mumbled so quite that only Piper heard me and she tightened her hold on my arm.

_A.N. Sorry not much happen in this chapter hope it was alright. Luna hasn't been claimed becaues I can't decided who her mother should be, I was going to make it Aphordite I even hinted in my last story she was, but now I don't think she fits. Piper is already the "Odd ball" in Aphordite, I've been leaning more towards Athena now, she seems like a goddess who would be ashamed of one of kids for not being as smart as she would like. But Luna has to be smart even if she dosen't show it, she was in Ravenclaw after all. So what do you all think, should Luna be a child of Aphordite or Athena. If Athena I could always bring someone else in as the child Aphordite told Piper about in my last story. And I haven't decided on what Enyo will have Harry do yet. _

_Next chapter will be Harry's birthday, I'll get a supirise visit._


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Don't own Percy or Harry.

Chapter 12: I get a surprised visit on my brithday.

Harry POV

It's been three weeks since the attack on camp, we got new stables bult, the dinner pavilion was back to normal, the tables back in place, some of the cabins were almost done, my was getting there. Mostly thanks to Nico's skeleton helpers. It was starting to look like camp again.

Today I was in a good mood not even thoughts of Voldemort could put me in a bad mood, why you might ask, becaues today was my birthday, and for the first time in my life, it wasn't forgotten, and the best part I would be spending it with the most beautful girl on earth. My girl Piper. For the last few days we have been staying at my place with Sirius. We went to camp during the day to help out and before it turned dark we would come home.

Piper and I had deicded to go to the movies. She dressed in a little black skirt, a white top, tall black leather boots. She also had on her camp neckless and of coures the neckless I got her. She wore her hair light brown and down her back, she had a headband pulling her hair back out of her eyes. Her eyes were light brown today. Me, I decided to wore fadded blue jeans and a white long slevee botton up shirt. I'm a guy so I'm not much for jewelry so all I had on was my camp neckless and my skull ring Hades had gave me.

The movie place was just around the block so Piper and I walked. We held hands and chatted about stuff that wasn't really important. After we picked out a movie. We were standing in line to get some popcorn. When people begin to point and whisper about us, mostly about Piper.

"That's her." A heard a young girl say. "It's Piper McLean. I remember seeing her in magazines."

"She's got her hair longer." Someone else said. "But it's her, I wonder if that means Tristen McLean's in town."

"Maybe he's doing something on Broadway." Someone else said.

"Who is the hotty she's with?" I had to stop Piper from jumping the girl that said that.

We ignored them all the best we could while I ordered a large popcorn and two drinks (tea for Piper and Cherry Coke for me). I looked down at Piper as we waited for our stuff. I reached under her chin and lifted her head to face me, so looked so annoyed. I bent and whispered in her ear.

"Baby, we can go if you want." I told her. Piper shook her and and tried to smile. Believe me I knew how she felt. I then gave her a kiss making everone whoop and whistle. Again we ignored them. It was the guys that kept checking Piper out that I found it hard to ignore. She just wrapped her arms around my waist, her way of telling me she belong to me and no one else. And then she would get mad when a girl mention how hot I was.

Finaly we got our stuff and could go hide in the dark of the theater or so I thought, from the moment we walked in the room everone stared, boys who found Piper hot, girls who pointed at me and whispered or giggled. They choose to stare at us instead of the screen the movie was about to appear on.

"Are you sure you just don't want to go?" I asked.

"No, we shouldn't have to leave." Piper said in her voice that said she was going to be stubborn about this. "It's a free country we have a right to go see a movie if we want to."

Well, I for one was getting tired of all the stares, I put up with it at Hogwarts becaues I had to live with those people all school year, chances were I was never going to see these people again. So I didn't care what they thought of me, so I stood up and said.

"Excues me," Everone stopped talking and the few that hadn't been looking looked back at us, a few younger girls, maybe about thirteen to fourteen giggled. "Just so you know the movie is going to be showed that way." I-pointed-to-the-screen."Not this way or you know... the seats would be facing this way." I sat back down, my smart mouth done the job everone turned to face the screen. Some even with a red faces.

"Harry Potter, " Piper said. "I can't believe you did that." I just shrugged and put my arm around Piper's shoulders. She laid her hand on my leg, an amused smile still on her face.

The movie we chose was about the greek gods, we thought it would be funny to see how far off they were. Which was pretty far, becaues I'm sure Posiedon didn't have blonde hair, and Aphordite wasn't a red head. Nor was my mother chubby. And Zeus didn't look like an old man or was that nice. Well not to me anyways. And I was pretty sure Apollo wasn't really Tristen McLean, (Piper swore she didn't know he was in this movie) no wonder people got so star crazy when they saw Piper and the fact we chose the one movie that had her dad was in didn't help. She mumbled something about next time seeing who was in the movie before watching it. Once the movie was over we headed out wanting to get out as fast as I could, but stopped when we saw all the news vans outside. And reporters standing around in the lobby, waiting to catch sight of Piper McLean, the daughter of one of the biggest movie stars there ever was.

Piper groaned. "I had enough of this back home, who called the press?" Then a reporter, an older women in her forties with dyed blonde hair(made me think of Rita Skeeter) looked over and saw us.

"There she is." She shouted, and they all rushed over and surrounded us.

"Miss. McLean is your father in town?" One asked.

"Umm...no he's back home." Piper stumbled out, looking around confussed as question after qusetion was thrown at her.

"Why are you in town then." Someone else asked.

"Is he your new boyfriend?" Someone else. I put my arms around Piper so I could sheld her from them all as I tried to make it past everone and out the door.

"Let us bloody through." I demanded. Pushing past, one camera guy got in the way making Piper fall down. I got anger as he started snapping pictures of me helping her up, and once I saw that Piper was alright, I turned to the guy and punched him. He hit me back, so I tackled him down and started pounding him. It was at that moment cops pulled up.

Next thing I knew I was sitting behind bars with some ugly bloke who kept talking to himself as a cell mate. I was sitting with my head in my hands, my shirt was ripped and the botton poped off so my chest showed; I also had a bloody lip. And brused jaw. I really hatted being locked up in a tiny cell it was starting to get to me.

I had been in here almost two hours before they allowed me to have my one phone call. When I called home Leo had answered. He told me Sirius had lift right after Piper had showed up without me and demanded to know where I was at, I told him I would explain later and hung up the phone. They then led me back to my cell, passed all the women prisoner who wistled at me like they did when I had passed by on the way to the phone.

"Alright, Potter your dad just posted bail." The office was back opening the cell again, and I stood up and walked out and down the hall.

"And don't let me see you in here again." He added as I walked out front. I saw a worried looking Piper standing by a ticked off looking Sirius.

"Harry," Piper cried as she ran forward and threw her arms around me. I could tell by the redness of her eyes she had been crying. "I'm so sorry, this is all my fault."

"No, it's not." I told her. Rubbing her back.

"No , it's all his own fault." Sirius said. he handed me a clean t-shirt. "Put that on. You need to learn to contral that temper." I took my other shirt off and tossed it in a trash can on my way outside. "It's going to get you kill one day."

When we got back to our place, Sirius turned to me and said. "Not one word of were you've been to anyone in here." Then opened the door and turned the lights on and I had a dozen or more people jumping up and screaming surprise. I about jumped out of my skin, I even pulled my wand out, into I realized what was happening. Piper wanting to go to the movies was just so Sirius and my friends could come in and set up a surprise party. That's way she was so set on watching the movie and not leaving to get away from all those goaking idoits. And now I felt like the biggest git in the world.

Just about eveone I knew was here. All my wizard friends: The Weasleys, Tonks, Lupin, Hermione, to my surprise Fleur Delacour, along with all my demigod friends: Annabeth, Percy, Nico, Jason, Luna, Leo, his sister Nyssa who I've become friends with ever since she made Goldie's new cage, and Leo also brought Lou Ellen along with him. Tyson was also here.

The apartment looked good with strimers hanging everwhere, a big Happy Birthday sign hung in the doorway, color changing bubles floated in the air, charmed to not pop. Ms. Jackson stood at the kitchen counter lighting candles on a large blue birthday cake. And it all made me feel even worse. But that guy had triped Piper I had a right to punch him.

Everone was having a good time. Piper and I took a seat on the love seat next to us on the couch was Annabeth, Percy, Jason, and Ginny was sitting.

"Hey guys," I said as I sat down. "I thought you all didn't know when my birthday was."

"Sirius, told us a couple days ago." Percy said. He took a drink from a cherry coke can. But Annabeth was looking me over.

"Harry were you in a fight." She asked Looking at my lip and jaw. "And what took you guys so long, You've been go hours?" My face turned red "Then Piper came back without you looking paniced, grabed Sirius' arm and pulled him out without a word , then he came back in and said you was going to pick you up."

"I'll explain after the party when everone else leaves." I told her looking over at Sirius who I saw whispering in Lupin's ear. His eye widen and he looked my way. So I looked down at my hands.

"He won't be mad at you for ever." Piper said taking my hand in hers.

"Sirius is mad at you." Percy asked confussed. I nodded.

"Lets change the subject." Piper told them.

"Arry," Someone said and I turned to see Fleur coming over. "How have you been." She kissed either side of my face. I senes rather then saw the glare Piper was giving her. "You should of owled me when you were kicked out of Hogwarts, I could of spoke with Madam Maxim and got you into Beauxbatons. You didn't have to go to some summer camp." She said summer camp like it was the worse place in the world.

"It's fine Fleur." I said, feeling a little annoyed there is nothing wrong with camp, it's the best place besides Hogwarts, in someways it's better then Hogwarts.

"You are sweet." Fleur said. As Bill Weasley walked over and shook my hand.

"Harry, I never got the chance to thank you for saving me." Bill said.

"You don't have to." I said. "I wasn't about to leave you there."

"Have you heard the good news." Fleur said.

"What good news." I asked. Fleur threw a glare at Ginny.

"As shocking as it is, there is other things to talk about besides you." Ginny told her, which made both Piper and Jason snicker. Fleur chose to ignore Ginny's smart mouth, but Bill shot her a warning look.

"Bill, and I are getting married." Fleur said. Showing off a ring on her finger. I saw Ginny roll her eyes and say something to Jason who snickered into his hand. Thats when I noticed they were sitting pretty close to each other, Jason even had his hand on Ginny's leg.

"How nice." I said, not really knowing what to say to her. I've never been told by anyone that they were getting married or have I ever been to a wedding before.

"You're invited of course." Fleur said. "Bill said you have a girlfriend, she can come too." She glanced at Piper. "Is that her."

"Yes," I said, smiling. "This is Piper." Fleur looked Piper over, and not finding anything wrong with her said.

"Never cared much for brown hair." Fleur said. Everone around us stopped what they were doing. Percy Annabeth, and Jason hadn't really been paying attention to us and was talking with one another. They stopped and turned to look at us, and Ginny was looking up at Fleur with her mouth open.

I looked at Piper and saw anger cross her face. But then she closed her eyes and made a face. Her her turned a silvery blonde, and when she opened her eyes they were a deep blue. She made herself look like a younger more taned Fleur.

"Better," She said to Fleur with a smirk on her face. Fleur's face turned red and she opened her mouth but Bill cut across her.

"Look over there is mum, lets go say hi to her." He then put his hands on her shoulders and led her away. Stopping the fight that was sure to happen.

"I can't believe, Bill is going to marry that." Piper scowled.

"Fleur's not that bad once you get to know her." I said, then wished I hadn't. Piper gave me such an mad glared I flinced.

"I guess that was the Fleur Dealcour, the one you spent so much time around that you knew what french sounds like." Piper said. Her voice held both jealousy and venom.

"Baby, I already told you Fleur and I are just friends." I said.

"Whatever," Piper huffed and crossed her arms. I could hear Percy snickering at me, so I glared at him, which only made him snicker more. It took me almost an hour to get Piper to cheer up and talk to me again. She finaly got over her jealousy when she decided, "slutty little things like that wasn't my type anyways." Which made Percy spit out his Cherry Coke he had just took a drink of.

A while later I was laughing and joking with Percy and Jason when I felt someone tap me on my shoulder. I turned around to see Ron standing at the arm of the love seat, my smile droped and Piper glared at him and took my hand in hers. I can remember the last time I saw Ron, he had called me "Potter" and acused me of running out on the wizard world and leaving them to fight Voldemort alone. Which ended up with him getting a black eye from Piper.

Ron glanced nervously at Piper who was glaring a hole through him, if looks could kill the Weasley parents would have one less son.

"Umm.. Harry...I just..." Ron said.

"What no Potter?" I asked. Raising an eyebrow. Ron's ears turned red.

"Listen, Harry." Ron said. "I just wanted to tell you. I was wrong, and that I'm sorry." I said nothing, I just sat there and studyed Ron's face.

"You're sorry," I finaly said. "How many times have I heard you say those words, Ron. This wasn't the first time you've turned your back on me. How can I be sure it would be the last?"

"I know I was wrong now." Ron said. "I regreted the fight the moment you left the room. I was just mad and...and everthing."

I sighed looked to Piper who nodded her head, then turned back to Ron. "Alright, Ron. I forgive you, mostly becaues I would hate to lose your friendship, but don't turn on me anymore or that will be it, no more chances, and no more being your friend, I don't mean to sound curel, but I need friends I can trust."

"I swear, I won't." Ron said, he then smiled. "Harry, you sure look different." I knew it was his weak way of changing the subject. To act like our fight had never happen or the talk we just had.

"It's the no glasses thing," I joked. "Take you're glasses off and you look like a whole different person." I pointed to the other side of Piper."Have a seat talk to us."

Ron smile and sat down. "So what were you all talking about."

"The greek gods." Hermione answered."Harry, was explaining everthing, and they told me who their parents are, all but Piper."

"My mom's Aphordite." Piper said. "The goddess of love and beauty." I smiled at her and ran my hand through her hair. She had put it back brown.

We chatted more about gods and I told them all about camp and the battle. Ron thanked me for saving Bill. I think thats really what made him change his mind about me, becaues Bill had told them all about running back in and saving him even though the whole place was coming down.

Time seemed to go by fast, I opened my gifts; I got a book about drakens from Annabeth, a javelin from Jason, a Weasley sweater and fudge from Ms. and Mr. Wealsey, Tyson made me a set of battle armor, so I'll quite getting hurt in battle He told me.

I also got a sheld from an unknown person the gift had no card in it or anything, and everone here said they didn't give it to me. It was pretty cool though, it was about the size of a galleon, but when I pushed the greek letter H in the middle of it, it grow to the size of a normal sheld, that way I could carry it around in my pocket, and have it if I need it. It wasn't fancy or anything, it was bronze with a greek H in the middle of it, but I didn't care. It was to sheld me from things, not look pretty.

The gift I got from Leo was cool, after making Piper's dagger, he had some of the horn left over so he took it and made me this pocket watch, it was like Mrs. Weasley's clock, (I had told him about it once) but instead of the Wesaley's faces on the hands, it had in gold letters a name on each hand: Percy Jackson, Annabeth chase, Piper McLean, Leo Valdaz, Nico di'Angelo, Jason Grace and Harry Potter, and the watch said things like: At camp, at home, on a quest, hurt, dead, in the Underworld, visiting, in battle, in danger, on Olympus, and under the sea.

I opend Piper's gift last, she had gotten me a quidditch set, it had two blugers, beater bats, the quaffle, and a golden snitch, all the things needed for a game of quidditch. It was the best birthday I had ever had. Argues even showed up with a loud of gifts from Hera, and a note from her saying she was sorry she couldn't make it and would explain why next time I saw her.

When I noticed I hadn't got a gift from Sirius, he whisperd in my ear, he'd give it to me once Mrs. Weasley left, which meant it would be something she wouldn't approve of, which also meant it would be good.

Not long after I opened all my gifts everone started leaving, and soon it was just, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, and my demigod friends, Percy's mum even left. That was when Sirius deicded to give me the birthday gift he had got me. And I couldn't believe it when he took me outside to the parking gargage and there next to Sirius' Harley-Davidson he had got right after moving here, (which was red and gold), was another Harley a little smaller then Sirius' and was green with a picture of a hawk.

Sirius grined. "Happy birthday, pup." My mouth dropped open.

"You got me a Harley," I said. No wonder he waited for Mrs. Wesaley to leave, she would of had a fit. Any other time Sirius wouldn't of cared, but he didn't want a big fight to ruin my birthday Piper and Fleur already almost got into a fist fight. Plues there was the whole getting jailed thing.

"Man, why didn't you adopt me." Leo said. Looking my new Harley over. He had this look on his face that told me he was dieing to take it apart and see how it was put togather.

"You know, Padfoot, my birthday's coming up." Percy joked. Making Annabeth hit him.

"If you want one I can get you one." Sirius shrugged.

"No, thanks my mom would kill me and you both." Percy said. Smiling, I think he thought Sirius was joking, but knowing how much gold Sirius had at Gringots and how easy it was to switch it for muggle money, and how he loved to do that becaues he knew his mother would have a fit if she was alive. I dought he was kiding.

"Go on Pup take it for a ride." Sirius said. I grined and got on then told Piper to get on behind me, then took off.

It was sometime later after I let everone have a go on my new bike, Tonks and Lupin had already left, so had Leo, Jason, and Tyson. Annabeth, Percy, Sirius, Piper and I was all that was left, Percy and Annabeth would be staying at his place so they were helping us clean up. Piper had changed out of the little black skirt and was now in pajama pants and a tank top, she also had her hair pulled back in a ponytail, she still looked beautfull though.

I was wipping off the counter with a wash rag, Percy and Sirius was sitting on the couch chatting, (Okay so not all of us was cleaning) Piper had just turned around to take another plate to the sink were Annabeth stood putting them in the dishwasher.

"I can't believe you got jailed." Percy said. I had explained to everone what had happened at the movie place, Sirius was less angery now that he knew I had beat up that camera guy becaues he had knocked Piper down. He had laughed and said. Sounds like something James would of done. Then told me about this time my real dad had got so mad when a Slytherin had called Lily a mudblood, that he threw down his wand and beat the git up with his fist. He got three weeks detention for it.

"It'll be on the new." Annabeth said. "No way are they going not so it. Harry you're lucky Piper could charmpspeak that guy into not pressing charges against you."

Piper handed her anpther plate to put in the dishwasher, when suddenly there was this loud knock on the door. We all paused what we were doing, Piper paused on her way back to pick up another plate, Annabeth had paused as she was putting the one Piper just handed her in the dishwasher, and I paused as I lifted up a bowl to wip under it. We all then looked at one another with eyebrows raised. Then the person knocked again a little harder.

I sat the bowl back down and laid the rag next to it, then took a step toward the door as the person knocked again.

"Hang on, Pup," Sirius said, standing up and pulling out his wand. "Let me answer it." He went over and peeped out the peep hole. He turned around to us with a frown on his face.

"Do any of you know a tall guy with black hair and beard, with blue eyes?" He asked. I frowned and looked toward Percy.

Percy now stood up frowing as the guy knock again this time so hard he rattled the door. "What's he wearing?" I guess Percy was thinking the samething I was, the guy sounded a lot like a god we knew. Sirius peeped out the peep hole again.

"Black slacks, a slik blue shirt with lighting all over it, and loafers." Sirius answered. Percy and I looked at one another both eyebrows rasied. The guy knocked again, he sounded like he was getting angry we hadn't answered yet.

"Go ahead, open the door, dad." I told him. "I think I know who it is." Sirius gave me a questioning look, but unlocked the door and pulled it open. And to all of us demigods shock there in the dooway stood Zeus king of the gods; his long hair was tyed back in a ponytail.

"Well, its about time." Zeus snapped and without being invitted, he pushed passed Sirius and stepped in. "I wish to speak with Heracleitus alone."

"Now just wait a mintue here." Sirius glared at Zeus not realizing who he was. "You just can't come in here.."

"Dad," I said rushing over and covering Sirus' mouth, I really didn't want my dad zapped on my birthday. "It's okay," I uncovered his mouth. "This is Zeus, king of the gods."

"I don't car..." I covered Sirius' mouth again.

"Dad?" Zeus questioned, looking from me to Sirius. "Hera told me James Potter was dead." I flinced at the careless way he said that and Sirius glared at Zeus over my hand.

"My birth father is...dead" I said, holding back the words I was dieing to say to him. I promised Hera I would do my best to contral my temper when I was around Zeus. "Sirius here is my adopted father."

"Is there a place we could talk alone." Zeus demanded. Changing the subject like he could careless who Sirius was.

"We can go to my room." I told him. He nodded and I led the way down the hall and to my room. I opened the door and let him step in first. Before going in after him and closing the door behind me.

Zeus stood there a mintue and looked my small room over, his eye fell on the throw of Hera I had hanging on my wall. It showed a sideways picture of Hera, sitting on a throne, under a pomegranate tree, a hawk on her shoulder, her hand held out with a cockoo brid on her finger, there was a staff in her other hand, and a lion and peacock was down at her feet. In the back ground up on a hill was a herd of cattle, and boardering the throw was lotus and lilies all around it. Anything that has to do with Hera was on it.

Zeus finaly took his eye off it and looked around my room. It wasn't much; had a bed, a dresser, desk and chair, and a few things hanging on my wall, some books over in the coner neatly stacked. Over my bed hung my broom, a picture of Piper was on my bedside table, and one of me and her sat on my desk next to one of Jason and me. Jason had his arm around my shoulders in a brotherly way and we were standing outside of the big houes at camp. Both smiling, he had on a Zeus cabin t-shirt and I wore a Hera cabin t-shirt. Percy told me once that cabin t-shirts was something new at camp, they had got them right before I came. After the minor gods had been given cabins, they had gotten so many demigods, that it was hard to keep trake at who was in what cabin, so they had got cabin t-shirts, so if you wanted people to know what cabin you belong to you could wear one.

"Have a seat." Zeus told me as he went over and pulled out my desk chair and sat down. I walked toward my bed picking up the clothes Piper had just changed out of and had left laying on my bedroom floor. I was dieing to tell Zeus, he couldn't tell me what to do in my own room as I sat on the edge of my bed. But remembering the promise I had mad to Hera I didn't.

"You are very clean." Zeus said. Looking around my room then his eyes fell on the clothes of Piper's I had in my hand. "You take that after your mother you know, Hera is always going around picking up after me." His eyes flickred back to the throw on my wall. "She is very angry at me right now, I had forbide her to come here to see you." On that I couldn't keep my mouth shut.

"That's way Argus had to bring me her gifts." I said. "You had no right to do that, you forbide my mother to see me, but you came yourself."

"Do not start, Heracleitus." Zeus warned. "I could not have her here and resk finding out I was coming to see you. She would not like what I'm about to tell you." I frowned at that. "No, you're mother would have a fit if she knew, and I do not wish to get into it with her over you, again. She may even take revenge by sending Jason on a dangerous quest." He picked up the picture of Jason and I as he said his name. "Besides, I bet you rather not have her finding out you just got out of jail." My face turned red at that.

"You're sending me on a quest?" I asked. My temper fadding as I became curious. And ignoring the part about me being in jail.

"Kinda," Zeus said. "But you may not take anyone with you, alright you may take the daughter of Aphordite." He added when I had open my mouth to argue. "But no one else."

"What is it you want me to do?" I asked. Zeus looked down at my picture in his hands.

"There is this sword." Zeus said. "It is a very powerful and dangerous sword. Not many know of it, heros like yourself have not used it in eons, it was hidden away becaues of the danger it held on the hero who used it."

"You're not talking about the sword of Hades are you?" I asked.

"How did you..." Zeus started, but then shook his head. "Demigods dreams," Zeus sighed."You are right I am not talking about the sword of Hades, I have forbide him to lend you that sword. No, the sword I'm talking about I created myself, forge of the heaven and earth, I used it once in the first titan war. It's known as The Blade of Olympus."

"So, where is this sword" I asked.

"No one knows." Zeus said. "It hasn't been seen in a long...long time. That is your quest find the sword and you can use it to defeat..well, you know who you'll be fighting with it." Zeus couldn't bring himself to say his son's name, and there for a second I saw pain cross his face as he thought of him. He then looked back down of the picture of me and Jason in his hand. I remembered Posiedon asking Zeus about letting me use what most be the sword Zeus now told me about.

"You're talking bout the sword, Lord Poseidon mentioned in my dream aren't you?" I asked.

"I get yelled at and disrescpted and he gets Lord Poseidon." Zeus mumbled under his breath. I almost laughed at how it sounded as if Zeus was jealous. But didn't becaues I knew it would just piss him off. And he was trying to help me in his own little way.

"Yes, I am talking about that sword, and you just reminded me of something." Zeus reached in his pocket and pulled out what looked like two pearls. "Posiedon said to give you these." He said sitting them on the desk. "If you get into trouble and need a quick excape just step on a pearl and think of where you want to go, but remember one pearl to a person, a pearl can not take two different people." I looked at the pearls and smiled a little. Poseidon had sent two. It was like he knew, no matter what Zeus said I would take Piper with me. "

"You are very close to my son." Zeus said, it was more of a statement then a question. My eyes left the pearls and went to him, I saw he was looking at the picture again.

"He's my brother." I said. And a almost smile fell on Zeus' lipes. He then sat the picture back on my desk, but not in it's right place; something that annoyed me. After living with someone like Aunt Petunia, and having to clean her houes, I was almost as much as a clean freak as she was. If it wasn't for me this apartment would be a mess. Sirius wasn't by any means nasty, but he wasn't one for picking up after himself either.

"Do not tell anyone besides the daughter of Aphordite about this quest." Zeus said. He stood. "Not even your ...um dad, and I suggest to pay a visit to the Graeae. They seem to know everthing." I didn't know who or what the Graeae was, but deicded to ask Piper later so Zeus wouldn't think I was an idoit.

Zeus was about to open my door to go out it when I asked.

"Why'd you tell Enyo to leave me alone?" I asked. He stoped with his hand on the door knob. He turned around and looked back at me. "You don' like me so why would you tell Enyo to leave me alone, and..why...why did you save me from the dementors?"

Zeus stared at me for a moment before saying. "I can't have you die before..you kill...Tom, you are the only one who can."

I looked at him confussed. "What are talking about if I die before Voldemort, Percy can take him out."

"No," Zeus said. "It has to be you." He then reached down picked up my bag that sat by my dresser, he reached in it and pulled out the little glass orb from the minstry. He then tossed it on the floor at my feet. Where it broke releashing this green smoke and I heard a voice that sounded like Trelawny.

_"The one with the power to vanqush the dark lord approaches...Born to those that who have thrice defied him, Born as the seven mouth dies...And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, But he well have power the Dark Lord knows not...And neither can live while the others survives." _

I looked up and Zeus with my mouth hanging open but Zeus was no longer standing there. I looked back down at the broken orb at my feet, and sighed. So that was the porphcey Voldemort had wanted to hear. One of us will end up having to kill the other. That was my destiny to either kill someone or be killed by them. I stood up and picked up the glass from the floor and dropped it in the wast basket. I then sat my picture back in it's right place and picked up the picture of Piper and I. I was leaning up againt Thalia's tree, Piper was infont of me and my arms was around her waist and she was leaning into my chest our cheeks touching each others and smiling.

I decided right then and there that I would make sure I was the one to kill instead of being killed. I was going to live, I would do it for Piper. So we could have a happy life togather.

I put the picture back down and left my room to join the others, stopping to step in the bathroom to put Piper's dirty clothes in the hamper. Then headed back toward the livingroom, where everone was now watching the news, and of course the story was about Piper McLean boyfriend being jailed for beating up someone.

I would have to make something up to tell my friends as to why Zeus had visited me. I would wait for Sirius to go to bed, before Piper and go find that sword wherever it was. I was more determind now then ever to take out Voldemort once and for all.

_A.N. Sorry if this chapter wasn't very good or boring, but I needed to get this out of the way, so I could get to Harry's quest. It will be a little bit before my next chapter. I'm getting a little writers block, and I want Piper's and Harry's quest to be good so I have to think the next chapter out. Piper and Harry will most likely end up fighting a monster of somekind, i just got to think of what would be good. And the Graeae will send Piper and Harry to someone else, and might even make them do them a favor before they tell them anything so I have to think on it. Like I said I'm getting a little writers block._


	13. Chapter 13

Disclamer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter

_A.N. I'm so so so sorry it has took me so long to update, I wasn't planing on waiting this long, but my labtop had other ideas, hopeing it's fixed now and dosen't go out on me again. So sorry for not answering any reviews or Pms, I wasn't ignoring anybody, My laptop went out and I had no way of getting on Fanfic and letting you all know._

Chapter 13: Piper joins a club

Harry's POV.

I decided I would wait into we were done helping rebuild camp before I went on Zeus' quest, so it wasn't into the fall before Piper and I finaly went. One morning I got up at 4:00 am, took a shower and dressed, in fadded blue Jeans, and a bluesh-grey t-shirt with a picture of a hawk. I brushed my teeth then went back to my room, and very quitly so not to wake Piper, I begin to pack up what we would need for this quest. I packed both mine and Piper's things in my bag, it would be easier that way.

That night I had told everone that I was not allowed to discuss what Zeus and I talked about, and after a few more questions, they finaly let it drop. Percy and Sirius knowing me so well they dropped it after just a few mintues, knowing no matter what they say, they wouldn't get it out of me, but Annabeth kept on into Percy finaly took her home. And ever day since she still kept on me about it. When Piper and I went to bed that night, I told her everthing, from what Zeus wanted to the prophecy. Which had scared Piper. That's when I realized how much the thought of losing me really scared her. And she has barley let me out of her sight since then. I didn't mind though becaues I wasn't about to let Piper out of my sight either.

After packing up what we would need, I watched her sleep for a few mintues, she just looked so peacefull, I couldn't bring myself to wake her yet. During the night she had tossed the covers off herself. She had rolled over to face the wall, (she had been faceing me into I got up) I hated to do it to her, but I had to go ahead and wake her. I sat down on the edge of the bed next to her and gently shook her shoulder.

"Baby, it's time to get up." I said. Piper didn't move, so I shook her again.

"Why, are you up?" She demanded. Not even opening her eyes. "It's too early." She smacked my hand away from her shoulder. "Go back to bed."

I sighed got up and walked over to the door and fliped on the light switch. Piper groaned and threw one arm over her eyes. I chuckled a little and went back and sat down on the edge of the bed. I ran a hand through her hair and leaned in and said.

"I hate to do this to you, love, but you have to get up." I pushed her hair back, then kissed her forehead. She lowed her arm from her eyes and glared at me.

"Why...do I have to get up, I want to sleep." She said, reaching around trying to find the covers, I guess maybe we shouldn't of stayed up so late fooling around. I knew I was planing on leaving this morning, so maybe I should of told Piper this so she would of knew, but ...well when we came to bed last night we started kissing one thing led to the other and I forgot to mention it to her.

"Come on, baby." I said when Piper had found the covers and pulled them over herself. "Get up." She shook her head. "I know it's early, but you have to get up, I hate doing this to you, but we have to go."

"Sure you do," She said sarcasticaly, then narrowed her eyes. "Wait, go where?"

"The quest, remember, I think it's about time we went on it." I said. "But right now if you want a shower before we go you're going to have to get up."

"Fine," She snapped. I stood so she had room to get up, and ignoring me, she walked over to my dresser and got in it, I had taken some of my clothes out so she could put some of her things in it. Then still ignoring me she went out my door and headed down the hall.

While I waited for her to shower, I decided to clean my room, I made my bed and picked up our dirty clothes we had thrown all around the room. And went to put them in the hamper, when I went into the bathroom, Piper was already in the shower, and when she heard me come in, she started mumbling not so nice things about me. I just smiled picked up my t-shirt she had been wearing and thrown on the floor to get in the shower, put it in the hamper and then I left the bathroom and went back to my room to wait for her to get done, and make sure I had packed everthing we would need.

After about ten mintues Piper came back into the room, she had her hair just a little past her shoulders, and light brown with two little blonde braids on one side, she was wearing black skinny jeans, and a white top. She glared at me with ice blue eyes and went to my closet and opened the door.

"Are you mad?" I asked her. I would hate to have to start this quest with her mad at me. I hated when she was mad at me, which has only happened twice. Piper looked over at me, she had been getting her jacket down from a hanger.

"I guess not." She sighed and walked over to me and bent down and gave me a kiss. I smiled and pulled her closer for a longer kiss. Piper finaly wiggled out of my hold and went back to the closet to get her shoes, she chose to where her knee high sneakers.

I even kept my closet neat and tidy. My dress shirts were hanging on hangers, along with the only two dresses Piper owns, and mine and her coats and jackets. I had mine and her shoes neatly lined up at the bottom of the closet. I couldn't help being so neat and tidy, after living with the Dursely's where I would get beat, if Aunt Petunia didn't think I had the houes clean enough. It was a habit of mine now to make sure everthing was neat and clean. And after Piper came here to stay with us, I soon had two people I had to clean up after. My dad and my girlfriend. Piper had a habit of leaving her dirty clothes laying on the floor or not putting the dishes she ate out of in the dishwasher or even in the sink. I had to go behind ever move she made and clean something up. I didn't mind though, I loved her too much.

Piper sat down next to me and begin to put her socks on. "Did you get any drachmas?"

"Yeah, why do you need them?" I asked. As she put her foot down and brought up her other one up, to put on her other sock. After I told Piper about Zeus saying ask the graeae, she said she would ask Annabeth about them, and for a few weeks now she has been asking me to get hold of some drachmas, I had sold some of Fred and George's joke stuff to the Stolls to get some.

"It's too hard to explain, I'll show you." Piper said, now putting one of her shoes on. Besides finding out about the graeae Piper has been trying to find out all she could about the blade of Olympus or where it could be, which she didn't find much.

"You still haven't really told me who the graeae are?" I said. Piper put on her last shoe zipped up the back of it and stood. Piper hadn't explain anything she had found out about the graeae from Annabeth or what she had read.

"They're these three old ladies who share an eye and seem to know everthing." She said. "I'll explain more in a little bit, but first don't you think we should be going, incase Sirius was to get up." I didn't have to worry about Marauder, becaues I had talked him into going to camp to stay with Leo and Jason, so I wouldn't have to worry about him wanting to come with me. But I did have to worry about Sirius waken and demanding to know where I was going or trying to stop me or go with me.

"Yeah, we better get going." I said.

"Do you have any money we could stop somewhere to get something to eat." She asked. "I'll tell you about the graeae then."

"I have plenty of money." I told her as I got out a grey hoodie and sliped it over my head. Since it is fall it was starting to get chilie outside, mainly in the morning, not enough for a heavey coat, just enough for something on your arms. I watched Piper slip on her sweater jacket and she zipp it up then put the hood on her head.

"Lets get going." I said taken her hand. I then leaned in and kissed her.

"What about a bag so we can take stuff we need?" Piper asked, as I kissed her again.

"Got it covered," I smiled. And reached down to pick up my bag. "I put your stuff in here with mine, hope you don't mind, but it'll be easier that way."

"That's fine, babe." Piper said, leaning in and kissing me again.

"You'll have to hold on to it while we're on my bike." I said. Piper nodded her okay. "Everthing we need is in here, even my cloak." We kissed again and I wrapped my arms around her, and deepened the kiss.

"I love you." I told her, I lifted my hand and rubbed her cheek. She smiled put her arms around my neck and kissed me again.

"I love you too," Piper said. We kissed one last time before pulling apart. "We better get going," Piper said covering her head back up, her hood had fell off when we were kissing.

I smiled. "Led the way." When she turned around to go out the door, I grabbed her from behind and pulled her too me (making her hood fall off again). I kissed her neck. Right on a hicky I had put there last night. Piper wiggled out of my grip and headed out the door, turning around and smiling at me as she did, she threw her hood back on, winked at me then ran out of the room, and down the hall and out the door.

I laughed and chased after her, we made it out to the parking garage before I caught up with her, and grabed her from behind and pulled her to me. We laughed and I kissed her neck, Piper turned around and put her hands around my neck. We stood there a good ten mintues kissing, before we finaly pulled apart and got on my bike and speed away.

We stopped at a McDonald's to have breakfast, Piper got a pancake breakfast, but all I got was a sausage biscuit, no mater how much Piper tried to get me to eat more. We sat at a table far in the back, thankfuly there wasn't too many people up this early, so there was only a few that had stopped to get a bit before heading to work.

We sat in the back booth and ate as Piper told me about the graeae. "They are three sisters said to have been born old, some stories say they're the sisters to the gorgons. They each share one eye and one tooth, Perseus, the first Perseus, not our Perseus, but the one from greek mythology, stole their eye once and wouldn't give it back into they told him where the gorgons was hiding."

"Gross," I made a face as she took a sip from her pop. "I'm not doing that."

"I'm with you." Piper said. "I'm not touching some eye ball." I snickered at her. "We'll just have to think of something else. But if anyone can help us find the sword it is them, they do know everthing."

"Maybe we can bribe them." I said, reaching over and grabing my bag Piper had sat on the table. "I know I put some drachmas in here."

"Babe, I don't think that'll work." Piper said. "Maybe we can do a favor for them or somthing. As long as what they want is reasonable." I shrruged and clossed my bag back.

"We have to find them first, then think of something." I said. "But I'm not taken anyones eye. That's just gross." Piper nodded.

"Annabeth told me something about them, so I think I know how to get them to come to us, but I guess we'll go from there and see if they'll tell us anything about the sword."

"If you're ready, I am." I said, picking up my trash and going over to throw it away. As Piper was eatting the last bit of her food.

"That's him." Someone said from behind me. I ignored them, knowing they knew me from the news yesterday. Another reason I had to wait to go on the quest, becaues I had to wait for my court date into I could leave. The camera man might of dropped the charges, but I still had to go to court over it, mainly for fighting in public. Sirius ended up having to pay a big fine, and pay the camera guy's doctor bills, apparently I had broken his jaw. Sirius threatened if I ever did anything like that again, I would never see the light of day. It had been all over the news for days after and the only place Piper and I could go without being followed by media was camp.

"The one dating the movie star's daughter, he beat up a camera guy for taken her picture." The person talking about me continued.

"He got off easy if you ask me." The person he was with said. "He should of got jail time."

"Bet his parents have a lot of money." Someone else put in.

"I heard he lives with his dad." The first person said. "And he is real rich. So of course he got off easy."

"Yeah, I heard that too." The other person said. "I also heard his mom won't have nothing to do with him, becaues his nothing but trouble."

"No, " Another person put in. "His mom's dead I think." Did I forget to mention that they were all kinds of rumors flying around about me. Who I was and who my parents were.

"No, she's an actress, I think." The second person said.

Soon the whole place was talking and pointing at me. They suddenly seemed like there was a lot more people here then before. When Piper heard she got up and came over to me.

"And there she is." Someone yelled. Soon people were pulling out thier phones and taking pictures.

"Come on, lets get out of here." She ordered tossing her stuff in the trash and sitting her tray on top of the trash cans. We made it out ignoring everone pointing and whispering. Piper led me a few blocks away to the corner of Thomas and Trimble, then stopped so suddenly I almost walked into her.

"Piper, what are we doing?" I asked. "We just left my bike about five blocks away."

She didn't answer instead she tossed a coin she just pulled out of my bag into the street and said. "_Stethi, O harma diaboles!"_

"What?" I demanded. I knew as much Ancient Greek as I she did, so I knew what she just said. Something about a charrot of damnation.

Instead of clattering with the asphalt, the drachma sank right through and disappered. For a moment, nothing happen. Then right where the coin had fallen, the asphalt darkened. It melted into a rectangular pool the size of a parking space-bubbling red liquid like blood. Then a gray taxi erupted from the ooze.

"Bloody hell." I cursed taken a step back. I went to pull out my wand, but Piper stopped me, just as the passenger window rolled down, and an old women with a mop of grizzled hair covering her eyes stock her head out the window.

"Passage? Passage." She shouted.

"Umm, take us to umm..." Piper looked to me, and I just stared back at her confussed. So she turned back to the women. "Um...the mall." She said. Now I was really confussed.

"The mall, Piper...what are you doing." I demanded. She grabed my arm and tried to get me to get in the back. "I'm not getting in there." She rolled her eyes and climbed in and looked up at me and gave me a smile. She knew once she was in there, there was no way I would let this cab speed off with her. Groaning I got in, but before I could shut the door, a familiar lion came running from down the street and jumped in the cab next to me.

"Marauder," I said shocked. "You're suppose to be at camp."

"I knew you were up to something." Marauder thought. "You've never had me go to camp and stay with Leo before, so I got away and have been following you all morning." I rolled my eyes as I reached over him and shut the door, the moment I did the old lady driving speed off.

"Turn right," The old lady by the door told the one driving.

"Well, if you give me the eye, Anger." The one driving said.

"No, it's my turn with it," Anger said. "Tempset had it yesterday, you had it the day before, so I get it today."

"But I'm driving," The other yelled.

"That's your exceus evertime." Anger shouted. "Watch out for that truck." She added. and the one driving swiveled to miss the tuck and nearly ran down some guy on a bicycle.

"Hang on the one driving dosen't have the eye." Piper asked, paling a little. And confussing me even more.

"Piper, what do you mean dosen't have the eye, don't they all have eyes." I asked, then my eyes widen. "Wait...their the..." Piper nodded.

"Makes you feel safe dosen't it." Marauder thought.

Piper leand forword. "Look we didn't really want a ride to the mail."

"We know," They all three said. She looked back at me, I shrrugged.

"Turn left," one shouted and Piper was thrown toward the door as Wasp took a sharp turn left.

"So, you know we're looking for the sword." I asked. As Wasp swiveled to stop from running over a mail man as she ran a red light, the mail man threw the arm loud of mail he had been carring across the street in the air as he dodged out of her way.

"We know everthing," They said togather.

"But the sword you seek is very dangerous" Tempset added.

"Only a true hero may with stand the power it pulls." Anger added.

"Can you prove yourself a true hero, Heracleitus Potter?" Wasp asked.

"Watch out." Anger yelled as Wasp moved off the road onto the side walk and nearly taken five people out. Why dose everone from the demigod world have to call me Heracleitus. How do they even know my full name anyways.

"What do I have to do?" I asked.

"Umm..good question." Wasp said. Missing the turn that would of took her to the mall parking lot.

"We are going to give you a chance to right a wrong your mother did enos ago." Anger said.

"What?" I demanded. "A wrong my mother did?"

"Turn around Wasp, you missed your turn." Anger demanded, they ignored my question as they begin to aruge and Wasp took an U turn right in the middle of the steet and headed back down the way we had came.

"Yes, a wrong your mother did." Tempset said. "It is becaues of her that an evil monster hides along roads sides attacking innocent childern." When she said that my heart sunk.

"What?" I demanded. "I don't unserstand, what monster?"

"We are talking about Lamia." Wasp said. "She is alive again, and lerking along road sides in England, snatching up childern and devouring them."

"Who or what is Lamia, and what dose she have to do with my mother." I demanded. I didn't really understand any of this. How could it be my mother's fault that some monster is devouring people in England. I was starting to get a very bad feeling about all of this. "And how dare you blame her for what this..this whatever it is is doing. My mother would never have anything to do with a monster that hurts innocent childern." Piper reached over and took my hand.

"Clame down, babe." She said.

"But what or who is this...Lamia thing?" I asked.

"Lamia is a monster from greek mythogly." Piper said. "I'm sure you guessed that much, she use to be a beautful women; once Queen of Libya, then she was turned into an ugly monster that was half-serpent and half-women, when her childern where killed she started hiding along road sides and attacking what childern came along and devouring them, her way of getting revenge for her kids being killed."

"But what dose any of that have to do with my mother?" I demanded. When Hera had put all those books on mythology in my cabin, I remember there being just a few about Hera. But I don't remember any of them mentioning anyone or monster by the name of Lamia.

"Look that dosen't matter." Piper said. "What matters is finding her and killing her, if she's killing little kids we need to stop her as soon as we can." I noded in agreement, I still wanted to know what this Lamia thing had to do with my mother, I really hoped Hera had nothing to do with her getting turned into a monster or with Lamia's kids being killed, but we did have to stop her from killing kids.

"If you do that you will prove yourself a real hero." Tempset said.

"And to prove you have done so, you are to bring us her eyes." Wasp said. Pulling up infront of the mall, It was still quit early, so the mall was closed and no cars or anybody was in the parking lot.

"We are here...now get out." Anger said.

"Gladley." I said, opening the door and grabing Piper's hand and got out, pulling her along with me as fast as I could. Then the car speed away fast, and in no time the cab couldn't even be seen.

"Charming," I mumbled, then looked at Piper. "You do realize we have to walk 14 blocks back to my bike, right, not that my bike would do any good now, not with our little tag a long?"

Piper didn't answer she was chewing on her lower lip and looked troubled about something.

"What dose Lamia have to do with my mother." I asked. Then explained how all the books I ever read about Hera did not have her in it. Piper frowned even more, and looked at me with almost pity in her eyes. I did not like that at all.

"Look, lets just say Lamia and Hera hated each other and leave it at that." Piper said. Now I frowned.

"You're keeping something from me I know you are." I said. "It's about my mother I have a right to know." Piper said nothing she just took off her jacket and tied it around her waist. It was getting a little warm now that the sun was all the way up. I even pushed up the seleves of my hoodie.

"We should see if we can catch a flight to England. I can pay for it with the cardit card my dad gave me." Piper said, ignoring my question. "Maybe we can get them to think Marauder is a big dog or something with the mist."

"I am not a dog." Marauder thought, he sounded insaulted.

"Damn it, Piper, would you just tell me." I snapped. Piper looked at me startled, then walked off down the parking lot. toward the sidewalk. Great now I have made Piper mad. I looked down at Marauder.

"What dose Lamia have to do with my mother?" I asked. Marauder looked up at me.

"How should I know, I'm just a little tag along." Marauder thought. Then ran toward Piper. First my girlfriend, now my lion. Great way to start a quest, why can't I just contral my temper.

I took off running toward Piper, she had already gotten halfway across the parking lot.

"Piper, wait up." I yelled, catching up to her. "Baby, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you." I ran up beside her and gently took her arm. She stopped and faced me. "I'm sorry, baby, okay, but why won't you tell me?"

Piper sighed and pushed her hair out of her face. She didn't say anything at first, but she took her arm out of my hand.

"Harry, I know how much you've come to care about Hera." Piper said. "You and her have gotten pretty close," She half-smiled, "I've even joked with Annabeth that you were becoming a mama's boy." She turned her head and looked down the road. "I just don't want to hurt you. And I know you'll get hurt if I tell you the story of Lamia, I think it's cruel that out of all the monsters, they have to make you fight it's her. There is a reason Hera didn't give you much books about her, you know somethings she did, but I think she dosen't want you to find out the worse stuff. You know how vengeful and cruel she can get."

"Love, just tell me." I said. Of coures I knew how curel my mother could get, mainly to lovers of Zeus or Zeus kids. I've read the stories about Hercules, and Leto, Apollo and Artemis's mother. How Hera had forbide her to give birth, heck, her main reason for having me was becaues she was sick of having Zeus' kids out do hers, and she wanted a great hero for a son. But Piper not telling me what she knew, didn't make senes, whenever I wanted to know something about my mother. Piper was the one who would pull out a book and help me find what I was looking tell me what she already knew, it was becaues of Piper I knew about Hercules and Leto or other things Hera has done. But Piper not telling me was really starting to worry me. Just how vengeful can my mother get.

"Fine," Piper snapped at me now, throwing her hands up in the air. "If you want to know that bad I'll tell you." Then Piper stopped talking, her eyes widen just as I heard a big crash behind me, I turned around and blocked Piper from whatever it was, and saw this huge giant serpent thing crashing out from the big windows at the front of the mall and head right toword us.

I immediately pulled out my wand and twisted it into a sword, dropped my bag then ran toward it. I could hear Piper running behind me along with Marauder. I ran up to the thing and swung my sword, but missed as it dodged out of the way. Then Piper came up to it on the other side and stabed it. It raised it's upper body up and hissed out, swinging it's head around. Piper had to dodged out of the way so it wouldn't hit her. Marauder let out a big roar and snapped at whatever part he could get to, clawing and bitting. The thing swung it's tail and knocked Marauder away, but he just jumped back up and roared once more.

"Piper," I cried as it opened it's mouth and dodged at her, I ran around and stabed it with my sword to stop it from bitting or eatting her, whatever it was trying to do.

"Don't touch her." I hissed at it in parsaltounge.

"Harry, I think thats the python, Apollo killed." Piper said. "From one of the old myths."

"How did he kill it?" I asked. Backing up some as it dodged at me, apparently not impressed by my snake talk. Marauder ran over and stood infront of me growling at it.

"I'm...not sure," Piper said. "I never really read how he killed it, I know it's something to do with a cave and a bunch of arrows, sorry don't really remember."

"Thats alright." I said. "Don't have a cave or arrows, like Percy, I suck at archery anyway."

"Maybe if we can get to where it's heart is, hit it there." Piper suggested."That might kill it."

"Alright, you just becareful." I told her.

"You too," Piper mumbled then we ran into fight again, I tried to get up under it, to where I thought would be it's chest, but I was knocked back and landed hard on the concert.

"HARRY," Piper screamed, she ran forward and stabbed it's- I guess belly, I didn't really see what happen, I was getting back to my feet, but the next thing I knew Piper was flying back and landed on the ground, then rolled off down this little hill to the sidewalk below. I ran down to her, Marauder stayed to keep an eye on the python, he growled and attcked it to keep it from coming down after me.

Piper was laying on her side not moving, I could see a little bit of blood coming from a cut on the side of her head.

"Piper, baby," I said gently rolling her over. She mumbled and moved her head. "Just stay right here, love, I'll help you when I get through with that thing." Piper mumbled something I couldn't understand, I kissed her, then ran back up to fight. When I got up to the top I sent Marauder down to watch Piper.

I ran right up to it and raised my sword and stabed it's chest, the serpent hissed and reared back, my sword still stuck in it, I dodged and rolled out of the way as it tried to bit and snap and bat at me with it's head or tail.

At one time I landed next to Piper's dagger she most of dropped it before rolling down the hill. I picked it up and ran up and stabbed him in the side. The serpent hissed and swung around and smacked me with it's head, I was thrown back and landed hard on the concret, all my weight went on my wrist and I heard it snap.

I groaned in pain as I heard the snake coming near me, I tired to get up, but fell back down, a dark shadow fell over me, and I looked over my shoulder to see the thing right above me.

I sit up a little and backed away, trying to get away from it, I raised my hand trying to think of a spell that would help me, I wondered if I could just banish the thing to Tartarus, but didn't get a chance to do anything. It roared it's big ugly snake head hissing and snapping at me, it raised it's whole upper body, and hissed it's froked tounge coming out of it's mouth. Then it's mouth came at me wide open.

But then from somewhere behind me, a golden arrow fly over my head and right between it's eyes, it raised up and hissed, that was when another arrow hit it then another, and another into finaly one arrow hit it right in the chest where it's heart would be. It hissed in pain, then it's body fell to the ground dead, It started to smok and the body disappeared leaving behind nothing but a giant snake skin with a bunch of golden arrows sticking in it.

I turned around and looked behind me to see Piper standing there, holding a golden bow in her hand, and a quiver of golden arrows hung from her shoulder, she had a determind look on her face, and blood running down the side of her head and a wild look in her eyes. Marauder was standing by her side snarling. It was almost a frighten sight.

Our eyes locked and Piper gave me a little smile and ran toward me. She got down next to me and looked at my wrist.

"Are you hurt?" She asked setting the bow down next to her.

"I think I broke my wrist." I told her, she took hold of it and I hissed in pain. "Where'd you get that bow?"

"I was laying down there on the ground, and trying to get up to help you, when it suddenly appeared next to me, Harry you know who it belongs to don't you?"

I looked down at it and took a good look at the golden bow. "That's Apollo's." I said, surprised. Piper smiled.

"Yeah, he most of sent it so I could help you." Piper said. I reached up and pushed her hair back and looked at her cut.

"How do you feel, your head dosn't hurt, dose it?" I asked Piper shook her head. We fell silent for a while, and Piper got up walked over and picked up my bag and carried it back over to me, she opened it and got out my wizard first aid kit, got in it and took out the flask of nector I had added to it. She handed it to me. I took a drink and immediatly felt my wrist healing, I then handed it to her and she took some to heal the cut on her head. I laid my hand on the side of her head and whispered a cleaning spell that cleaned the blood off.

"Thanks," She smiled at me.

"I think, I should be the one thanking you." I told her. "You saved my life."

"You saved my life plenty of times," Piper smiled. "I thought it was about time I saved yours." I smiled back at her. We leaned in to kiss, but a bright light shined pulling us apart.

"There's my bow, I was wondering where it had gone off to." Apollo suddenly appeard beside us. Marauder who had been standing next to me sat down and rolled his eyes. I guess he didn't care much for Apollo.

"Hey, Apollo," I greeted him with a smile.

"Hello there, little step-brother," Apollo said and then turned to Piper. "And the lovely Piper is here," He held out his arms. "Welcome to the club, sweetheart."

Piper rasied her eyebrows, "What club?" She demanded.

"The- I slayed the mighty python club." Apollo answered. "Though I did kill him in a more creative way." Piper rolled her eyes then looked back at the giant snake skin, and then a shocked looked crossed her face. I believe she just realized she _had_ killed the python.

"Yes, it's a lot to take in when you kill your first big monster." Apollo patted Piper on the shoulder. "Thanks for finding my bow." He picked up his golden bow and quiver. "Sometimes I believe this thing has a mind of it's own, one minture it's there and the next..." He mockingly shook his head. I smiled a little.

"You're mad." I told him, Apollo just laughed and got down on the other side of me to look at my wrist. If it had been any other god, they would of been insaulted, even if they knew I was joking, which I was. That's what I like about Apollo, you can joke around with him and not having to be on your toes, trying your best not to insault him, like most the other gods.

"Good the nector did it's job." Apollo said, letting go of my wrist, he then looked at Piper's head and nodded his approvel. He then elbowed her in the side. "Can't have the only other member of our club hurt now can we, sweetheart?"

"Apollo, stop flirting with my girlfriend." I demanded. "And don't call her sweetheart." Apollo only laughed.

"Since you found and returned my bow, I guees I get to grant you a wish." Apollo said, standing back up. "Need anything-to go anywhere?"

Piper and I looked and each other and nodded, I stood grabing my bag and helped Piper to stand.

"Could you get us to England?" I asked.

"All the way to England...umm." Apollo acted as if he was thinking. "Maybe if I could get a kiss from a lovely daughter of Aphordite." He winked at Piper who blushed, making me frown.

"There's a whole cabin full of them back at camp, take your pick." I snaped. Apollo laughed out right at that.

"I was told you have Hera's jealousy, but I didn't believe it." Apollo said. Laughing even more. "I guess I owe Hermes fifty drachmas." I glared at him as Piper started laughing too.

"Can you get us to England or not." I demanded. Apollo stopped laughing and patted my back.

"Just chill little bro," He said. "I was only playing with you. I wouldn't take your girl. I've seen you angry, and believe me, I wouldn't want that anger pointed toward me." He shivered. "You didn't only get your mother's jealousy, you got her temper too."

"So, can you get us to England?" Piper asked.

"Well...you did find and return my bow, I guess I'm allowed to return the favor." Apollo winked at us. "Is getting to England what you really want?"

"Yes please." Piper said. I smiled, my sister Eilethyia had been right, Apollo was a lot smarter then he let on. He found a way around the whole not helping demigods on their quest by saying he lost and we found his bow, and by returning it to him he could help us.

"Alright then." Apollo said. "Oh but first I think I should give Piper a reward for slaying the mighty python." He thought a mintue. " I got it." He slug his bow and quiver on his back, then held out his hand and another one appeared in his hand, it was a little smaller and the gold was less shiny and lighter gold color, but it pretty much matched his. Apollo smiled and held the bow and quiver out to Piper. Her mouth fell open as she took it.

"You'er...you'er giving me this?" She asked. Apollo nodded.

"You showed you are good in archery." Apollo answered. "And that dagger can't always help you. With a bow you can kill an enemy from far away if you had to." He ran a finger down the back of the bow and greek letters appeard there, they said: Piper McLean, daughter of Aphordite, second slayer of the mighty python.

"Thank you." Piper told him. She then glanced at me and I smiled at her, like Apollo I too had noticed whenever we had archery lissen at camp that Piper was pretty good with a bow. I had wonder a few times why she didn't use one, but never got around to asking.

"You're welcome." Apollo said. "Now I can't wait for my sister's reaction to a young lady carring around my bow. Gold is a lot better then silver. Don't you think, Harry." I just shrugged and said nothing, yeah I thought gold was better then silver, for one silver was a Slythrine color and gold was a Gryffindore color. And Piper looked good with a gold bow hanging from her shoulder and her dagger hooked to her side. She looked like a real worrier. A beautful one at that.

"Now lets get you two love birds to England." Apollo said rubbing his hands togather and grinning real big. And then a big light shined and Piper, Marauder, and I disappeard, then reappeard standing on some country road somewhere in England.

"Well...I guess, all we have to do now is find Lamia, then kill her." I said. Piper slipped her hand in mine. Our little spat has been long forgotten.

"She can take her eyes out." Piper said. "I remember, Zeus allowed her to be able to take her eyes out so she can sleep." I wanted to know way she would need to take her eyes out just to sleep, but I didn't want to fight with her again.

"Okay...maybe we can use that somehow." I said.

"Just what I was going to say." Piper nodded.

"Lets find where she's at, then we can make a plan." I said. "And remember the graeae wanted her eyes as pruff."

"I'm not touching them." Piper said. I snickered.

"And now you're really starting to show you're a daughter of Aphordite." I teased. Piper gave me a dirty look.

"Come on lets go find this Lamia." I said. Walking down the road and pulling Piper with me. We didn't get far when it started to rain, I put my hood on my head, and Piper put her jacket back on and threw the hood over her head. I just knew this wasn't going to be an easy quest. Why do they always have to be hard.

_A.N. Hope this was a good chapter and again, sorry about waiting so long to update. If I disappear like that again you know it's my labtop, but I'm getting a new one in a few mouths so it should be okay to then._

_Oh and about Lamia I got her from a book about greek mythology so I hope I get her story right, I'm going by what my book says._


	14. Chapter 14

Disclamer: Don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson

_A.N. I got done with this chapter so I thought I would go ahead and post it since it's been a while since I posted anything. Hope you like it._

Chapter 14: I learn just how curel my mother can be.

Piper's POV.

It started raining almost immediately after we started walking down the street, Harry put his hood over his head, just as I put my jacket back on. I didn't know about Harry, but I was cold, my hands where freezing so much I Iet go of Harry's hand and put mine in my coat pockets.

Harry was chatting about something, I wasn't really paying attention, I had my mind on something else. I knew the story of Lamia. I have read it a few times. Lamia was once a beautful queen of Libya, and also once a lover of Zeus, Hera had gotten jealous and turned Lamia into a half-serpent and half-human, child eaten daemon, and forced her to devour her own childern, and was cursed with the inability to close her eyes, so she would obsess over the images of her dead childern, then Zeus granted her the ability to remove her eyes so she could get sleep. And Lamia begin to attack and snatch up people's childern and devour them. I think it is the worse thing Hera ever did to a lover of Zeus, curel for even Hera.

I didn't want to tell Harry, becaues I knew it would crush him, he has gotten so close to Hera since finding out she was his mother, and it was all so long, very long ago, why bring it up and hurt him . I saw how Harry took the story of Hercules, mainly the part where Hera made Hercules go crazy and kill his wife and kids, he was depressed for a week after reading about it. Harry was such a good guy, he's never done anything to anyone, well, besides Voldemort's death eaters, but knowing his mother could do such alful things really got to him. I couldn't blame him, I have gotten upset by some of the things my mom did in the old myths. But Harry really took it bad, family meant so much to him. I knew I would sooner or later have to tell Harry the story, but not right now. later maybe.

"Piper, did you hear me." Harry said. I looked up to noticed he had stopped right infront of me I even almost walked into him. "You alright, you seem miles away."

"I'm fine," I answered. "So, what was it you said." Harry looked my face over with his green orbs, I could tell he didn't believe me, but didn't push it.

"I just pointed out, we don't know where to look or go." Harry said. He ran his hand through his soaken wet hair, I hadn't realized he had took his hood off.

I frowned, I hadn't realized that we didn't know where to look. "I suggest we find somewhere to get out of the rain." I said. "Then find a town and poke around see if there is any missing person's poster or talk about kids disappearing and go from there." I reached up and put Harry's hood back on his head, last thing we needed was for him to get sick.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Harry nodded his head, then looked around and took the hood back off his head. "But I don't know where we could go to get out of the rain." I frowned and looked around myself, he was right, there was nowhere. Just the road and the woods.

"I guess we walk to town now." I shrugged, not looking forward to that long walk in the rain. I really hope nither of us get sick from this. Sometimes I think the gods give us bad weather when we're on a quest just to make it that much harder.

Before Harry turned back around I reached up and put his hood back on his head, then we started walking again, silently. I had no idea at all how we were going to find Lamia, this was going to be hard. Why can't it ever be easy.

"Are you still mad at me?" Harry suddenly asked very quietly, I almost didn't hear him.

"What?" I asked. I didn't rememeber being mad at him, well besides this morning when he chased me out of bed before the sun had even came up.

"Are you still mad from when I snapped at you, back at the mall." Harry asked. "Is that why you're not talking." I sighed, that's what he was talking about, I wasn't really mad at him back there, yeah it hurt a little when he snapped at me like he did, but I only walked away becaues I didn't really know what to say to him. I knew I wasn't going to tell him about Lamia, but I couldn't come up with a reason I could give him, so I walked off.

"No, I wasn't really mad at you anyways." I said. "I just...I have no idea how to kill Lamia, or even find her, why can't any of this ever be easy."

Harry smiled, pulled, and pulled me to him. "I wondered that samething myself." He rubbed my back. "I left my mirror behind, so I wouldn't give in and call Annabeth and ask her for help, or Percy to come fight some monster with me. I don't know why we couldn't bring anyone else with us. It would be easier if we could of." He shook his head knocking his hood back off.

"I know," I said. "I kinda of wish we did anyway." Harry nodded then pulled away and looked ahead, where Marauder was standing, I don't know what he thought to Harry, but it made him roll his eyes.

"Come on, before Marauder melts." Harry said, and we started on our way again. But not before I put his hood back on his head.

It took a good hour-hour and a half to finaly reach a town, it was small and almost old timey like, but at least we made it, but of course the moment the town came into view it stopped raining, and Harry and I where soaked to the bone. I was even colder then before, even though it wasn't really cold out, a little chillie maybe, but not cold.

It was one of those little towns where most people knew each other, so we were getting a lot of stares, but at least it was for being strangers, not becaues I was Tristen McLean's daughter or that Harry was the-boy-who-lived.

I glanced at my watch, then frowned. "What time would it be, my watch would have New York time." I asked. "Here would have a differnt time wouldn' t it?" Harry nodded.

"Yeah," Harry said. "But I'm not sure what time it would be here. What time dose your watch have.?"

I looked back at my watch. "It's nine in New York." I told him.

"Maybe we can find a clock or ask someone what time it is." Harry said.

"No, thats okay." I said. "It dosn't really matter."

We found a little diner and went in, we walked straight to the bathrooms, where after Harry handed me a change of clothes from our bag, I went into the women's bathroom and he went into the man's. I changed out of my wet clothes into the dry ones Harry had gave me which were: black skinny jeans and a red t-shirt .He even gave me dry socks to put on and after doing so I went out and stood waiting for Harry, he came out of the guy's bathroom just a mintue after me. He had changed into jeans and a long sleeve green shirt. I handed him my wet clothes, he did a dry spell on them then shoved them in his bag. He even dryed my jacket for me. Then I put my bow in the bag so no one could see it, but I left my dagger on myside.

We walked back to the front and found a table, we ordered some food, then decussed what we were going to do about Lamia. We couldn't really come up with much more then attacking her when she had her eyes out, but we had no idea when that would be. So in the end we decided to trick her into coming after us, after all she was davouring kids, being only sixteen, we still count as kids.

After we ate, Harry paid using british money I didn't know he had, and we left. We hung around town, going in and out of shops actting like we were tourist doing a little window shopping, listening to the town's people talking and reading noitces and posters hung up on the shop walls. We found we were in the right place, sadley a few kids have gone missing from here. After a little more listening we realized they were all last saw walking down the very road we walked here from, so after a few hours and it begin to get dark and shops begin to close, we bought a few sandwiches from the diner and headed back down the road. We had decided to find somewhere there in the woods off from the road and come up with a plan, and tomorrow we would shearch for Lamia.

When we got to the edge of town we met back up with Marauder where Harry had told him to stay and wait. We turned off the road and went far into the woods, where we found a clearing and Harry used magic to put up a tent he had brought with him, and got out our sleeping bags. All of us got in the tent and Harry handed out the sandwiches. Mine was a coby cheese sandwich, no meat, Harry had ham and cheese.

"So, come up with any plan to what we are going to do?" Harry asked. Then took a bit out of his sandwich.

"I guees we either search for her or try to drew her out to us somehow." I said. Harry frowned.

"How about we search for her first, then if we can't find her we try to lull her out." He looked down at Marauder, "Shut up, I don't see you coming up with anything." Marauder just went on eatting the large ham Harry and bought from a butcher for him.

After we ate I laid down and put my head in Harry's lap. Marauder had already gotten done eaten and Harry was going to take first watch, he ran his hand through my hair and before I knew it I was alseep.

The next morning we got up and packed up camp and begin our search. We didn't talk much as we looked all over the woods and in caves for any sign of anything proving Lamia was learking around, we searched all day, stopping only to eat and then look more, we didn't find her anywhere nor could we lull her out, but we did come across a few places that looked as if she or at least something had been living there, and by the small bones that was laying around we figured it was her. By the time night came we had to find another spot in the woods to set up camp.

The next day I suggest not to go out and look into it had gotten real late, Harry agreed, so when night came we went out and searched again. We were real deep in the woods when suddenly we heard a tree branch snap, Harry stopped and threw his arm out infront of me and I stopped. Marauder did too, we waited a few mintues, and then this monster that was women from the waist up and serpent from the waist down jumped out at us. We had found Lamia or more like she had found us.

"Childern shouldn't wander in the woods so late at night." Lamia said. She had somewhat of a hiss to her voice mostly when she said something with a S or C sounding S in it.

"Lamia?" Harry asked, twisting his wand into a sword. Lamia's eyes fell to the sword then to my dagger I had pulled out.

"Demigods." Lamia hissed showing long blood stained fangs, then licked her lips.

"That's right," Harry said."We've been sent here to stop you." He stepped forword and swung his sword, but Lamia moved too quickly and dodged, then came up with a claw and slashed Harry's arm, Harry cried out, but still was able to move out of the way from her other claw and came up with his sword and got Lamia across the face, she cried out and grabed her cheek. She then reached out and tried to slash at Harry again, I ran forwad and stabbed her in the side, she cried out and back handed me in the face, I fall to the ground and Lamia came at me, and slashed my shoulder with her claws. I screamed out in pain. Marauder roared and jumped forword and knocked Lamia to the ground, he then snapped at her throat, but Lamia just batted him away with her claws and Marauder was knocked away.

Harry ran forward and got Lamia in her other side with his sword, she screeched out in pain turned around and grabed him by the shirt and lifted him up and slammed him into a tree. Harry fell down on to the ground hard. She came at him, with her fangs barred, like she was going to rip his thoart out with them, I jumped up to stop her when she suddenly paused and sniffed Harry, her eyes widen.

"You belong to her." She hissed. "You are a child of hers, of Hera." I graabbed Harry's bag up off the ground and got out my bow and arrows.

"Yeah, so," Harry said, looking up at her confussed. "What's my mother got to do with anything?"

"What's she got to do with anything?" Lamia hissed. She picked up Harry and slamed him into the tree again this time she didn't let him fall to the ground, but held him up. "She did this to me, turned me into this-this thing, all becaues Zeus loved me, I was once a beautful queen, I may look like a monster, but Hera is the real monster, she made me eat my own kids." She let go of Harry and let him drop to the ground. "So, I'm going to devour hers."

Harry stared at her with shock on his face, damn I should of told him. But I didn't figure on Lamia blaming her mouth or finding her so soon.

"Y-you're lieing." Harry stumbled out, but I could tell by the tone in his voice that he believed her. "Not even my mother could be that curel." Lamia just laughed, and before I knew it she went at Harry with her claws, slashing his chest, back, arms anywhere she could, but Harry fought her off, just as much as she got him. I was so shocked I couldn't move, so I just watched as she bent down and took a big chunk out of his leg and he screamed pain, I've never heard Harry scream out like that, no matter how much pain he was in. She then picked him up and slammed him into the tree again, this time she tightened her hand around his thoart choking him. Marauder roared and tried to jump on her again, but she just knocked him away like a toy.

"Stop, please." I cried, "Harry." I watched as Harry tried to pull her hands off his thoart and his legs were kicking, and when I saw his face turning blue I jumped into action, I dropped my bow and ran at Lamia and jumped on her back and held onto her neck. Lamia dropped Harry to the ground, and started swinging me around. I reached up and grabbed her eyes and pulled them out. Yes gross I know, but it was the only thing I could think of. Lamia cried out and knocked me off her, I fell hard to the ground right next to my bow, and her eyes fell from my hands.

"My eyes." Lamia cried. "Give them back."

I picked up my bow and pointed it right at her chest, and let loose an arrow, it got Lamia in the chest, she cried out, and took a step toward me, so I pointed another arrow at her, but never got the chance to let go of it, Harry had got to his feet, came up from behind her, raised his sword and sliced off Lamia's head with one go. It fell to the ground with a thump, then after a second her body fell next to it then turned to dust. I looked at Harry, his eyes was a dark forst green, he was covered in his own blood, he stumbled a little on his hurt leg, as he stood there looking at Lamia's eyes, which was the only part of her that hadn't turned to dust.

Without a word, Harry knelt down and took out a few napkins and picked up Lamia's eyes with them, he then dropped them down in a paper bag and then put them in his pocket and stood there all without saying a word to me. He then looked right in my eyes and asked.

"Is it true?" I didn't answer, but just stared back at him, "Is it true?" Harry demanded again. I saw the desperation in his eyes, the hope that I would say no, along with pain from both his wounds and the fact his mother could do such a thing. But I couldn't lie, I should of already told him the truth, it would of been a lot easier coming from me then the monster it's self.

"Piper, just tell me." Harry said.

"Yes," I whispered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry demanded, almost yelling. I looked down to the ground, then back up at him.

"Becaues I knew it would hurt you." I said.

Harry said nothing he just turned around and walked away limping becaues of his leg. Marauder jumped up from where he had been laying and followed after him. And after a mintue I sighed, picked up Harry's bag and followed them.

_A.N. No Harry isn't mad at Piper if you're worried about that, he's upset that Hera could be that curel. Sorry they found her so soon, but there will be more to finding the sword then just her, and in a couple chapters they'll have to take an unexpected detour. And yes they most likely will end up having a battle there. I'll have the next chapter up in the net few days. Sorry if it was kinda of short, but it's the best I could do. Hope the fight was good._


	15. Chapter 15

Disclamier: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.

Chapter 15: I kill Percy's half-brother (Hope he dosen't mind)

Harry p.o.v.

I walked into I came to this clearing in the woods and sat down on a fallen tree to look at my leg, out of all the injuries I got from fighting Lamia the bite on my leg was the worse. The cuts on my back and chest wasn't too bad becaues of the thick hoodie I was wearing, my arms was a little worse, but my leg was real bad. When I rolled up my pants to look at it I flinced, Lamia had taken a big chunk out of the inside of my leg, it was bleeding bad and hurt like hell. Marauder had followed me and sat down on the ground next to me, I let go of my pant leg and ran my hand through his mane, as footsteps came toward us, I didn't look up knowing it was Piper

"Are you mad at me?" Piper asked, "For not telling you the story." I looked up at her, she was standing a little ways from me, my bag in her hand and her bow and quiver slung on her back. Her shirt was tore and bloody from some gashes on her shoulder, where Lamia had got her. I let go of Marauders mane and sighed.

I didn't answer, but looked her face over and then at her injury.

"Come here let me take care of that." I pointed at her shoulder and she looked down at it, but then shook her head.

"What about you, you're hurt worse then me." Piper asked.

"You first." I said. "I'm going to need a lot of nectar to heal my leg, I want to make sure we don't run out before we can heal you."

"But..." She tried, I shook my head.

"No, buts." I said. "Come set next to me and I'll take care of you." Piper just stood there staring at me, her eyes glancing down to my leg and I knew she didn't like how ripped and bloody my pants was, and was trying to see my injury through the rips in them, she then glanced up at my face staring at her determinedly, then after a mintue came and sat down next to me on the fallen tree.

I took my bag from her and got out the first aid kit and nectar and ambrosia. I then took Piper's shirt off her and tossed it a side. She didn't say anything as I pulled down her bar strip and begin to pour nectar into the three claw marks that went across her shoulder, she hissed in pain. When you got gashes that deep it dose sometimes sting when you pour nectar in it, and even though they were already closing up, I got out some bandages and begin to wrap her shoulder up.

"Look, baby, I'm not mad at you." I told her. "I'm just...I just can't see how my moth...how Hera can be so cruel...I don't...I don't like it." Piper gave me a weak smile, but I saw relief in her eyes as I handed her a clean shirt I pulled out of my bag. I then took my hoodie and shirt off and tossed them a side. So she could get to work on me.

"Harry," Piper said, pouring nectar on my arms first. "Your mother isn't the only god to ever be curel to someone, all the gods can be." She now had me to face her so she could pour some on my chest. "Even my mother has done some curel things, but that was so long ago we shouldn't dewell on it." Piper got up and got behind me to take care of my back.

"As any of the other gods ever done anything like my mother did, she made Lamia kill her own kids." I said.

"Yeah, well, my mother once cursed a women to fall in love with a bull." Piper said. I made a face. "How do you think the Minotaur came to be."

"That's gross." I said, frowning I've never really read any myths on Aphordite, I was too into finding out all I could on my mum, but I didn't think she would do something curel or nasty like that, I liked Aphordite, well besides her thinking I'm her living dress up doll.

"But what about someone doing something curel like my mother has." I asked.

"I'm not trying to defend Hera, babe." Piper said, now getting infront of me to take care of my leg. "But all the gods have done some curel things, look at Athena, Annabeth's mother, she cursed Madusa to be a monster for having an afair with Poseidon in one of her temples, yes Athena had a right to be mad, but did she have to go so far in her punishment, look at all the innocent people turned to stone for something Madusa did." Piper lifted up my pant leg. Her eyes widen and I laid my hand on hers.

"I'll be fine." I said. Piper looked doughtful as she went to pour nectar into my bite, but then frowned and shook the flask.

"There isn't anymore." She said, "Harry, I told you we should take care of you first." I smiled down at her.

"Just give me some ambrosia and look in the first aid kit and see what we got." I told her. Piper handed me some ambrosia and started looking at all the potion viles. I saw her hands shaken a little, and smiled. "Baby, clam down, I'll be alright."

"I just don't understand why you wouldn't let me take care of you first, then your leg would be alright." Piper said. "Here's a potion for creature bites, I'll try it."

"Love, you know you always come first." I said. Piper smiled at me and uncorked the vile, I flinced then hissed out when she poured some into my bite. It stung worse then nectar.

"Sorry," She said, as she tended my leg. "It's helping a little not much." I ate the ambrosia and that helped a lot, but it was still pretty bad. Piper got out a needle and some thread and begin to sew my bite togather, so it would stop bleeding. Her hands were now covered in my blood, but she didn't seem to care. We didn't talk anymore for a while as she worked on my leg. Then as she was almost done I spoke again.

"Sometimes I think you're the only one I can truely trust." I said. Piper stopped and looked up at me, she opened her mouth to say something, but I stopped her.

"I know what you're going to say." I said. " I can trust Sirius, Percy, Nico, and the rest of our friends. But would they be by my side no matter what I say or do, even if whatever Enyo wants from me is bad?" I took a breath. "I know you will, you would be me no matter what."

Piper smiled as she got out bandages and wrapped it around my leg. When she was done she reached up put her arms around my neck and kissed me.

"It's becaues I love you so much." Piper said, kissing me. I smiled, wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her back.

"I love you too." I told her. We kissed again. And then after a few mintues we pulled apart. "Lets just make camp here and in the morning we'll figure out a way to get back to New York so we can give the eyes to the graeae and get them to tell us were the sword is." I then used a charm to clean the blood of us.

Piper nodded and stood up. "Yes, I'm sick of this quest already, you got hurt, I got hurt, it's done nothing but rain since we got here, and looks like it might rain again." Piper looked up at the sky and frowned. "I just know one of us is going to end up sick from this." I stood and limped behind me to a spot I thought would be good to put up our tent.

"Don't worry about me getting sick." I told her. "I'm use to having to be out in the rain, I have never got sick from it." I gave Piper a big grin as I pulled the rolled up tent out of my bag, but Piper just frowned at me.

"You're going to jinx it." She said. "Never say never, that's when you will get sick, so don't brag." I just rolled my eyes and smiled.

"She's right, my prince, you should never brag too much." Marauder put in. I rolled my eyes at him too as I unrolled the tent.

"How are we going to get back to New York?" Piper asked coming over to help.

"I'm not sure." I said. "Sirius had been teaching me to apparate, but I haven't tried with someone going side along with me or from so far before." I frowned and looked at Piper, she was now taking our sleeping bags out. I usually used magic to put up the tent, but Piper and I always unrolled it togather.

"No, better think of some other way then apparating." I answered, standing up and pulling out my wand. "I don't want to risk anything happing to you. I still got Poseidon's pearls, but then we would have to leave Marauder behind, besides I want to keep those for an emergency." I pointed my wand at the tent. It begin to rise and put it's self togather. "How about we go with your airplane idea. I'm on Zeus' quest so he shouldn't mind me being o far up in the sky." I looked up at the sky with a frown. Being on broomsticks or a Hippogriff was one thing, but being as far up as planes go I've never tried that before. But then again there was that deal Zeus had made with Hera. That if he left him alone she would leave him alone and if he did anything to me, she would kill his kids. Something I have never told Jason. I was afaird he would hate me.

"Yeah, I got my card." Piper looked toward Marauder. "We'll need to find a pet carrier for Marauder, hopefuly we can get the mist to make people think he's a big dog or something."

"I'm not a dog." Marauder thought. I smiled and limped over and ran my hand through his mane, Marauder loved when anyone did that.

"We know you're not a dog." I told him. "But do you really think we could convince people you're just a houes cat." Behind me Piper laughed as she was looking through my bag for something.

"Very funny." Marauder thought. "Don't you think I'm too big to be a dog too."

"Not really." I said shrugging. "You can find some pretty good size dogs." I stood up as Piper came over and handed me a changed of clothes. A shirt and a pair of baggy black pants.

"I thought those would be more comfortable then jeans." Piper explained. "While your leg is hurt, and I can roll them up easy, so I can keep an eye on that bite."

I kissed Piper's cheek and then went into the tent to change, I heard Piper whisper something to Marauder I couldn't hear, then she came into the tent where I now stood only in my boxers.

"He sure isn't happy about making people think he's a dog." Piper grined and walked over and put her arms around my waist. "He's out there pounting."

"I guess he finds it insaulting." I said, grinning back and wrapping my arms around her. "Wonder what Sirius would think of that?" I lend in and kissed Piper, she grined moved her arms from around my waist to my neck and I pulled her closer and kissed her deeper, she giggled as I lowered her down onto the sleeping bag.

Later that night I was back outside the tent keeping watch as my girl slept, Marauder usually stayed up keeping watch and was right now by myside, but after hours of tossing and turning I got up, got dressed in the black baggy pants, a black t-shirt and pulled on a black hoodie and came outside and sat by him. I just couldn't sleep, I know I shouldn't let something Hera did years ago get to me, but I was, I couldn't help it, all I could think about was how curel my mother could be and worry over if I would ever take that after her. Just look at what I did to the death eaters at Azkaban. Would I do something like that again or worse.

I looked toward the tent where the person I loved the most slept peacfuly, and knew if she was in danger I would, I would do anything to keep her safe. Or anyone else I cared about.

"That's different, my prince," Marauder said. "You did what you did to save someone you love, Queen Hera did what she did out of revenge. You're a good person."

"I hope you're right." I said reaching over and running my hand through his mane. "I hope you're right."

"I'm always right." Marauder said, I smiled and pulled on his ear.

"You're so full of yourself." I told him, "Maybe instead of an airplane I could make a porkey, It would me quicker and you wouldn't have to act like a dog. Hey I could shadow travel us. Nico taught me how." I reached in my pocket and pulled out the watch Leo had made me for my birthday and opened it. I wanted to see what my friends were doing and make sure they were alright. Leo's, Annabeth's Percy's and Jason's were all on _Visiting_. Mine and Piper's were of course both _On a_ _Quest_, but Nico's was pointed at _In the_ _Underworld_. I frowned. Why would he be there. As I watched it started moving off the underworld and toward _Traveling_, like he was leaving there and going someplace else.

"Nico is in the underworld what do you think he's doing there?" I asked, but Marauder wasn't listening, he suddenly jumped up and stared off into the woods. I slowly stood and pulled out my wand as Marauder listened.

"What is it?" I asked in a whispered.

"I hear footsteps, my prince." Marauder said. "They're getting closer." I glanced back at the tent Piper was still sleeping in, hopefuly it's just a hunter passing through, but I wasn't that lucky. I never was sometimes I think I was born to only have bad luck.

"How many do you think they are?" I whispered. Marauder raised one ear and listened.

"Three or four maybe." Marauder thought, "And they're coming this way." He then sniffed. "And they are not human."

"Damn," I whispered. "Hopefuly they just pass by."

Marauder snorted. "You couldn't get that lucky."

"Don't remind me." I said, glancing back at the tent, so far Piper hadn't came out. I waved my wand toward the tent and put a sliance charm on it, so if I get into a fight Piper won't hear and stay asleep in the tent where she would be safe.

Just as I went to turn back around someone or something jumped me from behind knocking me to the ground making me drop both my watch and my wand but luckily my wand was laying by me with in reach. I rolled over to see what it was and standing over me was this thing, the top half was a women, but with green scaly skin and the bottom half was two scaly tails instead of legs. She was dressed in greek armor and was pointing a javelin down at my chest. I looked up at the ugly thing wide eyed, I've never seen anything like it, not even in the wizard world.

Marauder growled jumped up, but she swung her javelin around and hit him in the head, he was knocked away a few feet and laid there not moving. And just as quick pointed the javelin back at my chest. Then before I could decide on what to do there was movement and another one of the things came out, along with two wizard wearing Death Eater mask. And robs of green and sliver. They pointed their wands at me as the other snake ladie pointed her javelin at.

"Get him up, idoit." One of the death eaters said, and the other bent down and grabed me by the arm and jerked me up. But not before I grabed my wand and hide it up my sleeve. When I was on my feet. I glanced over toward Marauder, and he was still knocked out. The Death Eater looked me up and down, then his eyes glanced at my forhead were me bangs had uncovered my scar.

"Herry Potter," he said. "You'll do just fine. Bring him." The other Death Eater let go of my arm and the two snake women things grabed one arm each and they dragged me deeper into the woods. I didn't even fight them, not to brag or anything, but I think I could of took them all out, but the farther we got from Piper the safer she will be.

They didn't speak anymore as they led me deeper and deeper into the woods, and to a cave which they shoved me in and made me walk all the way down the cave and out the other side, at one time I could of swore I heard someone behind us, but when I turned around to look, no one was there.

"Keep moving," The women snake thing said and gave me a little shove. I stumbled and fall, and they jerked me back up, my leg was killing me. And I was limping which made the snake women mad becaues I was being to slow and taking up their time. So on and on I went marching down the long tunnel in the cave to who knows where, by a bunch of ugly monster and two Death Eaters. Plus being in a cave was starting to get to me.

Finaly after what seemed like forever we came up on two bronze doors that was about ten feet tall with a pair of crossed swords emblazoned in it. Behind it I heard a muffled roar like the sound of a crowd cheering. The snake women let go of my arms and pushed open the two doors and the two Death Eaters pushed me in the back and shoved me through them.

The cave led out into an arena, the floor was circular and made of dirt, plain stone benches went all the way around and ever seat was full of monsters of all kinds and wizard wearing death eater mask. But what freaked me out the most was the skulls. The arena was full of them. From decorating the steps between the benches to grining down at me from spiks at the back of the stands, hanging down from chains coming from the celing. I had to turn from them, before I got sick and my eyes fall on a famliar looking banner it was sea-green with a trident in the middle. I frowned, Percy had a banner just like it hanging over the head of his bed back in cabin three at camp, why would they be one here.

A fight was going on between an old wizard with long grey hair and beard, wearing purple robs with twinkling sliver stars, and the matching pointed hat lay on the ground a few feet away, he was in battle with a eightfoot tail giant with fangs and a tattoo on his arm that said Joe Bob loves Babycakes. I watched as the old wizard threw spell after spell, but they just bounced right off and the giant chassed after him like he was toying with him.

I took a step toward them to help the old wizard and suddenly there was a wand at my throat and a javelin pointed at the other side.

"We do not interfare in other's fights." He said. "Wait your turn." I looked back hopelessly toward the fight, the crowd was cheering as the giant now threw fire balls at the wizard. I struggled to get free to help him, but now the snake ladies had a hold of me too. I watch helplessly as the giant looked up in the stands at this other giant, who was much tailer then him, about fifteen feet and was so fat he took up three seats, his skin was red with blue wave tattoos and wore only a lioncloth. The giant rose to his feet and gave a thumbs down sigh, the crowd cheered and the giant Joe bob looked back at the wizard who was laying on the ground infront of him pleading for his life, the giant barred his teeth and I turned my head just in time as he went to bite him, my hand went to my mouth as I heard the sound of the wizard screaming and bones breaking and the crowd cheering.

When I turned back around there was nothing left of the old wizard but bones, his torso and bloody ripped up robs, I saw the giant pick up the torso and show the crowd who cheered him on.

"For Babycakes." He yelled. Then a door appeared on the other side of the stadium and the ugly giant march out yelling for Babycakes. I tried not to look at anyone into I heard a familiar laugh. I looked up at the person sitting to the left of the giant was Bellatrix Lastrange and to top it off Lucius Malfoy sat to the right of him.

"My master would be please by you, Antaeus." Bellatrix laughed. "That mudblood deserved what he got." She laughed again, but I noticed Malfoy had a look on his face like he was trying to stop himself from throwing up.

"Yes, well I want more entertainemt, before I deicded to be on his side or not." Antaeus said. "And that's _Lord_ Antaeus." I saw Bellatrix's jaw tighten like she didn't like the idea of calling any one that wasn't Voldemort lord.

"Do not forget, _Antaeus _that it the Dark Lord's idea to bring you back." Bellatrix said.

"I want better entertaiment then an old man fighting a Laistrygonian." Antaeus said. Bellatrix opened her mouth to say something, but Malfoy's eyes spotted me and he smirked.

"We have something better then an old mudblood to fight for you." Malfoy said, he then pointed at me. "How about the-boy-who-lived."

Antaeus grined. "I have heard of him, he should do just fine."

The snake ladies pushed me into the middle of the arena, Bellatrix laughed when she saw me limpping on my bad leg, and Malfoy's smirk grow.

"Weapon," Antaeus said. "What will it be, swords, axes, flamthrowers?" I opened my mouth to say I wanted a sword, but then remembered I had my wand.

"Just my wand." I said, and the crowd laughed at me, along with Bellatrix.

"That's what the last two wizard choose." Antaeus laughed. "And look where that got them." He laughed for a good five mintues, then stopped and stood.

"Round one." The gates opened and out came a six arm Earthborn came out, this would be easy. Though I really didn't want to do this at all, I wanted to get back to Piper, make sure she was still okay, and check on Marauder, so if the only way I could was to fight I will. Even though I was starting to feel sick, and my leg was thobbing like crazy.

I limpped forward toward it, he picked up dirt and turned it into a large rock and throw it at me, becaues of my leg and that fact I was feeling sick, I didn't move out of the way in time and the blunder hit me right in the stomache and I fell to the ground on my back hard.

"HARRY," I suddenly heard Piper yell, and then a big roar and the sound of screaming, I turned to see Piper standing by the bronze doors, the snake ladies was now gone along with the Death Eaters, but two gold arrows laying down on the ground in pales of dust told me Piper had took the snake women out, and down at her feet laid my cloak and on her other side stood Marauder with a Death Eater mask in his mouth, and laying next to him was the two Death Eaters bloody and unmoving. I guess Marauder had took care of them.

"Yason-Yason." The Earthborn said, coming toward me.

"NO," Piper cried, she then waved her arms. "Over here I'm Jason." The thing turned from me and went for her, I suddenly found the energy to jump up, twist my wand into a sword and as he ran past I drove it right into his back, the Earthborn burst into dust.

"Yes," Piper yelled as the crowd booed, and Marauder roared dropping the mask. "That's my guy."

"No, No, No." Antaeus said. "What is with demigods today, You're suppose to wait into I give the okay, before you kill him, that was way too soon, and you girl." He turned to Piper. "No more interfaring or both your heads will be on spikse as a tribute to my father Posiedon."

"What?" My mouth dropped open. "You're Percy's bother." Antaeus flinced.

"Do not mention him to me." He said. Then yellled out "Round two."

"What, no." Piper called. "He fought and won, now let him go." Marauder roared again and tried to step forward, but two more snake ladies blacked his path with spears ponited right at his throat.

Antaeus ignore them all and the gates opened and another half snake women came out. I griped my sword tighter. The snake women came at me with a javelin, I ducked as she swung it at my head. I came back at her with my sword and clung, our weapons hit one another as she blocked my move. And on and on we went, blocking each other's weapons or ducking and dodging, she was pretty good with her weapon, and at one time she cute across the top of my arm. She then held her javelin out straight and came at me, I dodged and got her across the side with my sword.

"Give up you can not beat me." She said snarling, showing off snake looking fangs.

"You'll have to kill me before I give up." I told her. Then came at her with my sworld, she dodged out of the way, and took the end off her javelin and tried to swip my out from under my feet, but I jumped up in the air and she missed, but when I came back down my bad leg gave and I fall to the ground as I felt the thread burst open, she then took the end of her javelin and knocked the sword out of my hand, then hit me in the chest knocking me on my back, and pointed the end at my throat.

"Harry," Piper cried, as the snake women looked up at Antaeus, he was grning as he stood held up his hand, then pointed thumbs down.

"NO," Piper's scream blocked out Bellatrix'a laugh, as she tried to run forward, but two more snake ladies grabed her arms. "No, please don't. " The snake ladie looked at Piper, and then back down at me, she raised her javelin and brought it back down, but then Piper spoke again.

"No, don't kill him." She said in a smothing voice. The snake women stopped at once and looked toward Piper. "Yes, that's it, you don't want to kill him, so just lower your weapon and back away from him." She done as Piper said, lowered her javelin and backed away with a blank look on her face.

"What are you doing?" Anteaus demanded. "KILL HIM." The snake women blinked and came at me again, but as she brought her javelin down I rolled out of the way, grabed my sword turned around and got her in the chest and she brust to dust. But then fall back down and grabed my leg, Piper broke free of her hold and came running over, I saw tears running down her checks and a scared look on her face as she threw herself into my arms.

Anteaus made an angry growling sound and yelled out, "Round Three." This time when the gates opened again a cyclops came out.

"No," Piper screamed, "You can't make him fight again, he fought and won twice, now let him go. Can't you see he's hurt."

"Then it shouldn't take the cyclops long to finsh him off." Antaeus said.

"Please, no." Piper said, and held on to me tighter.

"Someone get her out of the way." Antaeus said. The same two snake women who had hold of Piper before grabed her and dragged her back over to the side. Marauder growling and roaring the whole time, but with two spears pointed at his throat he could do nothing.

I really didn't feel like fighting again, I was getting sicker and weaker by the mintue, but I had to do this if I was going to get Piper out of here. How she found me I have no idea, must of followed us under my cloak, no wonder I kept hearing someone behind us.

The cyclops took a step toward me and hit me with his big club I fall to the gorund. Piper broke free again and came running to me and got down on her kness behind me and through her arms around me.

"Are you alright," Piper asked. "Oh gods you're burning up."

"I'm fine." I said. Piper looked up at Antaeus.

"Let me fight now." Piper said. "Harry is hurt and sick, please."

"No," I said. "Piper, I can fight, don't worry." I gently got out of her hold and stood. I stumbled a little, but stayed on my feet.

"I love you." Piper said. Antaeus waved a hand and the snake ladies came out and grabbed Piper by the arms and dragged her off to the side again. I turned and faced the cyclops. I had to fight him and win. I had to do it for Piper. I took a deep breath and the cyclops and I went at each other at the same time. He swung his big club, I ducked it this time and twirled around as I past by him and got him in the leg. Then got him in the other leg, he fell to his knees and cried out in pain, I jumped on his back did a flip landing infront of him and drove my sword right through his eye, he cried out and swung his arms around dropping his club, I knocked him over and raised by sword, but then Tyson's face flashed through my mind and I paushed.

"Harry," Piper yelled. "What are you doing, kill him." I shook my head and brought my sword down and put it through his chest and he burst into dust. I lowered my sword and stepped back.

"NO, NO." Anteaus yelled. "I told you wait for my say."

"I'm just fighting like you said." I yelled back. "I can't help if they die before you want them to."

"Fine, lets see how quick you are to kill your next oppnent." Antaeus then nodded at the two snake ladies holding Piper, they nodded back then shoved Piper in the middle of the arena infront of me and Anteus yelled out. "Round four."

My eyes widen when I realized he meant for me to fight my girl. Antaeus turned to Piper. "You girl, are you going to stick with your bow are do you want a different weapon?"

"I'm not fighting him." Piper said.

"I'm not fighting him," Bellatrix mocked, then laughed.

"You will fight or die." Antaeus said. "Now what weapon."

Piper and I stared at each other, my leg was killing me my arm was bleeding, and the world was spinning around me. I wasn't going to fight Piper, and I knew Piper wouldn't fight me, I was about to collapse as it was, I didn't know if I had the energy for another fight, but I had to do something to get us out of here. I glanced at Piper, then up at Antaeus.

"Hey, if you like fighting so much, why don't you come down and fight me?" I demanded.

"You dare to challenge me, boy." Antaeus. yelled.

"Yeah, I challenge you." Him calling me boy made me mad and I was suddenly feeling reckless. "You make people fight, but you're to scared to fight yourself, that's why you sit up there in that top box, you're chicken."

The crowd booed and started a chant of. "Fight fight fight."

"Alright," Antaeus. yelled. I knew he didn't want to fight, but he couldn't refuse infront of his crowd.

"Harry, you can't fight." Piper said."You're about to drop as it is."

"I'm fine, baby." I said. "Don't worry about me." I stepped closer to her and gave her a hug, we kissed then pulled apart. I turned around and Anteaus was already down and waiting. I limped toward him.

"Weapons?" He asked.

"I'll use my sword, what about you?" I said. He held out his hands as if to say that was all he needed.

"This fight is to the death." Anteaus said. Then charged at me, I moved out of the way turned around and got him right in the back of the leg, but instead of blood sand poured out.

"Harry, his mother is Gaea." Piper yelled. I frowned at that and dodged as he came at me again, I got him in the side this time, but more sand just poured out of the cut. He yelled out in pain and the dirt rose to cover him and when it went away his cut was gone. I suddenly realized something, his mother was keeping him alive, I had to get him off the ground to kill him. But how. Antaeus came at me again and I rolled out of the way, the crowed yelled for him to kill me and Marauder roared. But Anteaus was having to much fun toying with me as he came at me again and I just rolled out of the way, this time right behind him, I decided to make my move now, before I ran out of energy, stabed the back of his knee with my sword blade, when he yelled in pain and dropped to his knees bent over, I jumped on his back did a flip and landed infront of him, but almost falling on my bad leg, I straightened up and waved my free hand and cry out.

_"Wingardium Leviosa,"_ And he went hovering in the air and the dirt went up trying to get hold of him.

"What the...? He cried struggling to get down, as the earth struggled to keep him on the ground, but my charm won and he went up off the ground and hovered ten fet in the air.

I looked up at him and grined. I held him up with one hand using the spell, I held my sword out to Piper, she took it and understanding what I wanted she twisted it into a staff and handed it back to me. I held it like you would a javelin, but before I got to throw it, Piper suddenly screamed.

"No you don't." I looked and she took her bow off her back and hooked an arrow, and let it losse, I watched as it went flying throw the air and hit Bellatrix right in the shoulder, she had gotten to her feet and had been trying to curse me with her wand. She cried out and grabed her arm, but before she could do anything else, Malfoy grabed her arm and apparated away.

I then turned back to Antaeus tossed my staff at him, it got him right between the eyes, he cried out in pain and turned to dust leaving behind nothing but a lioncloth, and I fall to my knees about to black out, but I had to hold on long enough to get us somewhere safe. A place were I knew someone could heal me so I can countue the quest.

"Harry," Piper cried, she got on her knees next to me and put her arms around my neck, as the crowd booed and through stones at us.

I summed my cloak to me along with my staff, put my arm around Piper, Marauder finaly got free and came running over and I laid my other hand on his head, the shadows flew around us, and I shadow traveled us to the closest place I knew I could get help.

_A.N. Hope that was good, and Harry and Piper's little "detour" is coming up and they'll most likey be there for a couple of chapters and then be on there quest again. And might take a few friends with them, I haven't made up my mind yet. _


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.

_A.N. Heres the next chapter hope you like it. And hope I did good. though there is no big battle, there is some fighting. _

Chapter 16: I get a few surprises.

I found myself standing in front of a line of trees, there was a creek flowing slowly by, and the sound of a flute being played. Playing by the creek was nine young women playing. At first look they all looked just a like with real long brown hair, but the more I looked I started to see some differences, like some had longer noses then the others or some had different eye color. But besides that they all looked alike. They all wore white ancient greek style dreses, with gold and silver bands on their arms.

One lady was dancing in the creek laughing and spending around, as one sat near playing a flute, then five were sitting on the ground infront of large grey rocks writing on scrolls with eagle feather quills, one was sitting next to the creek, watching the little ripples in the water, she would reach her hand in and make little waves, with a sad look on her face like she was watching something that upset her. The closest to me was sitting on a large rock, surrounded by old scrolls and ancient looking books, she was reading from a very long scroll that unrolled down past her feet. She had a quill in her hand and she was marking things out.

"Historians," she mumbled. "They always get everthing all wrong." Then she went back to the scroll. I stood there watching her for a moment before she spoke again, making me jump. "You may come closer."

"Where am I." I demanded, stepping closer, one of the ladies giggled and tossed water up on the creek bed, getting my shoes wet and nearly wetting the scroll the other one was reading.

"Watch it." She snapped."You'll wet the scroll." Then she mumbled something about comedy under her breath.

"Umm...would you tell me where I am, and where's Piper, " I looked around, but didn't see my girl anywhere. "And Marauder, this is not where I Shadow traveled to."

"Claim down, little one" She said. "This is just a dream, you made it to the place you seeked, and the lovely Piper is just fine, worried about you, but just fine."

"She's in love." One of the women said, she looked up from her writing and giggled.

"Erato," the other women said. "Go back to your poetry, Harry is here to speak with me."

"I am?" I asked, confussed, I didn't know what was going on, I just wanted to wake up so I could see if Piper was alright.

"Yes, little one." the women said. "You seek something very old and very powerful, but yet have no idea where to look, so who better to speak to then me, Clio, the muse of history."

"Thanks, but once I get the eyes back to the graeae, they'll tell me where to look." I said. Clio sighed and put her quill behind her ear, and looked at me.

"All those old women are going to do is keep you running around in circles," Clio said. "Do this for us and do that for us. No they'll never get around to telling you. Throw those nasty eyes away, and let me tell you the right ones to ask."

"Hang on if you know all about history, can't you just tell me?" I asked. Then the muse in the water laughed and begin to throw water at us again.

"Thalia, I said stop that." Clio demanded.

"Thalia? I asked. Looking back at the muse, she looked nothing like the Thalia I knew, yeah I've only saw my stepsister twice, but she didn't come off as someone who would play around in water and giggle.

"Yes, my sister Thalia, the muse of comedy and pastorl poetry." Clio said. "She thinks she's so funny, always going around telling jokes, playing pranks, I wish she would be serious for just once." Clio shook her head.

"Hang on," I said. "I thought Erato over there had something to do with poetry?" I was just getting more and more confussed. Erato giggled.

"No, she's love poetry," Clio said. Erato looked up from her poetry.

"I'm writing about you and the daughter of Aphoridite, years from now, demigods will be sitting around camp fire telling the story of your love in poetry."

I felt my face turn red. "Umm...thanks...I guess." Erato giggled and went back to writen. I turned back to Clio. "So can you tell me where the sword is."

"No," she said, "But I can tell you who to ask."

"Who?" I demanded.

"It'll be hard to get to them," Clio said. "You may have to get past Ladon. But the ones to ask would be the..."

"Hersperides nymphs." I interrupted. "Ladon isn't he the dragon that guards Hera's graden?"

"I see you know your mother's history." Clio said. My face turned red again, and for a moment I didn't speak, the only sound came from the muse playing a flute, the creek, and the giggling Thalia who was now splashing water on the dancing muse.

"I know a little not much." I told her. "The Hersperides graden was one of the things I read about in the few books in Hera's cabin at camp that was about her."

"I see," Clio said. She rolled up her long scroll, sit it aside, and picked up another one. "Yes, Hersperdes is Hera's golden apple orchard. She did not trust the nymphs who were guarding it so she got the never sleeping dragon Ladon to help." She unrolled the scroll and it was even longer then the first, it came all the way to my feet. "Anyway, ask the Hersperdes nymphs they may help you, they did help Persues when he was seeking a weapon."

"But what about the graeae?" I asked. Clio frowned.

"You may take the eyes back to them and let them keep giving you a run around, if that is what you wish." Clio said, then begin to read the scroll she shook her head and mumbled something about it being all wrong too, before turning back to me. "But the smarter thing would be to go seek the nymphs. But there is something I most know."

"What?" I asked suddenly worried. "Is Piper..."

"Piper is just fine, I most warn you that your life had been curese." Clio said.

"What?" I demanded, "By who, Voldemort and what do you mean cursed, like a spell?". Clio shook her head.

"No, it's was not Tom Riddle, nor a curse, by a wizard." Clio said. "It is much worse then that" Clio looked down at her scroll. "It was by a god."

"Who, Zeus hates me." I said." But I don't know if he would risk making Hera angry. There is Ares he hates me, and maybe that wine god, whatever his name is, he didn't seem to like me very much, he did vote to kill me. Artemis isn't a big fan of me, I'm not going to suddenly turn into a jackaolpe, am I?"

"No, it's not my father or Dionysus, nor any of the other Olympians." Clio said. " And not a goddess, it's a minor god once a demigod himself, but he wanted to get back at the curel things Hera did to him, by going through you, he's the real reason your life has been nothing but one heartbrake after another. " I frowned at that. "He knew of your birth and visited you one night while your parents slept. He put a curse of you that night to suffer like he did in his life. For your life would be nothing but hardships and pain, like his."

"What?" I yelled. "I did nothing to him, whoever he is. I can't help if Hera did something to him."

"I know, but that's the way gods are." Clio said. She most of been a good reader becaues she was now halfway through the scroll. She had pulled the quill out from behind her ear and was making things out and changing things. "They can't really do anything to one and another, so they get back at each other by going through their mortal childern. Hera messing with fate may have gave you a hard life, but his curse is what made your life so horrible."

"But...who did it." I demanded. Clio opened her mouth to speak, but then thunder roared and all the muses stopped what they were doing and looked up.

"Father knows we have visited your dream." Clio said. "You most go now, you are waking up anyway." Everthing started to dim.

"Wait, is there a way to brake this curse." I demanded.

"To find that out you must seek the one who put it on you and ask him." The sad looking muse by the lake was the one that answered. She ran her hand through the water that was now almost dissappeard. "I'm sorry, but before that can happen, you will first face terrors you never dreamed of."

"What, and how do you know that." I demanded. I took a little step and looked down into the water, then wished I hadn't becaues I saw myself being pulled out of Piper's hands and dragged down into this dark pit. The horrfied look on Piper's face scared me more then anything,

"Nelpomeno is the muse of tragedy." Clio said. Thunder roared again. "We must go now Harry, and good luck." They begin to disappaer.

"No wait, tell me who put the curse on me." I cried, but they were all gone and I found myself laying on a bed, my arm was numb where someone had it hanging off the side of the bed to hold my hand, and someone else was wipping my forhead with a wet sponge.

"Who did it." I mumbled, My eyes opened to see two large green eyes the size of tennis ball staring down at me.

"Dobby," I choked out pushing his hand away and sitting up. "What...where?" I looked around and saw that I was laying in a bed in an infirmary, next to my bed holding on to my hand was Piper sleeping in a chair, she no longer wore jeans and a shirt, but had on the uniform that witches wear under their Hogwarts robs, but just the white blouse and skirt, a set of robs was falling off her lap, like she had been useing them to cover up.

"Harry Potter is at Hogwarts, sir." Dobby said, he reached to wip my forhead again, but I moved out of his way. Then turned from him to Piper. She looked so peaceful and beautful sitting there asleep, I hated to wake her, but if I didn't she was going to end up hurting her neck the way her head was laying.

"Babe," I said shaking her arm, "baby, wake up," I shook her arm again. "Piper." She mumbled something and slowly opened her eyes, and sat up. She let go of my hand and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, the rubbed the back of her neck, and looked at me, saw me looking at her and she threw herself into my arms.

"Harry," She cried. "My gods don't ever scare me like that again." I ran my hand through her hair, it wasn't into I felt Piper's clothes rubbing up agaisnt my chest that I realized I had no shirt on, and was only in boxers under the covers.

"I'm fine, baby." I said. Piper got out of her set and sat on the side of my bed. "How long have I been out." I was suddenly awere of how weak and alful I felt. Like I just got over a really bad cold, and my leg was killing me, and I could feel thick bandages around it.

"For three days." Piper said. "But that's not what worried me. Your bite got badly infected and was bleeding again and this nasty green and yellow stuff was coming out, and you had this high fever, the nurse said it was becaues of the infection." I saw tears gathering in Piper's eyes, so I reached up and wipped them away. "It got into you blood, the nurse worked all night pouring potions down you and in your wound to get it out, she had to give you some kind of potion ever three hours. I think she called it a blood-repleishing potion. Becaues you had lost so much blood."

"How is my bite." I said, looking down at my leg, but couldn't see my legs for the covers over me.

"It's doing a lot better and the infection is all out of you, and your fever is gone, but you're still a little pale." Piper said. "The nurse thought you had been bitten by a werewolf." I laid back down and took hold of Piper's hand. "I told you one of us was going to get sick from the rain, but you had to jinx it didn't you."

"Piper.." I groaned. Piper hit my arm with her free hand.

"Ms. Piper shouldn't hit Harry Potter." Dobby told her "He is the noblest..." Dobby then went on about how great, the great Harry Potter was and why Piper should never hit me. Piper had to cover her mouth to stop from laughing as my face turned red.

"Yes, never hit Harry Potter." I teased. Piper just hit me again. "Where's Marauder?"

"He's down at your friend Hagrid's." Piper answered. "The nurse won't let him in here and Dumbledore didn't think it would be a good idea to have a lion running around the castle, he was afaird of the students being frightened. But don't worry, him and Hagrid was getting along. I don't think Fang liked him to much though."

I snorted it was just like Hagrid to like a big lion like Marauder, with all the beast he's kept, it did not surpirse me at all.

"So how did the Shadow travling go, you didn't get hurt or sick." I asked. Piper smiled lend forword and ran her hand through my hair.

"No, I'm fine, " Piper said. "We ended up just outside the Dark forest, you blacked out the moment we got here, I was so scared and didn't know what else to do, so I just started screaming for help and your friend Hagrid came runnung out of his little houes, he realized who you where and carried you up here. I didn't trust him at first, he was so big and scary looking, but once he said his name, I had rememebered you talking about him alot. Dobby here heard you were here and came running, he found me this old school uniform." Piper bent down and picked up the set of robs that had fallen to the floor and held it up. "But this makes a much better blanket then something to wear." She tossed it on to the bed next to me.

I snorted at her and turned to my old friend. "Thanks Dobby, for you're help." Dobby looked up at me and tried to wip my forhead again.

"Harry Potter sir, no need to thank Dobby." Dobby said. "He will always help Harry Potter and , for she makes Harry Potter happy." Piper and I looked at each other and smiled. "But she won't wear the rob, sir, told Dobby no."

I laughed at how it sounded like Dobby was telling on Piper for being bad.I looked at Piper to see her roll her eyes.

"Baby, come on, put the rob on." I said. Piper made a face at me.

"I'm not putting this on." She said. "It looks like something someone would wear in a choir."

"Hey, I use to dress like that you know." I said, sitting back up. Piper smiled and leaned in and kissed me.

"I know." She said pullling back "I just wish I could see it, so I can laugh at you."

"Dobby, has some for Harry Potter, sir." Dobby said. He then snapped his fingers and a Hogwarts uniform, rob and all appeared on my lap, "Dobby found them in the come and go room."

"The what room?" I demanded.

"The come and go room." Dobby said. "Also known as the Room of requrment. It's on the seventh floor past the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach trolls how to dance the ballet. All you have to do is walk across the blank wall three time concentrating hard on what you need."

"Across from what?" Piper laughed.

"Okay," I said. "Why isn't Ron or Hermione here?"

"They don't know you're here yet." Piper said. "Just Hagrid, Dumbldore, some scary witch with a bun, the nurse and _him_." Piper made a face. I didn't need to ask who she was talking about, the only person Piper called _him_ was Snape.

"I've been here three days and they don't know I'm here?" I asked.

"Dumbldore wanted to keep you being here quite, into you got better." Piper answered. "I haven't left this room since we've been here."

"Have you eaten anything since we've been here." I asked. Suddenly scared Piper was going to make herself sick. Piper smiled and nodded.

"Dobby made sure, Harry Potter sir." Dobby said. "Dobby knew Harry Potter would want him to look after Ms. Piper while he was sick."

"You did good, Dobby." I said. Dobby jumped down off the bed, and looked up at me.

"Dobby, is sorry, but Professor Dumbldore, told him he must come get him the moment you were awake." Dobby said. He then disappaerd.

"He's beging to grow on me." Piper said. She lend in and gave me a kiss. "And I love how I get treated like a princess, just becaues I'm Harry Potter's girlfriend." She lend in and kissed me again, then pulled back and smiled. "I knew there was a reason I kept you around."

"Ha ha." I rolled my eyes then reached up and pulled her back down and kissed her again. She moved up so our bodies was closer, and I laid back down, so Piper was half a top of me as we gave each other a long passionate kiss, I wrapped one arm around her waist, and put my other hand behind her neck, my thumb on her cheek and she put one arm around the back of my head and her other hand on my chest. And we just kept kissing.

Then the sound of someone clearing their throat made us jump apart, we turned around and saw Madam Pomfey standing there. Both our faces turned red and Piper jumped up off the bed like she had been cursed. Pomfey opened her mouth to say something, but the door opened and Dumbledore came walking in.

"Harry, it's good to see you have recovered." Dumbledore said, "And nice of you to visit."

"Umm, thanks." I didn't know what else to say, I had thought he would demand to know where I have been and why I had suddenly showed up hurt and without warning.

"Now, I have to ask what happen to you." Dumbldore said. "Ms. McLean here told me of course, but I wish to hear your side of the story." Without mentioning the Zeus part, I explained how Piper and I had been sent to England to kill Lamia, and incase he didn't know I explained who Lamia was, and then how I had to fight more monsters, then about Shadow traveling here, the closest place I knew to get help. I could of went to Grimould place, but if there wasn't an order meeting going on then more then likely no one would of been there.

When I finshed my story Dumbledore nodded. "Just what Ms. McLean said."I didn't like how he didn't believe Piper, why would she had lied. Dumbledore most of understood my reaction becaues he quickly added. "Not that I doughted her. I just needed to hear it from you."

"Can we leave now, sir." I asked. We already wasted three days, I wanted to hurry up and get this quest over with and go get Nico so we could start looking for Voldemort's Horcrux, so we could hurry up and win this war. And on top of all that I now had to figure out who cursed me and how to get him to take off said curse.

"Sorry, Harry, but you're still too sick and weak." Dumbledore said. "Maybe in a few days, but don't think of it as being trapped here, think of you as our visiters. Maybe if you ask nicely you might get Madam Pomfey to let you out of here for a while so you can visit your old friends. I know they will be happy and surprised to see you. Right now I know Mr. Weasley and Ms Granger is somewhere you would injoy. Quidditch try outs." Dumbledore smiled.

I wanted to argue, but from the look Piper was giving me, I knew better, and gave in with a sigh, besides it would be good to see Ron and Hermione. And the friends I had't seen since my fourth and last year here, like Neville Longbottom. Besided I wouldn't mind seeing who was on the team now.

"Fine." I said. "It would be good to get to talk to Ron and Hermione." I turned pleading eyes to Madam Pomfey.

"I don't really think thats a good idea." She said. "You may hurt you injured leg." I opened my mouth to aruge or beg either one, but then Piper spoke first.

"Ma'ma, I'll look at him, and make sure he dosen't do anything dumb." Piper spoke in a voice that told me she had turned on the charmspeak. "And wouldn't it be good for him to get some fresh air, after being cropped up in here for three days." Madam Pomfey sighed.

"Very well," She gave in. "But you are to be back here later for some more potions, we need to get that leg healed. And I'll have to check it before you leave." I nodded an okay, anything to get out of here.

"Good, good." Dumbldore said. "I'll just be going then, Harry, Ms. McLean. Hope you injoy your visit."

"Thank you, sir." I said. And Dumbldore beamed. But Madam Pomfey turned to Piper.

"You may step outside while I check him over." She said. "After that I'll be going to my office so he can dress. You do not need to be in here while he dose so."

Piper opened her mouth, most likely to tell her shes seen me get dressed before, but I squeezed her hand and she looked down at me, and I gave her a look, she sighed picked up her bow and then walked out the door to wait outside.

Dumbledore turned to me with an amused look on his face. "I will see you later. Again, I'm glad you are alright." Dumbledore then left, and after Madam Pomfey checked my leg, then went into her office, I got dressed and left as fast as I could while limping, It felt good to be wearing a Hogwarts uniform and wizard robs for the first time in more then a year.

I found Piper waiting just outside the door, I took her hand and led her down the hall, and in a low voice I told her about the dream, I had and how the muse Clio had said to ask the nymphs Piper seemed relived about that. When I told her about the curse on me she frowned and anger flashed through her eyes, she vowed to help me figure out who it was, and she would make them take it off. I just smiled and gave Piper's hand a soft kiss, before letting go and putting my arm around her and given her a one arm hug. I never knew I could love someone as much as I love her.

"Do you know where my wand is?" I asked. Piper bent down, and pulled it out of her shoe and handed it to me, I suddenly felt a lot better with the cold bronze in my hand. "What about my cloak?"

"It's in my quiver with my arrows." Piper said. "I didn't want it to get lost."

I nodded with a small smile and took hold of Piper's hand again.

"I wish I would of brought my mirror." I said. "I'd call Annabeth and asked if she has any idea on who put that curse on me." Piper frowned.

"What? You don't think I'm smart enough to figure it out." Piper asked. I stopped walking and looked at her.

"Baby, that's not what I meant." I said quickly and Piper started laughing.

"I'm just kidding." She said, stepping closer and we kissed right there in the middle of the hall. "But I could help try and figure it out." Piper said as we pulled apart. "We just have to look up all the old demigod sons of Zeue. Becaues if Hera made his life hell, then it's safe to say he..."

"Would of been a child of Zeus." I finshed and Piper nodded. "Lets just finsh this quest, then we'll figure it out." We begin to walk again.

"Harry," Someone said, from behind me, we both turned and looked, Piper let go of my hand and hers went to her dagger, and my eyes widen as I saw Cho Change standing behind us.

"Cho," I said. Piper narrowed her eyes and looked between me and Cho. I noticed she was yet to take her hand of her dagger.

"It is you." Cho said, stepping closer. "I would know that messy hair anywhere." I ran a hand through said hair. "You look a lot different, and where are your glasses?"

"Don't need them anymore." I said shrugging. My crush on Cho was long gone, I had Piper now, but I still fault a little uncomfortable talking to her. I mean what do you say to the girlfriend of the person you feel responsibe for thier death. Even if i hadn't met Piper, it still would be too awkward to go out with her.

"It's go to see you back." Cho said, giving me a smile. "Are you back for good or.."

"Just visiting." I said.

"Well, this Saterday is a Hogsmeade weekend." Cho said. "If you're still here. We could you know go togather." I was stuned, didn't Cho even see Piper standing by me. I was just holding her hand before she came up. You think she would of realized she was my girlfriend. And wouldn't she find it awkward to go out togather.

Like an idoit I just stood there and said nothing, but Piper grabed my hand and glared at Cho.

"He's bussy," Piper snapped, then turned and walked down the hall dragging me with her. "What a...a..a witch, you know she had to of seen us holding hands right before she called your name. Who was she anyways?" I let go of Piper's hand, put my arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to me.

"It dosen't matter, love." I said. "You know I belong to you and you only." Piper smiled and wrapped her arms around my waist and gave me a hug. She then started snickering.

"She was wearing the robs." Piper snickered. "And did you see her hair." I smiled. I knew Piper was only making fun of Cho becaues she had got jealous of her asking me out.

When we finaly reached the Quidditch feld, the team was getting ready to start the try outs, on the feld I saw a few familiar faces, Ron and Ginny, along with Katie Bell, Seamus Finnigan, and Dean Thomas. And a few I didn't know the names of. I looked and saw Hermione and Neville sitting in the stands, I grabbed Piper's hand and headed up toward them. I smiled and sat down next to Hermione and put my feet up in the emity chair infront of me. Piper sat next to me. I smirked when out of the corner of my eye I saw Hermione scowl and turn to tell me to put my feet down, when she saw who I was her eyes widen.

"Harry," She cried. "Where did you come from." Next to her Neville turned to look and his eyes widen.

"Well, Hermione, I would say, you should of already had that umm..._talk_ with your mum and dad." I said, and Hermione turned red. "But my birth is kinda complicated."

"Harry," Piper cried and smacked my arm. "That's not what she ment." She then leaned around me to address Hermione. "He hurt his leg, so we have to stay here a few days into it heals."

"How'd you hurt your leg?" Hermione asked.

"I got bite pretty bad." I said. Hermione's eyes widen. "Don't worry I'm fine and well explain more later." I then nodded toward the people sitting two chairs infront of us, they was turning around trying to hear us. I immendatley made sure my bangs was covering my scar. "I see Ron is trying out for the team." I changed the subject.

"He was keeper last year." Neville said. I looked over at him.

"Hey, Neville how you been." I asked.

"I'm fine." Neville said. He's eyes glanced to Piper then back to me. "You sure look different. I wasn't sure you were the Harry I knew into I heard your voice." I smiled

"I've changed a lot." I shrugged. "Got my eyes fixed too." I laid a hand on Piper's leg. "Neville, I would like you to meet my girlfriend Piper." Piper turned and smiled at Neville, and his face turned red.

"Hi, nice to finaly meet you." Piper told him. "Harry talks about you all the time." Which only made Neville go even redder.

"Two bad you can't play while your here." Neville said.

"Yeah, will I don't fly much anymore." I shrugged, but inside was dieing to get up there. "Unless I have too."

"Really?" Neville asked. "Why?"

"Lets just say for safty reason and leave it at that." I answered. Next to me Piper snorted. What else could I tell him, that I didn't fly to often, becaues I was afaird of risking my luck with my stepfather Zeus. I may jump on a broom ever now and then or take Buckbeak flying ( he stays at camp) and Zeus may have that deal with Hera, but I don't want to look like I'm tesaing Zeus or asking for trouble.

"Who's captain?" I asked.

"Katie Bell." Hermione said. "And Angelina Johnson was last year. Katie is the only team memeber from your team left. Since you got kicked out and last year was Angelina, Fred and George's last year here."

"Did try outs just start?" I asked. Hermione nodded.

"Looks like they are trying out for chasers first." Hermione said as she watched one of the people's names I didn't know go up in the air, and watched as she made three gules then missed one, then the other one tryied out, and after a few others. Two girls I didn't now the name of got chaser, along with (to my surprise) Lavander Brown. After that Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas made beaters, and then to my surprised Ginny was pointed seeker.

"She was seeker last year." Hermione said. "She would much raither be a chaser, but she's the only Gryffindore that trys out that can even catch the snitch. And the two beaters they had last year was no good, one even somehow knocked himself out with his own bat."

"How the bloody hell did he do that." I asked.

"We never figured that out." Hermione said. Then I thought of something.

"Hang on," I said. "What about Fred and George, didn't they play last year?"

"The first game." Hermione said. "they won the first game against Slythrine, Ginny was able to catch the snitch early, but then Crabb, who is the Slythrine beater now, hit a bludger at Ginny and knocked her off her broom, Fred and George wasn't too happy about that, so they jumped Crabb, and Umbridge banned them from playing."

"What about Crabb did he get in trouble?" I demanded.

"Not even a detention." Hermione said, I scowled

"Was Ginny okay?" Piper asked. Her and Ginny had become pretty good friends at my birthday party, bounding over their dislike of Fluer.

"She was fine." Hermione said. "She just got the wind knocked out of her."

"They've only won that one game since you left." Neville put in. I frowned. As they now held the keeper try outs, I saw Ron jump on his broom and take to the air. I stood up, and cheered.

"Come on, Ron you can do it." I shouted, Ron turned and looked my way, and after realizing who I was his eyes widen. I sat back down and watched Ron try out and after only two other people tried. A seventh year I didn't known the name of and a fourth year named Ritchie Coote. The seventh year missed one, Ron didn't miss any and Coote missed them all, but one. So Ron got the spot which the seventh year didn't like very much becaues he had a fit and threw his broom.

"Gods, grow up." Piper said. As the seventh year yelled for a do over, but Katie stood her ground and said no.

"That's Cormac McLaggan." Hermione said, "He alsways act that way if he dosen't get what he wants."

"He's actting like Dudley." I said. McLaggan finaly gave up and stormed off the feld. The new team got to playing and we sat and watched in silance, ever once in a while I would see Ron glance this way. When they were all done and heading for the locker rooms, I got up and grabbed Piper's hand.

"Come on, lets congratulate Ron." I said, and led Piper from the stands, Hermione and Neville right behind me.

When Ron saw us comming, he let the rest of the team go in the locker room, and walked toward us.

"Hey, Harry." Ron said, grining "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting." I said, grining back. "Congratulations on making the team."

"Thanks," Ron said. "It would be better if you could play."

"You did good." I said.

"Let me go get changed, then we'll go to the Great hall and get something to eat." Ron said.

"We'll wait for you." I said. Ron went into the locker room as the others came walking out, Ginny saw us and her eyes widen before she came over.

"Harry, Piper, what are you two doing here." Ginny demanded. We explained about my leg to her, and she turned to Piper and they started talking to each other. Finaly Ron came back out and we all headed back up toward the school, it almost fault like I had never left.

"I heard about last year." I said.

"We only won one game." Ginny said. "I got the snitch a few teams, but we were so far behind in points it didn't matter."

"Sorry, I can't help but fell a little guilty." I said.

"It's not your fault, Harry." Hermione said.

"Yeah," Ron said. "Don't blame yourself."

"Who won the cup last year?" I asked.

"Slythrine." Ron scowled. I winced.

"And we'll win this year too." Malfoy suddenlly appaered out of nowhere. Along with Crabb, Goyle, and Thoedore Nott. Mallfoy singing in this high voice. "Weasley is our King. He can't save a thing." I saw Ron's ears turned red, and he pulled out his wand, but Hermione grabbed his arm.

"Shut up." Piper said, covering her ears. "Gods, learn how to sing, before you try."

"Yes, I need to learn to sing." Malfoy said, nodding his head, then stopped and blinked like he couldn't believe he just said that. I glanced at Piper and she gave me a look as if to say..opps.

"That song is getting a bit old." Ginny said. "Can't you think of anything else."

"No, Ginny," I said. "That would require having brains, which Malfoy has none."

Malfoy glared, but I don't think he realized who So I reached up and pushed my bangs back away from my scar. I looked of pure shock went across Malfoy's face, before he sneered.

"Potter." Malfoy said. "What are you doing here. I thought you went to live with a camp full of muggles."

"They're no really muggles." I said. "And I don't live at camp, I was adopted by Sirius Black. I live with him."

"Whatever." Malfoy said. "You're still not wanted here. No body wants you not even your Aunt and Uncle, you don't even have real parents."

"Shut up." Piper said, "You leave him alone, and keep your mouth shut about stuff you don't know anything about. Harry may be adopted but at least his dad isn't a Death Eater or a kidnapper."

Malfoy said nothing he just stood there staring at Piper like he couldn't believe his ears, I put my arm around her and turned to my friends. "Come on, lets go eat." We walked around Malfoy and toward the school.

"Piper, watch out," Ginny suddely yelled, I turned in time to see Malfoy had pulled out his wand and threw a spell at Piper, I shoved Piper out of the way, then ducked it from hitting me instead, and while I was down on the ground, I grabed Malfoy's ankle and pulled his leg out from under him, he fall hard onto the ground, his wand flying from his hand, I got up next to him, before he could even blink, i grabbed a hand full of blonde hair and held his head down, and with the other, I pointed my wand under his chin.

"Don't you ever try to curse my girlfriend ever again." I sneered. "You will regrat it." His eyes widen as mine turned black just for a moment.

"Harry," Piper said, "Claim down," She took my arm and pulled me off Malfoy. He grabbed his wand and jumped to his feet.

"You just wait, Potter." Malfoy said. "You'll get whats coming to you." I had to grabed Piper's hand to stop her from pulling out her dagger.

"You don't scar me, Malfoy." I said. "Just get lost." Crabb, Goyle, and Nott stepped forward, and pulled out their wands. But as they did so, so did Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny, and Piper pulled out her dagger. Realizing they were out numbered, they gave up and walked off, but not before Malfoy swore he would get back at me. I just rolled my eyes.

We made our way into the Great Hall, I took a seat next to Dean, who sat across from Seamus, Piper sat next to me, and Ginny sat next to her, across from me sat Ron, Hermione next to him, and Neville next to her.

I turned to Dean. "Hey, Dean how you been?" Dean took a bite of food then looked over to see who had spoken to him.

"Harry, is that really you?" He demanded. I nodded. "Merlin, you look different."

"Why dose everone keep saying that?" I demanded.

"Becaues it's ture, mate." Ron said. I ignored him and turned to Seamus who was watching without a word.

"Hey, Seamus, how you been?" I asked. Seamus just glared and looked down at his food, I frowned.

"Don't mind him." Dean told me."He's been moody lately." Seamus slammed his fork down, and got up and left. Dean sighed. "I better go talk to him." He said standing. "See you around."

"Seamus, was one of the none believers last year." Ron said, leaning in and lowering his voice. "He had most the school believeing you had killed Cedric, then made up You-Know-who being back to cover it up."

"What?" I demanded, Piper laid her hand on my leg to keep me claim. "Why in all of Poseidon's sea would I do that." Did I really just say that, Merlin I've been hanging around Percy too long.

Ron gave me a weird look but went on. "He's a prat, when it was finaly out that You-Know-Who really was back, Seamus didn't like looking like a fool and started saying you were in on it with You-know-who."

"What?" I demanded. "Never, why would I join the jerk that killed my parents, has tried to kill me all my life, and has kidnapped my girlfriend." I was mad, I just wanted to go beat the crap out of Seamus. I thought he was my friend. Piper squezzed my leg.

"How about we talk about something else." She said. Hermione nodded.

"Yes, lets not ruin Harry and Piper's visit with a bunch of fighting." Hermione said. I agreed no need to get all worked up. I had other friends, I didn't need Seamus let him believe what he wants. I looked toward the Head table, I noticed one chair was emity. The realized the new DADA teacher should be sitting there.

"So, who's this years DADA teacher?" I asked. Putting food on my plate. Ron shivered, and I gave him a weird look.

"Did you really have to ask that while we were eatting." He demanded, but yet put a mouth full in his mouth anyway. Hermione gave him a disgusted look, then turned to me.

"It's a women teacher again." Hermione said. "And she scares most the school, even worse then Snape." Hermione looked over at Neville who was too bussy watching Piper and Ginny talk then to pay attention to her, so she leaned in and lowered her voice. "She scares Neville so much he hasn't been to a DADA class since the first class of the year. He skips them all."

"You kiddding?" I asked. Ron shook his head.

"She's bloody mad." Ron said. "She hardly even talks about defence or magic, she just goes on and on about the bloodest wars in histroy, even muggle wars, it's like a sick History of magic class, and if she does talk about defence, she talks about the most gruesome ways to protect yourself." I suddenly got a funny feeling about the women they were talking about.

"The weridest thing is, she dosen't even have a wand." Hermione said, "she carries around this sword." She suddenly shivered. "I've never even seen her do magic, yeah she sometimes shows us some nasty jinx and hexes out of this book she has, but she never dose them."

"You think that's the weirdest thing about her?" Ron demanded. "Not having a wand."

"Yes, Ronald." Hermione snapped. "The women is a teacher in a school full of witchs and wizards, and dosen't have a wand. That is weird."

"What about the way she dresses." Ron said. "All in skin tight leather or jeans, the women wears more black then Snape." I looked up to the emity chair again.

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Professor Discord." Hermione said, I suddenly jumped up out of my chair.

"Where you going, mate?" Ron asked.

"I'll be back." I said. "Just have to go to...the umm bathroom." Piper was giving me a knowing look as I passed by her and headed out of the great hall and down the hall. It took a while with my hurt leg, but finaly I made it to the DADA class room, and didn't even knock, I just opened the door walked in and blouted out.

"What is Zeus' name are you doing here?"

Enyo looked up from the very old book she was flipping through, leaned back in her sit, put her feet up on her desk and gave me a big grin.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite little brother." She said. I glared at her which only made Enyo grin more.

"Don't call me that." I said. "Someone might hear you." Instead of getting mad Enyo laughed as I came on in the room and stopped right infront of her desk. "Answer my question."

"You know who I am." Enyo said, lazly. "I go where I know there will be a battle, I do have to make sure there will be blood shed."

"Are you saying there is going to be a battle here at Hogwarts?" I demanded. Enyo gave me a creepy grin.

"And you my dear brother, will be right in the middle of it." Enyo said. I glared at her.

"If you got it in your head, that you are going to make some big battle and have me fight for you, " I said. "Then get it out, becaues I will not." I remembered how Enyo can get into my head, and make me do things I wouldn't do other wise, and it scared the hell out of me. If she could make me send all those Death Eater to Tartarus then what else could she make me do.

Enyo stood, then walked around the desk and stood infront of me. She took her glasses of and her blood red flame eyes flared.

"Why do you want a battle here anyway?" I demanded. Enyo smriked.

"There has never been one." She said. "And wouldn't it be great to see. All the spells, through in a few demigods and monsters, think of how gruesome it could be."

"You're bloody sick." I said. "I will not fight in some battle for you. Besides I'm not going to be here long, once my leg heals I'll be going back on my quest."

"Don't test me, little brother." Enyo warned. "You'll do as I say, you do owe me after all. I want blood shed."

"I owe you nothing." I said. " You're not getting any blood shed. You are nothing, but a sick, twisted..."

I didn't get to finsh what I was saying, Enyo drew her hand back and slapped me across the face, she then grabed hold of my face and dug her blood red neils into my skin. Her flame eyes flared up so big, I thought the fire was going to come out of her eye balls.

"You need to watch your mouth, _Brother_." She warned. "You don't want to make me angry, your hair just might end up a part of my coat." She dug her neils deeper into my skin. "You will do as I say, like it or not, I will make you." She then tossed me away from her, I stumbled back on my hurt leg and almost fall.

"I will do nothing you say." I told her, with the worse glare I could master, then turned without another word and left her class room, but walking the halls alone wasn't to much of a good idea, becaues Malfoy and his little tag-a-longs deicded to get back at me while I was alone.

"Hey, Potter." Malfoy yelled, I turned around, as he threw a spell my way, I waved my hand and blocked it.

"Malfoy, just go on back in the Great Hall before you get yourself hurt." I said. I was pretty ticked off about what just went down with Enyo, and I was also a little scared becaues I suddenly had this feeling like I wanted to hurt someone.

Malfoy threw another curse at me I knocked it away again. i was trying to keep this feeling at bay, becaues as half-god, my magic had a lot more power then normal wizards did, and I could really hurt them if I wanted to. So I was just blocking the spells they threw at me insead of throwing spells at them. Well into Nott made the make of sneaking up from behind and getting me in the back with a stinging jinx, it knocked me down, but I jumped back up and turned around.

"You bastard," I yellled, I thrust out my hand, and let raw magic loose, it hit Nott in the gut sending him flying down the hall, he slammed agaisnt the wall and down on the floor where he didn't move. Crabb then tried to hit me with a spell and I hit him with raw magic and he hit the wall behind him, and he fall to the floor. The noise brought people running from the Great Hall.

"Harry," Hermione cried, shocked, as I begun to glow, I just couldn't stop it. Goyle took off running, and Malfoy just stood there staring at me wide eyed. The rest of the Slythrines came running out of the Great Hall, the sixth and Seven years wanted to help Malfoy so they came running over wand ready, with one wave of my hand all their wands went flying, Then with another wave of my other hand they went flying down the hall after them. Then suddenly a sheld charm went up kncoking me down. I looked up to see Dumbldore with his wand raised.

"That is enough." he thunder, looking more angry then I have ever seen him.

"Harry," Piper said, she came running over and helped me to my feet. "Babe, claim down." I immdanelty claimed down. She pushed my hair back. Saw the marks on my face from Enyo's neils and gasped. "What happens to your face. It looks like someone dug their nails into your skin." She ran her hand across me cheek.

"I'm fine, Baby." I said. "Don't worry about it."

Everone else was just standing there staring at me. Suddenly someone started clapping, and Enyo came walking down the hall. She walked up right behind me and I jumped when she laid her hands on my shoulders. Piper looked at her neils, then my face and her eyes narrowed.

"Now he knows defence." She said, giving off that laughed that sent chills down my spin and made my teeth rattle. She gave my shoulders a squezze. "Just needs blood shed." Everone stared at her like she had lost her mind.

"I hope, Professor Discord," McGongall said. "That you do not teach the students this kind of behavor." Dumbledore and the rest of the staff was now helpping the Slythrines, getting them up and to the Hosptail wing. Dumbledore glanced at me with a look I couldn't read. I just lowered my head and wouldn't meet his eyes. Piper grabbed my hand and Ginny, Hermione and Ron came over to stand by me.

Enyo gave McGongall her creepy grin. "I teach the little witches and wizards, what I believe they should know." Snape came waling over and stood right infront of us and sneered.

"Potter," He snapped, and Enyo took one hand from my shoulder and out it around my front, as if she was trying to give me a sisterly hug. Which I doughted more like trying to choke me. "You haven't been here very long and already starting trouble."

"Don't you start on him." Piper warned and grabbed my arm with both her hands.

"Oh, come on Snapy." Enyo said. Snape sneered at her. She now put her other arm around me and I wanted nothing more then to run and get as far as I could from this lunatic. Ron, Ginny and Hermione was giving her a shocked look Enyo leaned in and lowered her voice. You're Tom Riddle's little pawn, you should be use to far worse then childern being blasted down the hall." She tigheted her hold on me. "My little pawn, opps I mean brother."

"Brother," Ron asked, looking disgusted. Snape too had a look of shook before he masked it with a Sneer.

"We have the same mother." Enyo said. "As I was saying, little brother here was just having fun. Weren't you Heraclietus."

"Half-brother." I said. "And don't call me that." I tried to stop away from her, but she had to tight a grip. "I wasn't having fun. They jumped me first. I didn't mean to do that I just..I just..I don't know what happen." Enyo laughed and leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"I told you I coiuld make you do what I want." Enyo said. "After all I am a goddess." Piper glared at Enyo and pulled me out of her arms, and into hers.

I suddenly realized Enyo had made me do that, she had gotten in my head, without even talking this time. And made me lash out at the Slythrines. When ever Enyo was around she brought out a side to me I did like and that scared me.

_A.N. I hope I did alright with the muses. I wanted someone to talk to Harry in his dream and thought they would be good. And about Hera's graden, I've heard to differet stories about it. One said it was a gift to Hera when she married Zeus thats what the internet said when I looked it up and I've also heard one don't remember from who, but I've heard it was a gift to Zeus from Hera. Since Harry is Hera's son and he'll be going there I wanted it to be Hera's graden. _

_P.S. Can any of you guess who might of put the curse on Harry._


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson

_A.N. I thought I would warn there is some violence in this chapter and some is a little gruesome, not to bad, but I thought I would warn you anyway, and Harry and Piper have their first real fight, but don't worry they make up fast._

Chapter 17: Hogsmeade goes up in smoke

Harry's p.o.v.

After my fight with the Slytherins most people at Hogwarts avoided me, which was fine with me. I still had to take a potion everyday, but only once now, my leg was almost healed, I didn't even limp as bad as before. It shouldn't be much longer before I get to leave, a part of me was sadden by that, it felt so good to be back at Hogwarts, and Piper and I were having fun being here. When our friends had to be in class, I showed Piper around the castle, or sometimes we went to check on Marauder at Hagrid's, I even showed her to the kitchens. We would always eat at the Gryffindore table with our friends and when they weren't in class we mostly hung out in Gryffindore tower while they did their homework, chatting and joking around or playing wizard chess with Ron, while Hermione did her homework and frown about Ron not doing his.

And than there was a part of me that couldn't wait to leave, to go find the sword, and than get Nico so we could go find the rest of Voldemort's Horcruxes and destroy them, so he can be killed. Than put Gaea back to sleep and win this war.

What really ticked me off was all the boys who kept asking Piper out, I think most the Gryffindore boys, even a few thrid years have asked her to Hogsmeade. Cormac McLaggan had thrown a fit when Piper told him no. There was also a few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws that asked her out. A Micheal Corner, and an Anthony Goldstein. I didn't know the Hufflepuffs who asked her out. They were seven years. If we didn't leave soon I think I might end up killing someone.

Seamus Finnigan was still telling his lies about me at ever chance he got. Which ended up with him and Piper having a shouting match right in the middle of the Great Hall. It only ended when I got up, threw Piper over my shoulder and carried her up to the common room.

The best moment had been when Gryffindore had beat Slytherin in the first match of the year. Katie had pulled to gether a good team, and even if I no longer could stand him, I had to admit Seamus was a good beater along with Dean, Lavender and the other new chaser a friend of Ginny's by the name of Robin Demelaz, were almost as good as Katie, and never missed a shot, and Ron stopped all the Slytherin shots from getting in, but the best part was when Ginny got the snitch right from under Malfoy's nose just ten minutes into the match. If they kept this up they would win the cup. To bad I won't be here to see it happen.

The worse part about being here was Enyo she seemed to pop up wherever I was, trying to get me to pick a fight with someone or just annoying me about all the plans she had for me. She scared poor Neville so bad, he barely left Gryffindore tower, only to go to class and eat. Enyo even scared the Slytherins. It was soon all over the school that she was my sister. Nobody knew of her being a goddess, besides my closest friends. So rumors soon started flying around about Enyo being a long-lost daughter of Lily Potter, since most heard her say, we had the same mother and me saying she was only my half-sister, the rumors went from Lily having her as a teen and was made to give her up for adoption by her parents to James Potter making her give her up when they got married. A few Hufflepuffs were claiming Enyo had been kidnapped and raised by Dark Wizards, which is way she was so evil. The most ridiculous of all these rumors had Enyo born right in Gryffindore Tower and kidnapped by the Hogwarts house elves.

Being Enyo's brother had the younger Hogwarts students sacred of me, with Enyo hugging me like she did after my fight with the Slytherins, gave them the impression that she actually likes me. Now except for Seamus, the people who believed him, and Malfoy and his friends, everyone was too scared to say anything to me. That and the fact I put half the Slytherins in the hospital wing my first day here.

For Piper the worse part about being here was all the girls that asked me out, which besides Cho Change was Lavender Brown, both Petal twins, Susan Bones, a couple Hufflepuff fourth years, a couple of Ravenclaws, one seven-year and this Gryffindore girl year under Ginny, her name was Romilda Vane, Piper got in a fight with her in the girls bathroom one day, she wouldn't tell me what it was about, but Hermione said they had over heard Vane talking to her friends about different ways she could slip me a love potion. After learning that, and then when Romilda started offering me butterbears and candy, I became more paranoid than Mad-eye Moody, and asked Dobby to make sure he makes all mine and Piper's food along with our drinks.

When Saturday got here Piper and I decided to go to Hogemeade together sort of like a date, since we haven't got to spend much time alone, and ever since she woke up yesterday morning Piper as been kinda down, and kept shotting me worried looks, and open her mouth like she wanted to say something, but then would close it. So I thought maybe it would do both us some good to get out of the castle for a while, and spend a little time alone.

Right now Piper and I were standing in line waiting to be the next person Flich poked with his little dark object detector. I was holding Piper's hand, that's something else she's been doing since yesterday, she hasn't let me out of sight, unless we went to bed, and seem to suddenly get the need to hang on to me, like hold my hand or set in my lap, or have her arms wrapped around my waist, as if she needed to make sure I was still here, I'm not complaining about it, I enjoy having Piper near, it's just worrying, because she's never been this clingy, in fact since we're been here she has spent a lot of time with Ginny and her friends, so I could caught up with Ron and Hermione. Even at camp she spent a lot of time hanging out with Annabeth or some other camp friends, in which for some strange reason now included Clarisse, while I was with Percy, or one my other friends, but ever since yesterday Piper has been right by my side, never leaving it, if I had to go to the bathroom, she would stand outside the door and wait for me to come out.

"Oh, come on, how long does it take for Flich to detect if we have some dark object hidden on us." Ginny complained, she was standing on the other side of Piper. "I happen to be meeting someone at the Three Broomsticks, and he's going to make me late."

Ron who had been standing in front of me turned around and looked at her. "Who are you meeting?"

"I'm meeting none of your business that's who." Ginny snapped at him. Her and Ron have been fighting none stop since we've been here. Piper told me it was because Ron didn't like the idea of Ginny having a boyfriend. I watched as Ginny started playing with her neckless one that I haven't noticed her ever having before. It was a bronze chain, with a gold eagle at the end of it, who had a silver sword hanging from its talons. one talon on each side of the handle.

Ron opened his mouth to say something back at her, when Hermione, who was standing next to Ron turned him around to avoid another shouting match between the two. Last one they had ended with the me having to jump between them to stop them from hexing each other.

Finally we got up to Flich Hermione was checked first and of course she had nothing bad on her, Ron got an extra poke when he protest loudly saying. "What does it matter if we take a something dark out, what should matter is if we bring something dark back in." Finally we got outside and all of us went our own way. Ron and Hermione went off somewhere, and Ginny went to the Three Broomsticks to wait for whomever it was she was waiting for and I showed Piper around Hogsmeade

"It looks like a picture on a post card." Piper said. Smilling for the first time in two days.

"You should see it when it snows," I said, smiling myself happy to see Piper smiling. "It really looks like a post card then." Piper had her hair a little longer today, down to her waist, and wavy, the two beards in her hair, she had red and gold, she's had them like that ever since Gryffindore won against Slytherin.

"I would love to see it then." Piper said, turning so she was walking backward. "Being from L.A. I didn't get to see much snow growing up, I can just image what it would look like." I stopped walking and pulled Piper to me, I put my arms around her waist, and kissed her, Piper smiled into the kiss, wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back.

"That is so disgusting." a drawling voice said from behind me. I pulled away from Piper and without even turning around I said.

"Go away, Malfoy," Then started kissing Piper again like he wasn't even there.

"I can't believe you would stand there in front of a whole village full of wizards kissing your little pet muggle." Malfoy said.

"What did you just say." I demanded and this time I did turn around to face him. On either side of him stood Crabb and Goyle.

"You heard me, Potter." Malfoy said, sneering. My hand went to my pocket on my wand.

"No, repeat it again," I said. "What did you just call Piper?"

"Babe, it's okay," Piper said, laying her hand on my shoulder. "It doesn't matter what they think of me. Lets just go enjoy the rest of the day."

"Listen to your muggle pet, Potter." Malfoy said. "Go enjoy the rest of the day, while you still can."

"What the bloody hell is that suppose to mean?" I demanded.

"Just that my father knows what you did to me and the other Slytherins the other day." Malfoy said, a smug look on his face. "And he will be speaking to the Minster about you."

"Is he going to turn himself in for kidnapping while he's there?" Piper demanded. I snorted, but anger flashed in Malfoy's eyes and he took a step toward Piper and I stepped in front of her blocking her from him.

"Don't even think about." I said. "Come near her and it'll be the last thing you'll ever do."

"Hear that, Crabb, Goyle" Malfoy asked, "Potter just threaten to kill me." Malfoy gave me a smirk. "My father is already trying to get him declared unstable, now this." Malfoy shook his head in mock disappointment.

"I don't give a hippogriff's ass, what your father is trying to do, Malfoy." I said. "He can go kiss Voldemort's feet for all I care." Malfoy pulled out his wand and pointed it at me.

"Is something wrong here?" Someone came up and asked, I looked around Malfoy to see Tonks standing there, but she didn't look like the Tonks I knew, she had her hair a mousey brown, and her eyes was a dull brown color. Her eyes had bags under them, and were bloodshot. She looked as if she hadn't slept good in days.

"Nothing that concerns you." Malfoy turned around and sneered at her.

"Get lost than." She demanded. "Go on, get." Malfoy sneered at her one last time then walked away taking Crabb and Goyle with him.

When they got out of sight Tonks turned back to us. "Harry, Piper, what are you two doing in Hogsmeade? Sirius told the Order you two went missing."

"Demigod stuff," I shrugged. "Why are you here?"

"The Ministry has Aurors here to keep an eye on the village." Tonks explained.

"Why does Hogsmeade need to be watched?" I asked. "Has things in the wizardry world really got that bad?" Tonks nodded.

"You should see Diagon Ally." Tonks said. "It's getting to be a ghost town, shops boarded up, people being killed or dragged off, the bloke from the ice cream shop was dragged off not too long ago and the guy who runs Flourish and blots book store was found dead in the book store over the summer," I frowned. "He was killed by the Killing curse, and evey copy of a book about some kind of muggle myth has disappeared."

"Really, my dad never mentioned anything to me." I said. Tonks shrugged.

"Maybe he didn't want to worry you." Tonks said. "After all you do have a lot on your plate right now."

"What myth do you know?" I asked. Tonks thought a mintue, then frowned.

"Sorry, can't remember." Tonks said. "That's one thing about muggles I never learned is old myths and stuff, because it would have met more reading, and my dad was never into anything like that, and my mum's purblood, so anything my mum learned was from dad." I nodded wondering what myth would Voldemort want to learn about so bad he would kill over it.

"How is my dad doing?" I asked. I've wondered or more like worrying about my dad since I left. And how he was taken us disappearing without a word.

"Sirius knows you're probably off doing some demigod thing," Tonks said. "But he's still real ticked you didn't let him know you were leaving or where you were going. Sally has calmed him down a little, but Sirius is still treating to put you in the body-bind curse once you walk through the door."

"Sally?" I asked, trying not to think about how I was pretty sure Sirius was going to follow-up on that threat. "You mean Percy's mum?"

"She's been telling Sirius all kinds of stories where Percy has disappeared on her." Tonks almost smiled. "Sirius told her, all she had to do was just say the word and he'll put Percy in the body-bind curse for her. Sally said a spell wouldn't work on Percy, something about a heal." Tonks shrugged. "Anyway, Sally's real nice I like her. Been a real comfort to me lately, I've been kind of down. She makes really good blue chocolate chip cookies." I nodded, I've had Percy's mum's cookies before, I use to think nobody cooks better than Mrs. Weasley, but after eating Ms. Jackson's cooking I have started thinking over that thought.

"I have to get back to my post," Tonks said. "You guys go ahead with your day, I'll tell your dad you're okay."

"Thanks, Tonks," I said. "And tell him I'm sorry I left without saying anything, I'll explain when I get home. And I'll be sure to have the sheld charm at my lips, when I walk through the door." Tonks laughed at that, I smiled a little, glad I could make her laugh, she looked pretty down, and she was family after all."

"Will do." Tonks said. "And you two be careful, look after each other."

"We will." Piper said. Tonks gave her a smile grin, before saying bye and walking off. I took Piper's hand and we went about our date.

I showed Piper, the post office first, Zonks, then went to HoneyDukes.

"Look at all this candy." Piper said, "Leo would love this place." I nodded and showed her all the different candy.

"Ice Mice," Piper begin to read off the signs. "Makes your teeth chatter and squeak, Sugar quills, Droobles best blowing gum, frizzing wizzbees, jelly slugs," Piper made a face, "Gross, licorice wands, chocoballs, peppermint imps, makes you breathe fire for your friends." I leaned in and whispered in Piper's ear.

"I bet Leo wouldn't need one of them to breathe fire." I joked, Piper started laughing, then pointed at the peppermint toads."

"Hops realistically in your mouth," She read, "Lets buy some for Percy." I snorted, thinking about the reaction Percy would have with them, since he was still convince chocolate frogs were real frogs. I grinned and grabbed some.

"We should get Percy some." I said. Piper laughed as she picked out her sweets, which included, licorice wands, chocoballs, sugar quills, fudge, and then a whole bag full of nothing but chocolate cauldrons. She even got some peppermint imps so we could give them to Leo. I was just thankful my money was in my pocket and not in the bag we lost.

"Wonder what's wrong with Tonks?" I said, as I sat the sweets on the counter and pulled out my money. "If she's been down lately, and she didn't look her normal cheerful self when we saw her. And since when does she hang out at Sirius' that much. I know she's family, but she is usually working or doing something for the Order."

"Ginny told me Tonks has been hanging around her house a lot too." Piper said. "She has feelings for Mr. Lupin, but he refuses to have anything to do with her."

"Tonks likes Moony?" I asked. "And he dose like her back."

"No, he likes her back." Piper said. "He just won't have anything to do with her, because he thinks he's too old and poor, and for some reason too dangerous."

"Oh," I said handing the money over and the woman working here, begin to bag up Piper's sweets. I turned and looked at her. "How does Ginny know all this?"

"She was in the room a lot when Tonks talked with her mom about it." Piper said.

The lady handed me the bag of sweets and I put my arm around Piper and led her out. We chatted about nothing really as we walked toward the Three Broomsticks, we had agreed to meet up with our friends there, in about an hour. Since we had already walked all over most of Hogsmeade, we decided to go a head and wait for them to show up. When we walked in I led Piper to a seat in the back, and then went up to the counter to buy two butterbears. When I got back to our sit, Piper was chewing on her lower lip, with a look on her face that told me she was worrying about something, and when I sat her butterbear down in front of her Piper jumped a little.

"You alright?" I asked. Piper nodded picking up her butterbear and taking a drink. I grabbed the chair next to her and turned it so I would be facing her and not the table, I leaned in and kissed her cheek. "You sure?"

"I'm fine." Piper gave me a smile and leaned over and kissed me. I gave her one last worry look, before I leaned back and propped my legs in her lap. Piper raised her eyebrow at me, but said nothing. She sat her bag of sweets on the table and started eating some of the candy. I watched her a few seconds before speaking again.

"Wonder what books Voldemort took?" I asked. "Why would he kill some book store worker over some old myth."

Piper looked up from her candy at me. "Do you really have to bring Voldemort up while I'm eating?" I gave her a little smirk, before taking a drink from my butterbear.

"I think we should leave tonight or tomorrow night." I said, Piper paused in reaching in her bag for more candy. "We've wasted enough time here, we need to get to my Mum's garden and talk to the nymphs."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Piper said, slowly, pulling her hand out of the candy bag and laying it on my leg. "Your leg..."

"Is just fine." I interrupted. "I'm barely even limping anymore and we can bring some of the potion I've taken with us."

"I don't know, we don't even now where to find the garden." Piper begin to chew on her lip again, I reached over and pulled it out from her teeth.

"Don't chew on your lip, you'll make it bleed." I said, "And that's why we need to leave as soon as we can, think of how long it'll take us to get there, wherever there is. We are wasting time just hanging around here."

Piper didn't say anything, she just pushed her bag of sweets away and leaned back in her chair, and the hand on my leg gave it a small squeeze.

"Look, we are running out of time." I said, once I realized she wasn't going to say anything. "We still have to talk to the Nymphs find out where the sword is and still have to travel there to get it. And it's untelling how long that'll take or where the sword even is."

"I know, but I just don't want you to hurt your leg more." Piper said. I took my feet from her lap, and leaned forward and laid my hand on her cheek, and rubbed her jaw with my thumb. Something told me it was a lot more than that.

"I know, you're just worried about me, baby girl." I said. "But I'm just fine." I lowered my hand, took a drink from my butterbear then grabbed hold of both of Piper's hands. "I just want to hurry and get the sword, so we can get Nico and go find the you- know- whats. So we can destroy them, take out Voldemort and put Gaea back to sleep and win this war, so we can be happy."

Piper sighed, let go of my hands, and grabbed hold of her butterbear, and with the other hand begin to play with the cap. She was frowning as she tapped it on the table.

"Harry, I'm worried about you." She finally said after what seemed like hours of silence. "You're becoming a little too obsessed with killing Voldemort."

"I am not." I said, "Piper, I just want this war to be over, I want to be able to go out on a date with you, without worrying about Death Eaters popping up or Voldemort himself."

"I know, I want the same thing." Piper said, . "It's just...It's just not fair, you have to be the one to do it. I'm so scared I'm going to lose you, that you're going to end up dyeing on me, and after the dream..." Piper suddenly stopped talking and shook her head.

"What dream?" I asked, Piper shook her head, I laid my hand on hers. "Piper, what dream?"

"I..I don't want to talk about it." She let go of the cap and it rolled off the table and across the floor. I watched her a minute than Piper suddenly turned around to face me and laid her hands on my chest.

"Please, Harry," Piper said. "Please, babe, lets just forget about the sword and go home."

"Baby, we can't do that." I said. Piper gripped my rob in her hands.

"Don't you get it?" She cried, so loud that a few of the kids at the near by tables turned and looked at us. "In my dream we find the sword, but than...than you suddenly get grabbed by these black roots and pulled into this dark pit, I try to help you, but you let go of my hand so I won't get pulled in with you." Piper took a breath. "So if we give up looking for the sword, and not find it, than you won't get taken from me."

"I'm not going to be taken from you." I said, wiping her tears off her face, then taken her hands in mine. "Nothing can keep us apart remember my promise. We have to find this sword it'll help us defeat Voldemort."

Piper jerked her hands from mine and leaned back away from me. "So, you won't give up looking for this sword, not even for me."

"Piper, love, we can't just give up looking for it." I said. "Remember it wasn't my idea to find it."

"I see, you care more about finding that damn sword, then you do about me." Piper said. I was so shocked at Piper's words I flinched back like she had hit me. Then stared at her open mouth and wide-eyed.

"Piper, how can you say that." I finally asked "You know I care more about you then anything else in this world." I reached for her, but Piper pulled away.

"Then give up looking for the sword." Piper said. I sighed and looked down, running my hands through my hair.

"What sword?" someone asked, I raised my head and standing there with Ginny, hands on his hips, wearing jeans and a Camp Half-blood t-shirt was none other than my step-brother Jason Grace. On the other side of Ginny stood Leo Valdez. And without waiting for an answer for the first question Jason went on with more. "And just where have you two been? Why didn't you tell anyone you were leaving? Why in Hades are you two in England? What's this I hear about you being hurt? Annabeth thinks my dad's visit on your brithday has something to do with your disappearing. Percy thinks you're off doing that favor for Enyo, and Leo thought you two had eloped."

"You thought what?" Ginny demanded. She put her hand on her mouth and started giggling. I glanced at Piper, who was glaring at the wall with her arms crossed. If she heard Jason or even knew him Leo, and Ginny was standing there she wasn't showing it. I looked up at Leo with my eyebrow raised. He gave me that goofy grin of his.

"You can't blame me, Uncle Harry, the way you two go at it." Leo said, "Never know when you two will _have_ to elope." He winked at me then wiggled his eyebrows, and even though my face turned red, I rolled my eyes and turned to Jason.

"What about Nico?" I asked. Jason shrugged.

"Haven't seen him," Jason said. "The day you disappeared he vanished into the Shadows and hasn't been seen since, the weird thing about it is he took Luna Lovegood with him."

"Umm...why?" I asked.

"Who knows why Nico does anything?" Jason asked, he then sat down at the table and Ginny sat next to him, and Leo came over and sat on the other side of me.

"So what sword were you all talking about." Jason glanced over at Piper, saw her mad look, and eyes red from crying and frowned. It was bracken my heart to see her like that. But I couldn't just stop looking for the one thing that could help me defeat Voldemort.

"Sorry, Jas, I can't tell you that." I said. "But I am on quest Zeus gave me. He said not to tell anyone but Piper." I glanced back at Piper, she wouldn't even look at me. She has only been mad at me twice and she has never been this bad, we have finally had our first real fight.

"Yeah, you'll do what Mr. Lightingblot asked, but not me." Piper said, still glaring at the wall. Jason looked from Piper to me, then over questionly at Ginny who shrugged and was also watching Piper with a worried face. But Leo to busy snickering at what Piper called Zeus to even noticed what was going on. We all fall silent, and Jason begin to look uncomfortable, but then jumped when Piper suddenly stood up.

"I'm going back up to the castle." She said and without another word walked out the door. I made to stand and follow her, but Ginny reached around the table and grabbed my arm.

"Let me go talk to her." She said, then turned to Jason. "I'll be right back." He nodded and Ginny gave him a kiss before she got up and followed Piper out the door. I sighed sat back down and ran my hand through my hair.

"So, Piper is mad at you." Leo stated, I glared at him. He held up his hands and snickered.

"What are you two doing here anyway." I demanded. Than a thought went through my mind and I looked at Jason. "Ginny owled you that I was here."

"Ginevra might have." Jason said. "But me being here has nothing to do with you being here. I happen to be on a date with my girlfriend."

"So, you're in the habit of taking Mr. Fireball on your dates." I asked, rasing my eyebrow and nodding my head toward Leo. "How did you even get here, how did you know where to come?"

"I didn't" Jason said, as Leo reached over grabbed my butterbear and took a drink from it. "But if you happen to be riding a Hippogriff that does it's easy to find."

"Buckbeak." I said. Jason nodded and Leo stole a couple of pieces of Piper's Chocolate cauldrons.

"I'm on Torch." Leo put in. When we had made it back to camp after our quest to save Hera last winter, we where all surprise to see the hippogriff we had been riding in the camp stables all but that pinkish color one Piper had been on, we still didn't know were she had went. "And I was made to come with Jason, Chiron won't let anyone leave came unless they take at least one other person with them."

"Ginny said something about your leg being hurt." Jason said. I explained about fighting Lamia, and her taken a big chunk out of my leg, that then got infected making me run a high fever.

"I'm surprised Annabeth and Percy didn't come with you." I said. When I was done explaining.

"They would have if they had been at camp." Jason said. "But Chiron sent them out to do something, don't know what he told them not to say. But they took Grover with them." I frowned wondering what Chiron sent Annabeth and Percy out to do.

"Who's Grover?" I asked.

"Some satyr Percy and Annabeth are friends with." Leo answered. "He likes to eat tin cans." I looked at Leo like he was crazy.

"You're lieing right?" I asked. I've seen the satyrs at camp, but I've never payed much attention with what they ate, but surely Leo was pulling my leg about this Grover bloke eating tin cans.

"They're part goat, Harry," Jason answered. "They eat anything."

"But tin cans." I said. "That's something even Ron wouldn't eat. Leo maybe."

"Ha ha, Uncle Harry, very funny." Leo said. He reached for more of Piper's candy, but I picked up the bag and put it in my pocket.

"You're going to think funny when Piper sees how much of her sweets you ate." I told him. "And stop calling me Uncle."

We sat in silence while Leo finished off my butterbear, suddenly there was a commotion outside, the sound of people running and screaming, than what sounded like wolves growling, Jason and I looked at each other with raised eyebrows, than we jumped up, and ran out the door as other people ran in to get away from whoever was attacking.

When we made it outside, we saw nothing but panic, people was running and screaming, Death Eaters was attacking Hogsmeade, along with giant size wolves, ones I knew to be Lycaon wolves.

"Where's Piper?" I demanded, looking around.

"I don't know, but where's Ginny." Jason asked, looking around frantically.

"Right there." Leo said, I looked and saw them both, Ginny was fighting with a Death Eater, and Piper was charmspeaking wolves to fall asleep.

"Come on, Jas, lets help our girls." I said, pulling out my wand, Jason got out his coin and tossed it turning it into a sword, Leo reached in his belt and pulled out a hammer and we ran forward, we made it to them just as the Death Eater hit Ginny was a stinging hexes knocking her down. Jason came up from behind him and knocked him in the head with the handle of his sword. I held out my hand and blasted the one a wolf away, while I hit the other in the head with the bottom of my sword. When I was done Piper threw herself in my arms.

"I'm sorry," Piper said. I hugged her tight and kissed the top of her head. As Leo bashed a wolf in the head with his hammer.

"I'm sorry too." I said. Piper smiled and pulled away.

"Look out." Ginny cried I turned around in time to hit a wolf in the head. I then blasted another one away, then a Death Eater that was coming this way. But then more and more wolves were surrounding us. Over across the road and down the street I could see Ron, Hermione, and Tonks fighting more Death Eaters.

"Anybody have any silver?" I asked. Then blasted raw magic at another wolf. Ginny suddenly reached up and took the eagle off her neckless, she then pressed the eagle's beak and it grow into a full size sword, she then stepped forward and ran it through one of the wolves then another. Leo then reached in his belt and pulled out three really big screw driver made of silver, he tossed one to me, one to Piper and one to Jason, he decided to keep his hammer which I noticed the head was made of silver.

I ran forward and stabbed the nearest wolf, while Jason took out the one next to it, then Leo bashed another one in the head, and Piper took care of another, then Ginny. We five worked together as a team taking out whatever wolf we could, sometimes a Death Eater or two.

But than as I was fighting a Death Eater I suddenly heard Piper scream, I blasted the Death Eater away, turned around and saw some hug guy had tackled Piper to the ground, making her drop the screw driver. He was tail, with shaggy hair, yellow blood stain teeth and smelled like blood, I took off running toward them, Piper was pushing him away with one hand while trying to reach the dagger on her side with the other.

"What a pretty little thing." I heard him say as sniffed her neck. "You smell so sweet." He opened his mouth and lowered it to Piper's neck, like he was going to rip out her throat.

"Get your damn hands off her." I said, then I jumped toward them grabbed hold of his side and did a kind of flip pulling him off Piper and we rolled together, than stopped and jumped to our feet, we glared at one another.

"Harry Potter." He said, licking his lips. "You interrupted my dinner."

I felt nothing but anger at the man's words, I dropped the screw driver, threw off my robs, and ran forward and put my sword right through him, he fall to his knees, and I pulled out my sword, but there was no blood on it. The man laughed and jumped to his feet.

"You need silver to kill me." He said, laughing like he was some kind of lunatic, he then suddenly drew his claw like hand back and came at me, but Piper ran forward and shoved me out-of-the-way, and the claw got her instead, Piper's eyes widen and she fell to her knees.

"No," I cried, going to her, she had three big gashes just under her neck, on her shoulder, her white blouse was already soaked in blood. I kissed her forehead then stood up in front of her.

"You're going to pay for that." I said, I trusted out my hands and hit him with as much magic as I could, he went flying through the air, toward Zonko's Joke shop and then crashed right through the roof. I wanted to run after him and finish him off, but there was no way I was going to leave Piper. I walked oer to her, got down and lifted her into my arms.

"Why did you do that?" I asked. Hugin her tightly, then pulled back and checked her wound.

"I...couldn't...let him...hurt you." Piper said weakly.

"Piper, Harry," Tonks came running our way. Along with Leo, Jason and Ginny. "I saw what happen with Greyback, but I couldn't get past all the people running." She looked at Piper. "How bad is it?" She answered her own question by checking Piper's wounds.

"Who?" I demanded.

"Fenrir Greyback." Tonks said. "That's who you were just fighting with, he's a werewolf. The nastiest one ever, he no longer needs to be in wolf form to attack he enjoys it so much." Tonks glanced to Piper then back at me. "He's the one that bit Rumes when he was little."

"What?" I demanded, suddenly feeling more angry.

"Yeah, his dad had upset Greyback, stood up to him," Tonks said. "So he took it out on his son. That's what Greyback does, he gets people to do what he wants, by threaten their kids."

"Thats awful," Ginny said.

"It's the way he is." Tonks said, there was suddenly curse throw our way, but we all ducked it, I covered Piper as I did.

"Damn them." Tonks cures, and ran off toward the Death Eaters. Ginny pulled out her wand and ran after her, and after only a moment Jason followed after Ginny.

"Harry, look." Piper cried, I looked behind me to see Greyback was up again and running my way.

"Leo, watch Piper for me, I'll take care of him." I demanded, then without waiting for an answer I grabbed the screw driver I had dropped and took off running toward him.

We met in the middle of the street, and when he jumped to attack, I ducked throwing him over my shoulder, he landed on the ground hard, but still jumped up right away. He came at me again and this time a side-stepped and tripped him with my leg, he fell face down on the ground and jumped back up with a growl. He jumped on me and knocked me to the ground and was on top of me. I brought my foot up and kicked him in the gut then lifted him up with my foot, and tossed him off me and over my head, I jumped back up, turned around and drove the screw driver through his side. Greyback stumbled back in shock, but the wound wasn't enough to kill him.

All around us was chaos, people running and screaming, spells and hexes was being thrown around like it was nothing, Death Eaters was laughing because more people ran from them, then stayed to fight, I could still hear my friends voices as they fought with the Death Eaters. But didn't take my eyes off of Greyback to look.

Greyback came at me again, I dropped to the ground and kicked his feet out from under him, as I got back up raised the screw driver again, when a wolf jumped up and knocked me down, the screw driver went flying out of my hand and out of reach.

"Harry," I could hear Piper's frantic screams, "Get off him, leave him alone."

"Don't worry I'll help Uncle Harry," I heard Leo tell Piper, before he came running over and he held out his hand and it caught fire and then he threw it at the wolf, the wolf growled out in pain and ran off me, just as his whole body went up in flames. He ran backwards in a panic and bumped into the shop behind him, and the wood caught fire and the building was soon in flames.

I stood but we were suddenly surrounded by five wolves. I could hear Piper screaming my name, Leo hit another wolf with fire, and then Jason came running over along with Ginny and they took out the other four wolves. I looked around into I saw Greyback he looked my way and we locked eyes, I then took off running toward him, same time he came running toward me. I tackled him to the ground by the waist and started pounding him, he just tossed me off like I was nothing, I jumped back up, as Greyback raised his hand and racked his claws across my arm. I cried out and stumbled back, tripped over something then fall to the ground, Greyback got on all fours and came running toward me, but suddenly there was a big roar and next thing I knew Marauder was jumping over my head and knocked Greyback away from me, they then bit and clawed and tore each other apart.

Piper had crawled up behind and put her arms around me, reached around and kissed my cheek.

"Are you alright, baby?" Piper asked me, I nodded, then gently took Piper's arms from around me and stood up, and then helped Piper to stand. I gave Piper a small kiss, then took off to help Marauder. When I made it over to them, Marauder just knocked me out-of-the-way, I guess he didn't want me to get hurt.

"HARRY, BEHIND YOU." Piper suddenly yelled, but before I could turn around a spell hit me in the back, I dropped to my knees screaming as it felt as if my whole body was on fire. Marauder turned from Greyback and gave a big roar and ran forward and jumped up to the Death Eater wrapped his large fangs around the lower part of his arm holding his wand, and pulled, I watched in horror as he pulled the bottom part of his arm off. Blood went everywhere as the Death Eater let out a scream, his mask fell to the ground and I saw he was that Lastrange guy that was married to Bellatrix. I turned my head and covered my mouth like I was going to be sick. Than a loud creak told me Lastrange had apparated away.

My eyes fell on Piper's and she was staring at me in shock, but during that whole thing we had taken our minds off Greyback and next thing I knew, he was in front of me and his claws were going across my chest. I stumbled back surprised, and grabbed my chest. When I pulled my hand away it was red with blood. I just started daze, and my chest hurt like hell.

"Harry," Piper cried.

Grayback raised his claw again, and Piper came running up behind him with the screw driver I had dropped her hand, and before he could claw me again, she pulled the screw driver back and stabbed him in the back, Grayback howled, then turned around and hit Piper knocking her a few feet away. She landed on the ground hard, but thankfully not knocked out. Than Grayback came running back toward me.

"Don't worry, Uncle Harry, I'll get him." Leo yelled as he suddenly appeared next to me. "Hey, wolfman, leave my Uncle alone." Leo threw out his hands and shot flames out of both and hit Grayback who howled as he caught fire, he then while still on fire turned and fled. I ran to Piper as she was sitting up.

"Are you okay." I asked, putting her on my lap and wrapping my arms around her. I noticed the side of her head was busted open and bleeding as Leo came running over to us and got down on the other side of PIper reached in his tool belt and pulled out a flask of nectar. He put it to Piper's lips and made her drink some.

"Harry, now." She choked out weakly when she got done Leo brought the flask up to my mouth and I rolled my eyes and took it from him and took a drink. I immediately fault my wounds healing even my leg.

I looked around to see that most of Hogsmeade was on fire, I looked back at Leo who gave me a sheepishly look and a soft "sorry" I snorted took another drink of the nectar then handed it back to Piper she took one more drink and handed it back to Leo.

I heard a lot of Death Eater appareting away, as Dumbledore and most of the Hogwarts staff came running on to the scene. I looked around and saw Marauder had disappeared because he was fighting with some wolves who were now running away. And I saw Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Jason running our way, the fight was pretty much over, and Piper leaned into me and held on to my arms which was still wrapped tightly around her.

"Harry," Hermione cried. "Thank Merlin you're both okay." Piper gave her a small smile. I looked over to see Tonks explaining to Dumbledore what happen as Marauder came over and laid down next to me. He was covered in blood, but none of it seem to be his. I went to tae one of my arms from Piper to run it through Marauder's mane, but Piper tighten her grip on and wouldn't let me move. I smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm okay." Leo said to Hermione. "Aren't you glad I'm okay too, Bookworm." Hermione looked at Leo as if he was crazy. Which to tell you the truth I believe he is.

"Don't call me that." Hermione said, in a voice that would make you think he had called her a bad name.

"I can't believe it." Ron said. "They attacked Hogsmeade." He looked at Jason, who was checking Ginny over. "And what are you doing here?" Jason just raised his eyebrow at Ron.

"That's none of your business, Ronald." Ginny snapped.

"When it's got to do with you it is my business, Ginevra." Ron said. Ginny's face turned red and she took a step toward Ron, but Jason stopped her by wrapping his arms around her shoulders, which made Ron scowl.

"DId any of you get hurt?" I asked. They all shook their head and I sighed in relief. Piper reached up and looked at my chest, through the rips in my shirt.

"They're going to scar." Piper said. She laid her hand over my wounds, they were now almost closed up. I smiled and leaned down and kissed her.

"I don't care, as long as you're okay." I said. Piper reached up for another kiss.

"Wow, you two they are other people here you know." Leo said. "Get a room." I broke from Piper's kiss and we both glared at Leo, Jason snickered, Hermione rolled her eyes and Ginny gave Leo a disgusted look. Before anyone could say anything else Dumbldore and McGonagall had made their way over to us. I noticed the others were using their wands and putting out the fires.

"Harry, I'm glad to see you and your friends are okay." Dumbledore said.

"Do you know why the Death Eaters attacked, sir?" I asked. "Greyback was even with them." I rubbed my chest, and McGonagall's eyes flicked down to my ripped shirt and the blood stains and frowned.

"I believe they just wanted to scare everyone." Dumbledore said. I happen to know that at the moment Voldemort has disappeared on some task and the Death Eaters just want everyone to know they are still out there, and can attack at anytime."

"Off doing some task?" I asked with a frown. Dumbledore nodded.

"With the information I have gathered, I believe Voldemort is trying to find ways of making himself even more immortal." Dumbledore said.

"But..what else can he do o make he's self more immortal?" I demanded.

"That, Harry I do not know." Dumbledore said. pushing up his glasses. "But I believe it is more his body he wants to be immortal. You see, Harry, after the last battle you and him was in together, he now sees that his body is way to easy to be damaged, the way he is now, if his body was destroyed, yes his soul would live, but he would become what he did after that night he put that scar on your forehead, and that, Harry, is something Voldemort does not want to ever happen again."

"Albus, do you really think this is the right time or place to be talking about such things?" McGonagall asked, as Piper reached up and traced my scar with her finger, which sent a shiver down my back.

"You are right, Minerva," Dumbledore said. "I got carried away." McGonagall looked around to make sure no one had heard.

"Lets just get these children up to Madam Pomfrey." McGonagall said. "I would feel better if they were checked out, make sure they do not have any lasting damaged." When she said that McGonagall glanced down at my chest wounds, then at Piper's shoulder. Dumbledore agreed and soon we were all standing and following McGonagall up to the castle, Dumbledore stayed behind to help put out the fires.

As I was walking with my arm around Piper, and Marauder by my other side I had a sudden feeling someone was watching me. I turned around to look and there stood Enyo standing in between two shops, she lowered her sunglass and gave me a wink, that sent chills down my spine, somehow I knew her little wink was telling me, that there was more to come.

_A.N. hope this chapter was good, and no this isn't the big battle I mentioned happening, it'll be in the next chapter, this just leads up to the big one, which will happen at Hogwarts, and if you're wondering about Ginny's neckless, it'll be explained in the next chapter, but I'm sure you've already guessed who gave it to her, and they'll only be about four or five more chapters to this story then it'll be done, I was only going to have one more story, but after reading Mark of Athena I got an idea for another one so they'll be two my stories, so I want to hurry and get this one done, so I can start on the next._


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own. Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.

Warning there is Valence in this chapter.

Chapter 18: We take out the Auror Department.

Harry's pov

An hour after the battle we found ourselves sitting in the hospital wing, on the floor, after Pomfrey checked us over, and saw we were alright, McGonagall made us waite here for Dumbledore to return, so we had no other choose but to find a place out-of-the-way and sit down. Piper sat in the middle, her legs out in front of her, one leg crossed over the other, I was on her right, laying on my back with my head in her lap, her hand running through my hair, Marauder laid at my side his head on my stomach. At my feet sat Leo, on Piper's right sat Jason, next to him sat Ginny, with her hands wrapped around his arm, and her head laying on his shoulder, next to her was Hermione, and next to her sat Ron.

I had asked Ginny about her neckless, she said it had been a birth day gift from Jason. Jason explained that he wanted her to able to protect herself, against things magic didn't hurt or if she found herself not able to use magic. The sword was celestial bronze dipped in sliver. So it'll kill both werewolves and monsters. And to my shock instead of having Leo make it, he had asked Tyson. He's reason for that was because Leo had been busy with other stuff. And it made me wonder for the hundredth time, where the heck was my silver knife Sirius had gave me, the one that could untie any knot or unlock any lock, the one I killed Lycean with, I remember Clarisse giving it back to me after she used it to unlock Thanatos' chains and set him free. I remember putting it in my pocket on our way back to camp, what happen to it from there was mystery.

No one was saying anything we just sat here in silence, watching Madam Pomfrey and some wizards from the village look after the injured. On the bed across from us sat Neville Longbottom, he had a few minor burns and a hurt eye, but was other wise fine, I hadn't seen him at the time, but he had also stayed to try to help out, along with Hannah Abbott, who was laying in the bed next to him, apparently they had been on a date,.Hannah was sleeping right now, whatever Death Eater had attacked her had put her under the torture curse, so Madam Pomfrey gave her a potion to help her sleep.

In the next bed laid a Hufflepuff boy named Zacharias Smith, he had a broken his arm from tripping over his own rubs trying to push through a mob of thrid years running up to the castle. Madam Pomfrey was giving him a potion to mend his arm, so he'll be saying here all night.

Cho Change was also in here, along with Micheal Corner, and boy named Terry Boot, Seamus Finnigan, who kept glaring at me, and than the rest of the people was from Hogsmeade. Madam Pomfrey walked from bed to bed checking on everyone.

I had my eyes closed as I laid here, Piper's hand running through my hair was putting me to sleep. I could hear Jason and Ginny talking in whispers. But not enough to understand what they were saying.

"You know what I think?" I asked. Piper's hand stopped running through my hair, and I sensed her look down at me. "I think camp should get some sliver weapons, since it seem werewolves are on Voldemort's side, campers need a way to fight them."

"Yeah," Leo agreed. "I'll see what my cabin can do, when we get back to camp, if anything we can pull a Jason and dip some bronze swords into silver."

"Pull a Jason?" Jason asked, looking from Ginny over to Leo was a raised eyebrow. Leo shrugged grinning at him.

"I don't know why you're so worried, Potter," Seamus said. "You're in on everything with You-Know-who."

"He is not." Piper said. Though I choose to ignore him. Seamus just snorted and turned away from us.

"Asshole," Leo mumbled and I smiled up at him and propped my feet in his lap.

"What is taking Dumbeldore so long." Ron complained. "And why do we have to wait here for him anyway."

"Because, Ronald, he probably wants to hear our side of what happen." Hermione said.

"Can't you tell him," Ron wined. "I want to go get something to eat. Then take a shower and get all this mud off me."

"You should take a shower before you eat." Hermione said. "Because it's just gross if you don't."

"Well, sorry if I'm so hungry I can't want to eat." Ron snapped.

"How can you be that hungry, you eat in Hogsmeade." Hermione demanded.

"Here we go again." Ginny mumbled, barring her face in Jason's shoulder.

"That was sweets, Hermione." Ron went on. "I want some real food."

"Shut up, please." I said. "Knock it off."

"Yeah, guys." Leo said, he had pulled a marker out of his tool belt and was drawing little designs all over my shoes, something I didn't think Aphrodite would be too happy about. But I didn't care, I had a closet full of shoes anyways. "You two argue some much it's hard to believe you are friends. So you need to do one of two things."

"Whats that?" Ron asked. Leo gave him a big grin.

"Either have one big fight and beat the crap out of each other." Leo suggested, I looked up at him with my eyebrows raised. "Or get room."

I burst out laughing along with Jason as I laid my hand back down, Piper was smirking and I could hear Ginny trying to hide giggles in Jason's shoulder.

Ron's whole head turned as red as his hair, as he said something about him and Hermione only being friends. Hermione glared at Leo, her cheeks a little pink.

"Ron is only a friend." Hermione said. "I'm not interested in any boys." Ron didn't get a chance to reply, the door opened and in walked Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape, they looked around into the spotted us, and then walked over to us.

"Harry," Dumbledore said. I sighed, really not in the mood for talk at the moment, Piper begin to run her hand through my hair again.

"Yeah?" I asked, without even opening my eyes.

"Harry, I know you and your friends most be tired, and some of you maybe in a little pain." Dumbledore said. "But I most ask you what happen in Hogsmead."

"It was attacked by Death Eaters and werewolves, what else is there to know," I said, rubbing my chest and wishing they would just go away, I was pretty sure it was more than Greyback making my chest hurt. I didn't know what was wrong with me, but ever since the fight in Hogsmead. I could feel my magic stirring, wanting to let loose, if I got the slightest bit angry, I didn't know what I'd do, and that scared me.

"We know about that." Snape said.. "We need to know about the fire."

"Severus," Dumbledore warned. "Harry, what we need to know is how the fire started in Hogsmeade. We have several eye witnesses who say it was not one of the Death Eaters." Something told me he's eyes flickered to Leo.

"What are you asking me for?" I demanded, trying to keep calm. "I was busy being attack by Greyback, I didn't see who did what."

"Potter," Snape snapped. Oh great if anyone can make me lose my cool it would be _him._ "I do not think you realized how serious this is, so let me explain it for even people with brains like yours can understand." Piper's grip on my hair tightened as she got angry. "We have a new Minster."

"New Minster?" I asked, opening my eyes and looking up at him.

"Yes," Snape sneered. "A new minster, Fudge made one two many mistakes. Fudge lost his job, and Rufus Scrimgeour became the new Minster, and he is roofless, he has already given the kiss to a number of Death Eaters, and anyone else caught doing wrong. And since you saw to it that there is no more wizard prison, and into a new one is built. Scrimgeour has made a room in the Department of Mysteries to house those a waiting trial, if what they did is not bad enough to get kissed, they get to choose from working for the Ministry or have their wands snapped and go leave among the muggles."

"What's any of this got to do with me?" I demanded. "I'm not even apart of the wizardry world anymore, I live in America now." started rubbing my chest again, this time Piper most of noticed and laid her hand on mine, I griped her hand and held it. "I'm apart of the demigod world."

"Potter, don't you realize that if not for Dumbeldore, then you would be locked up right now," Snape said. "Along with your...um.. friends."

"What for?" Piper demanded.

"I could list off a number of things," Snape said. "From breaking into the Ministry of Magic to destroying Azkaban, you are all lucky that you're walking free right now."

"Lucky, yeah, being hunted down by everything from Voldemort to monsters is lucky." I said. "I would be safer locked up, believe me. Not that I want to be." I shivered at the thought of being locked up somewhere and not able to get out, I have nightmares just thinking about it. My worse fear that wasn't about losing someone I care about.

"You little fool, don't you understand nothing." Snape said. "Don't you take anything serious, just like your father, both of them. You're..."

"Snape," I snapped, he was so shocked he stop talking. "I'm trying to stay calm right now, and not lose it. So why don't you do your ass a favor and shut your mouth, before I kick it."

"Harry," Hermione said, shocked. Leo snickered, Jason shook his head, Ron looked at me with his mouth hanging open, and Ginny raised her head to watch us.

"Why you little..." Snape stepped forward, but Dumbeldore pulled him back, then turned to me.

"Harry, I don't think you understand how serious this really is." Dumbledore said. "The Death Eaters that attack Hogsmeade got away, so the Minster is going to be after the next big target which is who set the fire in Hogsmeade, Scrimgeour is not nown for having mercy. So whomever started that fire will get the dementor kiss." I pushed Marauder off me and sat up.

"No," I said, out of the corner of my eye I saw Leo pale.

"So, you do know who did it." McGonagall said. I ran my hand through my hair, and glared at them. Before getting to my feet. Piper stood along with me, so did Jason, Leo, then Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.

"Let me say this now." I said. "Not me, my girlfriend or any of my friends are getting arrested, kissed or anything else."

"You plan on taken on the whole Auror Department ?" Snape sneered. "Because that is what you'll have to do." I opened my mouth to say something, but didn't get the chance someone else spoke first.

"Oh, he can." Enyo said, walking into the room, thigh bone handle sword hanging from her side. She gave us her creepy little grin. "He could and win."

"Just what I needed." I said. " A visit from my dear sister."

"You know you love me." Enyo winked, and I gave her my best I-hate-you-glare. Then turned back to Dumbeldore.

"Can't you just let the Minister think one of the Death Eaters started the fire." I asked.

"Didn't you hear, Potter." Snape snapped. "Too many witnesses say other wise."

"I didn't ask you." I said. I turned back to Dumbeldore. "What if I tell the Minster I started the fire." Next to me Leo looked at me shocked.

Dumbeldore sighed. "That won't work, the Minster won't care who you are. And I hate to say this, but since he came in power he has tried to get something on you. He believes you left us to the mercy of Voldemort."

"WHAT!" I yelled. "How the bloody hell can he think that? They're the ones who kicked me out."

"You must feel just awful." Snape smirked. "Can't get by with the things you use to by just saying your name."

"Do you ever shut up." Piper cried "Leave him alone." She shifted the bow on her back, then put her hand on her dagger, and glared at him.

"Listen, Potter." McGonagall said. "We hate to kick you out, but with the Minister on his way, we think it best if you leave before he gets here." I looked to all my friends, than Piper she paled a little because of the dream she had, but still gave a nod.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I said. "I don't really feel like fighting right now anyway." I rubbed by chest again.

"I'm sorry to say, but I believe that would be for the best." Dumbeldore said. I nodded, than McGonagall did something that shocked me, she stepped forward and gave me a hug. My eyes widened.

"Do take care of yourself, Potter." McGonagall said, than let go. I nodded and gave her a slight smile, then turned to my friends.

"You guys got everything?" I asked, Leo and Jason nodded.

"We left our bags on Buckbeak and Torch." Leo said.

"Lets go then." I said, grabbing Piper's hand and turned to leave.

"We'll walk you out." Hermione said, and Jason took Ginny's hand as we walked out the hospital Wing and down the hall.

We walked in silence, I had let go of Piper's hand and we now had our arms around each other's waist, Piper and I stepped up on a stairway, along with Marauder and our friends, when suddenly it begin to move.

"Holy Hephaestus," Leo cried and grabbed on to Jason's arm, who glared at him and shook him off. I snickered a the both of them.

"What are we going to do?" Piper asked, I smiled down at her and gave her a kiss.

"We'll just get on another stairway, when this one stops, and go back." I told her. Piper nodded.

"I've always hated how these stairs moved." Hermione said. "My first year here I kept getting lost." I looked back at Ron and grinned.

"Remember when we first got caught on the moving stairs." I asked. Ron shivered.

"We ended up in front of the forbidding corridor," Ron said. "Filch was so sure we where trying to get in there."

"What about the second time." Now even Hermione shivered.

"Harry, don't mention that." Hermione said.

"Yeah, Mate." Ron agreed. "I still sometimes have nightmares about that dog." I laughed. And both my good friends glared at me.

When the stairs finally stopped we got off and stepped onto another one, which didn't take us back, but took us up, when we got off, I led us down a long corridor, and before I knew it we were lost; after about ten minutes we found ourselves standing underneath the trap door that led up to the Divination class room.

"Bloody hell," I cursed "How did we get here." I let go of Piper's waist and grabbed her hand, then turn to the others. "Come on before that door opens and Trelawney..." I didn't get to finish what I was saying because a misty voice said from behind us.

_"It'll happen soon," _ Piper and I turned around to see Trelawney standing there, her eyes gazed over like she was in some kinda trance, like when she gave the prophecy about Voldemort coming back.

"What?" Piper asked, wide-eyed.

_" Seven shall become six, with a deadly mistake, wizards and demigods work together, Hera's glory the twins will take, The Angel who wears the ring of endless death, well work with an immortal to make the enemy drew their last breath, the bronze tomb most break, and only with a kiss from true love shall the hero wake."_

"What?" Piper repeated, backing away from Trelawney, who blinked at looked t us.

"Did you say something?" She asked. Piper shook her head, and Trelawney turned to me.

"Mr. Potter it's been a long time since I've seen you." She smiled. I grabbed Piper's hand.

"Not long enough." I said, as I walked past her and back down the way we came.

"Who the heck was that?" Leo demanded.

"Divination teacher." I said, as I step onto a stairway; I suddenly found it funny that it started moving us back the way we had first came. I had a pretty good idea of why we had ended up in front of Trelawney's class room, and decided right then, that the next time I see Apollo, I think I'm going to shove the sun where it doesn't shine.

"But was that a prophecy?" Piper asked. "What she mean about some twins taken Hera's glory, do you know anything about that."

"Oh, Piper, don't listen to Trelawney," Hermione told her. "She's nothing but an old fraud, reading tea leaves, looking in crystal balls, and telling prophecy, that's all nothing but rubbish."

"You should come to camp sometime, Bookworm," Leo said. "You and Rachel Elizabeth Dare will get along great." I laughed, knowing that they would do nothing but fight if Hermione ever did met her. I couldn't really stand the girl myself.

"Heracleitus," Jason suddenly said, I turn to him with a raised eyebrow. He had this thoughtful, fearful look on his face.

"Did you just call me Heracleitus?" I demanded. Jason looked at me then to Piper, then back at me, and shook his head.

"Never mind." He said. "Lets just fine the way out of here."

"What about the part about the ring of Endless death?" Leo asked. I shrugged.

"I'll see if Nico knows anything about that." I said. We fall in silence as we walked on.

"I hope the Minister hasn't shown yet." Ginny said. "With getting lost, we've walked around the castle for like thirty minutes."

"It doesn't matter if he has." I said. "He will have to go through me, if he thinks he's going to arrest any of us."

"And that's not easy is it, Little Brother." Enyo had suddenly appeared next to me, which made Ginny, Hermione, and Ron jump.

"Great, just when I was starting to miss you." I said. Rolling my eyes as Enyo fell in steps with me. "What do you want?"

"To watch you go through the Auror Department." Enyo said. "You know how much I love to watch you fight."

"I'm not going to fight anyone." I said. "If I can help it." Enyo said nothing bet just laughed. "Don't you have someone else you can bug, I bet Clarisse isn't doing anything."

"Don't you all think it's funny we haven't passed anyone in a while?" Ginny asked, Hermione looked around with a frown.

"You're right." She said. "It's like the castle is empty."

"Oh, it's because all the students were told to go back to their common rooms." Enyo said.

We reached the marble staircase that led down to the ground floor, then we headed toward the Oak front doors, were Leo suddenly grinned and ran forward to one of the suits of armor that stood on either side of the doors.

"Look." He said, pointing to a something carvedinto the leg. "My Dad's symbol. He made this."

"That's cool, Leo." Piper said. "But right now lets worry about getting out the front door, before some..."

As she was saying it, the front doors burst open to revile, Dolores Umbridge, Percy Weasley, and standing in the middle of them could only be the new Minster of Magic.

"And where do you think you're going?" Scrimgeour said, demanded. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I don't believe that is none of your business." I said. I barely got the words out of my mouth when more people came up behind us, I didn't have to look behind me, to know they would be Aurors, and I didn't need to hear the gasped from Hermione to know every one of them had their wands out and was pointing them right at our back.

"Aren't you a brave lot?" I said. "Attacking people from behind." I My eyes fall on Umbridge, and then widen as light came through the door and shined on a gold locket around Umbridge's neck, it was a gold chain, with a large gold locket hanging on the end of it, with a snake shape _S_. Where or how she got hold of Voldemort's Horcrux I had no idea, and really didn't care. The only thing that matter was getting it from her. I don't see that happening right now, we needed to get out of here. I'll just have to tell Nico I know where it is, and we'll make a plan on how to get it from her.

While I was distracted there was a whisper of a spell behind me, then movement, and a gasped, the spell went past my ear, as I turned around in time to see Enyo pulling her sword out of the gut of a tall Auror, with black hair and brown eyes, it had been Hermione who gasped; she had her hands covering her mouth. The Auror fell to his knees, then slowly fell on his back, blood running out of he's gut and his lifeless eyes staring up at the ceiling.

That's all it took for every Auror to start shooting off spells, I grabbed Piper by the arm and ducked, as Ginny, Ron, and Hermione pulled out their wands, and started shooting off spells too. An Auror pointed a wand at me, I waved my hand and his wand went flying.

Jason had tossed his coin in the air, when it came back down it was his javelin, he twirled it around, then slammed it on the ground, thunder erupted and a blot of lighting came through the ceiling hit the ground and blasted five Aurors down the hall. He then twirled the javelin around knocked away what ever spell was thrown at him, it would hit the javelin bounce off and sometimes go back and hit the Auror that had cast it at him.

Leo had run over to the armor and was fooling with something behind its leg, and Ron was in a duel with Percy Weasley, and to my shock he was winning. Marauder was jumping up and attacking whoever tried to curse me. As I watched spells just bounce of his golden-brown fur, I was starting to feel there was something weird about my lion friend, he wasn't a normal lion that was for sure, and I had a feeling it had nothing to do with feeding him Hera's cow milk.

Piper had made it off to the side and was shooting arrows and hitting the Aurors in their hands, making them drop their wands. Hermione was dueling Umbridge, she yelped as a stinging hex it her arm, but then she got her back with a spell that made boils suddenly appear all over her face.

Enyo stabbing the tall Auror was the only thing she did, as she stood off to the side, laughing, and rubbing her hands together.

When ever a spell was thrown my way, I would block it with a wave of my hand, and with the other hand I would throw a curse back at them.

"BINGO." Leo suddenly yelled, and there was a suddenly click, and the suit of armor jumped down off the stone it was up on, then the one next to it did the same thing. They waved the spears they had in their hands, then begin to battle the Aurors, then both knocked a few down the hall then ran after them making the castle shake.

_"Stupefy," _Someone yelled, I turned in time to see the spell hit Piper, as she was about to shot an arrow, her eyes widened in surprise before she fell to the ground and didn't move. I looked to I found who had cursed Piper. It was an Auror by the name of Dawlish, a tough-looking wizard with wiry hair.

I narrowed my eyes and walked toward him, thrusting out my hands and knocking a few wizards out-of-the-way as I went. He looked at me as I got closer to him.

"You really shouldn't have do that." I raised my hands and two shadows came up from the floor' they formed large shadowy hands, grabbed him by the arms and lifted him up to the ceiling, I kept one hand up to keep him in the air, as I held up my other hand and mad a fist, this other shadow came from the ceiling forming a robe and wrapped around his throat.

"Harry," I heard Jason calling me, but it sounded like it was coming from far away, my whole body started to glow, turning from green to black, so were my eyes. Dawlish choked and struggled as his face started turning blue.

"Harry, stop," I heard, Hermione now, "What are you doing?"

Dawlish started kicking his feet back and forth as my friend called out me, the battle had stopped, to watch what I was doing.

"Yes, yes." Enyo laughed. "That's it, Little brother. He hurt your girl, you can't let him get by with that."

"No, I can'." I said. It barely even sounded like my voice.

"Anybody know how to wake Piper?" I heard Jason asked. "She could stop Harry." I heard footsteps running behind me.

_"Rennervate,"_ I heard Hermione say, as I lifted my hand holding Dawlish higher. Suddenly there was a gasped and footsteps ran toward me.

"Harry," Piper's voice said. "Stop, please, I'm okay," Her small hand touched my arm, I blinked and looked next to me, to see Piper's color changing eyes full of concern. I looked back up to Dawlish who was very blue, I then dropped my arms, the shadows let go of him at once and he hit the floor with a thump and begin to coughing and whizzing as he caught his breath.

I took a deep breath and the light around me begun to fad, and I put my arm around Piper and pulled her two me.

"You alright?" I asked. Piper nodded, and we kissed, but suddenly there was spells being thrown our way.

"POTTER!" The minister yelled. "You just tried to kill a person, I'll have your soul for that."

"We need to get out of here." I said. "Go, I'll distract them, go I'll meet you all at Grimmould Place."

"But, Harry," Piper tired.

"Go now." I demanded. I thrust out my hands and shadows begin to attack the Ministry workers, Jason grabbed Ginny's hand and led her out the door. After a moment Ron and Hermione followed. I then looked to Leo and nodded at Piper he got the hit, and grabbed her and threw her kicking and screaming over his shoulder and ran out the door.

Suddenly a spell got by the shadows and hit my in the chest, I was knocked down to the ground and Marauder jumped up on the Minister; who had cast it and knocked him down. I held out my hands and let loose raw magic, it hit everyone one knocking them down the hall.

"Marauder, come on." I yelled, then turned to go out the door when a spell suddenly hit me, I was knocked off my feet and hit the ground hard, which really made me mad. Marauder roared and went after him, but I called. "Marauder, no, I'll take care of him."

_"Are you sure, My prince?"_ Marauder thought, I gave a nod and he stayed where he was standing, but he was growling at the guy.

"I was hoping you would say that." The guy said. He held out his arm and raised the sleeve of his rob, and right there on his left forearm was the Dark Mark. He then transfigured a wand that someone had dropped into a sword, then put his wand away.

"How about you and I have an old fashion sword fight." He said. I answered by pulling my wand out of my back pocket and twisted it into a sword. He didn't give me time to get ready, he came at me with his sword, and luckily I had Percy Jackson as a teacher, because I easily dodged and brought my sword down and hit his blade with a click.

Back and forth we went swinging and dodging only for our blades to connect, I moved toward the right, then when he went to block, I changed detraction and went for his right, but he was too fast for that move and his blade again blocked it. He then speed up, coming at me, I had to back up to avoid him, and tripped over something and hit the floor, my sword flew out of my hand and the Death Eater/ Auror came at me sword raised, as I heard footsteps came running our way. I paid no mind to whoever it was, and took my leg and knocked my attacker's feet out from under him, he dropped his sword and fell to the floor. I grabbed my sword and jumped to my feet just as he got to his.

He came at me, I spin around and got behind him, and when he turned around to face me I drove my sword right through him. His eyes widened and the sword fell from his hand, as he fell to his knees. I pulled my sword out to see the blade covered in blood. I looked back down to see the Death Eater fall over dead.

"Potter," Someone snapped. I looked up to see Snape and Dumbeldore staring at me. Snape's eyes were wide, but Dumbeldore's held shock and disappointment. Enyo over in the corner laughing and clapping didn't help anything. I looked down at the man again and suddenly felt sick, I had just killed someone.

"Marauder." I called. He came running over to me. I summoned Piper's bow and arrow, she had left behind, and then made sure my leg was touching Marauder as I shadow traveled out of Hogwarts taking my lion with me.

_"A.N. Hope the fight was okay, and the prophecy, Trewlaney gave, I'm not very good with coming up with them, but I couldn't let Harry leave Hogwarts without her telling him one and sorry this chapter wasn't as long as my last ones, but I had got a bit of writers block And they will only be about three or four more chapters this story will be done, and I'll start on the next._


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't Own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.

_A.N. This chapter might seem a little long and boring, but there is a fight at the end that makes up for it._

Chapter 19: Two demigods and three wizards join our quest

Piper p.o.v.

Leo tossed me on the back of his solid black hippogriff, he calls Torch, then had Hermione climb on behind him, and we took off, with him holding onto my waist real tight, like he thought I was going to jump off. Ginny, Jason, and Ron climbed onto Buckbeak, and followed, by the time we reached Grimmould Place the sun was starting to go down, and the neighborhood looked spooky as ever.

The moment Torch's talons had touched the ground, I had jumped off, and when Leo slid off, I punched his arm. Hermione looked at me wide-eyed as she climbed down.

"Och," Leo cried grabbing his arm. "What was that for, Beauty Queen?" I hit him again.

"I can't believe you all left him there." I cried. "What if something happens to him." I punched Leo again, and just kept punching him. "Take me back right now, Leo, you had no right bringing me here, you guys shouldn't have left him."

"Stop," Leo said. "Harry told us to."

"What if he gets hurt?" I cried. "What if they capture him and take him to the dementors. If Harry told you to jump off of Mount Olympus, would you do it."

"Probably," Leo tried to joke, which only made me madder, and I hit him again. He glared at me.

"Calm down, Piper." Jason came over, and pulled me away from Leo. "Harry knows what he's doing, plus Marauder is still with him."

"SO! He still needed our help, he needs my help." I yelled, now punching Jason.

"Piper, please." Hermione said. "Keep your voice down, the muggles will hear."

"I don't care!" I yelled, "How could we just leave Harry like that?"

"Maybe we should go inside." Ron said. I glared at him and he backed up.

"No, I'm going back to Hogwarts and get Harry." I said.

"No you're not." Jason said, walking over and grabbing my arm. "You might be scary when you're mad, but Harry is a lot scarier, and I'm not having my ass curse off because I let you fly off somewhere alone." He turned to Hermione. "Do you know how to get the door open?" She nodded, pulling out her wand, and running up the front steps, then tapped on the door.

"Jason, let go of me." I demanded. What was wrong with all of them, Harry was supposed to be their friend, how could they just abandon him like that.

The locks clicked and the door slowly opened, and when Jason went to pull me toward the door, I twisted my body around, grabbing hold of his arm, and flipped him right on to his back on the road. He huffed as the wind was knocked out of him.

"Piper," Ginny cried in shock, and ran over to Jason to make sure he was alright, but Jason was already getting back to his feet. "You didn't have to do that."

"No, what I have to do is go help Harry, before its too late." I said.

"Harry will be fine, Piper." Hermione said. "Lets go on inside and wait for him." She turned to go in, but was nearly knocked down as Marauder came running out the door. We all stared at him shocked, as he ran right up to me, grabbed hold of the sleeve of my shirt with his large fangs, being very carefull not to grab hold of my skin, he then pulled me toward the house.

"Harry's here?" I asked. Marauder let go off me long enough to nod his head, then grabbed my sleeve again and led me into the house, the others following close behind, Marauder then led me over to the staircase, he let go of my arm and got behind my legs and gave me a gentle push with his head. "Marauder, stop, where is Harry?" He gave me another push.

"I think he wants you to go upstairs." Leo said. I gave Marauder a questioning look, then turned and started to go up the stairs, but then stopped and looked behind me as Marauder growled at the others when they tried to follow.

"We'll just wait in the kitchen." Jason said,taken hold of Ginny's hand and leading her toward the kitchen.

"Good idea," Ron said. "Might find something to eat." I rolled my eyes as I went on up the stairs, when I got to the first floor landing, I was shocked to see Harry, sitting in the hallway, next to his bedroom door, leaning against the wall, he had his knees up and arms wrapped around his legs, his head laying on his knees, next to him laid his sword on the floor, which surprised me, he always turned it back to a wand when he done fighting with it. And sitting by his sword was my bow and arrows. As I watched him, he begin to rock back and forth. Marauder nudged my legs again.

I walked over and knelt in front of Harry, who didn't even seem to notice I was there. I looked back at Marauder, he was standing at the top of the steps watching, and I turned back to Harry and slowly reached out and laid my hand on his back.

"Harry, babe, whats wrong." I asked. Harry said nothing, just shook his head. I pulled my hand away, worried and not knowing what to do. "Harry, please answer me." I moved closer to him, and reached out to take his hand, and I noticed his right one was covered in blood. I looked down at his sword and saw it covered in blood, and realization suddenly hit me.

"Oh, Harry," I said, reaching out to hug him, but he suddenly jerked back, and looked up. He looked at me blinking for several minutes, like he was trying to figure out who I was, then he suddenly dodged toward me and wrapped his arms around my waist in a hug so tight I could barely breath. I didn't care though, I just wrapped my arm around him, and allowed him to berry his head in my shoulder and cry.

"It's okay, baby," I said. "I'm here now." I rubbed my up and down his back. "Whatever happen wasn't your fault?"

After a while Harry quite crying, but kept his hold on me and his head berried in my shoulder. When I realized I wasn't going to get a response from him I pulled away, and Harry looked up at me with sad Peridot green eyes; and a look that told me he couldn't believe I was pulling away from him, which made me feel bad, but his grip on me had gotten tighter and it was starting to hurt.

"Babe," I said. Laying my hands on his cheeks and wiped his tears off. "Everything is going to be okay, I swear."

"I...killed someone." Harry whispered. I sighed and stood, then helped Harry to his feet.

"Come on, Baby, you'll feel a lot better if you got his blood off you." I told him, then opened his bedroom door. Then turned to Marauder.

"Make sure no one comes in here." I told him. Marauder came running over and sat down right in front of the door. "Thank you." I then led Harry in and shut the door, and walked him over to the bed and sat him down on the edge.

"Stay there." I said, then went into his bathroom, got an old fashion wash bowl, then grabbed the body wash Harry keeps in the shower and poured some in the bowl, then filled it up with warm water from the sink, and after grabbing a wash cloth, I carried it back into the bedroom.

Harry hadn't moved, and I sat the bowl on the floor and knelt in front of him, grabbed the wash cloth, dipped it in the water, and rung it out. I then turned back to Harry and started washing the blood off his hands.

"Harry, whatever happened it wasn't your fault." I said. "I love you, and no matter what, nothing can change that." After I got through with his hands, I stood and took his ripped up shirt off and tossed it down to the floor, then dipped the cloth back in the bowl and begin to wash the dry blood off his chest, I grimaced a little because I knew this blood to be his, from where Greyback attacked him. And I was right the wounds did scar, I knew they would, after all, I had barely visible scars on my leg from where Lycaon attacked me. Harry had a habit of tracing them with his finger, when ever I propped my feet in his lap, when I was wearing shorts.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Harry suddenly grabbed my waist, stopping me from washing his chest.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Harry looked up at me with quilt in his eyes.

"I...I killed someone." He whispered, like he did out in the hall. He swallowed. "I had to, he would have killed me..I put my sword right through him.." I pulled my arm away and hugged him.

"Shhh, it's okay," I said. "Self defense."

"I don't think I can do this anymore." Harry whispered. My heart was breaking seeing him like this.

"You'll be fine, babe." I said. "You got me. And as long as we have each other we'll be just fine."

"You...you don't find me digusting." Harry asked. "You don't...I mean if you don't want to be..."

"Don't even say it." I warned. "Didn't you hear what I just said, "Harry I still want to be with you and I always well."

"What if I can't do this?" Harry asked. "What if I can't defeat Voldemort?"

I pulled away and got in front of him and laid my hands on either side of his face. "You can defeat him. You will for me, for Hera, for Jason, Percy and Annabeth, Leo, Sirius, and anyone else you hold dear, and you'll do it for James and Lily."

Harry said nothing, but he did give me a very small smile, and I smiled back and let go of him.

"I bit you'd feel even better after you take a nice warm bath." I said, then kissed Harry gently on the lips. "You just stay right there and I'll run you some bath water." I kissed his forehead and walked into the bathroom, I went to the tub and turned it on, when the water begin to fill, I went over to the bathroom closet and got out another wash cloth and a towel, and sat it on a shelf, then went back into the bedroom, and to Harry's dresser and got him out a change of clothes, which was black and grey pajama pants and a grey t-shirt.

"Come on." I said, walking over to Harry and helping him stand, I led him in the bathroom where Harry got undressed and got down in the tub, I then left the bathroom and went over and turned Harry's bed down, what he needed was sleep, if what happen didn't give him nightmares. I then carried the bowl back into the bathroom, when I entered Harry was already out of the tub and drying off. He smiled up at me looking more like his old self. I smiled back at him, but couldn't stop my eyes from wandering down his chest, and to his six-pack abs, he's no longer the too skinny guy that first came to camp, how could he be with all the working out he did with Jason and Percy.

When Harry was dressed and we left the bathroom he got in bed, and I borrowed a t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants from him and took my own shower, when I got out, Harry was asleep, laying on his back, one arm crossed over his stomach and the other up behind his head. I smiled and got in bed next to him, I put my arm around his waist and my head on his chest and went to sleep.

I don't know how long I was out, but the next thing I knew, I was waking up to Harry running his hands through my hair, it took me awhile to remember where we were or what happened, and when I looked up at Harry, I was happy to see sparkling green eyes looking back at me lovingly, he grinned and I swear his eyes lit up more.

"Feeling better?" I asked, he took his hand from my hair and laid it on my cheek.

"Much," He said. "Thanks for taken care of me." I smiled and reached up and kissed him.

"You don't have to thank me." I said. "I'll always be here to take care of you, just like I know you will always be there to take care of me."

"That I will." Harry nodded, and I laid my head back on his chest.

"Would you...would you please tell me what happen?" I said. Harry sighed and gently pushed me aside so he could set up. He than ran his hand through his hair, I sat up moved closer to him and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Harry, you really scared me." I said. "I've never seen you like that." I was almost crying when I got through Harry turned around and pulled me to him.

"I think I was almost going into shock." Harry said. "I killed a man last night." I nodded He told me that much, but I wanted to hear the whole story. And after taken a deep breath, Harry told me what had happen, that one of the Aurors had been a Death Eater, and they got in a sword fight and Harry stabbed him. But it was self-defense, we all know if given the chance he would have killed Harry without a second thought.

"It was self-defense." I told him. "You couldn't help it."

"I know that now, Baby girl." Harry said. "You really helped me."

"I'm glad." I said. "And, Babe, please don't scar me like that again." Harry kissed the top of my head and pulled me closer, and promised he wouldn't, we then fell silent, loving the comfort from each others arms, I don't know how long we had slept, but I knew it was still the same night, it was still dark out.

"Umbridge has one of Voldemort's Horcrux." Harry said, breaking our silence by shocking me.

"What?" I asked. "How did she get that."

"I don't know, and it doesn't really matter, but she has it." Harry said. "It's the locket one, she wears it around her neck, I saw it right before that fight broke out. Damn it!" Harry let go of me and he laid down. "I'm such an idiot, the locket was right there and I didn't even get it."

"Babe, you're not an idiot." I told him, laying down next to him. "You were just more worried about getting us out of there then anything." I put my arm around his waist. "We'll get it, don't worry, at least we know it wasn't thrown out. We'll just make a plan." Harry sighed and rolled over to face me, putting his arm back my waist.

"Yeah, when we are through with this quest , we'll get Nico and come up with a plan." Harry said, "I'll walk right into the Ministry and take it from her if I have to. I bet she got it from Mundungus Fletcher."

"Who?" I asked.

"Mundungus, he's a member of the Order of the Phoenix, Merlin knows why." Harry said. "He's nothing but a theft, I bit he stole the locket from here and either sold it to Umbridge or she took it from him, maybe he got caught selling stolen goods or something, and the greedy little witch had liked it or realized from the S snake on the front, it use to belong to Slytherin himself, whatever the case I'm going to get it from her."

"And I'll help you." I kissed his lips, then rolled over on to my back, Harry moved so he was laying closer to me.

"Do you remember my promise?" He asked, I smiled again.

"Yes," I said. "Nothing can keep us apart, not Voldemort or Gaea, not even death, no matter where or when I'll find my way back to you." Harry half smiled.

"Good, you just remember that." Harry said. Then leaned in and kissed me.

"I think it needs changed a little." I said. Harry cocked up one eyebrow. (I loved it when he did that)

"Oh, and what would that be?" He asked. I smiled at him, and started playing with my camp neckless, moving the beads back and forth.

"Well, for one, it shouldn't be your promise to me, but _our _promise to each other." I explained "Not just you finding a way back to be, _we'll_ always find away back to each other, even if it's me having to find you." Harry smiled, his green eye shinning, he leaned in and kissed me.

"So, how should we word it." Harry asked, shifting his body so he was hovering over me. I smiled up at him.

"Like this," I said. "Nothing can keep us apart, not Voldemort nor Gaea, or any god on Olympus, not even death it's self, no matter when, where or how, we'll always find a way back to each other." Harry gave me a huge grin, his eyes looking like two sparkling emeralds shining down at me, as he leaned down and kissed me, long and deep.

"I love you." Harry said, when he pulled back, but then leaned back in and kissed me again.

"I love you too, babe." I pulled back to say. "Always will." Harry just grinned more and leaned back in for another kiss.

"I always will too." Harry said, when he pulled back, he entwined our fingers together. "Forever," He whispered leaning back in and kissing me deeper.

"Forever." I said, when he pulled back, just to start kissing down my jaw and to my neck, he let go of my hand and laid it on my waist, where it then started traveling up my shirt, I reached my arms up, wrapped them around his neck, and pulled him closer to me.

After we made love I most of fallen back to sleep, because the next thing I know I was waken up, with the spot next to me empty. I frowned and got up, dressed in a pair of black sweat pants that belonged to Harry, and a blue t-shirt, that also belonged to Harry, they were slightly big on me but I didn't care. The dagger Leo had made me had its own belt to it, so I didn't have to worry about having nothing to hook it to, I just tied it around my waist and then covered it with the bottom of my shirt. Since I didn't have a brush I made my hair short, just above my shoulders, then after grabbing my quiver and slinging it on my back I headed down stairs.

When I passed the portrait of Sirius's mom, I noticed the curtains was open and the portrait had her hands up trying to remove a shadowy hand from around its mouth. Smiling I headed down to the kitchen.

"I don't know about you all coming." Harry was saying when I opened the door and went in. Harry was sitting at the end of the table on the right side so his back was facing me, and Leo sat at the main end where Sirius usually sits, across from him was Jason, next to him was Ginny, Hermione next to her, and Ron next to her. Harry was the only one sitting on his side of the table, unless you count Marauder laying down at Harry's feet.

"You can't just leave us here, mate." Ron said. "We've helped you with dangerous stuff before."

"I know," Harry said, looking down at a map, if I had looked at Harry from far away he could be mistaken for Nico, since his hair has grown out more, and now was more shaggy like, then just a mess all over his head, and to top that off he was all in black, a plain black t-shirt, black jeans, and even black sneakers, a black hoodie laid across the back of his chair. There was also the skull ring he always wears, the one Hades had gave him on Olympus when the gods voted to let Harry live. Harry told me it was Hades way of kinda claiming him, since he was a descendant from a bloodline Hades had favored, Harry's great-great-grandfather, Ignotus Peverell, and his two brothers where three clever sons of Hades, that once tricked Thanatos the god of Death to give them powerful gifts, that's where Harry got his cloak. Anyways, Ignotus had been Hades all time favorite son, and he blessed his bloodline with a "gift" which is Harry's "death powers" that's the main reason Hera choose James Potter as the father of her demigod child, so Harry could have that gift, she wanted her child to be just as powerful as children of the big three.

"You're taken, Leo and Jason." Ron said. "And you always have Piper with you."

"Ron, I understand you guys want to help, but this is demigod stuff, it's real dangerous." Harry said.

"Can't be too much more dangerous than all the stuff we've help you do." Ron said.

"He's got you there, Uncle Harry." Leo said. Harry glared at him. Leo had changed his clothes too, he now wore dark green pants that was covered in pockets, and a light green shirt, along with his tool belt.

"Harry, you saw the paper this morning." Hermione said. "We're wanted fugitive, we can't go back to Hogwarts."

"And Ron and I can't go home right now." Ginny put in. "The Ministry will be watching our house, and even though Hermione's family are muggles they'll be watching her house too."

"What are you all talking about?" I asked, going over and sitting next to Harry, he looked over at me and gave me a huge smile, before giving me a peck on the lips and jumping up and going over to the stove.

"We are wanted by the Ministry of Magic." Jason said, he slid the wizard paper over to me. "All of us, some how they know our names." When he said that he pointed to him, then Leo, then me, as Harry came back carrying a bowl of Oatmeal, and a plate with two pieces of toast, he sat it down in front of me along with a stick of butter, and a butter knife.

"Thanks." I said, picking up the knife and stated buttering my toast as Harry poured me a glass of orange juice. I picked up the paper to see mine and my friends faces staring up at me.

"Bill brought it over." Ginny explained. "When dad saw it in the paper this morning, he had Bill come cheek on us, he also said Fred and George told him to tell Ron and I that they were very proud of us, and no longer hide the fact Ron is their brother."

"Bill also said our dad is hiding every paper that comes in from Mum, so she won't go mental." Ron said. "Now Harry doesn't want us to travel to the Bay place with you, and wants to leave me, Ginny and Hermione locked up alone in this creepy house."

"It's called the Bay Area, Ron." Hermione said. I about dropped my toast, and looked over at Harry.

"Is there a reason you want to go to the Bay Area?" I demanded.

"I used an Irish Message to call Percy and Annabeth last night after you full back to sleep." Harry said, and for some reason he blushed. "I wanted to ask Beth if she knew where my mum's garden was."

"Which was a mistake wasn't it, Uncle Harry?" Leo asked, Harry glared at him his face redder.

"Umm, am I missing something here?" I asked, taken a bit of toast. Leo laughed and Harry got redder.

"Jason and Leo was right about Percy and Annabeth on a quest for Chiron, he sent them out to find more bronze, camp is starting to run low on weapons, anyway, it was daylight where ever they were, they were camped out in some woods together they were sharing a tent and when I called them, they..umm..were.." Harry didn't finish and his face was redder then Ginny's hair, and I burst out laughing.

"It's not funny, Piper." Harry said."I thought I had disconcerted us in time, before either saw me, but Beth had, and when they were...umm..finshed she called me back." I started laughing again.

"So did she know where the garden is?" I asked.

"Percy did, he's been there before, along with that Grover bloke, and Thalia." Harry pulled the map he had been looking at to him and pointed. It's at the bottom of Mount Tam, near the mountain where your dad had been held by the giant."

"Wait, isn't Mount Tam where Annabeth says Atlas holds up the sky?" I asked. Harry nodded.

"The Nymphs are daughters of his." Harry said. "I asked Jason and Leo to come with us, incase we end up having to fight Ladon, and the other three was eavesdropping at the door."

"Let them come." I said. "They could be of some help, plus, we'll be there if anything goes wrong, you can't really except them to stay here and get bored out of their minds."

Harry sighed. "Fine, they can come." Ginny beamed.

"See, I told you we just needed to get Piper to ask him." She said.

"We know who's the boss in their relationship." Leo snickered, and then yelped when Harry kicked him.

"Why does everyone insist on beating on me." Leo said.

"Beacuse it's fun." I smirked. Leo glared at me.

"I want to leave soon." Harry said. "But how the heck is all of us going to ride?"

"Can you make a porky thingy?" Leo asked, Harry who was rolling up his map, paused and raised his eyebrow at Leo.

"I think he means Porkey." I said, taking the last drink of my juice.

"Oh," Harry said, and begin rolling the map again. "Leo that's a brilliant idea." Leo blushed at Harry prise. "But we can't porkey right into the garden, we might end up right where Ladon is and that wouldn't be good, so we'll porkey around there somewhere and walk from there."

"But, Harry," Hermione said. "I've never learned the spell for a porkey, it's not in any of the text books."

"I know it." Harry said. "My Mum told me once and I've used it, so don't worry we'll be fine."

"Oh," Hermione said, her cheeks a little pink and she looked a little put out.

"Hang on, I thought that Grover was supposed to be with Percy and Annabeth." Piper said. "Where was he when..."

Harry shrugged. "He has a defferent tent I guess, but do we really have to talk about _that_, and he was with them when Annabeth I. me back, they had to go to a small stream to do it. They introduced me to Grover, and when Percy said I was a son of Hera, he nearly choked on his Dr. Pepper can."

"Where'd you get that map?" I asked, as Harry reached over and slipped it in one of Leo's pockets.

"Don't lose that." He demanded, then turned to me. "Annabeth owled it to me, I guess being a daughter of Athena, she can get any owl to do what she wants."

"We should leave now." Hermione said. "Before someone from the Order shows up to cheek on us, Bill said they would, and we don't want to be here when they do, they'll try to stop us from leaving."

"Yeah, we should." Harry said. "I'd like to hurry and get this quest over with, before I end up getting myself killed by going to Olympus and smacking Zeus upside the head." After he said that we all jumped when there was a rumble of thunder, Harry rolled his eyes and looked up at the ceiling.

"I was kidding," He said, then stood. "Blimey, Jason you dad had no sense of humor." There was more thunder, and Harry snickered.

We all followed Harry out of the kitchen, up the stairs, and when he passed the portrait of Sirius' mum he glanced at it.

"Bye, granny," He said, the women's eyes got big and she tried to reply, but couldn't for the Shadowy hand over her mouth. He then turned to me and explained. "She didn't like the idea of me being Sirius' son, and hated it more when I told her my Mum wasn't a witch."

"Harry," I said. He laughed as he led us on past it, and toward the front door.

"I left out Sirius adopted me, and my Mum is Hera." Harry said, as he opened the front door. "Now she thinks I'm some kinda bastard son of Sirius' with a muggle mum. She wasted no time telling me what a disgrace I am on the House of Black." I just shook my head as we walked out the door.

We walked out into the middle of the road. "Anybody got anything that can be a porkey?" Leo begin to look around in his took belt.

"Will this do?" He asked, pulling out a piece of metal. Harry nodded and took it and pulled out his wand, pointed it at the piece of metal and said a spell, it shook and glowed then laid silent.

"Okay, everyone touch it." Harry said. We all gathered around the piece of metal and laid a finger on it, and Marauder raised his paw, and laid it on it.

"Three...Two...One." Harry counted down, then I felt the familiar feeling of being sucked into tub, as we were sucked away, when we came out it was in the middle of some empty lot. Harry was the only one left standing as we all fall down as we landed. He smiled down and grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet.

"Where are we?" Ginny asked, as Jason helped her up.

"An empty lot, four miles from Mount Tam." Harry said, tossing the piece of metal to the side. "I searched the map for a place less likely to have people walking around, so we wouldn't be seen just appearing out of nowhere."

"Good thinking, Harry." Hermione said, as Harry reached over and pulled the map out of Leo's pocket and looked at it. I couldn't help but frown at the way she sounded surprised, like she didn't believe Harry could do something smart.

"All right I know where to go." Harry said, rolling up the map, but this time he put it in the pocket of his black hoodie he had put on, which is also where he had his wand. "Come on this way." Harry reached over and grabbed my hand and we started walking toward the end of the lot, when suddenly the ground begin to shake.

"What in Merlin's left..." Ron begin as he pulled out his wand. The ground just kept shaking and then begin to rise, then form six arm creatures.

"Earthborns." Harry said, pulling out his wand, and twisting it into a sword, I slid my bow off my back and hooked an arrow, I shot it, as Harry ran forward and stabbed one of the Earthborn, it turned to dust, and Jason was now tossing his coin turning it into a sword, and Leo brought out a hammer.

_"Stupfey," _Hermione cried, the spell just bounced off the Earthborn, and her eyes widen. _"Stupfey...stupefy.."_ Hermione was backing up now _"Duro," _she finally cried and the Earthborn gaining on her stopped and suddenly turned to stone. He looked like some weird six arm statue. Hermione grinned then turned to another coming up to her right side _"Expulso."_ And the thing blow apart covering her in dirt.

Ginny was doing a good job with the sword Jason gave her, she had abandoned the idea of using magic on them, and took to stabbing them, she ducked as one tried to grab her and then stabbed it in the leg. Jason was fighting alongside her. I watched as Jason tossed Ginny in the air and she came down and stabbed a Earthborn right in the chest, and it burst to dust. I was beginning to think he did not only give her a sword, but has also been training her to fight.

Ron was using whatever spell he heard Hermione use, and Leo was next to him, taken out whatever Earthborn he didn't. Then one tried to grab hold of Ron and Leo knocked it in the head with his hammer.

Harry was taki ongut more than anybody was, jumping from one Earthborn to the other slicing and slashing his way through them all. He would even jump on one to get to another. Marauder right beside him, taking just as many out.

After a while Hermione just stuck with using that blowing up spell, which seem to work good. But then one was coming up behind her, I hooked an arrow and shot it, it hit the thing right between the eyes turning it to dust, but then suddenly I was grabbed from behind with six arms, I dropped my bow and struggled to get away. Then as fast as it grabbed me, it's arm loosen then fall to the ground, I turned around to see Harry standing there, sword in hand, he had come up from behind the Earthborn and stabbed it. I smiled at him then gave him a kiss.

After ten more minutes we had taken out all the Earthborn and stood there panting.

"Told you this was going to be dangerous." Harry said, twisting his sword back into a wand.

"What in the bloody hell was those things." Ron cried.

"Earthborn." Harry said. "Lesser children of Mother Earth."

"Earth?" Ron asked.

"He's means Gaea, Ron." Hermione said. "You know the one that joined forces with Voldemort."

"You're saying she's Mother Earth." Ron said. "Like the earth it's self."

"Kinda, yeah." Harry said, and Ron fearfully looked down at the ground as if he suspected it to suddenly eat him or drag him to Voldemort.

"Hang on," Ron said. "You just said this Gaea earth thing is on Voldemort's side." Harry nodded. "Well, you also said once that Zeus was You-know-Who's dad." Harry raised an eyebrow at Ron, "Then back at Grimmauld place you said, Jason's dad was Zeus."

"Don't you say what I think you're going to say, Ron." Ginny warned. Ron ignored her

"That means Jason and You-Know-Who are brothers," Ron said. "So how do you know he can be trusted."

Jason's blue eyes flashed angrily, as he took a step forward grabbed hold of Ron's shirt and shook him. "Yeah, well, how can Harry trust you, you're the one aways turning your back on him, not me, since I've known Harry I have always been there when he needed me. And whatever you do, do not ever say Voldemort is my brother." Jason gave Ron a shove. "Harry is my brother not him."

Ron scowled at Jason and pulled out his wand and pointed it at Jason. "Well, I don't trust you, I don't trust you around Harry and I sure don't trust you with my sister."

"Ron," Ginny said, "Jason and I are none of your business, and put that wand away."

"Lets all just calm down." Hermione said, stepping between them.

"Yeah, let's do what Bookworm said." Leo said, and Hermione gave him a glare. "Isn't too early to fight with each other."

"How can you even like him, Ginny." Ron said. "Don't you remember the dairy," Ginny flinched. "His brother nearly killed you, how could you trust him." Jason would have tackled Ron, if it wasn't for both Ginny and Leo holding him back.

"KNOCK IT OFF" Harry suddenly yelled. "All of you, I don't care if you like each other and I don't care if you trust each other, I trust you all and that what matters, if you want to fight with each other, do it on your own time, right now we have a garden to find, and I would like to do that before this time next year."

Harry took my hand and we walked toward the end of the lot, Marauder running along his other side. I could hear the others behind us following. No one spoke or said anything, I guess they were too scared that Harry would lose his temper and blow up again.

_A.N. Sorry if Harry seemed a little OC, but even he has a right to have a little break down,but don't worry that will be the only time Harry will be like that. And if you're wondering about him being there when the others got there and he left after they did, well I figured shadow traveling would be quicker the flying on hippogriff, so even if he left Hogwarts after the others, I think he would still of got there before them, and he shadow traveled right into the house. And sorry if the chapter wasn't very good. And I know Ron seems to be acting like a jerk again, but it's only toward Jason, I figured he wouldn't like Jason being with Ginny, with the way he acted when she dated Micheal Corner and Dean Thomas in the books, and then add that in this story Voldemort and Jason are half-brothers, I figured Ron would acted even worse. And I hope I was right about Mount Tam, and where the graden was. _


	20. Chapter 20

Discliamer" I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.

Chapter 20: Harry gets blown away.

Leo's p.o.v.

We got half way across the lot when the ground decided it was hungry for demigods and wizards, and we started sinking ankle-deep into the ground. I mean we could barely move. And to top that the wind started blowing real heard, blowing dust and dirt all around, so it was kinda heard to tell where we were going, so I kept my eyes on the person in front of me, which happened to be Harry's friend Hermione. I tried, I really did, not to let my eyes wander down her body, but hey I'm a teenage boy, and Hermione happened to be wearing faded blues jeans that showed off her figure just fine, and a nice figure it was too, I don't know why she choose to hide it underneath those weird robs she usually wears, and she had her bushy hair pulled back into a braid, showing off how pretty her face was. She usually had her bushy hair down, which hide how pretty she was, sometimes I wonder if she doesn't hide it, so people will see her brains, not her looks. And I think she knew I was staring, because she keep looking back and glaring at me.

It took us twenty minutes just to walk across the field and to the road, Harry was the first to climb up on it, he than immediately turned around and grabbed hold of Piper's hand and helped her climb onto the road. Marauder jumped up next to him, than Jason was next who copied Harry and turned around grabbing hold of Ginny to help her onto the road, but before Hermione could get up on the road, she squealed and fell down face first in the mud, she raised herself up, only to be stuck waist deep. Harry took a step to help her, but being behind the bookworm beauty, I got to her first, I put my hands on either side of her waist and gave a tug, but she didn't budge.

"Come on, stupid dirt." I said, pulling her again."She's our bookworm, go get your own." Harry made his way over and put his arms around her waist and together we were able to pull her out, and Jason reached down and grabbed hold of Hermione's arms and pull her onto the road.

"You alright, Hermione?" Harry asked her. Hermione nodded, and when Harry walked back over to Piper, Hermione glared at me, while pulling out her wand, and using a spell to clean the mud off.

"I am not anyones bookworm." She told me, before sending a small spell my way, I yelped and grabbed my arm. It felt like a bee sting, and believe me I know what those feel like, I've been stung by plenty of bees. I gave her my best smile.

"You like me don't you?" I asked, Hermione narrowed her eyes and sent the hex at me again. I yelped and grabbed my arm again as she turned around and headed toward where Harry and Piper were standing, mumbled something about telling Harry to keep me away from her. (Yeah she wants me. )

After everyone rested a bit we walked on down the road, and toward where it was Harry was headed. We looked like some kinda weird gang, walking side by side, three of them with sticks sticking out of their back pockets. No scratch the gang thing, with all but one of us covered in mud, we looked like a bunch of kids that just escaped from a Juvenile Detention Center. I can't wait into we get to town and see everyone's reaction to us, that'll be fun. I hear the news report now: Be on the look out for these seven underage delinquents, they are up to no good and armed with a deadly bow, tool belt, and four weird sticks.

I started to get board, so I dug around in my tool belt for something to make. I found some tiny gold wire and started bending them and making something, I had in my mind what I wanted to make and who I would give it to, when Piper started talking.

"You know, I don't think Gaea has any control over the concrete." Piper said. "After all it's man-made and laid down by trucks, so technically it's not really apart of the earth, and she might have gotten a little stronger, but I don't think she's strong enough to bust through it yet."

"You might be right." Harry said. "Alright everyone, stay on the concrete if you can, don't go off the side off the road, and watch out for cars."

"What cars?" Ron demanded, "I haven't seen anyone else and we've been walking forever."

"We've been walking for like ten minutes." Hermione said. "But you know it is a bit weird, no cars have passed us."

I frowned as a big gust of wind blow. And then I looked up to see black clouds rolling in, and then lightning went across the sky, I put the little wire I now had bent into a square back in my belt and looked up to pay more attention to the sky, I've seen clouds like this once before, and believe me it didn't turn out good.

"It's been longer than any ten minutes." Ron complained. "My feet hurt, I'm hungry, and covered in mud."

"You're always hungry." Hermione said. "And we're all covered in mud, so deal with it."

"Don't tell me what to do." Ron said. "You're always telling me what to do."

"I do not." Hermione said.

"You do to." Ron said. "Ask Harry."

"Hey, don't bring me into your fight." Harry said.

"Well, she is, she's always trying to boss everyone around." Ron said. Then he took on this high pitch voice, that I guess was supposed to be Hermione. But sounded more like a strangled chicken. "Ron do your work, Ron you're never going to get good grades by clowning around and playing Quidditch. Ron pay attention to the teacher."

"I don't sound like that." Hermione said, and I could hear the hurt in her voice and that made me mad. So when Ron opened his mouth to say something else I cut across him.

"Hey, Carrot top." I said. "Put a sock in it for while, will you." Ron glared at me, and I could hear Jason snickering. I then looked at Hermione before Ron could reply. "Don't worry, Bookworm, you can boss me anytime." Hermione crossed her arms with a huff and out of the corner of my eye I saw Harry raise his eyebrow at me.

"Is it me or is it getting darker?" Ginny suddenly asked. She then looked up and gasped. We all looked up to see the clouds had gotten even darker and more lighten lit up the sky, and there was now thunder. "We're going to get a good storm."

"I don't like those clouds." Piper said. "It reminds me of the Grand Canyon." Just then there was a gust of wind and we all had to duck as a big beach umbrella flew from somewhere past our heads.

"Where the bloody hell did that come from?" Ron demanded, yelling over the wind and sound of thunder.

"The beach." I yelled back. Thunder rumbled as we all stood up straight.

"We need to get somewhere under cover." Hermione said. "Till the storm passes."

"And where would that be?" Harry demanded. "We can't go into the fields because we'll get sucked up into the ground."

"Down." Hermione said.

"What?" Harry demanded.

"It's down into the ground, Harry." Hermione said."Not up into the ground." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Dose it really matter at the moment, Hermione." Harry demanded. "Come on, lets just try to make it into town before the storm gets worse." He took Piper's hand and begin walking again. We followed.

"Worse?" Ron demanded. "How much worse can it get." As if to prove him right a big gust of wind blow again. We just walked on, as the sky got even darker, thunder roared and lighting went across the sky, and wind howled, blowing letter all over, paper, plastic bags, and candy wrappers, Ron curse when a No U-turn sign smacked him in the face. He knocked it a side and grabbed hold of his nose. And Ginny's waist length hair was a tangled mess. But we just kept walking on, I hoped Harry knew where he was going. I went over to walk by him.

"Hey, Uncle Harry, how much farther?" I asked.

"Shouldn't be too much farther." Harry answered. "And don't call me Uncle." Just then there was a big crack of thunder and lighting struck a tree over in the field off the side of the road, and it fall right across the road in front of us. It was a pretty big tree too. I had to grab Harry's arm and jerk him back to stop him from being hit by it.

"Umm, call me superstition, but I believe that is a bad omen." I said. Harry rolled his eye, is it just me or does he do that a lot.

"Thank you, Professor Trelawney." Harry said. To the others he said. "We'll just have to climb over it." Then he grabbed hold of it with both hands, put his foot up and tried to climb up, but couldn't, my uncle may be strong when it comes to powers and magic, but when it comes to strength, he's not all that strong for a demigod, I happen to know he always draws into his magic when he needs strength for a fight. I just think Harry needs to believe he can be strong without his powers, all those times being bullied and beat up by his cousin and his friends has Harry thinking his a wimp, I doubt a wimp could pull of the counter attacks I've seen Harry do when fighting with some Ares kid.

"Marauder, give me a hand." Harry ordered his favorite pet. Marauder stuck his head under Harry's foot and raised him up and helped Harry to get bounced so he could pull himself up, and on top of the fallen tree, he then turned around, bent down and held his hand out to Piper, but then suddenly Ginny screamed.

A big black funnel cloud had formed down the road from us, twirling around with lighten and thunder, then there was this sudden big gust of wind and Harry was blow off the fallen tree and up in the air, and away out of sight.

"HARRY!" Piper screamed and held her hand up as if she was reaching for him. "Oh gods, please no." Marauder jumped up in the air like he was trying to get to him, and then landed on his paws and let out a big roar up toward the sky.

"I'll get him." Jason said, then held up his hand and flew toward the detraction Harry was blown.

"You think he can catch him?" Ron asked, worry in his voice.

"Ron," Hermione snapped, motioning to Piper, she then put her arm around her in a comforting way. I looked at her.

"You know Harry is my favorite Uncle." I said. "I could use some comfort." Hermione just glared at me. Then the funnel was back swirling around, lighting flying from it.

"This isn't a normal storm is it?" Ginny demanded. The funnel stopped and standing there was a teen with dark hair cut superman style, a deep tan, and blinding white teeth, he still wore a Dallas Cowboys jersey, even though it now had a few small holes in it, western jeans, that now had a hole in one knee, and boots. He smiled and held his hands out.

"Piper, did you miss me, partner." He laughed, showing off those teeth again.

"Dylan," Piper said, in disbelief, then her shock turned to anger. "You, bastard, you blow Harry away." She took off running toward him, jumped on the fallen tree and went to tackle Dylan, but like at the Grand Canyon, he flicked his wist and Piper went flying back and landed down hard and the road behind us, where she moaned and barley moved. I could see blood running down the side of her head.

"PIPER!" Ginny and Hermione went running toward her to see if she was alright. I turned back to Dylan.

"Dude, you just made a big mistake." I said.

"Why's that, you going to make me pay for hurting your little friend?" Dylan demanded.

"No, but once Uncle Harry gets back down here and see what you did to Piper." I said. "He'll make you pay." Dylan laughed and flickered his wist and a blot of lighten came down and I had to jump out-of-the-way, or else I would have been fried.

Marauder let out a big roar and came running at Dylan, who flicked his wist and then Marauder went flying back, and landed hard onto the ground, but to my shock he just jumped right back up and let out a big roar, and just stood there growling at Dylan, showing off his very large fangs. I don't know if it was just me, but Marauder seems to have grown since he disappeared with Harry and Piper.

Ron pulled out his wand and pointed it at Dylan, and yelled a curse that was just lost in the wind. I reached in my tool belt pulled out a small hammer and through it at Dylan, it smacked him in the head and he fall to his knees, golden blood pouring out of his forehead.

"You'll have to do better than that." He laughed. Wind blow harder, lighten hit the ground one blot after another, creaking it, I pulled another hammer out of my belt and through it at him. But this time Dylan dodged, Ron cast another spell, but it too was lost in the wind, then Dylan pointed at Ron and a funnel cloud materialized around him, Ron flew up into the sky and out of sight. I could hear Hermione and Ginny scream his name. I pulled out another hammer, and leaped over the fallen tree and came down holding my hammer up, but Dylan flicked his wist and I went flying back and hit the tree and landed on the ground. I moaned, because it hurt.

Dylan advanced on me but then there was a roar of thunder, as the clouds burst and rain came pouring down lighten struck Dylan knocking him back. Then Jason landed next to me, with both Harry and Ron. Harry looked around frantically.

"Where's Piper?" He demanded, I pointed behind me, because I was still a little too daze to answer. I saw his eye widen when he saw her on the ground, then turn black, as he jumped over the tree and ran to see if she was okay. Jason made and wave motion with his hand and more lighting came down and struck Dylan as he was getting back up. I grabbed hold of the tree and pulled myself back up and looked toward the others to see Harry had helped Piper to her feet and was now hugging her, he asked her something I couldn't hear and she nodded her head.

I looked back toward Dylan and Jason to see Dylan had changed, his body had dissolved into smoke, he had the same face the same brilliant small, but his whole form was composed of swirling black vapor, his eyes like electrical sparks in a living storm cloud and he had spotted black smoky wings.

"Bloody hell." Ron said, staring at him with wide eyes. Jason took his coin out of his pocket flipped it in the air and it turned into a javelin, he smacked it down on the ground and a giant lighting blot came down hit the javelin and bounce off and toward Dylan, but he flew up and away from it, he then pointed at Jason and a large blot of lighten came down from the sky, and hit him right in the chest, Jason was thrown all the way back toward Harry and the others.

"Jason," Ginny cried, and I looked to see her running to him. I was just glad that he was moving.

Dylan then flicked his wist sending Ron flying back like he did Piper, and then turned to me with his blinding white teeth, and pointed, but before he could do anything shadows suddenly formed out of the clouds and wrapped around him, Dylan's smile faded and he began to struggle against the Shadow ropes, that was now bending him. Then my favorite uncle ever, came jumping over the fallen tree, glowing black, and when he glanced at me to make sure I was okay, his eyes was solid black, no white at all, he then looked back at Dylan who was still trying to get loose from the Shadows, Harry then pulled out his wand and twisted it into a staff.

Rain came down, wind howled, thunder roared, and lighten hit all around Harry, but couldn't hit him for the shadows swirling all around him, blocking the lighten. I looked toward Dylan with a smirk.

"I told you you'd be sorry." I said.

Harry took a step toward him and raised his staff, the shadows tightened around Dylan as he slammed it on the ground, the earth shook as a giant creak formed opening up, Marauder stood next to Harry growling up at Dylan, and Harry gave him a glare that even scared me.

"Go to Tartarus." Harry said, and then giant shadow hands came reaching up out of the big hole in the road, grabbed hold of Dylan that was still struggling against the shadows already wrapped around him, he flapped his wings keeping himself from being dragged down into the hole, Marauder jumped up, clenched his teeth around Dylan's ankle, and pulled, Dylan went falling into the hole. Then the ground shook and closed, leaving behind just a creak, and Marauder came running back over to Harry. He smiled as he reached down and patted him.

The storm stopped at once, and the clouds disappeared, and the sun came back out, and the glow around Harry vanished as he twisted his staff back into a wand and turned around, only to be tackled by Piper. He smiled as he hugged her back. I saw she still had blood on the side of her head.

"Harry, what did you do?" Hermione asked. I looked behind me to see Ron Hermione, Ginny, and Jason standing there, the three wizard with shock looks on there face.

"Got ride of it." Harry shrugged, Piper had pulled away and was now standing by Harry with her arm around his waist, and he had his arm around her shoulder.

"What was it?" Ron demanded.

"Dylan," Piper said. "He's a storm spirit, Leo and I fought him once before right before we came to camp, but he had left on his own then." I reached in my tool belt and pulled out a piece Ambrosia, and held it out to her.

"Here you go, Pipes." I said. Piper smiled and took it and popped it in her mouth, the cut healed at once and Harry laid his hand on the side of her head whispered a spell and the dry blood vanished.

Thanks, Leo." Harry told me, before kissing the now healed spot on Piper's head.

"Is it going to keep being like this?" Ron demanded. "That's the second thing we've been attacked by in less than an hour." Harry glared at him and Ron backed up.

"I told you it would be dangerous." Harry said. "You didn't listen to me, now deal with it." Harry suddenly narrowed his eyes. "What? you didn't think it was all fun and games for us did you?" Ron's ears turned red.

"Oh, Ron." Hermione said, rolling her beautiful brown eyes.

"Well, you go to a summer camp all year round," Ron said. "And your parents are gods, and...well you have no one to tell you what you can and can't do." Ron shrugged. "I thought besides this whole war thing you had it pretty easy. "And your parents being gods, you could have anything you want, they are bound to be lauded."

"Ron, we go to camp because it's safe and monster usually can't get in." Harry said, trying to keep his voice low and calm. "And it's not all fun there, sure we have bonfires at night and play capture the flag, but we mostly train, we learn how to protect ourselves and learn accent greek, and Chiron teaches us about the gods, and we have rules there, we have to do as Chiron says and lights out before nine and we have to get up at five or we don't get breakfast, before we start the day, and we have to keep our cabins clean."

"And what about the quest." I put in. "Most the time demigods never come back."

"And do you think we have it made or get to be rich because we have gods for a parent?" Harry asked, understanding suddenly flashed in his eyes. "It may seem like we should or like we have a good life handed to us on a silver platter, but our parents don't support us, look at Percy."

"Percy?" Ron asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Jackson." Harry said, a little frustration slipping in his voice. "His mum had to work two sometimes three jobs to support him and send him to good schools, Leo lived most his life on the streets taken care of himself, when he wasn't bouncing from one foster home to the next, as did Jason, Annabeth ran away from home when she was seven and lived on the streets before finding camp, with Thalia, Jason's older sister, who lived her life thinking Jason was dead into finding him on the streets and bringing him to camp, and speaking of Thalia she was once turned into a pine tree so Annabeth could make it across the camp border to safety, and do you think this is the first war they've been in, no, just a couple of years ago they fought against the titans. Now do you think we have an easy life?"

"But Piper?" Harry's eyes flashed dangerously, when Ron brought his girlfriend int to it.

"Hey, just because my dad's a big movie star doesn't mean I've had an easy life." Piper said. "I growed up being raised by one nanny after the other, my dad, though I know he loves me, has hardy ever been there, always off making some movie or at award shows, or talk shows. And when he does take time out to spend with me, it's always interrupted with one thing or the other, and how would you like growing up not knowing who your mom is, I never even knew her name, and now that I do know, I can't even tell my dad or he'll freak out."

"Besides, most of us never even meet our parents." Jason said. "Because of some stupid law, they aren't allow to have much to do with us. Thalia's only met our dad a few times, but I've never meet him, heck Harry's seen him more than I have. And he's the King of the Gods, he could change that law if he really wanted to."

Ron looked down, then back up at Harry. "Look I'm sorry, okay, I didn't realize how hard it would be on you, and well.."

"Was Jealous." Harry said, in a voice that said they've been through this before. "Ron, I've told you before I never wanted to be famous, I've never wanted a scar on my forehead, and I can't help if I was born into a rich wizard family, and I never asked to be a demigod, if you want my life you can have, but I most warn you its curse, and I do been it's really curse, as in one of the gods put a curse on my life when I was born, why do you think it's been so sucky?"

"What?" Hermione asked, wide-eyed.

"Yes, Clio, the muse of history told me in a dream." Harry said." Now on top of everything else I have to find out which god, and get him to take it off." Ron's eyes were big.

"Blimey, Harry, I didn't know." Ron said. "I'm sorry, really I am."

"I know, Ron, you seem to say that a lot." Harry said.

"I'll help you, Harry." Jason said. "Find who this god is, and I'll make him take the curse off you." Harry smiled at him. "Nobody curses my little brother." Harry frowned.

"Little? Jason, we were born in the same mouth." Harry said.

"Yeah, but I was born on the first of July." Jason said. "And you were born a the last day of July. So am older they you." Harry just rolled his eyes.

I looked toward Jason, he looked like someone who had put his finger in a light socket, with his hair sticking up on ends and smoke coming from his clothes, but other than that was just fine. My eyes dropped down to his feet.

"Your shoe is missing, man." I said, pointing at his foot. Jason rolled his eyes.

"Gee, thanks, I hadn't noticed." Jason said. He put his arm around Ginny's shoulder, and Ron glared at him.

"Oh come on, Ron." Ginny said. "You still can't believe he's on Voldemort's side, he save your life." Ron eyes narrowed. "And Harry's"

"It can be a trick." Ron said. "Wants us to let our guard down, then he'll turn on us when we lest expect it."

"Oh, Ronald, grow up." Hermione snapped. She then started walking and when we didn't move she turned around and said. "Well, are you coming, before something else comes along."

I smiled a little, Hermione was looking more and more like my kinda girl. We all started walking again and it took us more than an hour, but finally the mountain came into view, as my stomach began to rumble. Everyone seemed to be relived that we had made it, I was just glad there wasn't anything else that attacked us on the way here.

_A.N. I think I'll let the next chapter show you what Nico is up to, and it'll have a little surprise, I'm brining someone into the story. And there was a reason I had Leo thinking about how Harry thinks he don't have any real strength unless he draws some from his magic, it has something to do with something he'll have to do in the last story. And Harry didn't mention Luke when he talked about Annabeth and Thalia getting to camp, because he doesn't know about it, I didn't think that would be something Annabeth would bring up, he's heard about Luke at camp, but doesn't know how close he had been to Annabeth and Percy._


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't Own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.

_A.N this is is what Nico was doing when Harry was fighting in Hogsmead, and then when her was at Grimmauld place later that night._

Chapter 21: We fight the Dead

Nico P.O.V.

The moment I found out Harry was missing, I grabbed Luna and we went searching for him, I knew if he was in some kinda of trouble he wouldn't tell anybody, Harry was like that, he didn't want to involve too many people in his problems, he's too afraid of people getting hurt or killed over him, and thinks he has to do everything on his own, and I can see why he took Piper with him, I doubt after her being kidnapped he would let her out of his sight anytime soon.

I sighed and sat up, I looked at the bag sitting next to me, Harry's bag, Luna and I found it when I thought I was getting close to him, we came across his camp, or what use to be it, we found his and Piper's ripped up bloody clothes, their tent still up, empty fisk of nectar, Harry's bag and the watch Leo had gave him for his birthday. I brought his bag and watch with me, and left everything else behind. I was worried about him, I know he wasn't dead, but if they are hurt or kidnapped he needs help, my help, he needs nectar; I looked and looked and couldn't find him, or Piper, so I was led to believe maybe Voldemort or someone on Voldemort's orders took them, so I decided to go Horcrux hunting, since I couldn't find Harry, I would destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes, that way if he does have Harry, I would make it so Harry can kill him to get away, that was my plan anyway, but so far I haven't found any. It was really getting frustrating.

I grabbed Harry's bag and begin to look through it, not for the first time since I found it, I pulled out the photo he kept in the front pocket, the one of Lily, and James Potter, along with Hera, holding baby Harry at Eileithyia's birthing center. I've met the Potters down in the Underworld, James is a good man or was depending on how you look at it, and Lily, well, Hera made a good chose when she choice Lily as the surrogate mother of her demigod child doing so did not only give Harry her eyes, but also her kindness, she might not be Harry's biological mother, but she did give birth to him and I see a lot of Harry in her, she likes to mother me whenever I come across her in the Underworld; which is almost every time I go down there, since the Potters and Ignotus Peverell work for my dad now, they were all granted Elysium when they died, but ever since all this chaos started happening in the Underworld, my dad had given them jobs to do, James and Ignotus' job is to keep the dead where they belong, not only was all this stuff with Gaea letting the dead escape the Underworld, but also had them escaping where they were suppose to be, like people in the Fields of Punishment were trying to escape their punishment, the people in the fields of Asphodel, were trying to sneak into Elysium, it was nothing but chaos, but James and Ignotus was helping a lot.

People escaping wasn't the only chaos down there either, with a big war going on, and Voldemort and his people killing people left and right, Charon was complaing about having too much to do, so Lily said she would help him, and thanks to her, a lot more spirits then use to now get on the ferry and travel down the river, and make it to the Underworld.

I stock the picture back in Harry's bag and ran my hand through my hair. Luna had talked me into cutting it some, so it wasn't hanging in my eyes. It was more messy like Harry's now, then shaggy; Luna found it funny how much she claims, I look like Harry with my hair like this. And to top it off I was wearing his clothes. I had lost my bag somewhere and since I had Harry's bag, I borrowed an outfit out of it, a pair of dark blue jeans, and a dark grey shirt with a picture of the Nemean lion on the front. I had cursed Harry for not having any black clothes in his bag, I know he sometimes wears all black, so I had been hopeful, but no, this is the first time I haven't worn all black since Bianca's death, and hated it, but at least they were dark clothes. The most embarrassing thing about them were, I had to roll the bottoms of the jeans up because there were a little too long. This from jeans belonging to a guy whose nickname was Shorty. Well to Annabeth and Percy it was anyway.

I looked over toward the side of the tent where the girls was sleeping and only saw a mop of curly brown hair sticking out of a brown sleeping bag, and from the empty sleeping bag next to it, I realized Luna was already up and out of the tent. So I stood, grabbed my sword and hooked to my side, looked over at the sleeping bags again to see the head of brown curls roll over. I smiled slightly and went out of the tent.

The sun was coming up over the horrizon, casting a golden glow on the ground and on Luna, making her look even prettier then she was, her long blonde hair hanging down past her waist and onto the ground, she had her wand stuck behind her ear, and was reading one of her dad's weird magazines. She had on a camp shirt, pink jeans, and a dark blue windbreaker with the Ravenclaw crest on the back, her bag sat next to her and she had the magazine turned upside down. I just stood there a while watching her as she turned the magazine around, as if looking for something.

"Good Morning, Nico." Luna said, without even looking up, I smirked as I went over and sat next to her.

"Hows the magazine?" I asked.

"Oh, it's quite good." Luna said. "Someone spotted a Crumple-horned Snorkack."

"Umm, That's nice." I said. I've decided long ago not to tell Luna there was no such things as those weird creatures her and her father believed in, what did it hurt to let someone believe in something anyway, no one believes in the gods either, I mean if I was to stop a stranger on the street and say: hey, my father is Hades Lord of the Dead, they would think I was crazy.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Luna asked, closing her magazine.

"We should reach Little Hangleton by sunset." I said. Since I was unable to find the other Horcrux, I decided to go to Little Hangleton and get that one, plus my dad has been bugging me to find the Deathly Hollows, not Harry's cloak, but the other two, he decided to let Harry keep that one, since it was not dangerous, and he knows where it is and won't be used for something bad, no he wanted me to find the Elder wand and the Resurrection stone, since I knew the stone in the ring at Little Hangleton was the Resurrection stone and it was also a Horcrux, I decided to go destroy it.

"You are brooding again." Luna said. I looked over at her, with raised eyebrows. "You have that brooding look on your face." I ran my hand through my hair making it even messier then it was.

"I can't help it." I said. "I have a lot of things on my mind."

"Harry will be okay, Nico." Luna said. "You know he can take care of himself, and you'd know if dies." I nodded, but said nothing, she saw that camp site, just like I did. She knows there is a good chance someone or something took Harry and Piper, with the bloody clothes and everything, and the fact that his watch as a crack in the face now. I pulled said watch out of my pocket, I looked at the hand that read : Harry Potter, with a frown it had moved off Quest on to School, so was Piper McLean along with Jason Grace, and Leo Valdez, and Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson was now on Quest, my name was on Traveling. I slammed the stupid thing closed, it was probably broke, Harry should be on kidnapped. Not on school, none of them even go to school. I dropped the thing back in the pocket of my jacket and scowled.

Harry was the first person I could truly trust, the first I've met since finding out who I am, that hasn't looked down upon me and trusted me, the first one to ever smile and shake my hand and say nice to meet you, even after I was introduced as Nico di'Angelo the son of Hades; though he did make that joke about being glad to meet someone shorter than him, he's also the only one I know that would give his life to save me if he had to, he would for all his friends, hell he would for a damn stranger.

Since I meet Harry I probably have went to the underworld to see Bianca maybe three times, and the best thing about Harry was he understands me, he was the only other person who knew what it was like to have to carry these dark powers of Hades, how it was a struggle not to let them take control over you, it gets easier each time you use them, but there will always be that one risk that something will tick you off so bad you go down into the darkness and never return. That's one of the reason I choose to mostly be on my own, these powers were more of a curse then they were a gift. I can banish people to the Underworld, and just one wrong thing spoken out of anger could be a persons end, like if I got mad and say in anger, go to hell, they would actually go.

"You are still brooding." Luna said. "Are you sure you haven't been infected by Wrackpurt?" Luna started batting the air with her hands.

"No, Luna." I said. "I'm fine, just thinking."

"We'll get the Horcrux, don't worry." Luna said, she smiled up at me and without even realizing what I was doing, I bent my head down and touched my lips to hers, I was more than a little surprise when she started kissing me back. Then she suddenly pulled back, and I was going to ask her if something was wrong, but she just smiled real big and said.

"Good morning, Hazel." I turned and looked behind me to see my new sister Hazel standing there.

"Good morning, Luna." Hazel said, walking over and sat across from us by the fire, she had borrowed something from Luna to wear, so she had on purple jeans and a light blue sweat shirt with: The Quibbler written across it. She had shoulder length brown hair, and gold eyes, she was also short for her age, and a little on the skinny side, with cocoa-colored skin. Hazel yawned and rubbed her eyes, then shivered as if she was cold.

Hazel Levesque is a fourteen year old daughter of Hades, who had died in 1942, her mother had been using Hazel's powers (she was able to summons jewels and precious metals) to help Gaea rise Alcyoneus, but her Mother changed her mind and Hazel had killed them both by calling up all the riches in the earth to stop Alcyoneus from rising, when she had went to the Underworld; Hazel gave up Elysium to save her Mother from punishment, and they both went to Asphodel. A couple of days ago I was summoned to the Underworld by my father, and when I was leaving James Potter came up to me and said there was something I had to see, so I followed him, and to my surprise he led me to the Fields of Asphodel, where Ignotus stood talking to Hazel, they explained, that one day when they were taking someone back to Asphodel, who had got caught trying to sneak into Elysium, they saw Hazel wandering along looking for her Mother, and when they noticed the silver skull ring on the neckless around her neck, they knew she was a child of Hades and had went over to talk to her, they heard her sad story and believed she deserved a second chance and asked me to take her with me out of the Underworld. I agreed and now she's helping me and Luna hunt for Horcrux, I didn't really want to take her to camp right now, not into Harry was back and could help look after her. Hazel had grown up in New Orléans, her Mother had been a witch, and a greedy one at that, they had been frowned up on and Hazel was made fun of at school because her Mother would use her witch powers to earn money, people would pay her to curse their enemies, tell their future or make them rich in which she needed Hazel's ability to do. And that never ended up good. I wondered if Hazel was a witch, and I planed to see if Harry wouldn't help her find out or maybe teach her some spells.

Not long after Hazel got up and we all had a little to eat we packed up camp and went on, I wanted to make it to Little Hangleton by today. And I didn't want to have to shadow travel there, because it wears you out and I need all my strength if I was going to fight a village full of monsters. So we walked; we weren't that far from Little Hangleton anyways, just the next town over, we've been heading this way for a few days now, and after stopping for a few minutes to rest and eat, we finally made it to the outside of town, just as the sun was going down.

Little Hangleton was a small village at the bottom of a bunch of hills, where we came out at, we were standing at the top of a very large hill overlooking the village, there was no lights on, no one lived here anymore, the monsters had driven them all away, and the monsters looked to be gone too, the only thing I could see down there were Inferi, dozens and dozens of inferi, walking around and bumping into each other, I guess the monsters had been needed else where and Voldemort went back to his old why of protecting the piece of his soul, it was down there I could feel it.

"Okay, how are we going to do this?" Hazel asked. I looked over at her she looked nervous, her hand tighten around her spear, as I watched Hazel bent down and picked up a ruby that had suddenly popped up out of the ground. If she had left it laying there someone could have come along and picked it up, and that would be bad, Hazel's jewels are cursed, they bring misfortune or even death to anyone that owns one. Sometimes I wonder who got it worse Hazel or me.

"There is not really a plan I can come up with." I said. "So I guess we just pull a Harry and go in and attack." Hazel looked at me with eyebrows raised.

"Pull a Harry?" She asked, I shrugged, and she chuckled a little. Hazel knew all about Harry, I told her about him, and she wants to meet him almost as much as I want to introduce her to him. After all he is someone else with Hades' blood, we were all family. Hazel, Harry and I are the only ones left living that still have a powerful amount of Hades' blood running through our vines. The way the Peverell bloodline has been blessed; Harry had almost as much of Hades' blood as a child of Hades, that's why his powers were so strong, Hazel and I had more blood and his is a little lesser than James would have been, because of the Hera blood in him and there was also Lily's blood where she had carried him, but he still had a lot.

"I think it's a good idea." Luna said, pulling her wand from behind her ear and getting ready, she refused to carry a weapon of any kind, just a wand, something I hoped never got her killed.

"I guess." Hazel said, sounding doubtful, and gripped her spear tighter. "We better go now, we wait any long we might lose our nerve."

"Okay, then I guess we run and start attacking." I said.

"I feel like am filming a sence in a horror movie." Hazel said.

"Ready?" I asked. They nodded and I pulled out my sword. "Lets go then." We took off walking down the road, we didn't see any use in running we would get there soon enough.

The inferi didn't notice three living people among them into I stabbed the first one I came too, then they all turned and headed straight for us, I watched as Hazel knocked the feet out from under one with the end of her spear, then dropped down and put the spear through its head, then another came and she kicked it back and then put her spear through its head. She then turned around and put a spear through another. I've trained her to fight the last few days she's been with us, and she had learned pretty quick.

Luna hit one with a spell sending it in flames, than turned another one to stone, but then one was coming up from behind her, and I ran over shoved her to the ground and sliced its head off, it burst into black dust, I then jumped over and went to the next one, I knocked the inferi's feet out from under him, then stuck him in the head with my sword and it burst into black dust. I heard Luna scream and looked to see her surrounded, I sliced the head of the one I was now fighting and ran to her, with one go I took two of their heads off and then stabbed another through the chest, then knocked the other to the ground and stabbed it in the head, all of them turned to dust.

"You alright?" I asked, as I helped Luna to her feet. She nodded with a smile and kissed my cheek. I then hit the ground with my sword and formed a dozen skeleton warriors. "Stay with her and keep her safe." I told them before running back into the fight. Slicing, stabbing and slashing any I got near.

"Hey, guys." I called to them, "Lets try to make it over to the shack now." They agreed and together we fought through the inferi, killing them, I stabbed one in the cest and it burst into dust, and then I sliced one's head off, and finally we made it to the shack, and before opening the door and going in, I noticed an old nasty snake-skin hanging from the door. I made a face at it then opened the door, I let the two girls go in first, before going in and shutting the door behind us. The moment the door was closed, we were all suddenly hanging from the air upside down, Harry's watch fell out of my pocket and hit the floor with a thump.

Then Luna said a spell and we hit the floor hard, I heard Hazel groan as she sat up, the room was dark and I could hardly see, then Luna whispered something else and the tip of her wand lit up. I picked up the watch, it had opened when it hit the ground, and Harry's name was now on Home, and Jason, Leo, and Piper had moved to traveling. I frowned, this thing had to be broken.

"They were more of them then it looked like." Hazel said. Panting and trying to caught her breath, we all stood up and I put the watch in my pocket.

"Yeah it does seem that way." I said. "You girls alright?"

"We're fine, Nico." Luna said, and gave me a smile.

"Good," I said. And then looked around, furniture was still in here, old moody and dusty, broken in some places. The room it's self had dust past ankle-deep, and when we walked it stirred making us sneeze. I let my senses take over and gude me to a floorboard right in the middle of the room, I got down on one knee and knocked the dust away, then popped up the floorboard. Lune stood over me holding out her want so I could see. I was a little surprise that after everything we went through at the cave to get to the fake Horcrux, that it seem this one didn't any enchantments; the ring was gold with a designs around it, the ends almost looked like a snake's mouth, with a diamond shape stone, I reached my hand in slowly to pick it up, but the moment my fingers touched it, it burned me, and I jerked my hand back with a yelp, as the ring begin to multiply, about a dozen of the same ring was down there in the floor now, but thankfully I knew which one was it, because I could sense a living soul inside.

"Gemino curse," Luna said. I looked up at her. "It's a charm that makes stuff multiply when touched." I nodded even though I had figured that out and took my jacket off and sat it aside. Then reached in and grabbed the real ring and held onto it even though it burned again and more begin to multiply, flying out of my hand, I ignored the burning best I could, then couldn't stand it anymore and dropped it on the floor next to me, I shook my hand and looked at it, I had a burn shape of the ring in my hand, but it wasn't too bad and was already disappearing. I reached over to try to pick it up again and suddenly ropes shot up out of the floor and wrapped around me. I screamed as they started burning through my clothes and to my skin, the clothes was even smoking.

"Luna, do something." Hazel cried, I heard her running over to me. "Don't you know a counter spell or something?" She reached out to try to pull the ropes off, but then more shot up out of the floor and wrapped around her. She let out a scream as she was being burned. Luna pointed her wand at Hazel .

"Finite Incateum." She cried, but nothing happen, she then tried a few other things, and nothing. She then tucked her wand behind her ear and picked up my sword.

"Luna...don't.. my sword can..hurt you." I said, through the pain, but Luna ignored me, and being careful not to touch the blade she sliced through the ropes; they fall off immediately along with the ropes around Hazel. I took my sword from Luna and she gave me a grin.

"I know, don't ever touch your sword, but it was the only thing that could work." She said. I had to admit she was right, and she didn't touch the blade so just this once I let it go and went over to Hazel and helped her up. When suddenly Luna yelled.

"Nico, look out, and then pushed me out-of-the-way as a large spike the size of a person came flying down from the ceiling, then the whole shack begun to shake, and more spikes begin to fall.

"Come on guys time to go." I said, I dodged to avoid another spike as I went over grabbed the ring and my jacket, than dodged two more as I went back to Luna and Hazel grabbed their hands then shadow traveled out of the shack, since I didn't think of a target to come out at, we ended up in a cemetery, right in front of a tombstone that reads : Tom Riddle. I thought this would be the perfect place to destroy this little part of Voldemort's soul. Even though Tom RIddle wasn't Voldemort's real dad, but here was where he came back. I walked up to it and sat the ring onto it. And pulled out my sword.

"Hazel, come here." I said, and she came walking over. "Here hold this ring up straight, where the stone is facing up, yeah, like that. Now don't be nervous, but I'm going to stab the ring, don't move." Hazel nodded and held the ring up, and I lifted my sword over my head with the blade pointed down and went to stab it, but then suddenly this voice came out of it.

"_I have_ _seen your heart_, _Nico di' Angelo_ _And it is mine_." I lowered my sword and backed away. "_You_ _are nothing_, _Nico di' Angelo, your father doesn't want you, he wished it had been you not Bianca that dead, no one at camp wants you there, nobody wants you around, not even Harry, he ran away to get away from you, Bianca dead to get away from you."_

"Nico, don't listen to it." Luna said. "It's playing with your head." I could barely hear Luna over the voice.

_"No one will ever love you, the girl you like doesn't like you back," _the voice went on._ "Hazel doesn't like you, she used you to escaped the Underworld..."_

"Nico, don't listen to it." Hazel said. "Stab it." I blinked and reached over and grabbed my sword, and went right up to it and stabbed right in the middle of the stone, I heard a scream, then nothing, Hazel had let go of the ring and it fell to the ground.

I took a deep breath and exhaled, Hazel was looking at me in concern and Luna came walking up to me, she put her hand on my cheek, and look right into my black eyes with her sliver-grey ones.

"I like you, Nico." She said, before reaching up and kissing me, it was short and sweet, barely a kiss, but still a kiss, and when she pulled away she gave me a big smile. I hesitated for just a moment before I put my arm around her shoulder and gave her a hug, the first time I ever hugged anyone in my life.

Hazel letting out a scream brought us back to our surroundings, we looked over at her to see her being attacked by two inferi, I picked up the ring put it in my pocket, before grabbing my sword and running to her, I sliced the head off one, and put the sword through the others chest, then when I looked back over at Luna, I saw one coming up behind her, and took off running toward her, I jumped up on a tombstone and over Luna's head and put my sword right through its neck.

Soon the cemetery was full of them, Luna had summoned Hazel's spear from somewhere and gave it to her, and she begin to fight them too, again we sliced and slashed, killing the things, but it was no use, they were just too many of them. I jumped up on the headstones and ran across them cutting off their heads, as Hazel stabbed one after the other right in the brain. I jumped down off the headstones. And over to the edge of the cemetery.

"Girls, stay back behind me." I said, there was only one thing I could do, we had the ring, I had stabbed the Horcrux, nobody lived in this town anymore, and it wouldn't be safe for someone to come up on it, it was over runned with dead guys. So, I took a deep breath, then gathered all my powers and stabbed the grown with my sword.

The ground shook as I large crack formed and ran down to the town, as everything shook, a big hole formed sucking everything up in it, houses fell apart, stones fell and crumbled, trees fell over, one right through a large mansion that looked over the town, I watched as the ground opened up and the Mansion was sucked right in, but soon the ground begin to open up where we were and I figured it was time to leave, I grabbed Luna and Hazel's hands and before I shadow traveled away, I saw the tombstone of Tom Riddle sucked into the grown, soon the there would be no more Little Hangleton, the town will be sucked up into the ground with all the inferi.

_A.N. Before anyone says anything I know Hazel is only 13, but I needed her to be older, because I already have in mind who I'm going to put her with, and 13 would have been too young for him. And like Jason I've made her greek, because that Rome/Greek thing doesn't fit into my story, and I made her mom a witch, with the way she was talked about in the book, I thought being a witch fit her, but I haven't decided yet if Hazel's going to be able to do magic or not. Harry watch saying they were at school was showing them at Hogwarts, and the home was Grimmauld place, as long as Sirius owns it nd if Harry's there the watch will show Harry as being home, like I said at the top, this chapter took place the same day Harry and the others fled Hogwarts and went to Grimmauld place._

_And I got a question for anyone who would like to answer it, I got a review saying I have made Piper too weak, and too overly dependent on Harry, does anyone else think I have, I didn't mean too, I thought I had made Piper tough, she did kill the mighty Python, she spit on Voldemort, she cut his face in the last story, so now he has a scar, she beat up Bellatrix Lastrange, and she held it together while being locked up in Azkaban. I was also told I don't have enough side stories, will that changes in the next story, it'll go from one person's POV to another, and Piper will be more independent, you'll see why at the end of this story, but Harry won't be around most of the next story for her to depend on._

_And one last thing, It'll be a a little while before the next chapter gets put up, because the next few days, I'm going to be fixing the Order of the Phoenix kidnaps Annabeth Chase, I have decided to fix the miss spelling._


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer : I don't owe Percy Jackson or Harry Potter

Chapter 22: We run into some old friends.

Piper's P.O.V.

We walked for what seemed like forever, I was walking next to Harry, who had Marauder on his other side, who had Hermione next to him, who had Leo next to her, (I think he has a crush on her) on my other side was Jason, than Ginny, then Ron. who hadn't complained since Harry had told him off. At one time Hermione had suggested that we should clean the mud off so we wouldn't look suspicious, so the wizards used a spell to clean us off. Then I got to thinking, that maybe it wasn't such a good thing being back in California, I might get recognized, so I turned my hair black, and made my bangs grow out, and had them covering one side of my face, hopefully no one will guess who I am. Harry had said he would just cover his head with his hood when we get to town, so no one would know him.

I sighed and walked on, my feet were starting to hurt and I was getting tierd, but I wasn't going to start complaining, Harry had enough of that from Ron. Though he had shut up, I still saw him shooting Jason evil looks and glares, I know Jason saw him, but ignored it, I think for Ginny's shake, I could it was getting to her that her brother didn't trust her boyfriend, the not liking thing, I believe she could live with, I'm sure there wasn't too many brothers who did like their sister's boyfriends, but it was the not trusting she couldn't handle, and him acuesen Jason of being on Voldemort's side, and brining up the dairy. I've tried to like Ron., because he's one of Harry's friends, and it means a lot to Harry for me to be friends with his friends, I liked Hermione, she was cool, and Ginny was begiing to become like my best friend, besides Annabeth, but no matter how hard I tired, I just couldn't bring myself to like Ron, his attduted sucks.

I was brought out of my thoughts when somebody stepped between me and Jason, I looked to see Hermione, she had a fushtrated look on her face and mumbling things I couldn't understand, I looked toward Leo to see him walking with his hands in his pockets, with his head hanging down, I smiled a little, he most of tried to hit on Hermione or something. Poor guy, he picked a hard girl to win over. I looked back to Hermione, she had quite mumbling and now had her arms crossed. I deicded then I would help Leo out a bit. I'll give him some pointers.

"I thought you said it wouldn't be much farther?" Leo said, breaking the silence, he had got out a little piece of wire and was making something again, I didn't know what, it could be anything, he just did that to have something to do with his hands. I wasn't like most demigods, I didn't have ADHD, or deslexia, I couldn't a magined what it would be like to be ADHD, always having to do something and couldn't set still, Harry may not of had ADHD, but he was very colspubic and would get that why if he was stuck too long in a inclosed space.

"I said shouldn't be that much farther." Harry said. "I guess I was wrong, and don't call me Uncle."

"I didn't" Leo said. And Harry looked and him and they started laughing.

"You didn't did you?" Harry said, "I'm too use to saying that to you, I blout it out from habit." Leo mockingly shook his head.

"Like I would call someone like you Uncle."Leo said. Harry said nothing and we walked a little ways, into suddenly he walked around Marauder and grabbed Leo and got him in a headlock.

"Hey, let go." Leo cried, trying to wiggle out of Harry's hold, but I knew Harry was using just the slightest bit of magic to keep him from getting loose, and I laughed at Leo, then suddenly Harry yelped and jumped back, his slevee on fire, Leo started at it with his eyes wide, and Hermione went running over and put it out with a spell from her wand.

"Holy crap," Leo cried. "Harry, I am so sorry, I swear I didn't mean to." Harry looked up from cheeking the burnt hole in his slevee and gave Leo a smile.

"Don't worry about, Leo." Harry said. "I know you didn't."

"Don't worry about it." Hermione repeted. "Harry, he could of really hurt you." Harry frowned at her as Leo hung his head, Harry patted Leo on the back. He opened his mouth to say something when a long white limo pulled up infront of us.

"Bloody hell." Ron cursed. "Thats the biggest car I've ever seen.

"Umm...why would a limo be here out in the middle of nowhere?" Jason asked, and as if to answer his question, the door suddenly flew open, and out stepped a guy, with leather boots, jeans, a leather jacket and a buzz cut.

"Ares." Harry growled. "What the hell do you want?"

"Nothing from you, Punk." Ares said. He then turned and looked at me. "Get in, Doll face, someones in there wanting to talk to you."

"Don't call me that." Was my only response. In truth I was too shocked to think of anything else, here the god of war was, pulling up in a limo and demanded me to get in it. Who could be in there wanting to talk to me. Then it came to me, there would only be one god or goddess who would be with Ares that would want to talk to me, but about what I didn't know, but it most be imoprtain if she would risk making Zeus mad to come see me.

"I don't think so." Harry said, steping infront of me. "She is not getting in there with you." Ares pulled a sword from out of nowhere and pointed it at Harry's throat.

"Hey," Jason and Leo cried. Both jumping to Harry's defence. Jason flipped his coin into a sword and held it out to Ares.

"Put that down and step back away from him." Jason demanded. "Right now."

"You think you can fight me, Punk." Ares asked, I reached and grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him back away from Ares.

"Don't you threaten him." I glared. Harry gently grabbed my shoulder and went to pull me back, but I turned around. "It's okay, babe, I know whose in there, and I better go see what she wants."

"But..." I cut Harry's portest off with a kiss.

"I'll be fine." I told, "You just wait right here." I walked over to get in the back, but before I did I turned to Ares. "You keep away from him." Ares just grunted as I claimbed in the back.

I was right, there across from my set sat Aphordite, flipping through a cosmo magazine and shaken her head about something. She was wearing a red silk sleeveless dress, with matching high heels, and a pink silk swarl was wrapped around her shoulders, she had her hair curly and the front pulled back in a bun, with the rest of the curls hanging down. She didn't say anything at first, I don't even know if she knew I had got in.

"Umm...Mother..mom." I said. "You wanting to talk to me?"

"The moldes in this magazine wear too much make up." She said, shaken her head. "And that girl there...so is wearing contacts, no normal mortal has eyes that color, and that one on the other page, is not a natarl blonde."

"Umm...okay," I said. I didn't know what to say, I wanted to know what she wanted, and I doubted it was to risked Zeus's raft to come tell me that some moldes in a magzine wore contack and bleeched their hair.

"My girls are so much prettier then any of these girls." Aphordite went on. "Why none of them ever tried molding I don't know...oh,wait, it might be because the last one that did got attacked my a Hydra during a photo shot, burn the whole studio down." She suddeny made a face and her nasle flared."That girl there is diffanly a veela." She closed the magizin and tossed it a side.

"I take it, you don't like Veela." I said, thinking about how Harry told me Flure Declour had Veela blood in her.

"No, Veela is one of my known enemies." Aphordite said. "Why do you think you don't get along with Harry's friend Fleur, my childern and anyone with Veela blood in them are natrual born comptteres, it's in your blood to dislike each other."

"Umm..I don't mean to be rude or anything, but was there something you wanted?" I asked. Aphordite smiled as me, and picked up a hand bag that matched the dress she had on.

"Yes," She said, "First I wanted to give you something." She unzipped the hand bag, and pulled out a small dark purple vielvet bag, with drew strings, and had dark purple beads dangling from the stings on the bottom, she stuck her hand in it and pulled out a round pedant, that fit in the palm of her hand, it was made of gold, and had another round pedant in the middle of it, holding it there by two thin gold straings. She reached it out to me and I took it. The pendent in the middle had a picture of a green dragon on one side and a picture of an egg on the other, most likely a dragon egg. The out side of it had disigns all around it that almost looked like somekind of runes.

"I know, it's ugly and dosen't go with anything, but it was a gift." Aphordite pulled out a string leaned forward and tied it throw the tiny hold on the top. "But it dose come in handy, hold it up by the string." I did as I was told and the pendant on the inside begin to spin around, it went slow then got faster and faster into it, suddenly stopped and the dragon egg was facing me, and for some reason made Aphordite grin. "It's showed you the dragon egg that's good. Means there is no monsters around right now."

"You mean this thing can show me..."

"If there is any monsters around you." Aphordite said, she crossed her leg and leanded forward. "I told you it would come in handy." She took it out of my hand. "It'll show you if any monsters are learking around, all you have to do is hold it up on this string and if it shows you the egg, it means no monsters, and if it shows you the dragon it means there is a monster close by." She handed it back to me and I looked at it.

"That's cool." I said.

"You'll have to be carefull using it around Harry's pet kitty." Aphrodite said. "I don't know if he would count or not."

"You mean Marauder?" I asked. "But he's only a lion, why would this show him?"

"Didn't Hera tell Harry, who Marauder's daddy was?" Aphrodite asked. I frowned, confused.

"Honey, Harry's little kitty's mother was just a normal lioness, will as normal as one from Hera's sacred pride, but his father was the Neiman lion. Why do you think he got so big so fast and why do you think, he's so strong and a lot of things just bounce right off him, he's not an invincible as his father, but it would take a lot to kill or even hurt him, that's why Hera gave him to him in the first place, Hera had other than to give Harry a nice little pet, hes to keep Harry safe."

"When you say Neiman lion." I said. "You mean like that gold lion Hercules killed?"

"Don't forget Percy Jackson killed him once too." My mom said, that didn't suprise me at all, Percy seem to do a lot of things most others couldn't.

"You said this was once a gift?" I asked, holding up the pendant. "You mean someone gave it to you?"

"An old lover of mine." Aphrodite said. "Merlin, he made it himself. Why do you think he lived to be so old, he had made two, but his was destroyed, that's the only one left." I looked up at her surprise. "Oh don't give me that look, it was before the whole grey hair and beard thing, he was only twenty-five at the time. And believe me he wasn't only good in magic.. he was also a very good lov..."

"Mother!" I interrupted, "Gross, I don't want to know about you and.." I shuddered. "And an old lov...boyfriend." Aphrodite gave me a little smirk.

"My sweet, I'm glad you have found someone you love so much." Aphrodite said. "But apart of me wishes Harry was around twenty-five or a little older, and not your boyfriend, if I go by the moans you make when you two..."

"MOTHER!" I cried, my face trying red. "I don't want to...you don't..oh my gods." I leaned forward and hide my face in my hands. "You know when we...oh my gods." I could hear Aphrodite snickering as she reached out and pulled my hands away from my face.

"I'm sorry, my sweet, I didn't mean to embarrass you."My mom said. "But Harry was the other thing I wanted to talk to you about." My face got red again. "No it's not that, though please don't let what I said, stop you two from being together..I can block it out, but I like knowing someone loves my daughter so much, and not just because you're so beautiful, he likes you for you, it's not easy for my daughters to find someone who isn't just after their looks, one of the reasons they liked to break hearts, it's that old; break their heart before they break mine, thing, but sometimes they can find someone who truly loves them." Aphrodite paused and to my shock reached over and gripped my hand that was holding the pendant with hers.

"I gave you that pendant, because it will come in handy on your next quest." Aphrodite said. "It'll help you stay safe, because Harry will not be with you."

"What, why won't Harry be with me?" I demanded. Aphrodite shook my head.

"I can not say." She said, I opened my mouth to argue. "Don't worry he won't be killed or anything, infact he'll be the reason for the next quest."

"But...but..." I didn't know what to say or think, something bad most happen, if Harry isn't going to be with me, he would never willing leave me.

"No..no..don't cry, honey," Aphrodite said. "You have to be strong." I hadn't even realized I was crying, I took a deep breath and nodded. "Good you have to stay strong if you want to get Harry back."

"Back?" I asked. "Back from what?"

"I can't say I'm sorry." Aphrodite said. "I talked to Apollo recently and found out a few things, but Zeus made me swear on the river Styx, I wouldn't say anything, if he allowed me to come give you that. Now I know this will be your first quest without your little wizard, but just be strong and you'll do just fine, after all you are a women, you do not need a man to win, ." I nodded, I couldn't imagine having to do a quest without Harry, he told me before we started this one, that, he didn't know how he got through the last quest without me with him, it must have been the thought of getting me back, that kept him from totally falling apart.

I opened my mouth to say something when I suddenly heard shouting coming from out side the car. Aphordite rolled her eyes.

"Can't take him anywhere." She said, and I snickered. "Go on back to your Harry, and good luck, my sweet. Oh I believe Percy Jackson forgot to mention one little detail about the Hesperides garden."

I frowned, "What?"

"You have to wait till sunset to get in." Aphrodite said. I nodded and gave her a little smile and opened the door, but before I stepped out I swear I heard my mother say. "Tell Hermione I said hi."

When I climbed out and stood up, Harry said something to Ares I didn't hear what, but he suddenly had his sword right at Harry's heart, and Marauder growled and jumped up and knocked Ares into the car. Then gave a big roar right in his face. I guess my mom had been right about Marauder. Ares just knocked him a side.

"Get off me flea bag." he said, then took a step toward Harry, I got mad, here I was just told I would have just a little more time with him, before we were going to be separated for a long time, and Ares was trying to take that away from me, by trying to kill him, no way, I wasn't going to stand for that. And before Marauder, Harry, or anyone else could do anything, I stepped forward, grabbed the arm holding the sword twisted it, then did a turn and sent Ares flying over my shoulder and on to his back.

"I told you to stay away from him." I said, holding my dagger to his thoart.

"Piper." Harry said, looking at me wide-eyed, along with everyone else.

Ares looked up at me shocked, then it turned to anger and he reached up and knocked me aside, and stood up.

"Girl, you better be glad you're a daughter of Aphrodite or else..." He let the threat hang.

"Don't you threaten her." Harry demanded. He bent down and helped me to my feet and picked up the monster pendant Aphrodite had given me,( I had dropped it when attacking Ares.) He handed it to me while giving Ares a glare. "God or no god, you ever lay a hand on her, I'll kill you."

"Listen here, punk." Ares said, taken a step toward Harry, "You don't threaten me."

"Come on you want to fight, let's go." Harry said, stepping toward Ares.

"Harry, that's not a very good idea." Hermione said. "He's the god of war."

"I'm not scared of him." Harry said.

"You better be, punk." Ares said. "Because, mommy isn't here to save your skin this time, boy." I noticed Harry flinched slightly at boy and then his eye turned black.

"No body, interfere no matter what." Harry said. "This is between me, and big brother here."

"Harry," I said, he didn't listen and threw his hands out and blasted Ares with raw magic, he went flying backwards and landed hard on the ground, he jumped back up, his sword appearing in his hand, and he came running at Harry, sametime Harry went running toward him.

"HARRY!" Hermione yelled, and Jason once again had his sword out, but just stood watching, getting ready to step in if Harry needed help, but I grabbed his arm and shook my head, Jason frowned at me, but this was something that had brewed ever since Harry found out he was a demigod. And after thinking about for a while, I doubted Ares would kill Harry, after all my mom told me he wasn't going to die, besides Zeus would be pissed if he killed Harry right in the middle of a quest he gave Harry, and they believe he's the only one that can get ride of Voldemort.

Ares swung his sword and Harry ducked and kicked Ares' leg out from under him, as he pulled out his wand and twisted it into a sword, Ares got back up before Harry did, and swung his sword toward Harry's head, he brought up his sword and blocked the blow, Harry then got to his feet, took a swing at Ares, who dodge to the right and came at him with his sword, Harry did a flip to miss it, then turned around and went left, and when Ares went to stop the sword, Harry switched sides real fast and got Ares in the right side, Ares grabbed hold of his side and then looked at his hand in shock, he was bleeding, golden blood.

Ares' face filled with rage, he then without blinking an eye turned his sword around, knocked Harry down, by hitting him with the end of it, then raised the sword above his head and was going to bring it down, but Harry brought up his hand and blasted magic at Ares, he went flying back and Harry then jumped up and held up his sword, and ran at Ares, he blocked a blow with his sword, and they begin hit swords back and forth, it was like watching a sword fight on a movie.

"Yoohoo," Leo yelled. "Get him, Uncle Harry."

"Leo," Hermione cried. "Don't encourage him, he needs to stop."

Harry's sword blade hit Ares' with a clang and Ares picked up his pace and started pushing Harry backwards, off toward the side of the road. I put the pendant my mom gave me around my neck and took off running toward them.

"Harry watch it!" I yelled. "You're going to get in the dirt." Harry heard and he hopped up on a large rock that was on the side of the road and did a flip over Ares ' head and landed on the other side of him, where he turned around and kept on fighting.

"Shouldn't we stop them." Hermione asked. No one answered as Ares ducked a swing by Harry and then knocked his feet out from under him, he then held his sword to Harry's throat. I guess I was wrong about Ares. I should of known he was the god of war, Enyo's twin brother.

"Any last words, punk?" Ares asked, but before Harry could say anything or before any of us could move to help, the shadows begin to move behind him at first I thought Harry was doing it, but then to my shock, Nico appeared, with Luna Lovegood and some curly brown hair girl. Nico at once pulled out his sword and stepped up to Ares and stood on tip toes so he could put it to Ares' throat.

"How about get the hell away from him." Nico said. Ares swung around, and came at Nico with his sword, but the curly hair girl blocked the blow with the spear she was holding. Ares looked at her in surprise. Nico held his sword out, and nodded for Harry to get up, and he was so surprise he did as Nico said and stood up. He picked up his sword and held it out to Ares too, and the brown hair girl held out her spear, I ran over pulling out my dagger and held it out toward him Jason followed with his sword, and Leo with an axe he pulled out of his tool belt.

Seeing he was out numbered, Ares put his sword away and straighten up, he glared at Harry, and said.

"This isn't over," Before pushing past him, and marching toward the limo, when he opened the door to get i,n I swear I heard my mom laughing, before the door slammed closed and the limo drove away.

Harry turned to Nico and grinned. "Hey, Nico." He said, twisting his sword back into a wand. Nico frowned and hooked his sword back on his side, then smacked Harry upside the head.

"Hey, what was that for?" Harry demanded, holding his head.

"I saw your camp set, and all this time I've thought you had been kidnapped by Voldemort, and you where at Hogwarts." Nico said. "I tore apart England looking for you."

"Calm down, Nico." Harry said. "We were kidnapped at first, but we got away." Harry explained, about Antaeus and his arena, and then getting away, but was hurt so we went to Hogwarts to get help. "How do you know about that anyway?" He ended with. Nico reached in his pocket and pulled out Harry's watch.

"It was on school yesterday, and Luna got to thinking maybe it met you where at Hogwarts." Nico explained. "We went there last night, after I got through with some business, we couldn't get in, but we heard whispers about you guys attacking some ministry workers, so I figured if you were still in England, then when your hand was on home, it must mean Grimmauld place, we got there, and I noticed what you did to Sirius' mum, and knew you had been there, so, I pulled into my powers intill I sensed through the shadows where you were and he I am." Nico shrugged and put Harry's watch back in his pocket.

"Nico, are you wearing my clothes?" Harry asked.

"I lost my bag." Nico said. "I had your bag with me, so." He shrugged. And Harry's eyes went to Nico's feet and he begin laughing.

"You had to roll _my_ jeans up." He asked, and Nico glared.

"Shut up." He mumbled. Harry then looked over at the brown hair girl, and his eyes fall on the necklesss she was wearing, he reached out and took hold of it and looked at the skull ring on the chain. His face split in a grin. "Hey, you're a kid of Hades." He dropped her neckless and held out his hand. "Harry Potter, nice to meet you." The girl looked taken back as she reached out and shook Harry's hand.

"Hazel." She said, giving Harry a slight smile, she looked to Nico, who gave her a look like to say. I-told-you-so. Harry then tuned to Luna.

"Hey, Luna, nice to see you." Harry said, Luna smiled at him.

"Hello," She said, then turned to Ginny "Hello, Ginny."

"Hi, Luna, nice to see you." Ginny said. After everyone said hellos, and interdiction we started walking on, heading toward town, Harry put his arm around me, and I explain my neckless to him, thankfully Marauder didn't make it show monster, I told Harry what my mom said about Marauder, but left out what Aphrodite said about him going away.

"Hey, Harry, I got something to show you." Nico said, he pulled a bronze ring out of his pocket, and held it up for Harry to see.

"What's that?" Harry asked, Nico rolled his eyes and gave a look that suggest he was an idiot, then Harry's eyes got big. "Is that..." Nico nodded.

"One more down." Nico said, grinning and stuck the ring back in his pocket.

"What is it?" I asked.

"One of Voldemort's Horcrux." Harry said. He turned back to Nico. "How did you kill it?"

Nico taped his sword handle. "Stygian iron works on them."

"That's good to know." Harry said, he seemed happy that Nico was with us again.

"So, what was all that with Ares?" Nico asked, they begin to talk and I didn't really pay any attention to what they were saying.

We had walked for about ten minutes, we had just reached the edge of town, when a shadow fall above us, and we looked up fearing some monster, my pendant had shown the dragon side, but it was only a solid black pegasus, which landed in front of us, and on it's back was Percy and Annabeth. Percy grinned and jumped off, then helped Annabeth down.

"Hey, Shorty," Percy grinned." Annabeth and I thought we would come help you out." Harry crossed his arms.

"And I suppose you want to tell me you forgot to mention you can't get in the garden into sunset?" Percy's grin faded.

"Ops," He said. Then grinned even wider then before.

_A.N. Sorry if the fight between Ares and Harry wasn't very good, but it's best I could do, and I know there is a lot of people now, but I decided not all of them will go into the garden, I wanted Harry's first demigod friends, and the ones he likes the most to be there for what will happens at the end of the story, next chapter they will finally go into the garden, then the chapter after that will most likely be the last of this story. the next story will pick up where this leaves off._


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.

Chapter 23: We battle for our lives.

Percy's P.O.V.

My smile faded when Harry told me I had forgotten to tell him, you couldn't get into the garden in till sunset. untill that moment, I still hadn't remembered, it had been so long since: Thalia, Zoe, and I had went, besides I had only been there once. And we were fighting for our lives than, and plus Annabeth had been kidnapped, I may not had realized how much she met to me yet, but I still had cared deeply for her back than, even if I did think it was just because she was a good friend.

"Ops," I said, grinning back, Harry rolled his eyes at me, but I could tell he wasn't really mad at me, I don't think Harry has ever been mad at me or I mad at him, we've been friends for a little over a year now, and we've never fought or argued. He has become my best friend.

"How did you figure it out?" Annabeth asked, her eyes not on Harry, but looking at who all was with him, we knew he had been at Grimmauld place with Piper, Jason, Leo, his along with his three wizard friends, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron, but he had said; he was only going to take Jason and Leo with him and Piper, the others must have made him bring them, and when the heck did Nico get here, and Luna Lovegood, and who ever the curly brown-haired girl with them.

"We didn't." Harry said. "Aphrodite told Piper." Annabeth's eyes left the brown hair girl and went to Piper.

"You've seen Aphrodite?" She asked. Piper nodded her head, then took off this pendant she wore around her neck, I had just noticed Piper had a lot of jewelry on, the neckless Harry had bought her, her camp neckless, a charm bracelet, and the pendant she held out to Annabeth. There was a smaller pendant in the middle spinning around.

"My mom gave it to me." Piper said. "It warns you if a monster is near by, if the pendant in the middle shows you the egg, that means no monster, but if it shows you the dragon, like it is showing me now, it means a monster is near." Piper frowned and begun to look around. "I hope we don't get attacked again."

"Again?" I asked. "How many times have you been attacked."

"Two," Piper said. "Once by Earth-born, and once by a storm spirit."

"Don't forget Uncle Harry attacking Ares." Leo said, grinning like it was Christmas, and not the day before Halloween.

"You did what?" Annabeth demanded. "You attacked a god? Harry, how could you be so...so..reckless, you're lucky he didn't kill you."

"I didn't attack him." Harry denied. "It was both of us who decided to fight, besides it's over now, and he won, so.."

"What do you mean he won?" I asked, frowning, not liking the thought at all, that Ares the god I disliked the most had beat up my best friend, after this quest I might just go hunt him down, and beat him up. (Again)

"No one won." Piper said. "And you did a good job fighting him."

"Baby," Harry said. "It ended with him having me down on the ground with a sword to my throat, I think that means he won." Piper shivered even though it felt pretty good outside.

"Don't mention that." Piper said. "I didn't like seeing you like that." Harry smiled and put his arm around her.

"Besides, if you remember it really ended, when Nico showed up and put his sword to Ares throat and demanded that he get the hell away from you." Jason said, and after all of us pointed our weapons at him, he ran after threaten this wasn't over."

I barely heard the last part, I was too busy staring at Nico, shocked, I knew he thought a lot about Harry, but I have never known him to act so protective about someone. I looked from Nico to the girl standing next to him, she was pretty for a younger girl, maybe thirteen or fourteen, with curly brown hair, and gold eyes. She was looking around at everyone nervously, like she hadn't been around so many people in a long time. As I watched she bent down and pretended to tye her shoe, but I noticed her pick something up off the ground, like a rock or something, and put it in her pocket, she then looked up saw me looking and her, and her eyes got big, and face turned red, as if she had been caught doing a crime.

"Hello," I said to her, deciding I would be friendly, so she would stop looking so scared. "I'm Percy." I grinned and she looked taken back for a moment before giving me a very small smile, it looked strain, like it had been a very long time since she has smiled at anyone.

"Hi," She said. "I'm Hazel." She reached up and started playing with her neckless, my eyes dropped to the ring hanging from it, and my eyes got big when I saw what kind of ring it was.

"You're a child of Hades." I blurted out, her eyes got wide and she took a step back. Nico glared at me, and Harry grinned.

"Isn't cool." He said. "I have another family member." Hazel looked at him shock all over her face. Her eyes found Nico he gave her a look like: I-told-you-so. And it dawned on me then, why Nico liked Harry so much, he could relate to him, he also had Hades blood in him, so he didn't care or judge Nico for it. Nico saw Harry as a brother.

"But...but..what about the oath?" Annabeth said. Looking Hazel over curiously. "She would have been born before they ended it."

"So was Percy and Jason." Harry said. He glanced at me and Jason. "No offense." We both just waved him off.

"Thalia too." I added. And Harry nodded.

"It doesn't matter anyway." Harry said. "Hazel is family no matter what." I had to grin a little. Harry had just met her, and was already acting as if they grow up together, one of the things I liked best about Harry, he was really a good guy, kind and caring and wouldn't hurt a fly; unless you did something to someone he cared about.

"It's getting pretty late." Piper spoke up. "Maybe we should get going, we're almost there, and it would be pretty bad if we missed the sunset."

"Yes, and as we walk you tell us all about your quest." Annabeth said. "What's happen? What monsters have you run into? And what are you after anyways?"

Harry sighed as Annabeth and I fall in steps by Harry and Piper, me by Harry, and Annabeth by Piper. Well I was by Nico, he was by Harry on our side, Hazel was between them, but a little behind.

"I can't tell you what I'm after, but I'll tell you about our quest." Harry said, and before Annabeth and I could open our mouths, he went on, telling us about the graeae, being attacked by the mighty Python, how to my shock, Piper killed it, about Apollo given Piper her bow, I hadn't noticed it till Harry pointed it out. He then told about fighting Lamia, then being kidnapped by Antaeus, being forced to fight, and then killing him to get away, how they ended up at Hogwarts, and had to battle there, how they were wanted now, and that was about it.

I shook my head when Harry said he worried I would be mad about him killing Antaeus, I smiled and said.

"I've killed him myself." Harry grinned. As we walked on, I begin to tell him about Annabeth and mine quest and the monsters we ran into, but compared to him, we had it easy.

"Harry, tell Annabeth what Clio told you in your dream." Piper spoke up. "Maybe she can help figure out what god did it."

"What god did what?" Annabeth and I asked, at the same time. Harry looked from her to me, then shook his head.

"We have other things to worry about right now." He said. "Maybe after this quest." Piper bit her lip as if she was trying to keep herself from saying something. Annabeth frowned at not being told, and I was worried on what it was.

"Who's Clio?" I asked.

"Muse of History." Annabeth said at once, we had made it into town and was walking around, wondering what we could do to kill the time into sunset.

"Is there a café or something near by?" Harry asked. "I'm getting a little hungry." He pulled a pouch out of his pocket and looked in it, but then frown. "Damn, only demigod and wizard money, no muggle money. Anybody got anything?"

"I got like ten bucks." I said, pulling two fives out of my pocket, and everyone else shook their head no, but Piper snorted.

"That's not going by you something to eat around her, little long everyone else." I frowned, she was right, heck ten dollars barley bought a snake even in New York, California must have been even worse.

"Hey, Nico, is my wallet still in Harry's bag?" Piper asked. Nico who for some reason was carrying Harry's bag, slid it off, and handed it to Piper, who got down and started going through it. She then pulled out a wallet and opened it up, then frowned. "My credit card it gone."

"I didn't take it." Nico cried, as if Piper had a cussed him.

"She didn't say you did, Nico." Harry said. "Just calm down, we know you wouldn't steal anything from us." He got down next to Piper and put his arm around her. "When was the last time you saw it?"

Piper shrugged. "It doesn't matter I guess." She dropped the wallet back in the bag, and handed it to Nico. "I just thought maybe I could get something for us to eat with it."

She stood, and Hermione dug into her pockets, and pulled out some money, but frowned.

"All I got is some pounds." She said. "I don't think I can spend those around here anywhere."

"Don't worry children." A voice said. "I will buy you something." We looked and for the first time noticed we were standing in an out-door café, surrounded by round tables and chairs, the women who had spoken was sitting at the nearest table, she had long black hair, chocolate-brown eyes, and was wearing a black silk dress, with a picture of a peacock feather on the bottom, along with a black silk shawl with black tassel hanging on the bottom and the back of it had a picture of a peacock. She looked right at Harry and gave him a hug grin.

"Mother!" He said, shocked. Hera pointed to the chair next to her.

"Come, have a seat." We just stood there staring at her shocked. "I don't bit." Hera grinned, Piper was the first to move she grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him over to the table, where he sat down next to Hera, and Piper sat next to him. We soon followed, Leo sat on the other side of Hera, and I sat next to him, Annabeth next to me, Nico on the other side next to Piper, Luna next to him, Hazel next to her (Looking very nervous) Jason next to her, then Ginny, Hermione, and Ron. Who were staring at Hera with wide-eyes.

Marauder ran right up to Hera and put his front paws on her lap, and begun to lick her face.

"Stop that!" she snapped, pushing him away. "Control yourself." Marauder laid down at Harry's feet pouting.

"How come you didn't tell me his dad was the Nemean Lion." Harry demanded. I looked at him in surprised, I didn't know that. Hera grinned.

"I didn't think you needed to know." Hera said. "You would have figured out, I gave him to you so he could keep you safe, and you wouldn't have liked that, you're way too independent."

I could tell Harry didn't like it now, he frowned at his mother, then looked down at Marauder who looked back up at him amused.

"Queen Hera, is there something you needed?" Piper asked. She leaned forward, and was trying to be polit to Hera, but Hera looked at her with a frowned.

"Not from you." And by her tone I could tell she didn't like Piper, I guess because she was Harry's girlfriend, or may she didn't trust her, being an Aphrodite kid.

"Hey, don't talk to her that way." Harry demanded, just as a waitress walked over and sat a large pizza in front of us, along with some sodas.

"Oh, I forgot to mention I already ordered for you." Hera said. "I hope pizza is alright, isn't that what kids like now a days."

She reached over and picked up a paper plate and put two slices on it, then sat it in front of Harry, along with one of the two Cherry Cokes, that was sitting there.

"Your Step-father has admitted to me he sent you on a quest." Hera said. "To find the Blade of Olympus, Darling, I must warn you that sword is very dangerous, I...as bad as it pains me, I can not stop you from finding it, but I do warn you, to be careful."

"The Blade of what?" I asked. I looked to Annabeth she shrugged, not knowing, which in its self was shocking.

"The Blade of Olympus." Jason said in awe. We looked at him surprise. "Thalia once told me about it. It's a Myth among children of Zeus, a Myth because none of us has ever seen it. It's a powerful sword made by Zeus himself. He used it in the first Titan war, and the first giant war, then a few hero supposedly used it, then it disappeared around accent times, when the gods were still believed in."

"I've heard about that sword." Hazel spoke up, then turned red when our eyes went to her. "Sorry," She squealed.

"Hazel Levesque." Hera said. "I'm sure you have heard all about the sword from the hero himself, down in the..."

"It doesn't matter how she knows." Nico spoke up, and everyone's eyes went to him. "Go ahead Hazel, tell us what you know." She swallowed.

"Umm, he was tricked, Kratos," Hazel said. "That's the hero who last used the sword. I don't know the full story, but he said, he did a favor for the gods, he didn't say what, but it must have been big because, he was made a god, and then there was some war, and Zeus had told Kratos if he drained all his godly powers into the sword it would make it more powerful, and he would really become invincible, and he would be able to beat their enemies, well, that was all true, he drained all his godly powers and strength into the sword, and took out everyone that was fighting against the gods, _but _Zeus failed to tell him, he would not be able to get his strength back, and before Kratos even knew what was happening, Zeus took the sword and stabbed him, killing him."

"What?" Harry said. Wide-eyes. "But...but..."

"See, Heracleitus, I do not know what Zeus is really up to." Hera said. "I believe he may be trying to help you out, because he never told you about being able to give the sword your strength and magic, to be more powerful, but I warn you against doing so, if you find the sword, just use it like it is, do not put anything into it." Harry nodded, but I noticed Piper looking thoughtful.

"I wouldn't anyways." Harry said. "I'll need all the strength and magic I have to fight Voldemort, I can't be giving any to a sword, besides, if Kratos godly powers is still in it, it should be strong enough already...but." He stopped talking and also looked thoughtful, I had a feeling whatever he was thinking, Piper was thinking the same thing, for they looked at each other and grinned, like they had just come up with a really good plan.

"I have heard a few unbelievable things from your brother." Hera said, changing the subject. Harry gave her a confused look, then looked questing at Jason, who held his hand up as to say. "She's not talking about me."

"Your brother, not your step-brother, Heracleitus." Hera said. "Ares, he came to me, not even an hour ago, is it true, you were jailed back in July?" Harry choked on the bite of pizza he just took, and Piper had to pat him on the back, then reached him his Soda Pop.

"I take that as a yes." Hera said. "Well, then is it true you attacked your brother, a god. Heracleitus, what have I told you about your temper, you are going to get yourself killed."

"Oh my god." Leo cried out. "Uncle Harry beat Ares' butt, so to get back at him, he titles like a five-year old." Hera glared at him, which shut him up, and she turned back to Harry.

"Tell me, Heracleitus, why was it you were put in jail?" Hera asked. Harry took a drink from his Cherry Coke, before he explained the whole camera man thing, Hera frowned at him. "Now tell me, what made you lose your temper on Ares, why you saw fit to fight your brother."

"Wait." Ron said. "You're telling us, that the one Harry had just fought, is his brother?" Harry scowled. "Blimey, I get in fights with my brothers, but we never tried to kill each other."

"He's not my brother." Harry said. Hera gave him a look. "Fine, Half-brother, and he had it coming, he threaten Piper." Harry took on voice, which I took to suppose to be Ares. "Girl, you better be glad you're a daughter of Aphrodite." I raised my eyebrow at him, as Leo snickered.

"Well, to be fair, she did flip him over her shoulder." Jason put in, Harry glared at him.

"You did what?" I asked, looking at Piper wide-eyed.

"_Her_ again." Hera said. "It all comes down to _her_, you got jailed because of _her_, you fought your brother over _her_, and last winter you died for _her_ ." Piper's face turned red. "Son, I believe it is time you leave _her_. She is not good for you, she is a bad influence."

"I love her, Mother." Harry said. "And Piper is a good person, she loves, and..and." His eyes flashed and he suddenly jumped. "You have no room to talk about someone, look what you have done, what about Lamia, what about all the other lovers of Zeus you took revenge on, what about his kids you've curse."

"Heracleitus, my past is none of your business." Hera also stood. "And what have I told you about talking to me this way?"

"Piper and I are none of your business." Harry said. "I'll be with who I want to be with. I love her and nothing can stop me from being with her. You can't tell me who I can be with." Hera raised her hand and smacked Harry across the face. He grabbed his cheek and stepped back looking at her wide-eyes. Hera herself looked shocked.

"HEY!" All of us, but Harry cried. Nico even had to grab Piper to stop her from jumping the Queen of Olympus.

"Harry, I'm so sorry," Hera reached for him, and Harry flinched back so bad he bumped into Piper ,who was standing behind him. I guess the smack made him think about the abuse he received at the hands of the Dursley's, Hera must have figured it out too. "I'm not like them, Heracleitus, I just lost my temper." Harry put his hand down, and I saw a hand print on his face.

"Nothing Piper has ever did, caused my life to be cursed." He said.

"What?" Annabeth demanded. "Harry, what do you mean your life is cursed?" He blinked as if trying to stop tears and shook his head, and walked off, he went over to a stone wall a few feet away and sat down, and put his face in his hands. Marauder jumped up looked between Harry and Hera, as if he didn't know who to be faithful to, but in the end ran over to Harry with out another glance to Hera. He put his head on Harry's knee and he begin to pet him.

"Clio," Piper said, Looking over at Harry, "Told him in a dream that an old child of Zeus that had been turned into a god had curse his life, so he would live the same tragic life he did." Piper glared at Hera. "To get back at you for making his life nothing but hell. That's why Harry has had such a sucky life."

"Of course." I said, throwing my hands up. "Like always, the gods can't control themselves and who suffers when they piss someone off? Us their children." Thunder bombed over head. I looked up. "It's true." More thunder.

"Percy, stop." Annabeth warned. For once I listened.

"I better get going." Hera said, and she glanced sadly over at Harry.

"NO!" Piper suddenly cried and grabbed Hera's wist to stop her from going anywhere. Hera gave her a glare.

"Let go of me right now, Piper McLean." Hera said. "Or I might just forget how much my son loves you."

"You can't leave it like this." Piper said. "You and Harry can not leave things like this, go over there and talk to him."

"I am warning you." Hera said. "Mind your own business."

"Harry cares a lot about you." Piper said. "You'll regret it if you don't go over there and make things right." Hera glared and opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it and narrowed her eyes.

"You know something." Hera said. "Something about Heracleitus." Piper let go of her wist and looked down. "Tell me now!" Piper looked toward all of us, then back at Hera.

"Ask Aphrodite." Piper said. "She wouldn't tell me everything, I just know you shouldn't leave things between Harry and you the way they are." Hera looked at Piper for a moment then a small light shined and she was gone, Piper sighed and looked down.

"Piper, whats going on?" Annabeth demanded. "Is something wrong with Harry or is something going to happen to him?" Piper shook her head.

"Please don't make me say." She said, looking as if she was going to cry, she then turned to go over to Harry, but stopped and gasped. I looked over to see Hera with him, she sat next to him on the stone wall and was running her hand through his hair. She said something, he nodded and she smiled, stood and grabbed Harry's arm and stood him up, she then hugged him, and after a moment he hugged her back. And laid his head on her shoulder, it looked like he was crying.

After a moment they pulled apart and Hera said one more thing, kissed his forehead and then vanished in thin air. Harry stood there a moment, before walking back over toward us.

"Everything alright?" Piper asked, as he made it to her. Harry smiled and nodded as he put his arm around her.

"Everything is just fine." Harry said. "Mum said she was sorry for hitting me and promised on the River Styx to never do it again."

"Good," Piper said, looking relived, I really wanted to know what she knew. Was something going to happen to Harry?

I opened my mouth to make her tell us, when Ron suddenly yelped. I turned to see some kind of creature had jumped from the pine tree above our table and was now hanging on to his back. At first we were all too shocked to move. You couldn't blame us, the thing on his back looked as if a Monkey had a kid with a frog, with smooth hairless skin, that was a mottled green, its hands and feet where webbed, with long arms and legs, it's head had two short horns, and some kind and thing in the middle of his forehead was flashing red light. It looked up grinned with sharp pointy teeth, and went to sink its teeth in Ron's shoulder.

That was when Hazel got over her shock and jumped into action, she knocked the thing off his shoulder with the but of her spear, right when it was about to bit, the thing landed on it's back, she then turned her spear around and drove the blade right through its chest. The thing let out a weird noise before lay motionless.

"What the bloody hell is that thing." Ron demanded.

"You mean what was it." Leo added.

"A Clabbert," Luna said, Hermione looked at her in surprised.

"How did you know that." She asked.

"They're in Fantastic Beast and Where to Find them." Luna said. "But I've never got to see one. They leave mostly in the southern American states, but can be found elsewhere, but I don't understand why it would try to bite Ron, they feed on lizards mostly."

"I guess it got tired of lizard." Ron said, looking at his shoulder to make sure it really didn't bite him.

"Maybe it got the two confused." Leo said. "You know Wizard, Lizard." We all looked at him like he was an idiot.

"It's because there is too many of us." Annabeth said. "Us demigods that is, we're sitting ducks, our smell must be real strong, with so many together. Ron and Leo started snickering at that, Annabeth glared at them both.

"We're going to need to split up." Harry said. "After all we all can't go into the garden, the Nymphs might feel threaten by so many."

"That's true." Annabeth said. "But we have to decide who goes with you into the garden, and who stays behind."

"I already know Piper is." Harry said. "And I want Percy, he's been already, so he'll know right where to go, and of course Annabeth, Nico also, and.." He frowned and looked at everyone, Leo and Jason."

"Why them?" Ron demanded, "Why not us?" He pointed and him and Hermione."

"I just need them, Ron." Harry said. "Besides, I don't even know if you or Hermione or Ginny, could even get in the garden, not being from that world, I don't really know how that'll work."

"Harry is right, Ron." Hermione said. "It has to be them." The others nodded their agreement, Ron opened his mouth to argue again, but then another one of them things jumped out of the trees and onto Ginny. She screamed out and batted the thing away, Jason knocked it off, and put his sword right through its head. Just as more came jumping down and landed on all of us.

Annabeth cried out as one pulled on her hair, I knocked it off her with my fist so hard it went flying and hit a tree across the street, Piper knocked one-off Harry and then stabbed it with her dagger, in return he knocked one-off her and stabbed it with his sword, Leo killed two with an axe that had jumped onto Hermione, Luna blasted a few away with her wand, and Hazel took care of some. By the time we had taken all of them out, the sky was getting dark and the sun was getting ready to set.

"We better go." Harry said, twisting his sword back to a wand, and taken Piper's hand. I took Annabeth's.

"You guys be carefull incase more of them things was to come back." I said. "We'll try not to be too long."

"And if we don't come back, you know we've been eaten." Leo said, Hermione glared at him. He opened his arms to her. "How about a hug, Bookworm." She huffed and crossed her arms.

"You be careful." Ginny told Jason, before kissing him. He hugged her, gave her another kiss and walked over to stand by Harry and Piper.

"See you in a bit, Nico." Luna said, and to mine and everyone's shocked, they kissed each other, before pulling apart so Hazel could give Nico a one arm hug. "You two look after each other." They nodded and Nico made his way over to us, I raised my eyebrow at him.

"What!" He demanded. I just shook my head with a smile, and we headed of toward Mount Tam. It took a little bit to get there, but we made it before the sun went down, and we stood waiting for it to set in sheets of flouting fog.

"Why do I smell cough drops?" Leo asked.

"It's the Eucalyptus tress." I said. "Monsters like to chew on the leaves, especially dragons." Annabeth looked at me with her eyebrows raised. "What? it's true." She just shook her head with a smile.

"Who names a mountain Mount Tam anyway?" Harry asked.

"It's short for Mount Tamlpais, it means Mountain of Despair." Piper answered.

"Nice name." He said. I smiled a little, Harry sure could be a smart mouth when he wanted. Something I found amusing, the sun begun to sit.

"Alright, this is it," I said. "Just try to concentrate and follow me." I tighten my grip on Annabeth's hand, and together we stepped into the fog, the others right behind us.

When the fog cleared the road was now dirt. The grass thicker. The sunset made a bloodred slash across the sea. There was only one path directly in front of us, it led to a lush meadow of shadows and flowers. Next to me I heard Piper gasped, as she looked around, Harry too looked awe, I couldn't blame them I felt the same way my first time here. Even with the enormous dragon it was still the most beautiful place I had ever seen.

"It's so beautiful." Piper said, looking around. The grass shimmered with silvery evening light and the flowers were such brilliant colors, they almost glowed in the dark. Harry grinned real big and walked over to a rose-bush and picked a beautiful pinkish-peach rose, Annabeth gasped.

"Harry, I don't think you should do that." Annabeth cried, in an almost whisper, he grinned at her as he handed the rose to Piper.

"Don't worry, Beth, mum said I could." Piper smiled as she took it from. "With the quilt she's feeling for smacking me, I could probably get the moon if I wanted it."

"I think Artemis would have something to say if she gave you the moon." I joked. Harry glared at me.

"Don't be an idiot, you git." He said. "You know what I mean." I smiled at him, I don't know what git, meant, I guess his why of calling me a jerk, maybe, but I always found his way of name calling and swearing funny. I smiled a little wider, it sure was good to have my good buddy back.

Piper kissed him and tuck her rose safely in her quiver with her arrows. And they begun to look around again. Polished black marble led around either side of a five-tory-tall apple tree, glittering with gold apples.

"The apples of immortality." Harry whispered, looking up at them. "Zeus' wedding gift to my mum."

"They small great." Leo said. "And I've never been a big fan of apple." Harry rolled his eyes, but smiled, he looked happy to be in a place that belonged to his mum.

"There's Ladon." Piper whispered. She pointed to the large dragon sleeping at the bottom of the tree. "If we walk quit enough; maybe we can get by without him waken." We nodded and begun to walk down the path as quit as we could, even Marauder. Harry and Nico even covering us some in shadows, so to try not to be seen.

"Where do you think these nymphs are hiding?" Jason asked, in a whisper so low he was barely heard. We didn't get to answer him, shadows in front of him begun to move, and once again I heard that eerie singing, Harry's hand went for his wand, but I stopped him, as four figures shimmered into existence, four young women who looked just like an old friend of mine. Four gorgeous, and dangerous women; the Hesperides, Zoe Nightshade's sisters.

"What is thy doing here." One said. "Who dares to trespass in our garden."

"Your garden?" Harry said, outraged. "This garden belongs to my Mother." All four looked at him. I could tell Harry was neither intimidated by them or in awe of their beauty, like I had been when I first met them. I guess when you have a girlfriend that looks like Piper, everyone else seems normal to you. (Don't tell Harry I said that) I glanced at Annabeth, to see her eyes locked on the nymphs and her hand on her dagger. I had to smile, yep the Nymphs looked normal compared to her beauty too, Annabeth was the most gorgeous female on earth or Olympus.

"Heracleitus Potter," another one amused. "Yes, of course thy would believe that." Marauder begin to grow at her.

"I believe it because it is the truth." Harry said. Piper reached over and laid a hand on his arm to calm him, she then turned to the Nymphs, and spoke in a smooth voice.

"Please, we are here because we need your help." Piper said. "We need information and we were told you might know." The Nymphs looked as if they were going to help, they all four opened their mouths, then paused and tilted their heads as if listening to something, then a look of outraged went through their eyes.

"How dare thy try to charmspeak thee." One said. "You will pay."

"Wait!" I cried. "We just need to ask you a question then we will go." They turned and looked at me for the first time, realized who I was and look beyond ticked.

"Perseus Jackson." They all four cried. "How dare thee come back here!" The last one on the end took a deep breath and shouted.

"Ladon! Wake!" The dragon strried. a hundred heads whipping around, tongues flickering and tasting air. We all, but Piper pulled out our weapons: Harry his sword, Annabeth her dagger, Jason sword, Leo axe, and Nico sword.

"I take it, that's not a good thing." Leo said. No one answered, and Piper yelled.

"Ladon! Sleep!" The dragoon paused, then all hundred head fell back down with a snort, and all hundred heads begin to snore.

"Ladon! Wake!" another yelled the dragon strried, but Piper once again yelled.

"Ladon! Sleep!" In wich his fell back down snoring.

"Stop that!" one nymph said. "Ladon! Wake!"

"Ladon! Sleep!." It went back and forth for about thirty minutes, one nymph would yell for Ladon to wake, only for Piper to turn around and yell for Ladon to sleep. Into Jason stepped in.

"Stop, all of you." Jason said. He then turned to the Nymphs. "Look, we just need to know one thing, you have helped a hero once before find a weapon, will we need to know where another one is." He took a breath. "So, do you all know where the blade of Olympus is?"

"We will not help, thy." One said. "It' too late for you anyway." She pointed behind us, and I suddenly smiled a very, very bad breath. We all turned around to see Ladon a wake and standing over us. We had nowhere to run, the dragon was in front, and the Nymphs blocking the path behind us. He stood up and all hundred mouths hissed, he opened his mouth, Marauder got right in front of Harry and let out a big roar, but before anyone can do anything, Piper ran forward and held out her hands.

"Stop!" She cried. Ladon stopped and didn't move. "That's it, don't move. Nice dragon, you don't want to hurt anyone." Ladon looked at Piper with all hundred eyes, she shook a little, but her voice stayed steady. "That's it, you're a nice dragon." Laden's heads bent and looked closer at Piper. Marauder growled in warning.

"Piper," Harry said, he went to take a step forward, but Nico grabbed his arm. And that was one for the first time I noticed he wasn't wearing black. I know weird time to realize that.

"Piper, come on, Baby," Harry said. "Please, come away from him."

"LADON!" one of the Nymphs yelled. "What are you waiting for? Attack!" And a lot of things happen at once, all one hundred heads went toward Piper mouths wide open.

"NO!" Harry screamed, and ran forward and knocked Piper out-of-the-way, Ladon went for Harry instead, but as one the other heads went for Harry, Nico jumped in front of him and Ladon got him instead, Nico fall to the ground withering in pain. Harry went right to him, and Marauder jumped at Ladon and bit his leg, he smacked him away and Marauder just jumped back up with a big roar,

"Nico," Harry cried. "Why'd you do that, you should have let him get me instead." Nico just looked up at Harry, his eyes had turned a dull grey.

"Harry, don't say that." Piper demanded. He didn't answer he just grabbed his bag Nico had, and poured it out, looking frantically for something, me on the other hand I was mad. Ladon bit Nico, he tried to kill Harry and Piper, he was the reason Zoe died, and now he was turning his eyes on my girlfriend. No way, was he going to get by with any of that.

Ladon dodged at Annabeth, I pushed her out-of-the-way, and punched one of Ladon's heads, his head went flying back, making his others jerk back too. I then stabbed him in the side with Riptide, where the sword stuck, I then used it to climb up on his back, a grabbed wrapped my arms around one of its necks, as it struggled to throw me off, it brought one of its heads around and looked right at me.

"Percy, here!" Harry yelled, he tossed me his sword, I caught it, noticing he had a small vile of some kind of blood in his hand, but didn't think much of it, as one Ladon's head came at me, I brought Harry's sword around and sliced it off. His other heads cried out in pain, as he turned to looked at me.

"Percy," Annabeth cried, she ran forward with her dagger, and as Ladon's eyes were on me, she stabbed it right in the chest, his heads cried out in pain again, and turned toward my girl.

"Annabeth!" Harry cried, he was next to Nico handing the vile of blood to him. "MOVE!" Annabeth didn't argue as Ladon dodged toward her throwing me off his back, she jumped out-of-the-way, and he missed her.

Jason ran forward and while Ladon's mind was still on Annabeth, he sliced one of the heads off. He cried out in pain again.

"That's two and only ninety-eight more to go." I said. I still had Harry's sword in my hand, as I sliced and stabbed at every part I could reach.

Harry was suddenly there and thrust out his hands shadows begin to dance and swirl around him, and after Nico had drunk the vile of blood, he was back on his feet, sword in hand. He helped Harry make the shadows dance, confusing Ladon, as he tried to get at them. Piper and Annabeth was there, Annabeth with her dagger in hand, Piper with her bow and arrows. Now every one of us surround the dragon, we stabbed, sliced, dodged, hit, and shot arrows at him, and in Marauder's case clawing and biting. Ladon begin to weaken. And after a while Leo ran forward.

"I got it!" He cried. "Out of the way!" We all stepped back, and Ladon stepped forward, held out his hands and shot fire out of his palms, the fire hit Ladon and he went up in flames, I could spell the sent of burnt skin as all hundred heads made an awful scream like noise. The fire lighting up the place. The ground shook as Ladon dropped down dead.

"Leo," Harry said. "Do something, don't let him set my mum's garden on fire."

"Umm...sorry, Uncle Harry." Leo said. "There is nothing I can do."

"LEO!" Harry cried. I sighed, I didn't like Hera, not one bit, but this place was too beautiful to see go up in smoke. I stepped forward. And thrust out my hands, in the distance there was a rumble, and the sound of the sea raising, and then a big wave came, and landed on Ladon's burnt corpse, putting it out. When the fire was all gone, there was nothing left but burnt skeleton remains. We had done or more like Leo, had done what other heros not even Hercules could do, he killed the hundred headed Ladon.

"Oh, no you don't" Piper suddenly cried, I looked to see she had a grip on one of the Nymphs with her dagger to her throat. Her sisters went to help her, but Harry picked up Riptide was laying on the ground in Ladon's remains and jumped in front of Piper and held it out, Marauder right next to him growling. The nymphs took one look at the blade and their eyes widen.

"You just stay right where you are." Harry said, she nodded toward Piper. "Tell me where the Blade of Olympus is or you'll have one less sister." They just stared. "I'm really not in the mood, you just almost killed a member of my family, plus my girl and my friends, don't piss me off anymore or I will give Piper the go ahead and.." He made a cutting motion on his throat, we all stared at him shocked.

"What will it be." He asked, when they still didn't answer.

"Fine, I will to thy." One gave in, when Piper brought her blade closer to the other nymphs throat. "The Blade Of Olympus is hidden in another garden, one nowhere near as beautiful as ours, not many have seen it, because it is deep underground, why deep.."

"Just tell me." Harry demanded.

"Thy will find the Blade of Olympus hiding among the pomegranate tress in Persephone's garden." She said.

"It's in the Underworld?" I demanded. She looked at me and nodded. Harry turned to Piper and gave a nod she let go of the nymph, who then ran over to her sisters.

"Look what thy did." She said. "Now who will watch the tree." Harry grinned at her as he pulled his pouch out of his pocket and looked through it for something. "Don't worry, I have a friend who would be great for the job, I get back to camp I'll tell her." They glared at him, then shimmered away pretty much the same way they had come.

"So, Nico." Harry said, pulling two very familiar looking pearls out of his pouch, and haanded one to Piper. "Where is the closet entrance to the underworld?" Nico frown in thought for a moment.

"Los Angeles," He answered. "But Harry I don't know about." He was cut off as Harry and Piper stepped on the pearls and disappeared in the smell of the sea. Marauder growled at the spot.

"What the hell?" Jason cried. "He just lift like that, we can help him!"

"You know how Uncle Harry is." Leo said. "He doesn't want anyone to get hurt for him."

I was so shocked and confused about what just happen the only thing I could think to say was. "He took my sword." I looked down at Harry's sword still in my hand, I don't even think he realized he had mine and not his. Though his was a pretty cool looking sword with an emerald incrusted handle and the Potter family crest covered in the middle of the blade.

"Well, there is no way I'm going to let Harry go into the Underworld alone." Nico said. "So anyone wanting to go, grab someone's hand." Nico then grabbed my arm, then Annabeth's, Leo grab my other arm, and Jason grab Annabeth's. Marauder laid one paw on Nico's foot.

I looked up toward Mount Tam, and a shiver went down my spin, there was clouds up there, dark grey stormy clouds as if a storm was going on up there, just like the last time Atlas had gotten free. But before I could point it out to Annabeth I was taken away in the Shadows.

_A.N. Hope this chapter was alright, and the fight with Ladon, and the next will be the last chapter and this story will come to an end, and it probably won't be in Harry's pov either, most the story had been from his P.O.V, but I haven't decided yet who it'll be in. Maybe Piper's of Jason's._


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.

Chapter 24: I lose Harry

_A.N. Sorry if it took a while to get up, but I got stuck on this chapter, so I hope I did good. _

Piper's P.O.V.

I stepped on the pearl Harry had handed me, and was whisked away into the smell of a sea-breeze, when I opened my eyes, we were standing on a street, with few people walking by, it was dark out now, the only light came from the street lamps, and it felt pretty good out, not too hot or not too cool, with a good breeze. I sighed, it was just too good of a night to go to the Underworld, we should be going out and enjoying ourselves, heck we weren't that far my dad's place, I would love to go see him, and let Harry meet him.

"Damn," Harry cursed, looking around. "I should have asked Nico where the entrance was. How stupid can I get."

"It's okay, babe." I said, shaken my head of the thought, we have other things to do." "We'll just look, it'll be fine."

Harry nodded and took my hand in his and we begin to walk down the street. I tried to keep my mind off the fact, that very soon Harry was going to be taken from me for a while. I hoped I could be strong enough to handle it. A quest without Harry, how I was going to get through it. I had no idea. But I had to and was going to, if it meant getting Harry back in the end.

"Piper, are you okay?" Harry asked, I looked up at him to see he was staring at me, with concern in his eyes. I tried to give him a smile, but I could tell by his look he knew it was false.

"I'm fine, babe." I said, and stopped walking, Harry and I faced each other, and I dropped his hand, and put my arms around his waist. "I'm just..just...I don't want to lose you."

"Hey, you're not going to lose me." Harry said, he put his hand under my chin and raised my face, so I was looking at him, he searched my eyes. Then leaned in and kissed me. "I love you. You know that." I nodded and kissed him back. "I know the thought of going into the Underworld is scary, but we'll both come out just fine." He kissed me again, then laid his hand on my cheek. "Now let me see a real smile on that beautiful face of yours."

I gave him a real smile this time and he grinned back, his eyes sparkling, I may sound conceded, but I believe his eyes, only did that for me. He leaned in and kissed me once more. Then rubbed my cheek, before pulling back.

"I hate seeing you looking all sad." Harry said, rubbing his thumb across. "I love to see a smile on that beautiful face of yours." He grinned. "I think I'm going to start calling you Fancy face." I laughed and put my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek, before laying my head on his shoulder.

"I love you so much." I said. Harry put his hands around my waist and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you just as much if not more." He said. I smiled. Yeah I can do that quest without him, I'll just remember those words. We stood there in each others arms for a while, we hated to pull apart, but we weren't going to find the Underworld, standing here being all mushy.

But just as we loosed our grip on each other a flash suddenly went off. We pulled apart and looked to see a few camera people standing on the side-walk taking pictures of us. Damn, making my hair black didn't help anything, and Harry forgot to put his hood on.

"We don't have time for this." Harry said, he grabbed my arm. "Come on, let's run." I nodded and together we took off running down the street, and around the corner, and more likely getting lost. I could hear a few of the camera guys chasing us, a couple even snapped some photos. Harry turned a corner, and opened a door and ran into some store or shop, we watched out the widow as the camera guys ran passed. I sighed.

"Now what are we going to do?" I asked. "If we go out, they'll see us." Harry took my hand.

"Come on, Fancy face, we'll go out the back door." Harry said, and we turned around just as the light came on.

"Hello," Said a voice, I jumped, but all Harry did was turn around, and stood as if he was getting ready to fight, that was when I saw we were in some kind of bed store, there was beds of all kinds, regular looking beds, round beds, heart shape beds, spinning beds, there was even one bed that was playing music.

Standing behind us was this guy who looked like a raptor in a leisure suit. He was seven feet tail, with no hair. He had grey, leathery skin, thick-lidded eyes, and a cold, reptilian smile. He started walking slowly toward us, and Harry's grip on my hand tighten, and his other hand went in my pocket, where he had Percy's sword Riptide, but then his eyes widen, and he looked at me and mouthed.

"It's gone." My heart dropped, Riptide always returned to Percy when ever he lost it, I guess that's what it did now, leaving Harry without a weapon, but he still had his magic. I felt something bumping into my chest, and looked down to see my pendant was spinning, and I held it out to look at, and it showed me the dragon.

"I'm Crusty," The guy said, Harry and I turned from each other and looked at him.

"Well, Crusty, nice meeting you, but we'll be going now." Harry said, "We'll just go out your back door." He walked toward the back of the store and went to go around Crusty, but he held out both hands and stopped him.

"There's no need to be in a hurry." Crusty said. "Why not shop. Everyone could use a new bed."

"No, thanks, I already have four beds, what would I need with another one." Harry said. Which was kinda true, he had a bed in both Hades and Hera's cabins at camp, and then one in his room at Grimmauld place, and one in his room at home. His beds at camp, are the only ones I haven't slept with Harry in, he thought it would be too disrespectful to the two gods the cabins belonged to.

"You could never have too many beds." Crusty said, he laid his hands on Harry's shoulders and pushed him, in till he pushed him down on a water-bed, it was full size, with an eagle pattern blanket, the headboard was made of marble. "Heck, you can even take a nap, I don't mind." He shoved Harry over in till he was laying down.

"Hey," Harry and I both said.

"Let me up," Harry went on.

But Crusty just grinned, snapped his fingers and said. "_Ergo!" _ Ropes sprung up from the sides of the bed and wrapped around Harry, holding him to the bed.

"Hey!" I cried. "Let him up, untie him." I rushed over to Harry and reached for one of the ropes, but Harry shouted.

"Piper! No," I jerked back in surprise. "Don't touch them, Fancy face, they might wrap around you too." I stepped back and glared at Crusty.

"Let him go now." I demanded. Crusty blinked.

"Let him go." He asked, confused, then shook his head. "No, I don't think so, we got to size him make him fit." He looked at Harry, who glared at him, "He is way too short, it'll take a while to make him fit."

"What do you mean make him fit?" I demanded. Crusty grinned.

"Don't worry," Crusty said. "The stretching will be very painful, but hey, look on the bright side, he might even live."

"What!" I yelped. "You're going to stretch him." I looked at Harry, who was struggling to get out of the ropes. "You know, I like him short, so why don't you just let him go."

"Ergo," Crusty cried once more, a second set of ropes leaped out from top and bottom of the bed, wrapping around Harry's ankles, and armpits, the ropes started tighten, pulling my guy from both ends. I could see the panic on his face as he tried to get fear, being claustrophobic, and tied to a bed, had to be frighten to him.

Crusty, grinned, gave a clap, and turned to me. "Now, lets find you a bed."

"NO!" Harry yelled. "Piper, baby, go run! forget about me." He groaned as he was stretched more, and suddenly Crusty grabbed my shoulders, making me drop my bow, and started pushing me toward another bed, next to Harry's, it was even bigger, then Harry's, it looked even bigger then a king size bed, with satin Violet sheets, and a velvet throw. I struggled as he tried to push me.

"Let go of her!" Harry yelled. But I had an idea, when I had talked to him before, he acted as if, my charmspeak affected him. I took a deep breath, as I struggled to stay off the bed.

"No, wait! Not this one." I said, putting charmspeak into my words, Crusty paused and looked at me. "It's much too big, wouldn't it be easier to try a smaller bed."

"Smaller bed." Crusty asked. I nodded and gave him my best grin.

"Yes, it'll be quicker to stretch me, if the bed is smaller." I said. "And you want it to be quick, so there won't be a lot of screaming, if another customer was to come along, it'll scare them off."

"You're absolutely right!" He agreed. "How about this bed over here." He pointed to one on the other side of the room, it looked to be between a Queen, and full size.

"That's perfect." I said, still using charmspeak in my words, but I was getting nervous, I had to be quick, before any of Harry's bones started breaking, he was struggling, and groaning, he would call for me to run every few seconds.

"Let's try it." I said, and Crusty walked me over to the bed, it was a four-poster bed, with pink silk sheets, and a large red cover. He grabbed hold of my arm, and went to push me onto the bed.

"Wait!" I cried. "I always get in bed from the foot of it first." I smiled again. "Superstitions, you know."

"Of course." Crusty said, and he dragged me to the foot of the bed, and that was when I twisted my arm, jerking it out his grip, I kicked him behind the knee, he stumbled in surprise and I threw out my hands and pushed him on the bed.

"Ergo!" I yelled, before he could get up. The ropes sprung up and wrapped around him.

"What...are you doing!" He cried, I didn't answer, I went and grabbed my bow and ran back toward to the foot of his bed, I aimed an arrow right at his forehead. "NO! not again, why do I always fall for this!" I let go and bulls eye, arrow right between the eyes, and Crusty busted to dust. I didn't give him another thought, as I ran to Harry pulled out my dagger and cut him free.

"Blimey, Piper, that was brilliant." Harry grinned, as he rubbed his arms, then legs. I blushed at his words, and he laughed a little, and gave me a kiss. "Come on, let's get out of here, incase he was to reform quick." "I nodded and Harry took my hand, all thought of finding a back door left our minds; as we went out the same door we had come in, Harry leaned against the wall and bent and started rubbing his legs.

"Your legs hurt?" I asked. Harry gave me a look.

"What do you think, Fancy face?" Harry asked. "The bloody git, just tried to stretch me."

"Who tried to stretch you?" A concern voice asked, we spun around, I even pulled out my dagger, and almost put it through the person behind me, which was my good friend Annabeth Chase.

"Wow." Percy said, pulling Annabeth back. "It's just us." I sighed and put my dagger away.

"Sorry, I'm a little jumpy." I said. Watching as Marauder ran over to Harry, he grinned down at him, and petted his head.

"It's fine." Annabeth said. "We shouldn't have snuck up on you." I looked around them and saw, Leo, Jason, and Nico.

"Now who tried to stretch you?" Nico asked, looking at Harry, he pointed behind him at the store we just came out of.

"Crusty the clown back there." Harry said. "Bloody lizard, tied me to a bed and had ropes pulling me."

"I think it was Procrustes." I said.

"It was." Annabeth said. "We've run across him once ourselves."

"Who?" Leo demanded.

"Procrustes." Percy said. "From the Greek myth with Theseus, he tried to kill him pretty much the same way."

"Well, it doesn't matter now." Harry said, getting off the wall. "Piper took care of him, she was bloody brilliant." He grinned and explained to them how I beat Procrustes (AkA Crusty the clown) I could see the pride shinning in his eyes, it made me blush again. I wasn't really all that great.

"Why did you run off without us anyway?" Jason demanded. "We could help you." Harry gave a little smirk, as Marauder licked his hand.

"I know I was stupid." He said. "We get here and I don't even know where or how to find the entrance." Nico snorted and rolled his eyes.

"We know." Percy said. Annabeth nodded, along with Nico. They begin to walk down the street and we follow, Jason and Leo choosing to walk with us, Marauder not leaving Harry's side.

They led us to Valencia Boulevard, where we stood in the shadows looking at gold letters etched in black marble: DOA RECORDING STUDIOS.

"Well this is it." Percy said, almost sounding cheerful.

"No solicitors, no loitering, no living." Leo read out the words that was stenciled on glass doors. "Doesn't this place sound inviting."

"It's the Underworld." Nico said. "It's not suppose to be inviting, dummy."

"Well, we're not going to find any sword just standing here staring." Jason said, and Nico reached out and opened the doors, and went in Harry right behind him, Marauder following, and I took a deep breath, before following them into the lobby.

Some weird rock music was playing over hidden speakers, the carpet and walls was a steal grey. Pencil cactuses grew in the corners like skeleton hands. The furniture was black leather, there was a few seats taken, and a couple of people stood by the elevator, and a few stood looking out the windows. Nobody moved or talked, or did much of anything. If I looked at them out of the corner of my eye, they looked normal, but if I stared they became transparent.

As I watched, I saw this one ghost, a very pretty woman with thick dark red hair and wearing an emerald-green dress. She was walking from one ghost to the other, asking their names and writing them down on a piece of transparent paper, that was hooked to a transparent clipboard. She would then take their silver coin drop it in one of them coin things you wear around your waist, and then hand them a number.

"They didn't do that last time we were here did they?" Percy whispered asked Annabeth. She shook her head, staring at the women, like she was familiar to her, I too had a feeling I should know her, like I've seen a picture of her. But couldn't place where, and Harry was staring at the ghost wide-eyed.

Leo tugged on Jason's sleeve, and when he leaned in to see what he wanted, Leo whispered loud enough for just us to hear. "I see dead people." Jason snorted and had to hold in his laughter, but Percy bust out laughing, make a few look our way, even the red-haired women. She glanced at us and frowned, I noticed something; as she looked at us, she had very familiar bright green eyes, and when they locked on Harry, they grew wide.

"Harry!" She cried, then rushed over , she tried to grab his arm, but her hand just went through it. "Praise Hera, you're still alive." She looked real relived.

"Mum." Harry said, coming out of his shocked daze. "What are you doing here?" She gave Harry an amused look.

"The question is what are you doing here?" Lily Potter asked. "I happen to work here."

"You work here?" Annabeth asked. Lily looked at her and smiled.

"Lord Hades asked me to." Lily said. She nodded her head toward the security guard's desk, which was a raised podium, so we had to look up at the guard sitting there, a tall man, with chocolate-colored skin and bleached hair shaved military style. He wore tortoiseshell shades and a silk Italian suit that matched his hair. A black rose was pinned to his lapel under a silver tag. "Charon was complaining about too many deaths, and being more crowded than usual, so I said I would help, I came up with our new little system, it moves things along faster." She paused to ask a women her name, then wrote it down, the women handed her a credit card, and Lily swiped it across one of them credit card things, then handed it back, with a number.

"Mum?" Harry asked, Lily looked up at him. "Can you help us?" Lily frowned.

"Help with what?" She searched his face, then shook her head. "Don't tell me you want to go into the Underworld."

"Please, there is something hidden down there I really need to find." Harry said, giving Lily his best pleading eyes. "It'll help me defeat Voldemort." Lily sighed and looked back at Charon, he wasn't paying attention to any of us, he had his feet up on his desk, and a I-POD stuck in his ears, and a grumpy look in his face.

Lily rolled her eyes. "He's been in a crabby mood lately, won't even roll the ferry, we had to get someone else to do it." Lily looked at her watch. "It's due back anytime, and I'm sure the new driver will be more than willing to help you." She smirked a little. "Charon is scared of him."

"I guess dad denied Charon another pay raise." Nico asked. Lily smiled at him.

"Is there anything else that puts him in such a bad mood." She rolled her eyes. "He's on a strike." Lily looked around at all the ghost. "You wouldn't happen to have your cloak with you?"

Harry opened her mouth to say no, but I cut crossed him. "I got it." I slipped by quiver from my back and pulled it out. Lily smiled at me.

"You must be Piper." She said. "I'm very glad I get to meet you, and you're not.."

"Dead!" Leo asked. Lily glanced at him.

"You must be Leo," she glanced at everyone that was with Harry. "Jason," she nodded to Jason, Percy, and Annabeth." Lily smiled at us all. Then looked back at me, and took the cloak from my hands. I was surprised she could hold it, but then again; it did once belong to Death, so I guess if your.. um dead you could still hold it. "I hope this will fit over five people."

"Five?" Percy asked. "I'm not very good at math, Mrs. Potter, but there is seven of us." Lily smiled at him, Percy blushed, after all Harry's mortal mum was a very pretty lady. Even if she was a little transparent.

"First, please, just call me Lily." Lily said. "After all, you are only three years younger than I was when I died." I frowned, twenty-one was a really young age to die. "And secondly, only five of you need to be covered. Harry and Nico can hide in the shadows, and if they are seen, nobody, not even Charon, would say anything, because they'll know they carry Lord Hades' blood, and no body wants to make him made when...well you know." She nodded to all the ghost and we nodded. Lily looked once more around, then held out the silvery cloak. "Everyone, but Nico and Harry get under here."

We had to stand pretty close to each other, and walk very carefully, but we got it to work out. Lily led us over to the doors, Marauder walking next to her. Lily pushed a down button, which was the only button on it. She glanced back at Charon. Harry and Nico hide in the shadows, we were under the cloak, so I don't think anyone saw us.

"Charon...Charon!" Lily had to yell before he looked up at her, he unplugged one of the ear buds.

"What!" he demanded, in not a very friendly voice. Harry glared at him, and looked as if he was going to take a step, but Nico grabbed his arm.

"I'm going to see whats taking the ferry so long, so you'll have to keep an eye on the lobby." She told him. He rolled his eyes, and stuck the ear bud back in, without saying a word. Lily groaned, as the elevator opened, and we climbed in. "You can come out now." We took off the cloak and I shoved it back in my quiver.

"Was that the Weird Sisters playing over the speakers?" Harry asked. Lily shook her head, as she slid a key card in the slot in the elevator panel and we started to descend.

"Your dad's idea." She said. "He said being dead can be depressing enough, without listening to depressing music." Harry smiled, as I got this sudden dizzy feeling, we weren't going down anymore, but forward. The air turned misty. Then suddenly we weren't on an elevator anymore, but we were standing by a barge.

"The River Styx." Percy, said, making a face, I reached over and took hold of Harry's hand. The time was getting closer, soon I'll be without him for a while. I wanted turn around and run, pulling Harry with me, but before I could act on it, a ferry pulled up, being control by someone covered in a scarlet red cloak, his head was covered, but when he saw Lily, he removed the hood and gave her a big grin, his hazel eyes full of mischief, and messy black hair laying all over his head, he a looked just like Harry.

"Lily, my little bloom, come to see me off again." He asked, then he looked at us, and when his eyes fall on Harry, they widen.

"He's alive." Lily said, and James Potter sighed.

"Dad." Harry stepped closer to him. "Why are you driving the ferry? I thought that was Charon's job?" James' grin returned.

"He's on strike, and Hades asked me to, when your Mum there started complaining about too many dead people filling the lobby again. He wanted Ignatus, but he's busy with something else, some problem down in Tartarus, or something, so he asked me." James explained. "So, why are you all down here? Something tells me, you aren't here for a friendly visit."

"They need to find something down in the Underworld." Lily said.

"Well, climb on in kiddies." He called. "I'll take you as far as I can." We all climbed on into the ferry, a little surprise, James would just agree to take us, no questions asked. He reached up and gave Lily a quick kiss, before pulling out and down the River.

"Hey, Dad?" Harry asked. "Mum said something about Charon being scared of you." James smirked, looking even more like Harry.

"He yelled at Lily." James said. "I couldn't let him think he could get away with that. Nobody messes with my little flower." I smiled at that, he sounded so much like Harry, I now knew were he got his protectiveness from.

"So, um... Mr. Potter, you and your wife are working for Hades?" Annabeth asked. James made a face.

"It's James or no better yet, call me Prongs." James said. "And yes, we have, before this Ignotus and I were taking the dead back to where they belong, they kept trying to sneak into other levels. We can't have that now can we?" He gave Annabeth a wink, and she blushed, something Percy didn't seem to like, if you went by the look on his face. James then turned to Leo who was staring at him. "Um...is something wrong?"

Leo looked from him to Harry, "It's like looking at twins." James laughed. And Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, my son was lucky." He said. "He inherited my good looks." Percy started laughing along with Leo. Marauder stood on the edge of the boat looking out into the water.

"So um... you and Hera?" Leo asked. "You never really...um... you know, did anything?"

"LEO!" Harry cried, looking sick. "You know they didn't, and why would you even ask that? I don't want to hear about it, it's my parents, two of them anyway."

"I heard about you calling Padfoot dad." James said, Harry looked at him worried. "Guess who told me, when I caught him trying to sneak out of his punishment." James' look turned angry, almost scary looking.

"Wormtail." Harry said, and James nodded.

"Bastard." James spat. "Gave me great pleasure in taking him back." That was when I saw a side of James, Harry didn't inherit, and I was glad, it was a vengeful, vindictive side. Harry seemed to of noticed it too, because he fell silent and didn't say anything else in till James spoke again.

"And don't worry," James said. "I'm not mad about it, you deserve to have someone to call dad, and besides me, there is no one better to be your dad, than good old Padfoot." Harry smiled, and we rolled on just chatting, James doing a lot of joking, he even asked Percy if the water in the Styx was cold. And made Nico mad, by calling him "Uncle Nicky," something Harry found real funny, then finally it was time to get off. The boat slid onto black sand, and James looked at us.

"Sorry, kiddies, but this is where I have to leave you." He said, he looked sadly at Harry. "You be careful, son, and watch out for the dog." Harry nodded and we climbed out of the boat, Harry said one last goodbye to his dad, before the ferry disappeared, Harry watching the way he disappeared for a few minutes before we turned around.

"Okay, Uncle Nicky," Harry said, smirking. "Which way is it to Persephone's garden?"

"Don't call me that." Nico said. "I'm not your Uncle."

"Why does that sound so familiar." Leo asked.

"I'll show you, but first we have to get passed Cerberus and get into the underworld, I don't usually come this way, I always shadow travel right in, so I don't know if I can get us pass him or not."

"I can." I said. "I'll use a little charmspeak." Harry took my hand and all of us followed Nico, Annabeth, and Percy, up a well-worn path, that had a lot of spirits flouting along. The entrance to the Underworld looked like airport security; there was three separate entrances, each had a pass through metal detector; with security cameras mounted on top. Beyond this were tollbooths, manned by black-robbed ghouls.

The dead queued up in three lines. Two marked: ATTENDANT ON DUTY, and one: EZ DEATH, which was the only slow-moving line.

"So, what'll it be?" Leo said. "Attendant on duty or an easy death?"

"Where's Cerberus?" I asked, looking around.

"He doesn't appear into you get passed the line." Annabeth said. Harry looked at her eyebrow raised.

"You been here before?" he asked, "Oh wait, when Percy took his little swum, right."

"No, I wasn't here for that." Annabeth said. "But Percy, Grover, and I had to come down here one time when..well I'll explain later, right now, lets just forces on finding the sword."

As we got closer to the gates. I could hear this howling, which I figured was Cerberus, it was so loud the ground shook, we choose the Ez Death line, so we could get through faster, then about fifty feet in front of us, the green mist shimmered. Standing just where the path split into three lanes was an enormous shadowy monster.

My jaw dropped. "He's a Rottweiler." Percy snickered at my shock or maybe words.

"He looks nothing like Fluffy." Harry said, awed.

"Fluffy?" Leo asked. "Who the heck is Fluffy?"

"My buddy Hagrid, had a giant three-headed dog once." Harry said. "He was a smaller though, and not a Rottweiler."

"You have a friend, that named a giant three-headed dog Fluffy?" Percy asked.

Harry nodded, "And he's friendly dog's name is Fang." He shrugged. "And he named his dragon Norbert."

"Okay," Leo said. Percy snickered.

"I wouldn't mind meeting this Hagrid guy." He said. "Naming a giant dog Fluffy."

"Hey," Harry said, as we walked on. "You're one to talk, you have a hell-hound named Mrs. O'Leary."

"You can't blame me for that." Percy said. "I didn't name her, and aren't you the wizard that named your lions Marauder." Marauder looked at Percy and gave a little growl.

"What about his owl." Leo put in. "Hedwig, what kinda of name is that." Harry glared at them both.

"Leave my pets alone." Harry said.

"Guys," Jason said. "He's looking at us." I looked the big dogs way, to see Jason was right, he was staring right at us. As I watched the dog's middle head craned toward us and he growled.

"Oh, yeah." Percy said. "I forgot, he can smell the living."

"You forgot?" Jason asked.

"Sorry," Percy said. "Its been a while since I've been down here."

We walked on up toward him and he bent its middle head and growled, Marauder raised his head, no fear at all in his eyes as he gave a big roar, warning Cerberus I guess. I took a deep breath, then walked right up to him.

"Piper, that's not a good idea." Nico said, he then grabbed Harry's arm, and wouldn't let him follow me.

"Piper, Baby," Harry said. "Get back, please. Nico, let go of me." I ignored him, took another deep breath, and spoke in charmspeak.

"Good, doggie." I said, all three sets of eyes looked at me. "Nice little doggie, you don't want to hurt us do? hmm..you just want to be petted, right, you're a friendly dog."

The middle head bent down level to me, and I reached out a shaky hand, and scratched it behind the ears. "That's a good boy, yeah, Cerberus." He left head bend down and snapped at me hand and I jerked my hand back, but the middle head snapped at it, making it back off.

"Piper!" Harry cried, and Marauder came running up next to me, he growled up at Cerberus in warning. But its other head didn't try anything again, other than bending and wanting me to scratch them behind the ears.

"You're sleepy, aren't you, Buddy?" I asked. Harry had gotten free of Nico hold and walked up to my other side, the right head looked at him closely, then bent down wanting Harry to pet him. Harry grinned and scratch behind his ear. "You're sleep all three of you." Cerberus' head laid down on the ground. "That'd it, take a nap. You worked hard enough today." Three sets of eyes started to close, and before I knew it, all three heads was snoring. I looked back to the others.

"Come on." I whispered, and quietly, we walked around the giant dog, and through the gates at the Ez Death lane, and into the Fields of Asphodel; with tall black grass, black tress, and spirits flouting by, some looked at us, some didn't care, I saw one what looked like a small family, a man, a women, and two kids, boy and girl, walked by, all holding on to each other as if they were afraid to get lost, it made me feel sad. We crept along, toward a black-tented pavilion banner. I didn't pay attention to what it said, I grabbed hold of Harry's hand with one hand and his arm with the other, he looked at me and gave me a small smile. We came up on two smaller lines. Two the left spirits flaked by security ghouls, heading down toward the fields of punishment. The line coming from the right of the judgement pavilion was much better. This one led down toward a small valley, surrounded by walls-a gated community, which seem to be the only happy part of the Underworld. Beyond the security gate, was a neighborhoods of beautiful house from every time period in history. Silver and gold flowers bloomed on the lawns. The grass rippled in rainbow colors. I could hear laughter and smell food cooking.

"Elysium." Jason guessed. Nico nodded.

"Yep, come on, I know a short cut through there." He said, and we followed him through the gates and walked through Elysium, which put me in the mind of one of them some town movies, where everyone in the town knows each other, I saw people laughing and dancing, some cooking on grills, and some chatted away, if they hadn't been transparent you wouldn't have know they were dead.

"This is my favorite part in the Underworld." Nico said. Jason gave him a weird look.

"Yeah, will my favorite part was outside th DOA studio." Jason said. Percy nodded in agreement, and Nico rolled his eyes.

"Harry?" Someone asked, we turned to see a tall guy with black hair, and grey eyes, he was wearing wizard robs, and Harry took a step back when he saw him, he's eyes wide.

"Cedric?" Harry asked. My eye got big, when he said that, and I looked toward Cedric. Along with the others.

"Yeah, it's me." Cedric said. He gave Harry a weird look. "You're not dead." Harry shook his head.

"No...I had to come down here for something." He said. "Listen, Cedric, I'm so sorry, about what happen, if I had known what Voldemort had planed, I would have never told you to take the cup."

"Don't tell me you've blamed yourself for that." Cedric said. "Harry, that wasn't your fault. You got to move on, feeling guilty isn't going to bring me back."

"I guess." Harry said. Cedric gave him a small smile.

"Besides, we still won the tournament didn't we?" He asked. Harry smiled a little. And then over to the side a pretty girl with long blonde hair called out Cedric's name.

"I got go." Cedric said, smiling. "Good seeing you, glad you're still alive, and don't go blaming yourself about me." He then walked or rather flouted to the blond women. I watched as it looked as if they were flirting.

We walked on into we made it out of Elysium, and kept walking. No one saying anything, as Harry had a look on his face I've never seen before, like he was confused, sad, and happy all at the same time, and some thing told me Cedric had something to do with it.

"We're almost there." Nico said. And we walked on, and after a while I could see the Furies circling above. Nico led us into two-story tall bronze gates that stood open , the outer walls, was a black glittering fortress. Inside the court-yard was a strange looking garden; multicolored mushrooms, poisonous shrubs, and weird luminous plants grow without any sunlight. Precious jewels made up for the lack of flowers, piles of rubies as big as my fist, clumps of raw diamonds; along with stone statues of scared looking children, satyr, and centaurs. When a looked at them a shiver went down my spin.

"Those are almost as bad as Enyo's statues." Harry said, and Nico nodded.

"Medusa's statues." Annabeth said, and Percy took her hand.

"You mean the chick with the snake hair?" Leo asked. Percy nodded.

"Yep, had the horror of meeting her once." He said.

"Too bad Uncle Harry wasn't with you." Leo said, smiling, and Harry gave him a weird look.

"Whys that?" He demanded.

"You could have had talked with her hair." Leo said. "You could asked the little snakes ,if they liked being her hair or if she ever brushed them."

"Leo, you get weirder everyday." Harry said. He turned to Nico, "So, where are the pomegranate trees?"

"Right over there." Nico pointed over toward an orchard of trees, that had orange blooms neon bright in the dark. "I know the smell of them are overwhelming, but don't anyone eat anything, unless you have a wish to live down here."

"Umm...no thanks." Leo said. "I'm not hungry."

"Good," Harry said. "Because we'll have to spilt up to look for the sword, and I can't keep an eye on all you, and I don't want to.." He stopped talking and swallowed. "I can't lose any of you, you're the greatest friends I've ever had, so just be careful."

"You be careful too, Harry." Annabeth said. "You're one of the greatest friends we've ever had too." Harry gave her a slight smile, before grabbed my hand.

"Search best you can, and everyone will meet back here in an hour, no matter if you found the sword or not." Harry said. "I don't think it's a good idea to be here longer than that." We all nodded then split up, looking aroundt every tree, and digging holes in the ground, that I am sure Persephone wouldn't be too happy about, but no matter where we looked, we couldn't find it, Harry even took my dagger and covered holes in some trees, but still no sword, and after an hour of looking, we meet back up with the other, and none of them had found to sword either.

"I'm starting to think those bloody Nymphs lied to me." Harry said, looking ticked off. "If I came all the way down here for nothing."

"Calm down, Harry." Annabeth said. "Lets just look again, maybe we over looked." Harry shook his head.

"It's not here." Harry said.

"Okay, we'll just go back and make the Nymphs tell us the truth or better yet, we'll go to Olympus and make Zeus tell you." Percy said. "I bet he knew all along."

"Looking for this." A voice suddenly said, we turned and looked, to see three old hags with bat like wings, and mouths full of yellow teeth. The one in the middle glared at Percy, who glared right back.

"Mrs. Dodds,." He said to her. "What do you want?" She didn't answer, but turned her creepy eyes on Harry.

"Hello, Heracleitus." She said. "I believe, you have been looking for this, she held up this sword, that just radiated with power, it had a small sliver handle, with a gold blade, that had sliver trim along the edges, and spike like things sticking out of the top, the middle had a hole in it, with silver going around the edges of it, with a sky blue light, that looked as if lighting was flashing in it. I knew right away it was the right sword. Even though I was standing a few feet away from them, I could still feel the power it was throwing off.

"That's the Blade of Olympus." Harry said, as he stared at it.

"Indeed." Mrs. Dodds said. "My Lord knew you were coming for it, and he wished for me to show you something, before I hand it over to you."

"What?" Harry asked.

"You must come with us first." She said. "See what Hades wishes for you to see, and we will hand it over to you then."

"No, I think not." Percy said. "Harry is not going anywhere with you." He stepped in front of Harry and held up Riptide. Marauder stepped in front of him.

"It's alright guys." Harry said, walking out from behind Percy. "I'll go see what they want me to see."

"Harry , you can't trust them." Annabeth said. Harry sighed.

"I have to go, Beth, if it's the only way to get the sword." Harry said. Mrs. Dodds smiled, and before I knew what was happening, she flew at us, and grabbed Harry by the shoulders, with her talon, and flew off toward the River Styx.

"Oh, gods no," I said, my heart racing, was this it, was this when Harry and I will be part for a while.

"Don't worry Piper." Leo said. "We'll get Harry back." Marauder turned to us and growled. He then bumped my leg with his head.

"You want us to get on you don't you?" I asked. Marauder nodded, we looked at each other and shrugged. And all six of us climbed on, and Marauder took off, running after the Furies at top speed, as we held on to each other. By the time we reached Harry, the furies were gone, and he was holding the Blade of Olympus in one hand. He was ducked down behind a large black rock watching something.

"Harry," I cried, jumping off Marauder and running to him. Harry looked up and put his finger to his lips for us to be quite and nodded toward the River Styx. We all ducked down and watched. Who I saw standing there really ticked me off.

"Bellatrix!" I growled. "What's she doing here." Harry shrugged as we watched Bellatrix Lastrange pace back and forth in front of the River. Then as we watched; there was suddenly a hand that bust out of the green water, then another hand.

"My Lord!" Bellatrix rushed over to him, and tried to help pull him out, but the person pushed her away and climbed on out himself. It was a tall good-looking guy with long black hair, a slender body, and wearing green and silver robs. He looked a lot like Zeus. He stood, shook his head, and glanced our way, with glowing red eyes.

"Voldemort!" Harry growled. Annabeth gasped, as Voldemort took a green ribbon from Bellatrix and pulled his long hair back in a ponytail.

"I thought Voldemort looked like a snake?" Jason asked.

"The river must have gave him his looks back." Harry said. "Oh Merlin, Voldemort had the Achills cures now."

"Come on out, Harry, I know you're back there." Voldemort said. Harry narrowed his eyes, gripped the sword tighter, and then before anyone could stop him, he ran out from behind the rock, and at Voldemort, he then raised his sword, just as Voldemort's appeared out of no where and blocked Harry's blow, they did pretty much the same thing Ares and Harry did, when they were fighting, they hit the swords back and forth, but Voldemort had more strength this time, and was getting the better of Harry as he was forcing him toward the River Styx.

"Hang on, Harry." Jason yelled, he pulled out his sword and ran forward, Voldemort turned around faster than excepted and blocked Jason's blow, they then hit swords back and forth, lighten creaking around both of them. Harry ran forward and got back into the fight, and Voldemort was soon taking them both on. Bellatrix laughing like mad, and I didn't know if it was just me or what, but I could swear the ground as our feet was shaking.

Leo, and Nico ran forward, and got into the fight, then Percy who was matching Voldemort strength for strength, he did have the same curse as Voldemort. The others stood back as they dueled, even Harry who was watching Percy in awe, this was the first time we've really gotten to see, Percy in full Achilles curse mood. Percy soon had Voldemort backing up, the creepy smile fall from his face, as Percy acted as if he was going to the left, and then switch to the right, and got Voldemort in the side, which of course didn't hurt him.

Voldemort lowered his sword as Percy backed up he laughed, "Jackson, there is nothing you can do to me, my body is now invincible." The ground started to shake as about ten hell-hounds ran from out of nowhere at us.

Percy ran forward and stabbed the nearest one, and as one jumped at Harry, Marauder jumped in and took it down, he then ran into the mist of them, and begin to tear some apart,

"PIPER, LOOK OUT!" Harry suddenly yelled, I looked behind me to see a hell-hound running at me, Harry jumped in front of me and drove the Blade of Olympus right through it. It bust to dust, and he gave me a kiss, before moving on to the next one, then ran toward Voldemort, and as they fault I felt a stinging hex hit me in the back, I turned around to see Bellatrix, she gave me a creepy grin.

"You know, I have missed be able to do this to you." Bellatrix said, then lifted her wand, and I knew what curse she was going to throw at me. before she even said, it, but I dodged, by ducking down, then rolling up to Bellatrix, kicked her feet out from under her, then started laying into her, punching everywhere I could.

Suddenly the ground started shaking again, and this time, I wasn't the only on to feel it, everyone stopped what they were doing as a large crack formed in the ground.

"What the?" Leo cried, even Voldemort and Harry paused their fight, Harry was down on the ground. and Voldemort had stood above him, what hell-hounds were left fled, as these big black root looking things, came up out of the big hole the crack had formed in the ground, they passed by all us and headed right for Harry, his eyes widen, and he tried to get out-of-the-way, but they wrapped around both his legs and dragged him toward the pit. One hand still holding the sword and one hand grabbing at the ground, the roots dragged him real fast, Percy tried to grab his hand but missed, so did Nico and just as Harry was dragged down into the pit, I jumped forward and grabbed his hand.

"Harry," I cried, as he looked up at me, the roots pulled him down, and I pulled him back up. "Let go of the sword, babe, and I can pull you up." Harry gave me a sad look. "Please!" I said tears falling down my face. I could fill Nico's thin arms, going around my waist as he tried to help me pull Harry back up, Percy had tried to come over, but Voldemort blocked him and he was now in another duel.

"Piper," Harry said, as the two roots pulled him down farther, almost jerking me and Nico with it. "I love you."

"No, Harry, Please." I cried. This was it, the moment my mother warned me about.

"Remember our promise." he asked. I nodded full-out crying now, as Leo ran over and tried to help, Annabeth was fighting with Bellatrix, and Jason was helping Percy. "I love you, Fancy Face, but you're going to have to let go or I'll pull you guys with me."

I shook my head, as the roots gave another pull forcing Nico and Leo to let go, and almost pulling me down in the pit with Harry.

"I love you, and I don't want to me apart from you." I said. Harry gave me a smile as the roots tugged more.

"It'll only be for a little bit, baby girl." Harry said. "Remember I love you."

"I love you too." I finally said. "Forever." Marauder came over and tried grab Harry with his claw, but only ended up scratching his arm. Harry looked Marauder right in the eyes.

"Keep her safe for me." He said, then looked back at me. "I love you too." I could see tears in his eyes. "Forever." He then let go of my hand, making sure he grabbed hold of my charm bracelet and the clasped broke as he was pulled away from me, taking it with him, I reached out and tried to grab Harry, but only ended up ripping off his camp neckless.

"NO!" I screamed as Harry was pulled out of sight. "HARRY! No!." The ground shook again, and Nico grabbed me so I wouldn't fall in. "NO! Give him back! Give him back." I struggled against Nico. but as I watched the hole closed it's self up, sealing Harry up with it. My cries and screams were so heartbreaking that everyone stopped what they were doing to watch, I heard mad laughter and knew Bellatrix was getting joy out of my misery. Nico let go of me now knowing there was no long a risk I would jump in after Harry.

As Bellatrix laughed, I pulled my dagger from my side, and turned around real fast throwing it, the dagger flew through the air, and right in Bellatrix's gut, her eyes got big as she fall to her knees, blood soaking her robs.

"NO!" Voldemort yelled, he grabbed hold of Bellatrix's arm and with a loud pop, they both were gone. I fall to my knee weeping, I felt Marauder lay his paw on my back, and Annabeth came over and put a comforting arm around me.

"Don't worry, Piper, we'll get Harry back." She said. I could hear the tears in her voice, Harry was like a little brother to her.

"And make who ever took him pay." Percy added, then he pulled Harry's wand out of his back pocket. "I didn't even get to give this back to him." I reached my hand out.

"May I?' I asked, Percy nodded and laid it in my hand, and I hugged it to my chest.

"Where did that thing take him?' Leo demanded, Nico looked at him, his eye wide and he was paler than usual.

"Tartarus." He said, with a frighten look on his face. And I bust into new tears and hugged Harry's wand, his camp neckless gripped in my fist.

"I'm getting him back." I vowed. "We have a promise to each other, and I'll get my Harry back, and I don't care who I have to beat or kill to do it."

_A.N. I'm ending it there, and this is the last chapter in this story, but I will be starting the new story in just a few days, it'll be called, The Glory of Hera, and it'll be based on the Mark of Athena, but it'll be a lot different too, and they'll come across different mythology people as they travel to save Harry. And if anyone would like to suggest someone they could run acros,s go right a head, because I only have a couple of people in mind. So I'll be reading up on the Myths to find more. _


End file.
